Red Dragon of Lightning
by Laserbr0
Summary: AU - What if Raynare was Akeno's sister? What if the things that led up to canon were different? This story will follow with canon. Although, relationships will be different. I will be pulling information about canon from the light novels. Rated M for future situations of M-rated activities. If you don't want to read, don't. Review and Follow I do not own High School DxD
1. Chapter 1

_**So this came as an idea to me. What if Raynare was Akeno's little sister? Like really. I think we can say that we have read a whole bunch of fics like that. This story will follow along with canon except the beginning also with a whole bunch of changes. You'll see.**_

 _ **I do not own High School DxD**_

 **The Red Dragon of Lightning Chapter 1**

Fallen Angels, a creation of God who fell from Heaven with impure desires. Some retaliated against their father for the choices he made. Some fell in love with women and fell due to their lust. Some fell due to wanted to being with their brothers and sisters. Choices are the ones that matter, and choices are the one that change one's life forever. It all started with an interaction between a fallen angel and a normal human woman. The fallen angel escaped with his life after a battle with his enemies. Although, they have a ceasefire between the three great powers; Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. It was not uncommon for one of the creatures to kill one another. In fact, it was encouraged. Though, some want to change that and live because right now they are only surviving.

The fallen angel, Baraqiel, fell to the earth after fleeing from the battlefield. He fell and hit the earth hard and made a crater which made his body bleed like it has never bled before. Fortunately and unfortunately for some, he fell in front of a shrine.

Scene Skip - Unknown location

"Mmm….mmhm...ah.." Feeling sore, he struggled to open his eyes. "Where am I?...What am I doing here?..." He could feel that he had bandages from his legs up to his chest and his face.

It was hard for the cadre fallen angel to move since his muscles hurt. Every part of his being just...hurt. He went through his memories to see what went wrong.

 _Flashback_

"LEAVE! GET AWAY FROM HERE! I NEED YOU TO LIVE" I heard Azazel yell.

"Azazel, I am fine. I can still fight." Even though I was saying that, my vision started to get foggy. I could feel my head pounding and my whole body aching.

"NO, LEAVE! YOU CAN BARELY STAND. I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER WATCHER BE KILLED FOR MY MISTAKES!"

Seeing his face, tears streaming down and getting so worked up over this. I knew that he was right and had to listen.

"Okay, I am going but be safe, Azazel."

I unfurled my ten wings and launched into the sky. I needed to get to a safe distance so I could teleport back to the Grigori.

I do not know how long I have been flying or where I have been flying. My only focus was to get out of there alive. The next thing that happened was a blur, I saw a dark red color that launched at me. I knew I was done for.

I could feel my insides bleeding, and I have lost too much blood. I had to find an area to heal and use my light to stop the bleeding. Although, spawning a light spear in my hand, I was too late. I started losing my strength and I started to fall. Gaining speed and falling faster. I gave my last thoughts to my friends and brothers.

'I'm sorry Azazel, I tried to get away but it was my naive and warrior spirit that couldn't leave you, please forgive me.'

'Shemhazai, I hope you and your wife have a good life. You are extremely brave to marry a devil woman, I will follow your lead if I survive which is hardly likely, my friend. I'm sorry."

' _Good…..bye'_

 ***BOOOOOM***

When I hit the ground, dust and rock flew into the sky as a result of someone hitting the ground hard. And I mean hard. His arms were spread out, he could barely feel his head as he laid on the ground in front of a tree...was it a tree?...

"Are you okay, sir?" A human woman asked, scared for the male's life. She found him all bloody with bruises up and down his face.

"Ahhh..please help me.." I pleaded. He was losing blood, and if it wasn't taken care of he would die. The woman answered.

"Hai, let's hurry. I will bring you to where I live and I can fix you up."

"T-thank you…" I said as I lost consciousness.

Understanding and remembering what happened, he looked around after the difficult struggle to open his eyes, he looked for the woman, who took care of his injuries, but she was gone.

Ignoring the pain he got from that battle he barely escaped with his life, he got up from a bed that was on the floor. Although, it was unusual, he wanted to find the woman that took him in and thank her for everything that she has done for him.

He looked around and called out. "Excuse me, thank you for taking care of me but I have to go now." He heard the shuffling of feet and could see the woman who took care of him.

He noticed that she was quite beautiful. He has seen a lot of beautiful women before. Knowing there were a whole bunch of fallen and human woman that were beautiful, none caught his eye like this. As he took a look on the beautiful woman before him he noticed, her nice stature. Her long black hair, her golden eyes, and the towel that barely covered her. These features of this woman were all eye-catching for the fallen angel. The sun shined brightly on the woman who would be his light. The ray accented her already excellent features to a point where he had a hard time controlling himself.

The woman's hair was wet. It looked like she just got out of the bath and hurried when she heard his voice. He could tell that she hurried since the clothing she wore made her breasts look bigger as they stuck to the woman's wet skin.

He suddenly felt something he has never felt in his long life. A heart beat...then a crescendo of a heart beat picks up. Faster and faster till it reaches the peak then dies down again. If it was love at first sight, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to make her his and love her with all his heart. This woman made him feel different. Like there were no labels on love _._ They were just man and woman, not a fallen angel and a human. No, just a man and woman.

He was forced out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"It is good to see you finally awake." The woman told him. Baraqiel replied.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me. I really owe you don't I? Should you cover up? It looked like you rushed here as soon as I called out." At this statement from Baraqiel made the woman blush harder than she ever has.

"N-N-No, I mean Yes..I mean ah. Yes. One moment." She quickly when back to her room and put on clothes. Her body was completely dry although her hair was still wet since she still had to host her injured guest. When she finished, she went back out to where he was and apologised.

"I am sorry for the wait, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Himejima Shuri, I am the shrine priestess at this shrine." The woman whose name is Shuri introduced herself.

"Well thank you again. My name is Baraqiel." Baraqiel introduced himself. "I am sorry I took your resources, I can pay for what I have used."

Shuri quickly denied. "No it is fine. And I saw the things on your back when I touched a pressure point. The are wings aren't they?"

"Yes, I am what is known as a _Fallen Angel_ , I hope that doesn't change anything does it?"

"Ufufu, It doesn't. Anyways, I looked at your body and it was really messed up." She realized what she said and blushed harder not understanding what she said until too late.

"Well thank you Shuri-san. You said shrine, so that means we are in Japan?" I asked.

"Hai, we are in Japan. There is no need for honorifics, you can call me Shuri."

"I need to get back to my allies. It feels like I have been gone for a while. Speaking of which, how long have I been sleeping, Shuri?" I said.

"You have been out for a couple days, being injured that severely would make that obvious. You had multiple cuts on your chest that looked like it came from a sword. I felt your body and some parts felt like mush and there are bruises up and down your arms. I took the liberty of cleaning your wounds and changing you into a kimono." Shuri explained.

"Thank you very much Shuri. I do not know how to repay you for what you have done for me."

"There is no payment needed Baraqiel"

"I insist. I not only have put you away from what you were supposed to do but I took your resources from your kitchen and as well as your supplies for future events." I said and bowed.

"Ara ara, if I say there is no payment, there is no payment, Baraqiel."

"Well, what can I do to help you, Shuri?"

"Ufufu, you can help me make breakfast and eat some since you haven't for two days."

"What do I have to do?"

This encounter put their world into motion. As soon as Barakiel finished healing up, he left to the Grigori without first thanking Shuri for her care and housing him. He promised that he would be back to thank her for all that she has done for him in a special way. Who knew that this encounter would grow into something bigger?

Scene Skip - Grigori

"Barakiel, where have you been? I have been worried sick." A man with brown hair and golden bangs asked. Barakiel replied.

"I fell in front of a shrine in Japan, and this human woman took me in and took care of me. Azazel, I know I have been gone a while. But this woman, I think I am in love with her and I have known her for less than a week."

"Old friend, do what you think is best. You want to pursue her right?" Azazel asked. Receiving a nod from his friend. "Then do it! I believe you can. I will support you all the way."

Time Skip - _1 month later_

Since Kuoh, Japan was devil territory. He had to get special permission from the protector of Kuoh, a pure-blooded devil with the name of Cleria Belial. She has been the protector of this territory for a few years now. When Cleria found out about Barakiel, a cadre from the Grigori. She was hesitant at first like all those in fear but soon after he told his story. She supported him fully, with the condition that he protect Kuoh as his home.

He couldn't go back till now, due to the ceasefire that caused this delay. Cleria Belial, believed that love could cross borders. What she didn't know was that this sort of thinking would find her one true love.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts he was previously swamped with, he knocked on the door. He saw the most beautiful woman greet him at the door. He felt something coming over him as soon as he saw her. Her beautiful eyes, her beautiful voice that would talk with him in conversation. Her clothing which consisted of a beautiful blouse and a skirt which were covered by a apron. She looked like a housewife waiting for her husband coming home from long day at work. Feeling a pulse he suddenly felt the need to hold onto her and never let go.

"Ara Ara, Hello Baraqiel it's good to see you."

"Shuri, it's good to see you too!" I returned the greeting.

"Shuri, I came because I wanted to ask you something." I asked. I was really nervous to ask her my question that I have been worrying over for the past month.

"Baraqiel, what is it?"

"Shuri, will you do me the honor and go on a date with me?"

As I asked my request, I closed my eyes and bowed before the lady who I fell in love with. I did not know how she would react. Slowly lifting my head and opening my eyes. I see her with her widened eyes, a blush covering her face with a hand over her mouth and tears falling down her beautiful face.

My eyes widened when I saw her reaction. I wasn't expecting this reaction from her.

"W-W-What? A date with me?"

"Yes, Shuri. Please let me have the honor of bringing you on a date. Ever since you took care of me back then, I have fallen for you. I know that it may be to early for me to be feeling this way but I can't help it." As this was said I bowed again and waited for her answer.

"Yes" she whispered.

"W-What?"

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you."

When she agreed, I couldn't stop myself. I took her into my arms and spun her around.

"Thank you Shuri, you won't regret this."

"Baraqiel, you don't have to worry, although when will we go on this date? This would be my first date, so I don't know what to do."

"I-I-It will be your first date? Well it will be my first date too, so I am as nervous or more than you right now. Alright today is Monday, Shuri, how about on sunday we go into town and go to the movies?"

"Alright. I will see you sunday."

 **And that's it. I revised and elaborated on their first encounter hopefully haha. Sorry I have had many help with feedback and I thought of doing this. Please understand. I know it is short but I am not a great writer so please go easy. Haha. Hope this is good. I will be updating hopefully soon if not on saturday. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems people like this story. I was shocked when people said they liked it or that I should continue it. In actuality I was gonna make this a harem since that is what DxD is all about but it seems somebody doesn't want me to do that. So the pairing it seems will be Issei x Akeno x Raynare. After all I did say that the sisters would fall in love with the same person. Akeno, I think will have the same personality. Raynare though, we have little to base it on. I think I am gonna make her timid shy and a crybaby since she only has to rely on her immediate family. Nothing more nothing less. I personally feel that I do good. Soon college will start again but I hope I can do this. My plan is to update once a week. Since I am not an experienced writer, I will have to write carefully. Thank you for those who liked followed and reviewed. Also every chapter will be about 2k words in length not counting like A.N and stuff like that. I am not a good writer so that's why it's like this. I hope you understand.**

 _ **Xion:**_ _ **it picked my interest, plz continue and i dont see almost none akeno as de main pairing in fanfics is always like a super mega harem whic have her but never she as the main pairing so its refreshing pls dont drop i wanna see how you take this**_

 **Answer: I will continue. I hopefully want to have a hundred or so chapters but with about 2k words. Yeah haha. Rarely any are akeno main unless its like a betrayal type of fic. I do not want to drop this. I dislike stories that are discontinued since I am eager to read it but it doesn't pan out. Thanks!**

 _ **Crimson Dragon VIRUS:**_ _ **I don't think I've ever read a story where Akeno and Raynare are sisters (And if I did, I don't remember it). I think this could be a good story, though the chapter was a bit short tbh.**_

 _ **Not many writers read about Baraqiel (I think that's how his name is spelled) and Shuri, it's refreshing to read about them and their life as a normal couple and family, at least for the little bit you wrote.**_

 _ **And at the very end their little encounter with Issei, what will they do, they'll tell him about the supernatural world? Will the keep it a secret to protect Issei? We'll find out in future chapters**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Keep up the good work and see you in the next chapter.**_

 **Answer: So Issei's mother and father are part of the supernatural world. I really wanted to try and make this something that could offset myself from the other writers haha. A pipe dream if you ask me. So I have changed baraqiel's name to that spelling. I put it as barakiel since that was easier to remember and easier for me to write. I don't know how long much chapters I will make that would be considered 'before canon' but yeah. This chapter is mostly the confrontation of a woman that Baraqiel bumps into it and features Shuri's date with him. I know its sad but I don't have any experience in this type. They will eventually reveal the supernatural world to issei. On who, it depends. Thanks for reading.**

 _ **GunScythe:**_ _ **Not too bad for your first attempt. My advice is that you should maybe slow down the pacing a bit and put some more detail into events. Also the grammar wasnt the worst I've seen, but it could be improved. The last thing is just a suggestion. Instead of a dragon you could make issei a half angel. You could either have him fall and join them as half fallen Angels, or you could keep him as an angel and make him not fall fall due to him truly loving them. Like I said just a suggestion, so you don't have to do it at all. I hope this helps.**_

 **Answer: So I went along with Issei being half angel and he will be a demigod too. Yeah I try to make my grammar better but since i am from somewhere that this type of talking is called 'broken english' or 'pidgin' or something close to that. I might do things without realizing it. The mother is an angel and the father is the son of Susanoo. And thanks it helped a lot.**

 _ **It's time for Baraqiel's and Shuri's date. I wonder how it is gonna play out. Thanks for reading!**_

 **I do not own High School DxD**

 **Red Dragon of Lightning Chapter 2**

Walking down the hill after my recent encounter with Shuri. I suddenly bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention due to being so happy that she accepted going on a date with me. Note to self, ask Shemhazai to help me make a good plan for our date.

The person who I bumped, a woman, fell onto the ground and I immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"No, it's okay. After all, getting a beautiful shrine maiden to go on a date with you is hard, ne, Baraqiel." The stranger mysteriously said.

Hearing my name, I automatically went on defense. I put a barrier around us and spawned my powers just in case.

Putting up her hands as a signal for giving in and stepping back, she said.

"I didn't come here to fight, Baraqiel."

"Then tell me, how do you know my name? Who the hell are you? Better yet, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a glare.

"Fine, fine. I am here because I'm setting down with my husband. My name is Ren, well that is my nickname. My actual name is Reniel."

As she said her name, she unleashed her 5 pairs of white angel wings that had a black tinge to it. This gave myself a sense of unease. I thought to myself.

'What is an angel doing in devil territory?'

"You told me that you are setting down with your husband. How is it possible for a angel such as yourself to have a relationship as well be able to not fall?"

"Obviously you don't know who I am.

I am the violence permitted by Him.

The one.

The only one who could not fall.

Due to my strong emotions I received, I was created not to fall.

Because of this, I did His dirty work.

When He died.

And our brother Michael learned of this.

I was casted out of Heaven.

I have given everything but got little.

So, I built a new life here.

 **Now tell me my brother Baraqiel, do you know who I am now?** "

Which each sentence her power raised to its peak. I was glad to have a barrier raised when we confronted each other. Her power is greater than mine. No wonder she is the violence permitted by Him. I understand now. I nodded and we had a conversation.

"I do now, Ren. So who did you marry, sister?" I spat out since I didn't like to use that word.

She smirked when she heard the word 'sister'. She knew that her fallen brothers and sisters disliked the those words. Only those with _'pure'_ white wings would do it as a sign of honor and respect to the other creations of Him.

He, who is the creator of everything, lived in heaven where the angels he created would also live. But when they fell from heaven, they lost any connection to that place. They knew what that meant when one falls from heaven. They lose their connection to Him, their holy light became tainted, and they lose that white color that once belonged to their wings signaling that they weren't _'pure'_ angels anymore.

Instead, the once white wings transition to black and were given the predetermined color of evil.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts. She continued.

"I married a demigod. My husband is the son of Susanoo."

"O-oh, a demigod eh? A-A-Anyways, how are you even here? Did you get permission from Cleria?"

"Yes I did. Even if I am not associated with Heaven anymore, they will treat me as such. So I had to go through the appropriate procedures before we moved here from Kyoto."

"Well, what are you going to do now? Since you have a husband and have settled down, so what?"

"We will most likely try for children."

Hearing the world children, in my thoughts and what I want. There could only be one woman that I would want to have children with. It could only be Shuri. Himejima Shuri, is my future and I damn well knew that. I knew I had to take things slow… is that what you call it. I am not...I am not experienced in this type of relationship or experienced in having this types of feelings.

"If we are finished here, I will need to get things done for my date on sunday."

"Yes, we are finished for now. Just know that I am here if you need help _**brother**_. __She said with a smirk.

I returned that smirk with a glare.

She disappeared and I created a magic circle to teleport straight to the Grigori. All I had to do was wait and not do any work to prepare myself. Either for the best day of my life or the worst.

Sad thing was, my prayers were never answered.

When I got back to the Grigori, Azazel rushed me and asked.

"What did she say? Huh, what did she say?"

"She told me yes, and we are going on a date on sunday."

Azazel congratulated me and told me to get to work. I knew I would have sunday off, since I asked Azazel before I even went to ask Shuri.

Well, I made sure to have my weekend clear just in case she couldn't do it on sunday. What I didn't tell him was with my encounter with Reniel. I wanted to keep that a secret for now, then confront him about that later.

 **Time Skip -** _Sunday 8:59 AM_

It has been about a week since I have last seen Shuri.

I had everything set. Going to the movies, then going shopping, and top it off at a nice restaurant. Shemhazai knew what do since he took his wife on many dates so he automatically knew where to go.

It's time, time to sweep her off her feet _(hopefully)_.

Walking up the hill to the shrine. These memories kept replaying in my mind.

' _Shuri, will you do me the honor and go on a date with me?'_

' _W-W-What? A date with me?'_

' _Yes, I will go out on a date with you.'_

I reached the door of the shrine and knocked to see my date for this sunday.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Ara, Baraqiel. I am just finishing up, please come inside."

"Okay! Excuse me." I said as I entered the house.

I entered the house that I lived in while I was injured. I took off my shoes and headed to the living room. I waited for a few minutes then I saw the most beautiful woman come out and greet me. She had a nice dress on that had red in the front with white on the sleeves. It went down to her knees and she had a heart necklace around her neck.

As I looked up and down her figure, I noticed her hair was down instead of the usual ponytail with the ribbon in her hair. I turned bright red as I noticed her chest area. Her breasts looked a little bit bigger. When she looked at me she had streaks of red on cheeks. I assumed that she was nervous as well.

"S-S-Shuri you look amazing!" I stuttered. I was blown out of the water by how perfect she looked.

"Ufufu, thank you Baraqiel that means a lot, you look handsome too." She said with her eyes covered with her and a sadistic smirk on her face.

I suddenly felt a chill go down my back. Not a bad type of chill but a good one. I felt like this date would be one to remember. I asked Shuri if we were off.

"Shall we be off?"

"Ara, we shall."

As went on our date, we headed down the hill walking next to each other. I was too afraid to take the next move and take her hand in mine. We first headed to have a nice breakfast at a local restaurant. For our order we both had the same meal, since I didn't know what to get.

I saw Shuri staring at me. I became self-conscious. I asked to relieve my fears.

"Shuri, is there anything on my face?"

"Hahaha, yes there is, let me wipe it for you."

She reached over the table and wiped my face. I noticed that her chest was on the table and I could see them bounce when she sat back down at her seat.

Our date went on without a problem but I could feel we were being followed. It could be Cleria just making sure I don't kill anybody or something like that. Normally just for safety, she most likely would send a member of her peerage. I knew that if I couldn't save Shuri if something happens. I am certain that person could. Getting rid of those thoughts for now, we finished breakfast and when to watch a movie at the theatres. It was a movie about a girl wanting to be with a boy she loved, but she had to move away. Away from everything that she felt comfortable with.

When the movie was finished, and we left the theater. I noticed a couple things. I saw how her Cleria's peerage member was gone and I saw Shuri's eyes keep staring at my hand. So, I asked and took the initiative.

"Shuri, may we hold hands?"

"Y-Yes, I would like that very much."

Reaching out slowly, I gently grabbed her hand. Resting my left hand in her right, I realised that both of us had smiles on our faces. I didn't know that I could be this happy. Yes, I am a fallen angel, who fought in the great war. And even though I been through a lot, there were never a time I could be happy.

I had friends in the other cadres except kokabiel since he is a warmonger, they could never give me the same amount of happiness that Shuri is giving me right now. Just holding hands gives me this amount of happiness. Wow. I am really in love with woman aren't I?

I soon went with Shuri back to the shrine, her home. I wanted to do something and give her a gift that would someday, I could give her more of.

"Shuri, can you close your eyes?"

"Ara, what for Baraqiel?"

"Please, just do it."

"Okay"

Nervous and afraid, I leaned down and slowly gave her a kiss.

"B-B-B-Baraqiel" She started stuttering and her whole face became read. She wasn't expecting that. I assume she thought I was gonna give her a hug.

"Shuri, I-I-I love you. I know that you might not feel the same way about me b-bu"

I was immediately cut off as she threw her hands around my neck and put us into a deep kiss.

"W-W-What?"

When she kissed me, my brain started to overload and there w.. as…

 ***THUD***

"Baraqiel! Baraqiel!

I hit the floor hard and I fell unconscious or well I think I fell unconscious. Geez, I am helpless. Well I am happy that she responded to my feelings but sad we couldn't take it further. So what are we in right now? Is it called a relationship? I never had one before.

Anyways. Thank you Shuri. For taking care of me. For being a wonderful woman. And for being the one I would want to spend the rest of my days with. Thank you.

As I woke up a hour later, I saw she had me on her lap and her hand going through my hair. She saw me slowly open my eyes and asked me.

"Ara ara Baraqiel, were you in shock that much that you passed out? I must have a big effect on you if you pass out if I kiss you."

"W-W-W-W-W-Well you see, I didn't expect for you to respond to my feelings. I thought you were gonna reject me, to be honest." I did not know what to do since I am getting a lap pillow from the woman I love and she loves me back, if that kiss earlier showed it. I started to stutter while answering her question. Turning away from her to not let her see my face that a full blown blush.

"Baraqiel, look at me" I did as she said without thinking. Damn this woman has a major effect on me.

"I will never turn you away, I will always love you even if it's a new thing. I will always accept you for who you are not what you are. Do you understand what I am trying to say? I love you and that will never change. I want you to remember this okay."

Saying this made my heart pound, I felt something running down my cheeks. The feeling is warm, and it is wet. Tears were falling from her declaration.

"T-Thank you Shuri for being such a wonderful woman to me. I have never felt this way before but you made me feel this way and I don't know how to express, my love and thanks anymore, than a date." I bowed knowing that I might've screwed up.

"It's okay Baraqiel. Although, I know of one way of expressing your love to me in a different way." She told me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Shuri, what can I do more?"

With that being said. She motioned me to follow her. I didn't know where we were going since I have only stayed in the guest room in the shrine. We stopped at a door.

She opened it and it was really dark. I noticed that she had to put a key in to unlock it. It seemed that what she had in this room was only supposed to be seen by a select few.

She went inside her room and told me to come in. I noticed it looked like a regular room except that it had a few devices that I have seen before.

"Come on you big boy. Come here so I can give you the best night of your life~"

I reacted also immediately. I darted at her and immediately kissed her. All the love I had for came out at once. My tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth and it was granted instantly. We kept going and going until we couldn't breathe.

We danced the entire night to the music. Or rather continued to the sound of moaning. We didn't finish till morning and even then I still had more in me. I kept going harder and harder as she requested. I was amazed how fast paced this relationship has gotten. It was a rather strange turn of events but we became one that night. Our first date. Our first kiss. Our first time with each other. And most of all our first relationship with someone. These are the moments that I will never forget.

 **So I wondered how I did. Haha. I have read many fanfictions that show relationships between issei and his harem but never just of Shuri and Baraqiel. I took the general basis on what I read and put it into this. The next chapter will have a five month time skip. I need to get this story moving along. This story leading up to canon WILL be different. Some parts I think might be the same but for the most part they will be different. Haha. Aloha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's time for the newest chapter. This will have a timeskip to push the story along.**

 **I do not own High School DxD**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Thanks!**

 **Red Dragon of Lightning Chapter 3**

Time Skip - _5 months later_

"Hey Shuri I'm back." Baraqiel eagerly said. He couldn't wait to see his woman. It has been a few months since he returned to the Grigori and had a talk with the Governor General Azazel, one of his good friends. He was really shy when he asked Shuri on a date to repay her for what she had done for him and also a chance to get close to the woman he fell in love with.

He moved in with Shuri a week after their date. Even though he still works at the Grigori, he transports to and from the shrine where they live. It wasn't really tiring to transport the cadre Fallen Angel, it may seem like that, although he gets a reward every day. Shuri's beautiful smile.

Every night they connect. Every night they do SM play. Shuri, the quiet miko in public whips her lover around in private and he loves it.

Not too long ago, Baraqiel brought Shuri to the Grigori to meet his friends.

 _ **Flashback**_

"My Baraqiel, are we gonna see that friend of yours?" Shuri asked. Baraqiel explained.

"Yes Shuri, we are going to the Grigori. A place I have talked about a couple of times. We will see Azazel and the others. If you feel scared, don't worry I'll protect you."

Hearing this, she knew that he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. The scary part though, the last sentence Baraqiel said she gained a sadistic smirk which caused a chill to go down his back.

"Ara ara, you'll protect me huh? Saying stuff like that, I don't know what I would do if I didn't meet you, My Baraqiel. You just want to get whipped around, don't you?"

"Y-Y-Y-YES...I mean...ah."

"Ufufufu, when we get back I guess that will happen."

This caused Baraqiel to smile inwardly. He prepared the magic circle and grabbed onto his lover then said.

"Shuri hold on and be careful."

"Okay"

They left the Himejima shrine in a flash.

 **Scene Change**

Teleporting into the facility they are greeted by two men and a woman. The first person who said something was Azazel, he was the Governor General and he was the leader of the Fallen Angels. He had on a lab coat with a knee-length dark blue blazer with a light blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie. He also wore faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes. He gave off a smirk as he saw the two people who teleported into the room.

"Baraqiel, so this is the woman you couldn't stop talking about?"

"Yes Azazel, you already know this. Why are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Ufufu, you talk about me when you are working here, My Baraqiel?"

"U-U-Um yes?"

The Fallen Angels in the room started to laugh. They soon introduced themselves.

"Hello Himejima Shuri, my name is Shemhazai. I hope you can take care of me." Shemhazai said.

"Hello Shuri, my name is Penemue and I am the chief secretary of Grigori. I hope we come best friends~." Penemue said.

Shuri introduced herself as well.

"Hello, My name is Himejima Shuri, but you already know that thanks to Baraqiel."

During these introductions, Shuri began to think.

'Look at My Baraqiel's face. Haha, a pained expression. He must talk about me alot. They must be close friends of his if they greet us as soon as we got here.'

"So Shuri, we have preparations ready if you are." Azazel said mischievously.

"Ara, preparations for what?" Shuri asked with a question mark floating over her head. She did not know what that Fallen Angel was talking about. She knew that Baraqiel and her were in a relationship for less than a year. It was unexpected for them to move this quickly but they did what felt right.

"Sooo, Baraqiel didn't tell you then?"

"No"

"Well preparations are ready when you want to tie the knot. This is why Penemue is here, she will be willing to marry you two when you want of course."

Shuri turned red while hearing this, she then came up with an idea to mess with her lover.

"Ara ara, Baraqiel. You didn't tell me we could get married. We didn't even get engaged yet and now you want to get married. Do you love me so little that you didn't even tell me?"

Azazel, Shemhazai, and Penemue all had different thoughts.

'Hahaha, he didn't even tell her. He is so screwed.'

'This guy. I remember when I first asked my wife to marry me….ahh those were the times. Anyways, he should know better than to spring this upon her. I almost did the same thing and we almost lost our relationship.'

'Ufufu, Baraqiel you bad boy. Not telling your lover that both of you could get married.'

"Well….you see...um….how do I say this?" Baraqiel stuttering and slowly backing up. He saw that look in her eyes. They had a shine in them that promised pain. Most likely he would get some…. one on one time with her but you couldn't be careless.

"Would you kindly explain this to me when we get back to the shrine, _Anata."_ Shuri smiled. Saying this Japanese word, Shuri knew that he was in trouble. Whenever she smiled and said that he knew he was in trouble. He just resigned and was willing to take his punishment or reward depending on how you see it.

"Okay."

"W-Wait! Baraqiel show Shuri around the facility. It would be a waste to bring her here just to go back." Azazel said slowly. Afraid of what of her reply is, he turned his head with a turtle's pace. Seeing her nod as confirmation brought a smile to his face.

"Alright Azazel. I will show Shuri around, will you be following us around or will you get back to the lab?" Baraqiel asked Azazel. Knowing that Azazel is a nut for his research, this is a good diversion for him so that they could be alone.

"Hahaha, you know me well Baraqiel. I will get back to the lab. Shemhazai and Penemue, will you be getting back to work or are you gonna follow those two lovebirds?" Azazel asked the remaining Grigori leaders.

"I will get back to work Azazel. If I see you slacking off I will punish you. It was good to meet you Shuri. I hope that I will see you often and hopefully I could introduce you to my wife." Shemhazai answered.

"Ufufu, I will get back to work. Shuri, I hope we will see each other again." Penemue said with a smile on her face.

"It was good to meet you, Azazel-kun, Shemhazai-kun, and Penemue-chan." Shuri thanked.

"S-S-Shuri, will be off?"

"Hai"

"See you later."

After saying this, Shuri took Baraqiel's hand and went off. Leaving the room, they entered a big hallway that had a few doors down it. Hearing shouts, loud crashes, and explosions, he took Shuri down the hallway fast. He didn't know what was happening but he wanted to get her away as quickly as possible. Knowing just running with her wasn't enough, he picked up Shuri in a princess carry.

"B-Baraqiel… Ahh… What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get you in harms way, so I picked you up."

They continued their tour of Grigori Headquarters. They went to almost every part of the facility before going back to the shrine. Meeting the other leaders and grunts of the facility, they all spoke of their wedding which further embarrassed Shuri, she wasn't expecting this.

When they got back to the shrine, It was already close to midnight and Shuri disappeared for a short time. Baraqiel began to search for her, fearing the worst. He saw her in a full dominatrix outfit. It showed generous amounts of her chest as it was low cut. A black bikini-type underwear that showed off her creamy thighs and her rounded cheeks. She had a whip in her hand with a sadistic smirk on her face.

This showed that it was time to get down to business.

"Baraqiel, are you ready for your punishment?"

"YES! I mean no?"

 **WHIP**

"G-Good"

"Baraqiel, ufufu, you naughty boy not telling me anything. You deserve some more whips don't you?"

 **WHIP WHIP WHIP**

"Ahhhh! I'm such a lucky man~. There it feels great! More!"

"Ara ara, you naughty Fallen Angel. Such a man! A Fallen Angel indeed!"

"Shuri, I am about to go inside, are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Please go ahead My Baraqiel."

As Baraqiel entered, they passionately kissed. Pounding into Shuri, he heard this.

"Ufufufu, you call yourself a man? Harder!~ Aren't you a man? Harder!~"

"Ahhhh."

They went the rest of the night. Only stopping when they saw the sun rising. After this day, Shuri and Baraqiel grew closer. Closer than they already was.

 **Time Skip -** _2 years later_

After that night two years ago, Shuri found out she was pregnant not too long after that. She learned that she was pregnant with twins, both girls. Giving the news to Baraqiel, he was overjoyed. He had tears rolling down his face and his nose was running. He couldn't control himself when he picked up Shuri and repeatedly told her thank you. And that Shuri is the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

Although, these times were not the best for the small family. The main Himejima family found out about their relationship. They wouldn't do anything right now that would bring it to the extremes. But they would have a member of their clan check up on the small family every month.

Currently, their two kids Akeno and Raynare, twins being Akeno, the oldest child by three minutes and Raynare, that had the lighter skin color while being the youngest child. These two children would not know what to do if something would happen to them. So the main supernatural families in Kuoh would protect these children with their life if it so demanded of that and vice versa.

The major supernatural families in Kuoh: Himejima, Hyoudou, Shidou, and Yaegaki-Belial. They were the protectors of Kuoh. If they wanted this thing to work, each family would have to protect the other in a time of crisis. They have met every month at Kuoh Academy as their base of operations. Cleria Belial the principal of the school, set these meetings up so the families could live in peace.

Each family was given a summon paper for each member that is in the family. The Himejima's had four papers. The Hyoudou's, Shidou's, and while the Yaegaki-Belial's who did not have a child yet they all had three papers each. These papers were for teleportation like how devils travel to do their jobs.

Although, these papers were different. A family wishing for protection from someone or protection from the rest of the other three families it would be possible. The flyers will defy any other magic or barrier that would restrict something or someone. This feature was added as insurance.

Today was the day for them to go to Kuoh Academy. We see Baraqiel packing up the necessary things for Akeno and Raynare in the diaper bag. When the twins have first been born, Azazel gave Baraqiel a leave for a month with pay to help out with Shuri. Apparently, since Azazel doesn't have kids of his own he helps those that does.

Baraqiel called out to Shuri to tell her that they are ready to go.

"Shuri, I packed everything up for Akeno and Raynare and we are ready to go."

Shuri responded.

"Ara, okay. I'm ready to go too!"

Before the Himejima family left, they looked at a picture that was taken when the twins turned one. To the left of the picture, there was Baraqiel and he had a gray yukata that reached all the way to his ankles. He was holding one of the twins, Akeno. She had on a kimono that had a lighter shade of red with a tinge of white. She had a smile on her face and was looking up at her father.

On the right side of the picture, there was Shuri and she had her priestess attire and it showed off more skin than usual. She was holding the youngest of the twins, Raynare. She had on a kimono that had a darker shade of red with a tinge of black. She had tears threatening to fall while looking up at her mother.

To both parents, Shuri and Baraqiel, all they could do was smile and reminisce on how their life turned out. They soon were hand in hand and walked down the hill.

 **Scene Change - Kuoh Academy**

"Baraqiel-kun and Shuri-chan, it's good to see you again!"

"Cleria, it's good to see you too! Ufufu, how are you and Masaomi-kun?"

"Good, we have been trying but unsuccessful so far because of the whole devil reproductive system."

Baraqiel, Shuri, and the twins were the first to arrive with the exception of Cleria and Masaomi who were already there.

The next to arrive were the Hyoudou's and the Shidou's since they live right next to each other. Each family had a child in their arms. One had brown hair and the other had chestnut hair. Their names were Hyoudou Issei and Shidou Irina and they were each one years old.

"Hey Reniel-chan and Gorou-kun! I hope you are doing? Issei has gotten bigger than the last time we saw him, right guys?" Masaomi greeted.

"Yes"

"Ufufu, he is so gonna make my kids fall in love with him."

"Yes, dear."

Baraqiel, Shuri, and Cleria said respectively. Masaomi felt a little jealous of the other three families. He wanted a child with his one and only but because of her reproductive system it was hard for her to get pregnant.

"Also, Touji-sama and Hana-sama, how are you as well? How is Irina-chan?" Masaomi continued.

"Yes we are good thanks, Irina has grown quite well! We sometimes bring her over to Reniel's house to have her play with Issei-chan." Hana said.

"We have had our greetings, let's get to business everyone!" Cleria announced ready to start the monthly meeting between the 'four great families'.

"HAI" The rest of the adults agreed.

Sitting down at a round table in the meeting room in the school building. The order of the seats were the Hyoudou family, Shidou family, Yaegaki-Belial family, and the Himejima family. The started to talk about a future training regimen for their kids. They needed protection in the future. They switched to different topics and was now on the topic of how work was.

"Baraqiel, how are things at Grigori?" Cleria asked.

"Cleria, things have been good. Azazel still is trying to make his artificial sacred gear while Shemhazai punishes him for putting off his work. Shemhazai hasn't seen his wife in a week thanks to Azazel." Baraqiel replied.

"How are the summoning papers? I hope that we are safe enough that we haven't been able to use it. Just make sure to keep it on you." Masaomi said.

The 'four great families' continued their meeting till it was dark. Since they always have a meeting till dark, Cleria created a teleport circle in the room so they can move safely. The four families have to think ahead, so that they can live how they normally do.

After this meeting the four families left Kuoh Academy and went to their respective homes.

 _The Next Day_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. Baraqiel got up from his weekly sex with his wife. They could only do it once a week because of the girls needing constant attention. He gently put the covers over his wife and went to the bath to clean up and head to the Grigori. Tying a towel around his waist, he sat down at a stool to wipe the bodily fluids from his body. Scrubbing up and down his body, he felt the fresh cuts from the night before. Smiling of how his life turned out he got into the tub to soak. He was then distracted by his thoughts. He thought of himself and how it led up to now.

He began to think of his worth, he would not believe how his life would turn out. Yes, he is a cadre and one of the strongest in the world due to his holy lightning but he couldn't believe that he would have married the woman who saved him and have twins which were both girls. In a few years, he would start their training against the supernatural.

Getting out of the bath, he dries off and puts on his gray yukata. He heads to the dining room where he sees the love of his life and his two children. He sits down at the table next to his wife and across his two children, he asks his wife.

"Shuri, are Akeno and Raynare eating well?" Shuri then replied.

"Ufufufu, they are eating well. Why, are you mad that you can't taste me as much as before since they are occupying me from drinking my milk?" Immediately, he started to stutter in front of his wife. He couldn't realize why a human woman could break down his stoic character so easily.

"U-um..W-w-wait...Y-y-y-y-yes..I am mad..I can't taste you often as much." Barakiel stuttered. The first intimate encounter they had blew him away. He didn't know what her preference was. A Fallen Angel like him, lived off the unholy things. Impure and uncommon types of play. He would only admit it to a few people but he was an masochist. Fortunately, I guess for him. The woman he loved was a sadist, and a hardcore one. No one would expect a sweet Japanese lady like herself would be one.

He would get whipped around, he bled and he loved it. It was an interesting first intimate encounter. They would connect again when they were in the mood.

"Tou-sama, Good Morning!"

"T-Tou-sama, G-G-Good M-Morning!"

"Good morning Akeno, Raynare. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Baraqiel asked his daughters.

"Hai Tou-sama" Both girls replied.

"I will be leaving soon so I wanted to know what you girls wanted to do when I get back." Baraqiel wondered.

"Tou-sama, Akeno was gonna help Kaa-sama with the shrine."

"Raynare wanted to go with you, Tou-sama"

Akeno and Raynare replied. Akeno is more like her mother wanting to help with the shrine, while Raynare is more like Baraqiel. Wanting to help out the other Fallen Angels. Akeno smiled brightly to prove her case while Raynare pouted with tears threatening to fall down her face. They both knew that these were their greatest trump cards for using against their father.

"Raynare, you know I have to ask your mother with every decision that is made in our family. If you want to go with me, ask your mother." Baraqiel struggled.

"Raynare-chan, ufufu, you need to stay here okay. You know Tou-sama's work is very dangerous. You should help me and Akeno-chan here at the shrine. I need your help too. Say this, we can go out for ice cream when your Tou-sama gets back, is that okay?"

Raynare, if you didn't notice is a bit of a crybaby. She only has her father, mother, her sister and her uncle's and aunties to rely on.

"H-Hai Kaa-sama. Raynare will help you Kaa-sama." Raynare stuttered. She began to cry but with a smile on her face since Kaa-sama said she needed her too. Then she began to laugh.

"Hahaha"

The rest of the Himejima laughed along with Raynare.

"Ufufu"

"Ha Ha Ha"

"Haha"

The Himejima had a good laugh during breakfast. It was time for Baraqiel to leave the shrine before taking one good look at his wife and his girls. Taking a look at his girls he felt pride that he were one of the lucky ones that could fall in love and have their precious treasures. Unknown to him or his wife, both of their daughters would fall for the same person and feel the same pride they do in the future. Looking closely at his girls.

Akeno and Raynare had miko attire on. Even though Akeno and Raynare aren't actual miko's, their mother treats them as one. Shuri had a more mature miko attire on, it was the same design as the one when she first found Baraqiel, on that fateful day.

"Goodbye girls!"

""Goodbye Tou-sama"" Both twins said.

"I will see you later Baraqiel." Shuri said. Giving him a kiss on the lips, he knew he was prepared for the day to come.

"I love you all"

After these words, Baraqiel teleported to the main lab in Grigori. He needed to help with artificial sacred gear testing as they were close to a breakthrough.

"Baraqiel good to see you. We need to get to work. The arm I created while tinkering with a pre completed sacred gear is amazing. Look at it." Azazel greeted him. Suddenly, the arm flies and almost hits Baraqiel in the face.

"Woah!" Dodging at the last second, he nearly had his head taken off. Baraqiel thought.

'Damn Azazel and his creation. He almost took off my head with that arm.'

This reveal to Baraqiel from Azazel was now over and he had other work to do. Heading toward his office, Baraqiel sighed and opened the door. He noticed his picture of his family on his desk as he sat down. It was the same picture that was at their house. He smiled knowing he had a home to go to and his family to go to.

For the next three hours he would be researching the process to control energy in a sacred gear and write a report based on his findings.

"Ufufu, Baraqiel. How are Shuri and the kids?"

Someone asked him. Looking up from the picture he noticed Penemue, the chief secretary of the Grigori. He replied with a smile on his face.

"Penemue, they are doing good. Akeno and Raynare are working at the shrine with their mother and we will go to get ice cream later."

"That's good to hear. The next generation of Fallen Angels. Akeno and Raynare have a bright future ahead of them."

"That they do. Soon I will be training them so that they can protect themselves and their mother." Each leader at Grigori knew that they wouldn't be there forever, the next generation would be the ones to take their places at the helm of the Grigori. If not, it may not survive.

"Is that all you came here for, Penemue, or is there something else?"

"Well not everything, I was just told by Azazel that we will have training just after noon."

"Thank you very much. And I will tell Shuri you said hi when I see her later today."

"Ufufu, thanks"

It was a boring three hours of paperwork and researching. It was now noon and he was ready to eat his bento made by his wife. It was meat and potatoes. But with Shuri's cooking, it was like a five star meal. Whatever she made, she made it with love, care and the right ingredients for it to taste delicious.

After taking his first bite of the food, he noticed it was all gone already. He did not realize that he ate that fast and finished it before he took a breath of air.

It was now thirty minutes later and he was suiting up in his training gear. He walked out of his office and into the hallway.

He walked down the corridor that led to the massive training room that had state of the art machines to help with one's training. He already saw the rest of the leaders in their gear and already training. The hardest one who was training was Kokabiel.

'This must be his only dose of action.' Baraqiel thought.

'If push comes to shove and I would have to save him or my family, obviously it would be my family, since he can threaten our peace with the other two factions. If something were to happen, I don't think I would or could forgive myself. Thank goodness for Cleria's idea of making those summoning papers.'

The training was now over and he would be able to go back to the shrine that was full of people that he loved, his wife and his two girls. Cleaning off and changing back to his regular attire, he created a teleport circle and left the Grigori.

 **Scene Change**

Appearing at the shrine, he was tackled by two little kids. They started to laugh and began to get off their father.

"Hahaha. Tou-sama, you are back. I missed you." Akeno said.

"T-Tou-sama. Raynare, Onee-sama, and Kaa-sama, had a lot of fun here. I wished you stayed back." Raynare began to cry while reminiscing on her day with her sister and her mother. Raynare is insecure and one small thing can make her cry.

"Raynare and Akeno, I missed you too. Are you girls ready to get some ice cream?"

""HAI"" Both girls said as they raced to their room to change their clothes.

"Ara ara Baraqiel. You still never said anything to me yet." Shuri pouted.

"I am sorry Shuri. Here let me make it up to you." Closing the distance between the two, Baraqiel started a passionate kiss without going to far as they were on a time limit.

"B-Baraqiel, it feels… so good… continue." Shuri said between breaths.

"I can't. The girls will be here any minute… G-Good" Baraqiel said before getting hit.

"Ufufu, you thought you got the upper hand, didn't you My Baraqiel."

"Yes. I thought I did."

""Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, we are ready."" Akeno and Raynare called out just before they reached the living room.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shuri energetically replied.

 **Scene Change**

Each person got a different flavor of Ice Cream. Shuri got Strawberry since that is her favorite, and Baraqiel got Chocolate and Vanilla. Since today was special, Akeno and Raynare got a mix of what their parents got. Akeno got Strawberry and Vanilla, while Raynare got Strawberry and Chocolate. Each child got two scoops. And the family began eating while they overlook a playground, the only playground in Kuoh.

Just as they sat down to eat their Ice Cream, the top scoop of Raynare's cone fell to the ground which was Strawberry.

"Wahhhh" Raynare began to cry since she lost something so important to her and to the rest of her family. Before she could cry anymore, her onee-sama took half of her strawberry ice cream and put it on her imouto's cone.

Slowly blinking her eyes, Raynare noticed what happened. She stopped crying and looked at her family. They all had smiles at what Akeno did for her sister. They realized from this moment that Raynare the youngest of the two would be protected. This event would prove that family comes first, and it can break the status of what is going on in the world.

"Onee-sama, thank you! I love you so much." Raynare hugged her older sister and thanked her.

"It's okay now Raynare, I will always help you and protect you so you don't have to worry right?" Akeno said.

"Hai! And I will always protect you too Onee-sama!"

Finishing the Ice cream and heading home, there were a few hours till dinner and the two sisters would make the most out of it. They played tag and all the games they could think of. These two sisters would always remember this as the time were they got closer.

They had dinner and soon went to sleep. The only thing that both would dream about was a fierce red dragon.

 **Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. This one was super hard to write since there is a storm now or well it was a hurricane in Hawaii and had to do quick repairs and such.**

 **Please Like and Follow!**

 **Aloha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It looks like I will not be adding japanese suffixes to names since some people don't like it like that. I just wanted to make it close to the light novel in terms of naming and getting those stuff right...or well what I thought was right. Sorry.**

 **I do not own High School DxD.**

 **Line Break**

 **5 years later**

It has been five years since Akeno first dreamt of that red dragon. For the past five years, she always dreamt about that dragon at least once a week. She asked her younger sister Raynare, if she had a dream about a red dragon and to Akeno's surprise, her sister did too.

The both of them made a agreement that they wouldn't tell anybody till they got older.

Now, Akeno woke up and saw her little sister holding on to her body tight. It was a refreshing sight to see. She slowly sat up from the bed, she noticed that the sun did not rise yet.

Having the same dream, she knew that it was time for her to ask her parents.

Getting out of the bed quietly to not wake up her sister. She slipped her feet into her house slippers and went towards her parents door. She knocked and asked.

"Father, Mother are you awake?"

"Yes" Shuri and Baraqiel said.

Opening the door, she noticed that her parents were just laying down in bed, holding each other. She climbed onto her parents bed and asked them an odd question.

"Mother, Father, I keep dreaming about a red dragon. I do not know why I always have that dream. Do you know why?"

Baraqiel, of the few who know what that could possibly mean, widened his eyes and then said.

"Akeno, a red dragon you said?" Receiving a nod as a reply. He continued.

"Did Raynare have this dream too or are you the only one?"

"Ray also had this dream, Father." Akeno confused by his question but still replied.

Baraqiel thought of what he could. He hoped that it wasn't the Boosted Gear. He prayed to the deceased God that it wasn't that. But when his daughter said that his sister had the same dream, he felt relieved. But he wanted to check his daughters just in case.

"Shuri, is it ok if we bring the girls up to Grigori Headquarters?" Baraqiel asked his wife.

"Oh my, I guess it's okay but we are all going, is that clear?" Shuri answered.

"Anyways Akeno, when did these dreams start for you and Raynare?" Baraqiel wondered.

"Father, it started five years ago right after that meeting. I have a hard time remembering but I know that we saw a brown head boy. It was like when Ray and I looked at him, something clicked." Akeno replied.

The Fallen Angel Cadre, felt nervous for one of the few times in his life. The boy that his daughter was talking about was, Issei Hyoudou. The Hyoudou's had a major role in Kuoh. Along with his family there were three other families that were the protectors of Kuoh, so that their peace would work.

He didn't want his sweet little angels to fall for this Issei. It may be the overprotective father in him but he didn't want any of his daughters to fall in love with him. Unknown to him at the time, his wishes wouldn't have any effect on them.

"Akeno, the boy that you saw was Issei Hyoudou. You know Aunty Ren?" Baraqiel told his daughter. Receiving a nod and smile as a reply. His wife interrupted him.

"Akeno, Issei is Aunty Ren and Uncle Gorou's son. If you wanted to see him again, all you need to do was ask."

"Mother, I think Ray and I want to meet him again and find out what kind of connection we have." Akeno made a bigger smile.

"NO! My sweet little angels will not be seduced by that demigod. I will not allow it!" Baraqiel erupted in fury. Jumping up from the bed, he picked his daughter up and proceeded to hold her tight.

"Honey, what did I say about this? Akeno and Ray are growing up and soon need to find someone to protect them." Shuri rebutted with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Okay.." Baraqiel whimpered.

"Akeno, tomorrow we will go see Issei, okay?" Shuri asked.

"Thank you Mother!" Akeno asked and went to her mother for a hug.

During this hug, she looked at her father and stuck her tongue out.

Baraqiel seeing this taunt from his daughter, felt tears coming to his eyes. But what caught his eye was that his daughter hugged him too.

"Thank you Father! I love you both!" Akeno cried.

Leaving her parents room, she went back to her room that she shares with her sister. She went back on to her bed, covering herself with the blanket and holding onto her sister, she fell asleep. This caused a smile on Raynare's face. Unknown to everyone in the house besides her, she awoke when Akeno left the bed but kept quiet.

It was now four hours since Akeno went back to sleep. Shuri who made breakfast went to her girls room. She lightly knocked on the door and opened it. She saw a nice scene. Both her daughters, Akeno and Raynare, holding onto each other with a smile on their faces.

Quietly taking out her phone, she took a picture and made it her lock screen wallpaper. Opening her phone, she smiled when she saw the picture that was taken right after the girls turned one. Walking towards the bed, she gently woke up her daughters.

"Akeno and Ray, it's time to get up and eat."

"Mother, good morning"

"Mother, I hope you had a good night's sleep."

Akeno and Raynare said respectively.

"Thank you my girls. And yes I did."

Heading toward the table, Akeno and Ray saw their uncle Azazel sitting at the table with their father. Akeno already knew why he was here but Ray did not, so she asked her older sister.

"Akeno, why is uncle Azazel here?"

"Ray, we are going to Father's work today, so uncle Azazel came over to meet us."

"Good morning Father, uncle Azazel." Raynare and Akeno said.

"Good morning girls."

"Hahaha, you girls are up late." Baraqiel and Azazel greeted respectively.

Akeno and Raynare soon sat down and ate their food as a family. Since their mother made the food, they knew it was delicious. Their father however could not cook, so the whole family relied on Shuri to make the food. In the years to come, the girls would learn their cooking from their mother.

Finishing breakfast the Himejima family got ready and teleported to Grigori Headquarters. They arrived at Grigori to do some sacred gear testing, since they were half-human. Akeno and Raynare went through multiple harmless tests to figure out if they had a sacred gear. Akeno did not have one although, Raynare did.

She had the sacred gear, Twilight Healing. A healing type sacred gear with an appearance of two rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. It appeared when Azazel scanned both daughters with his sacred gear scanner.

Shuri, Baraqiel, and Azazel were afraid for Raynare. They knew that Twilight Healing is rare and that she could be targeted for this power.

They looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Akeno and Raynare, you will be training your power soon. Every week you will come with your father and we will train you." Azazel requested.

"Okay! Please take care of us, Uncle Azazel." Raynare and Akeno said and bowed.

Shuri, Akeno, and Raynare left Grigori soon after that. They reached home and begun their daily duties at the shrine.

Finishing the duties at the shrine, the young daughters of Shuri and Baraqiel began to get ready to head into town. The twins were confronted by their mother, Shuri.

"You girls said that you were going into town right?"

"Yes, Mother"

"Yes, although I really want to go to the playground, Mother." Akeno and Raynare said respectively. Hopefully they will able to gain friends since they could barely leave the shrine and those rare times are when they visit uncle Azazel.

"Oh, I'll be going with you, hopefully we can meet this Issei that you both are so infatuated with." Shuri told her girls.

They left the shrine and went down the hill to go to the playground.

 **Scene Skip** \- **Kuoh's Playground**

"Akeno, wait up. I want to play too but you are going to fast." Raynare exhaustingly pleaded.

They both raced toward the playground first before exploring the town. They wanted to see what the town that they lived in and find a place where they can bring their future friends. Shuri worried for their safety but she knew that the main protector of the town, Cleria Belial, would not let anything to happen to them.

"Ray, you need to catch up. I know I ran here faster than you, but at least watch where you're going you almost hit about five people back there." Akeno said ironically enough she bumped into someone.

 **THUD**

"I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was running. I was so excited." The boy apologized and bowed. He didn't know that this encounter would change his life forever.

"No, I am sorry. I was just telling my baby sister on watching where she is going and I ran into someone. We were so excited to play here and make some friends, I couldn't help it." A girl with black hair and purple eyes apologized and bowed as well.

He noticed that both girls looked almost exactly alike. One had a lighter skin color and the other was the older sister.

"I-I-I am sorry as well, if I had been listening to my big sister this wouldn't have happened." The girl also with black hair and purple eyes started tearing up.

"N-N-N-No don't cry it's my fault." The boy said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They introduced themselves to the boy with brown hair.

"My name is Himejima Akeno" "And my name is Himejima Raynare" Akeno and Raynare said respectively. Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened for just a second. Recognizing the family name, he pumped a fist to his chest and said with a toothy grin.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you."

"Oh my, Issei is that you?" Shuri asked as she caught up to her daughters.

"Aunty Shuri! It has been too long since I seen you!" The boy name Issei excitedly said.

Issei Hyoudou, the son of Reniel and Gorou Hyoudou ran up to hug his Aunty Shuri.

Both Akeno and Raynare became flustered at the sight of this young boy hugging their mother. It was rare for someone not of the Himejima family to hug their mother. The family was always on guard in the off chance that something would happen.

Shuri wrapping the young boy in her arms, they embraced with Shuri soon placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Both Issei and Shuri retracted the hug. Issei was told by Shuri when they embraced to hug her daughters too. Moving fast toward the direction of Raynare and Akeno. Wrapping his small arms around both young girls he hugged them.

"W-W-What?!"

"A-A-A-Ah"

Both girls reacted as they were not prepared for Issei to hug them. In a blink of an eye, Issei switched from Shuri to Akeno and Raynare, which caused the girls to be unprepared.

No regular human could move that fast even with training. The thing was Issei was no regular human. He was a Shinto Demigod and Half Angel. He was only a quarter human, so it was possible for him to wield a sacred gear. He was one of the lucky or unlucky ones who wielded one. He wielded the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen longinus.

To those that know of him wielding the Boosted Gear, he was known as the Red Dragon Emperor. That sacred gear hosted the spirit of Ddraig, the welsh dragon. It was only a year ago that the Boosted Gear manifested.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Good morning Mom, Dad!" A five year old Issei said.

"Issei, my boy, good morning"

"Issei, good morning"

His Father and Mother said.

"I had an amazing dream! There was this giant red dragon asking me if I wanted power. I told him I did so that I could protect both of you!" Issei replied with a smile on his face.

When their son were telling them about his dream, both of their faces were pale. As supernatural beings, the only being that fit that description was the welsh dragon, Ddraig. To make sure they heard it wrong, they asked their son to prove it.

Meanwhile he was having a conversation with his newly awakened partner, Ddraig. He noticed that his parents had weird looks on their faces as he spoke about his dream.

 **[Partner, they must want you to show the Boosted Gear.]**

'Ddraig, how would they even know about you?'

 **[Just trust me. Focus your power and the sacred gear will appear on your left arm.]**

'Okay'

Closing his eyes, he slowly released his power and the Boosted Gear appeared with a bright red and green light.

Astonished from what the two parents witnessed, Reniel Hyoudou began shedding tears. She knew that her son would be injected into the supernatural world, but not this soon.

After the Boosted Gear appeared, he opened his eyes to see his parent's reaction. He felt bad for making his mom cry and his dad just had his usual stoic expression on.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry... for making you cry.." Issei said as he began to cry as well.

"Honey, I'm just… you didn't make me cry… there was just something in my eyes." His mom slowly said.

It was after the reveal of Issei's Longinus Sacred Gear, Reniel and Gorou started their son's training. Five months later, Issei achieved balance breaker. During all through his training, he got guidance from his Aunties and Uncles that were in the other 'great families'.

He learned swordplay and hand to hand combat from Uncle Baraqiel, Uncle Masaomi, and Uncle Touji. Magic from his Mother, Father, and his Aunty Cleria. Although, Issei received training from these people, it was only when most of them had free time to teach.

He would be the strongest Red Dragon Emperor the world has ever seen. And he would use his power to protect the ones who needed it.

 **I hope everyone liked this! Sorry it was so late. Things were different today. As of right now before I upload this. It is almost 8 pm in hawaii. The next will be a continuation from when Issei meets the twins.**

 **Please if you want to Like and Follow and tell me what I am doing wrong or right. I am not a good writer thats why.**

 **Aloha**

 **Please join our discord**

 **/TGPM9pH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Monday Afternoon**

It was moments after Issei hugged onto Raynare and Akeno Himejima. Both of the girls started to become nervous. The few people that would hug them were the girls' parents and Uncle Azazel. They did not know how to react and because of this their face started to turn red and steam began to come out of their ears.

"Aunty Shuri, so these are the cuties you told me to hug?" Issei innocently said.

"Ufufu, these cuties are mine and Uncle Baraqiel's daughters." Shuri giggled.

"M-M-M-Mother, so this is I-I-Issei?" Raynare asked.

Raynare was not good with people. She could not comprehend why this boy would just hug her out of the blue. She was unprepared just like her sister when it comes from other people showing them affection. Raynare then looked at her sister and she looked like she was about to say something.

"Mother… you and Father know Issei?"

"He trains with your Father and the other families here. This is a secret but come here girls." Shuri told her daughters. Gesturing for them to come closer, she whispered the last part.

"Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor, remember how Uncle Azazel and your Father talked about the Supernatural." Receiving a nod as confirmation, she continued.

"He has a Sacred Gear which is called the Boosted Gear. It houses the spirit of Ddraig, and it is one of the thirteen longinus."

Hearing this from their mother, they both had faces filled with amazement. They never knew someone that housed a dragon. Well, Uncle Azazel is creating a dragon type sacred gear but that is still in the making.

"Issei, you house a dragon?" Akeno asked.

"Yea! Ddraig is so nice! You want to talk to him?" Issei replied excitedly.

A nod from both of them, he asked ones of his best friends, Ddraig. Both had a conversation in Issei's head.

'Ddraig, could you come out and talk to them?'

 **[Partner. I am not a toy that is shown to everyone you see..]**

'P-Please! Okay then! Let's make a deal! I will get you some dragon apples from Uncle Tannin, the next time we go to the Underworld with Aunty Cleria.'

 **[Hmph. Dragon Apples aren't tha-]**

Cutting Ddraig off, Issei continued.

'Then I will also get you some of that God level dessert that caused you to be jealous of me eating, from Grandpa.'

 **[Ah. You win. I expect it soon though. You hear partner!]**

'Yea, yea. Just for now, show yourself to Akeno and Raynare.'

Finishing their conversation, a green light appeared on Issei's left hand. It blinked everytime Ddraig spoke out loud.

 **[Hello, my Partner's friends. I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and this kid's Partner.]**

Akeno and Raynare had a look of fear when Ddraig first spoke. It then turned into smiles on their faces with stars in their eyes.

"Akeno Raynare, do you want to play with Issei?" Shuri asked her daughters.

"Yes!" " Y-Yes! Thank you Mother!"

"Issei, can you go with my girls? I wanted to talk to your mother."

"Yes, Aunty Shuri! Mom is sitting down over there." Issei excitedly said.

Pulling Akeno and Raynare hands, Issei ran off with them. They went to a secluded part of the park, to tell more about each other and play tag.

"Akeno are you ready? Raynare, you too?"

"Yes" "Yes"

"I got you!" Issei said.

"Nuh uh! I got you." Raynare said as she lunged at Issei. Issei dodged Raynare's attack and bumped into someone.

"Ray, be careful! Also, I got Issei." Akeno said as she held Issei's collar of his shirt.

"Yay! Good job Akeno!" Raynare congratulated.

"Anytime Ray!" Akeno replied as she let go of Issei's collar. He began to run away from the girls in the off chance that they don't catch him.

Slowing down, his instincts and Ddraig told him something.

 **[Partner. Be careful. You can feel that right?]**

Feeling something he hasn't ever before, he stopped running away from the girls and started to breathe heavily.

'I do, Ddraig. It seems like what mom said to be careful of.'

 **[Just in case. If need be, generate the gauntlet and I will silently boost it]**

The conversation ended and he heard Akeno and Raynare called out to him.

"Issei, where are you?"

"We are looking for you Issei, we wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Akeno and Raynare journeyed off to find Issei. They found him standing still and staring off in the distance.

"Issei, there you are! Why did you run off?"

"A-Akeno, I feel something… something or someone is coming."

As he said that, a creature attacked them. One of the worst type of creatures, it was a stray devil. A devil, a deformed devil who either killed or ran away from their master. Even though Issei was prepared for something like this, he saw a couple people chasing after it. He spawned his Boosted Gear and boosted once. But he was beaten to attacking the stray by two white lightning bolts.

 **[BOOST]**

"Holy Lightning!" "Holy Lightning!"

Akeno and Raynare used the power that flowed through their veins. After being taught on how to use their power by their father and the other cadres at Grigori. What appeared were storm clouds and two lightning bolts appeared from those dark clouds. It was then converted into white lightning by using the holy power that came from their father and struck the stray devil.

The holy lightning had an effect but it wasn't enough. Since the young fallen angel hybrids were still children, it didn't have enough power to completely disintegrate the stray. This caused the young fallen to release their wings and attacked again but was stopped by a red shot of energy.

 **Meanwhile**

Issei was shocked when he saw the attack that was placed upon the stray devil. He boosted two more times since he first spawned his sacred gear. The aftermath of the white lightning bolts revealed the stray to have an arm cut off and their hair puffed up but that was it. He asked Ddraig if he was ready.

 **[Let's go Partner! Use that move I told you about.]**

"Let's Go! Dragon Shot!" Issei said as he released his move created by the Boosted Gear.

He then took out a paper then focused his magic into it. It glowed then he put it back into his pocket. He then asked the two girls.

"Akeno..Ray! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Issei began to falter as he remembered his parents lesson.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Issei, before we start your training, we need to tell you something." Reniel, Issei's mom said.

"That right, my boy! We will explain the duty of ours in Kuoh." Gorou, Issei's dad continued.

"Our...duty?" A young Issei slowly said.

He was confused about what their family's duty was. He knew that he wasn't fully human thanks to the explanation from his best friend Ddraig and his parents.

"Yes son, our duty." Gorou replied.

"Issei, we are part of the four great families. Which means that we need to protect the other family that is in a time of crisis." Reniel continued after her husband. Issei asked his parents in an attempt to learn who.

"Who do we have to protect?"

"You remember, Uncle Baraqiel and his wife, Shuri Himejima. They also have two girls a year older than you. There is also Irina's parents and Irina." Gorou in an attempt to fulfil his curiosity.

Issei's mom finished her husband's words.

"And there are Aunty Cleria and Uncle Masaomi. Aunty Cleria also has a child about to be born."

"Either me or your mom will train you along with a few others." Gorou finished. Reniel soon concluded their conversation.

"Okay! We finished so let's get training!"

"Yeah! Let's go Mom, Dad, and Ddraig!"

 **[Okay Partner, I will put you through an even more strenuous training later]**

 _ **Present**_

Remembering this, Issei turned away to avoid the two girls' gaze. He felt horrible for not protecting them as he took up this job as a young boy. As a Hyoudou. And as a supernatural being.

"Issei, look at us!" Akeno and Raynare yelled.

"NO! I failed to protect you!" Issei cried.

"Issei, you did protect us in the end. Raynare and Akeno know that we have limitations. At least you tried and succeeded in the end." They both said.

"Bu-"

"No buts! You protected us and we owe you are lives. If it weren't for you, we possibly wouldn't be here."

"Akeno..Raynare..what are those wings?" Issei asked.

The two girls forgot completely about their wings. They looked behind them and their faces made a look of horror. Their mother told them to not show their wings in the chance of them being ridiculed. They didn't know how their young friend would react. They thought.

'Will he stop playing with us now that he seen my black wings?'

'I-I-I don't know what to do. Big sister, Mother, Father, help me.'

These thoughts were going through their minds as quickly as a lightning bolt can touch ground. Both girls looked at Issei and he had a big smile on his face. They were shocked to say the least. Both of them thought he would condemn them but with this they didn't know what to think.

"Issei, we are Fallen Angels." Akeno and Raynare cried. His reaction made them began to blush.

"AWESOME! Although, I knew you two were Fallen Angels already. Look at this!"

He unfurled his three pairs of grayish white wings.

"See Akeno, Raynare. I am angel. And if you are wondering if I won't play with you anymore then you are dead wrong."

Both Fallen Angel Hybrids had looks of disbelief and red that tinted their cheeks. Akeno knew that she might get criticized by others while Raynare did not know what to think, so she did nothing. A few stray tears fell down both of their faces as they brightly smiled.

They launched at Issei and started to hug and kiss him. What either of them knew from this moment on would be a beautiful relationship. Even though neither child was at an age where they could do anything except hug and kiss someone's cheeks. They would do whatever it took to show their appreciation for Issei. Someone who didn't condemn them for what they are.

In Kuoh, there is support for the supernatural beings such as the 'four great families'. There is also support given from these families to other supernatural beings who take refuge in this town. The ones who would most likely condemn others are the ones who are not apart of the supernatural.

This involved young kids and their parents who were ignorant to the effects the supernatural has had on this town.

As Issei was getting attacked by the girls, multiple lights appeared on the ground and from those lights, beings came out of them.

Those beings were none other than the leaders of the 'four great families'.

The first pair that all three children saw were Cleria Belial and her husband Masaomi Yaegaki. They were the main protectors of Kuoh along with Cleria's peerage.

The second were Issei's parents and the the parents of Irina with a little Irina holding her mother's hand.

The third and final pair were Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima, the parents of Akeno and Raynare Himejima. They had scared looks on their faces and a tears threatening to fall possibly not wanting to see what may have happened if Issei eliminated the stray devil.

All four families checked to see if the kids had any injuries on them. They didn't have any, and they wanted to know what happened.

The three children told them and each adult sighed in relief. Each and everyone knew of Issei's strength and that he was this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. After all, they were the one of the ones who trained him for situations like this.

"Thank you Ise. Reniel and Gorou, now I think we agree.." Baraqiel and Shuri said.

"No problem, Aunty Shuri and Uncle Baraqiel. But what did you agree too?"

Shuri the one who answered put a finger over her mouth and said.

"I think we'll tell you when you are older! Right?!"

"Right!'

"R-Right'

"Hmph"

Issei's parents and Baraqiel replied.

Although he replied, Baraqiel did not want his little angels to be seduced by that demigod angel hybrid. Even if he trains Issei, he didn't want his daughters like him. He wanted things to stay how they are right now.

He wanted for his precious angels to just be his precious angels. Never growing up, never having a boyfriend and certainly not having a husband. Unfortunately for him, he was too late. Too late, to stop a stray devil from attacking them. Too late, to stop his girls from meeting him. In the end, he was too late.

"Well looks like everything is okay now right?" Masaomi asked with a big smile on his face as he held his wife's hand.

"Yeah! Thanks for coming Uncle! I'll see you tomorrow! And Aunty Cleria can we go to the Underworld tomorrow to see Uncle Tannin?" An excited Issei asked.

"Ise, we can go. But why? Not that I don't want to, it's just tha-" Cleria said before getting interrupted.

"I made promise! I want to get some dragon apples but I need your help Aunty Cleria" Issei said while making puppy dog eyes.

"Ise, you know I can't win while you do that. Okay we'll go tomorrow but you will be training harder now because you interacted with a stray devil. Okay?"

"Okay!"

As the other families went away, Issei left with his mother and father to go to their home.

 **The next day**

"Aunty! Uncle! Good Morning!"

"Ise, good morning! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Aunty!"

"Okay!"

Before making a magic circle to the underworld, Cleria gave one last kiss to her husband and said.

"I love you! I'll see you later~."

"Bye Cleria, Ise." Masaomi replied as he waved bye.

 **Underworld**

"Ise, we are here! Are you ready to see Tannin?"

"Yes Aunty Cleria! I am ready!"

As they continued their conversation, a whole group of dragons flew to their location. One of them being the former dragon king, Tannin.

"Ise, it is nice to see you again! Did you come for more training or for some dragon apples?" Tannin asked as he approached the duo.

"Uncle Tannin! It is good to see you too! I came to get some dragon apples for Ddraig! We made a deal and I said I could get some from you." Issei said as he ran up to Tannin and hugged albeit he hugged his legs since Tannin is about fifteen meters tall.

"D..Ddraig" Tannin growled.

He didn't want dragon apples to be an incentive. They were hard to grow and only in a certain area. Even if he is doing research on dragon apples, he didn't want to be given away so easily.

"Ise, let's do this. I will give you a small crate full of apples if you give Ddraig just two and grow the rest." Tannin told an excited Issei.

 **[B-But Partner promise-]**

"Ddraig, even if you are my friend you need to think about the hatchlings too! I will give them to you. But, I need help too you know!" Tannin yelled.

"Awesome Uncle Tannin! Putting Ddraig in his place! I can try to grow them! I need to ask grandpa and possibly Uncle Baraqiel too!" Issei said as he hugged his 'Uncle Tannin' again.

'Ddraig, to make up for only two apples, I can ask grandpa for extra dessert.'

 **[Thank you Issei, those are go..I mean I will agree not that they are good or anything]**

'Anytime Partner!'

The conversation with Tannin ended and Issei soon left the underworld with Cleria. It was already close to midnight when they got back to Kuoh. Issei told his parents of the events for today and told them if he could ask his grandpa something. Like always, both Reniel and Gorou were hesitant to agree until Issei said it had to do with Uncle Tannin.

Knowing Tannin's good reputation as a dragon king turned former dragon king to help out his fellow dragons, they finally told Issei he could go see him at the end of the week but he had to help out his grandfather with any services or anything he needed for that day.

Going to sleep soon after he held a dragon apple in his hand as always he was pulled into his mind by Ddraig. Converting the dragon apple Issei had in his hand, Ddraig consumed it as quickly as he received it. After this, he started to train to see if he could use a alternate version of the infamous juggernaut drive, Ddraig constantly told him about it and to be careful with it.

 _ **Time Skip - Saturday**_

"Ise! Are you ready to go see grandpa?" Gorou unenthusiastically asked.

Gorou didn't want to see his father. The last time he saw his father was right after Issei revealed his sacred gear. Knowing that his father is a battle maniac wasn't helpful but he knew that he was the best to teach Issei a fraction of his power.

Although, Gorou was a son of Susanoo, the fifth out out ten sons, he was a little scared of his father. He wasn't the strongest son, and he always preferred to have peace instead a life of battle. It all changed when he met his wife.

He wanted to grow strong enough to protect her even if she was stronger than him. But that is a story for another time.

"I'm ready dad!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Using a magic circle to transport to the realm of the Gods, both Gorou and Issei were off.

 **Scene Skip - Takamagahara**

Teleporting outside, hand in hand Issei and his father walked in and he was met with guards.

"State your business, and your name!" A guard announced.

"Gorou Hyoudou, Son of Susanoo."

"Issei Hyoudou, Son of Gorou and the Red Dragon Emperor"

"Alright, you are clear. Approach slowly. There is an event, so be careful."

Approaching the throne room of the shinto gods, Issei noticed a sword on the wall next to a picture of his grandfather. He wondered why it was there but didn't say anything.

Entering the room, were Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun. Susanoo, the God of Storm and Sea, and Gorou and Issei's Father and Grandfather respectively. And finally Tsukuyomi, the God of the Moon.

Unfortunately for Gorou, his Father spoke.

"So I see you brought the brat again, Gorou."

"Yes Father, Ise wanted to ask you something."

"What is it boy? But first come here."

Listening to his grandfather, Issei walked slowly to him and then Susanoo picked up Issei and asked.

"Ise, it's been a long time. How is my favorite grandson?"

Overcome by this odd sense of relief, Gorou let out a chuckle since he rarely sees his Father act like this.

"Grandpa! I wanted to ask if I could grow some dragon apples here? They are from Uncle Tannin and I want to help him out! Also could I have some more of that desse-"

"Yea that's okay! I have to ask my sister first." Cutting Issei off, he looked at his sister and she nodded.

"Looks like we can! Also remember I told you not to talk about that! I'm gonna get in trouble but eh who cares! Haha!"

"Thank you Grandpa! I love you!" Issei said almost in tears.

"Hmph, yeah yeah." And just like that Susanoo is back to his regular persona. Not the one who is excited to be a grandfather but the God of the Storm and Sea.

"Is that all, Gorou?" Susanoo continued as he got a nod.

"Alright, send me some dragon apples and I'll see it myself that they are planted. I will give you updates once a month on how they are, okay?"

"Kay!"

Leaving the realm, they went back to their house and went along their day as usual. Issei, using the gym to train while his parents enjoyed each others company.

After training, he asked his parents where he can find Akeno and Raynare. His mom said that they lived on the hill that had the shrine since all three ladies were shrine maidens.

He thanked his parents and left the house. It was almost dinner when he arrived at the shrine. Shuri immediately noticed and welcomed him into their home.

Even though Baraqiel has trained him before, he has never gone to their house. It was always a separate place where each person could train.

He noticed Akeno and Ray sleeping in their shrine maiden attire and asked why they were so tired.

"Aunty, why are Akeno and Ray, so tired?"

"Ufufu, there were a lot of people today and my girls worked hard. If you want you could go lay down next to both of them." Shuri replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Okay, Aunty! Please excuse me!"

Walking over to his best friends, he slowly laid down next to both of them and held onto one of their arms. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and it closed.

It was thirty minutes later and he was still asleep. He heard a shout and got up thinking someone was in danger.

…

…

Thankfully, it was just Uncle Baraqiel calling out he was home. He noticed me and immediately spawned his holy lightning as his overprotective side of him came out.

He stared for a little bit at who was with his daughters and retracted his powers.

"Ise, I didn't know you were here, my bad"

"Well, it was my fault too! Although, I was a little scared, to be honest." Issei said and he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Ise?"

"I wanted to see Akeno and Ray but they were asleep and I fell asleep beside them. I didn't realize it but when I woke up the girls were on top of me. Haha!"

"Hmph, can you wake them up? I need to talk to Shuri about something." Baraqiel asked while crossing his arms.

"Okay Uncle!"

Issei went back to his two friends and gently shook them awake.

"Ugh. I fell asleep. Ray, wake up!" A half awake Akeno said.

"Akeno, are you awake now?" Issei questioned. Akeno looked to see who said that and was shocked.

"AH! Issei, when did you get here?" Rubbing her eyes, she asked.

"I wanted to see you and Ray but both of you were asleep and I fell asleep next to you. Anyways, Uncle is home and he asked to wake you up."

"Father, is home? Ray wake up!" Akeno wondered then saw her sister still asleep. She tried to wake her up and now was successful.

"Haaaahh, Big sister. I am awake now."

"Issei is here!"

"W-W-What! I-I-I-Issei!"

Looking left and right to look for Issei, she saw Akeno holding on him, she pouted and yelled.

"Akeno that isn't fair! I want Issei to be with me too! I want to hold him too!"

"Ufufu, come here then!"

"Okay" Raynare slowly walked to Issei then put her two arms around his right one since her older sister holded his left. They went to the table and saw that Shuri made a lot of good food.

"Everyone put up your glasses! Congrats!"

"Yay!"

"Y-Yea!"

"Ufufu"

"Hmph!"

Issei soon slept over and went back to his home the next day. Issei left earlier than what he wanted because a family member from the main Himejima family came over to see how the shrine was holding up and how Shuri was. What the family member didn't know was that she married and had two kids. To prevent the main family from learning of this, Baraqiel for safety reasons, took his daughters to his work and to Azazel's joy had him watch over them.

Azazel made a promise to the two girls if they helped with his research, if they helped they would get an artificial sacred gear. But he would only give it to them when they turned ten, for reasons that he didn't want to share with them...and also to not gain the fury of a sadistic Japanese woman. He didn't want Shuri to find out that he was using her daughters to help him research and create his projects that might not even work.

 **Scene Change**

When Issei got home he began to thank his parents and went to play with his friend and neighbor Irina.

"Irina, I'm here" Issei said asa he knocked at the front door.

To Issei's much suprise, Irina's mother Hana opened the door. A surprised look on her face as she saw Ise she said.

"Ise, come in, Irina is still asleep but you can go upstairs and wake her up."

"Okay!"

Walking up the steps, he gently knocked on Irina's door but received no answer. Opening the door, he saw that his friend was sleeping. Shaking Irina, she opened her eyes slowly, then she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Issei~! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Irina! But I was only gone for only a week."

"I know but I don't want you gone too long." Irina whispered.

"What?" Issei wondered.

"Nothing!"

"Alright are you ready to play Irina?" Issei asked.

"Yeah!"

Irina and Issei began to play heroes. Irina took her father's sword and began to swing it around. Issei generated a light sword and began to fight with his friend.

"I'm coming Issei!"

"Let's go Irina!"

"HAHHH"

"AHHHHAH"

Issei and Irina yelled. In the end, Irina won since Issei held back a lot and didn't use his sacred gear.

After this day, Irina and Issei got close, just as close as Akeno and Raynare was to Issei. It began a better friendship but unlike Issei, he didn't know that after today, Irina started to have a crush on him. But it wouldn't work out in the end….or would it?

 **Thanks for reading! I am still gonna update on Saturday but since today is labor day and I had inspiration I thought I would do it. Please like follow and review to tell me what I did wrong or what I did right. Thank you**

 **Aloha!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hoped you liked last chapter? It just came to me and I wanted to write it down otherwise I would have lost it you know?**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time Skip -** _ **2 years later**_

 _ **Ise POV**_

It has been two years since that incident near the playground. I have been through training and almost reaching the level of what one can consider and Ultimate class-devil.

I've met new people in the underworld thanks to Aunty Cleria. One of the first people I met were, the devil king that holds the title of Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge.

I would refer to him as 'Uncle Sirzechs' since he is like an uncle to me. Just like most of the male leaders of various factions. His wife however, Big Sister Grayfia, as what she told me to call her, wouldn't admit that she is his wife on job. But off the job, she would be a love sick woman, that would set her lover straight..so not so different from when she is on the job.

Ha ha.

I also met another of the devil kings, the one who holds the title of Leviathan. Even though I wasn't a threat, she attacked me for just staring at her sister. Like jeez, only looking and I was attacked. I introduced myself and she told me 'Issei you hear me, Sona is mine! You can't have her!'.

I told her that I already have those that I care about but if Sona wants me to care about her too, that would be okay with me.

We, Sona and I, looked at each other and nodded. She then proceeded to launch at me and hug my arm. She looked at her sister and said 'I want Ise as my husband, Big Sister! I can feel he is powerful despite only being eight years old. So if you do anything to him, I will never forgive you!'

I looked upon the devil king, she fell to the ground lifelessly and her tears kept falling from her eyes, and mumbled, 'My Sona is mine, no one can have her!'

Anyways, I met a lot of people, there were ups and downs during the last two years.

A few months after that incident, one of my best friends, Irina, left Kuoh with her family. I just remember when she told me she was sorry and I'll see you someday.

I didn't want her to leave but I couldn't do anything, since afterall, I am only still a child.

A good thing though, Aunty Cleria and Uncle Masaomi's child was born. It was a boy and they named him, Hisato. He is almost reaching two years of age but after he was born, Aunty and Uncle had to take a break.

I have been seeing Akeno and Ray very often. It varies during the day and week, since we both train to protect our families. We train but mine is harder since I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. Those who covet this power would target my friends and family if I stayed weak...well weak in terms of my parents or the other adult's power.

We became closer as time went on. I wanted times to always be like this, but I can't predict the future..you know?

A few months around the time Irina left, grandpa told me that the Dragon Apples I asked and gave him to help me grow, began to grow. Uncle Tannin told me that it would've been difficult to grow but as a result of my grandfather and the other gods in Takamagahara, helped plant and the fruit began to...well produce fruit.

I am always so thankful for my grandpa but he rarely likes to show affection so for those few times, he acts like a different person.

"Ise! Are you going to the shrine today?" Issei's mom called out.

"Yeah! I gotta see Uncle Baraqiel! He is gonna train me today!" Issei said.

"Okay! Be safe! I love you!"

"I love you too mom! Bye!"

 _ **Third POV**_

Issei left his house to train with Baraqiel. His uncle told him to come immediately, so naturally he wondered what for.

He passed a house that he is familiar with. It was his best friend who left, Irina, it was her house.

Feeling tears come to his eyes, he quickly wiped it and sped towards the hill.

Since he was going to train with his uncle, he was greeted by a person who he was not expecting.

"I-Ise! I missed you!" A nine year old Raynare cried. Running towards her friend, she grabbed onto him. She was slower than normal since she had her shrine maiden attire on. She didn't want to rip it and make her mother do more work than usual.

"Ray! It hasn't been too long! I just saw you at the beginning of the week. And it's friday." Issei grinned.

"I-I-I know but still! I m-missed you!" Raynare smiled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where is your father, Ray?"

"He is with mother. Ah! Since your here, do you want to play?"

"Ray, I came to train with Uncle. I'm sorry but I can't."

"I-I-Ise, can't play with me anymore? Why? Raynare was good! Does I-Ise h-h-hate me now?" Raynare cried. She felt really confused at what her friend said. She believed that since her _first_ friend wouldn't play with her, he didn't care for her and would hate her. But Issei proved her wrong from the next thing he said.

"NO! Ray, I can play with you. But not now. Let's do this! How about we ask your father if you could train with me? How about that?" Issei rebutted, knowing that what he said next can do something he would regret.

"Okay Ise!"

 **Scene Skip**

"One! Two! One! Two!"

It has been an hour since Issei started training with Baraqiel. Fortunately for Raynare, her father approved of her joining Issei's training, her reason was this.

' _F-Father! Raynare wants to get strong like you and I-Ise! But could you teach me again? Uncle Azazel teaches Raynare and Akeno, our power when we visit Grigori, but Raynare feels that isn't enough. Please F-Father!'_

Like usual, Baraqiel caves in when his daughter asked something like that. His wife, Shuri, would say no to this but since their daughters got attacked by that stray devil, she wanted them to be protected even if they would not have Issei with them.

For now, Issei and Raynare are jogging to pass time since Baraqiel left to get his other daughter, Akeno. Both kids made the jogging it a little bit harder, Raynare would keep her eyes open while Issei would keep them closed for him to work on his senses. Raynare wanted to mess with him but it helped him out.

"I-Ise! Watch out!"

"What!"

Barely dodging, he just missed hitting Akeno as she walked with her father. Akeno on the other hand, her dodging and her reflexes weren't good at all. She almost fell but Issei caught her. If you would look at how Akeno was caught, it looked like a prince catching his princess for the very first time.

You could barely see it but the air around the both of them was twinkling with sparks.

Oh wait…

These sparks were actually holy lightning as Baraqiel and Raynare saw the position that Akeno and Issei were in. Baraqiel felt like his daughter was being taken away by the demigod while Raynare had tears coming down her face. She had a pouty expression and unintentionally spawned her powers.

Raynare noticing this, she withdrew her power and yelled.

"Big Sister! Only Ise can hold Raynare like that! He can't hold you or anybody else like that!"

Akeno looked at her sister with her tongue out and taunted her while having a smirk.

"Ise, can you carry me over by Ray, I don't feel too good."

"Anything for you, Akeno!"

"NO! Ise! Father tell Ise, he can only carry Raynare like that!"

Baraqiel glanced at both of his daughters. Raynare first then Akeno. He noticed the blush on her cheeks with an angry expression that Shuri gets. While Akeno also has a blush on her cheeks but their were steam coming out of her ears. She also had a bright smile that could rival that of the sun.

"Well, Akeno and Raynare, you know I can't win. I-" Baraqiel reasoned before getting cut off.

"Father!"

"F-Father!"

Both girls said with a hurt look on their faces.

Baraqiel gave them another look as they cut him off, what he saw broke his heart. He could feel warm tears falling from his eyes. He didn't know what made him so weak when it came to the girls in his life, his two daughters and his wife. They would just break down any wall that he put up.

"O-Okay… Ise, can you carry Raynare like that too?" Baraqiel asked. He got a nod as a reply. He suddenly felt tired all of a sudden and he stopped training early for today.

"Also, Ise, I'm sorry but we have to postpone our training. I don't feel too good. I'm going to see Shuri. Girls, be safe and go have fun with Ise!"

"Okay Uncle!"

"Yay! Thank you Father! I love you!"

"T-T-Thank you! I love you as well!"

Smiling, Baraqiel made his way back in to the shrine, to see his wife. Shuri noticed something was wrong from the look on his face and asked.

"Dear, are you okay?"

"I'm okay… well no I'm not. Our girls are growing up and I don't want them to."

"Dear, I know me too. But Ise is there to protect them. That's why everyone has been training the children. To protect those in need."

"Shuri, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we have our time now instead of tonight?"

"Well, where are the children?"

"They should be going with Ise down the hill."

"Alright, come to mama."

 **Scene Change**

"Ise! Where should we go today?" Akeno wondered.

"Akeno, how about we go back to my house?" Issei said as he shrugged.

"I-Ise? How about me?" Raynare started to cry since she felt left out.

"A-Ah! Ray! You are coming too! I just asked Akeno since she is responsible for you too, you know!"

"O-Okay!"

"Let's Go!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

Heading towards his house, he notices that he is being followed. He tells his friends to stay where they are and appeared in the back of the stalker.

Issei, as usual, equipped his sacred gear when he sees a family member or friend in trouble. Like right now, Akeno and Raynare might be in trouble because of this stalker.

Issei notices this person has black hair and golden eyes. From the body shape, he could tell it is a middle aged man. But his first question was why he was following the three of them.

Issei recently found out about Aunty Shuri's family and their distaste of diluting the blood. She began to cry and say that her only fault was that she was following her heart. That broke Issei's heart since he usually sees his aunty a strong woman who can put her husband under her finger with a few words.

Issei felt significantly better when he calmed his Aunty down. He knew that if he didn't it would hurt his heart even more.

He began to think of what to do to this stalker. He got an idea and he went with it.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes began to flicker between green and their normal chocolate brown color.

"W-What!" The stalker shrieked.

"I said why are you following us?"

"I wanted to see what the Head of the Himejima clan was talking about." The Himejima clansmen said.

The clansman suddenly had a look of horror when he realized what he said. Knowing that the Himejima clan has spies all over Japan, he would not be welcome back.

Issei notices something is wrong with the clansmen, he tries to detain him but he is too late. His body fell to the ground and foam was coming out of his mouth.

Issei erupted his draconic aura just around his hands, in the off chance that he could get poisoned, opened the recently deceased man's mouth and saw a crushed up tooth that must have held a way out. Not realizing what had happened, Ddraig explained it for him.

 **[Partner. He knew he wouldn't be welcome back, so he took his own life.]**

'B-But why?'

 **[Remember what he said Partner. The Head of the Himejima's knew about the small family.]**

 **[My best guess is, they might be attacked soon.]**

'Should I tell anyone?'

 **[Don't! Or at least not yet. We need to lure them out so they don't come after them again]**

'I know you are always right, Ddraig! I'll give you a treat when we get home, okay?'

 **[Nah! The Red Dragon of Domination does not need a silly trea-]**

'Yeah, yeah! Then you will go into the whole speech about your rivalry with Albion and talk about how you broke Tiamat's heart. I have heard this since I unlocked Balance Breaker.'

 **[Well. Excuse me for trying to talk to my host. And you remember how I said I don't need a tr-]**

'Yea I know. I will give you a dragon apple.'

 **[Thanks Partner!]**

'Anytime!'

He took out a paper that he keeps in his pocket for an emergency. Focusing his power in it, he called his Aunty Cleria Belial, so she can cover up what has happened. Usually the papers summon the 'four great families' but since Irina and her family left. The papers had to be reconfigured so that the person in need of help can send an SOS to a single person or the whole group.

"Ise! What happened here?" Cleria asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Will you promise not to tell anybody, since Ddraig and I came up with a plan?" Issei questioned not really answered her question.

"Ugh! Okay!"

"A Himejima clansmen was following us and I confronted him but he took his own life in front of me."

"Hmm. A Himejima family member huh?"

"Yeah! I am going to ask my grandpa if he can check them out, after all, they are an exorcist clan."

"Yeah, do that and I'll boost our defenses here in Kuoh. So don't worry, kay?"

"Yea! Thank you Aunty Cleria! I love you!"

"Hahaha. I love you too Ise! Be careful!"

Issei ran off to join Akeno and Raynare again and they continued their journey to Issei's house. They went into the Hyoudou household and were greeted by the mother of Issei Hyoudou, Reniel Hyoudou, but in a scary way.

"Why have Fallen Angels and a Angel entered my house with **out my permission?! The intruders will diE BY MY HAND!** " Reniel yelled as her power rose and jumped from her hiding place with her ten wings out and created a light spear in her hands.

She then threw the light spear at the three kids then right before it touched them, she willed it away with a snap of her fingers.

She noticed the deathly pale looks on the three children and felt like she went a little too far with the joke. However, she just shrugged it off, and began to roll on the floor laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks as she had fun with the terribly bad joke. In a very unlike-angel like manner. The funny thing was, she knew that her son, Ise, was coming home.

She was looking out of the window when she noticed her son and his two _girlfriends_ walk up to the door. She had a wonderful plan plus it would take little time to set up.

 _ **Five Minutes Ago…**_

 _Reniel, cleaning dishes and her husband cleaning the other dirty things in the house heard a young girl's voice and a creepy grin appeared on her face. She had a perfect plan, one that end with the kid crying, or would end with her getting in trouble._

 _She decided to risk it all for a little entertainment. She quickly turned on her camera and hit record._

" _Ise! What did you want to play when we get to your house?" Akeno asked._

" _Y-Yeah Ise! Huh! What are we gonna play?" The younger sister wondered as well._

" _How about we play with Ddraig?" Issei suggested._

" _Play… with… Ddraig?" Akeno slowly said it out loud. You could practically see a floating question mark over both of the girls heads. They just looked at each other in silence as they stopped walking._

…

…

…

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Both girls yelled._

 _They both knew that Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, his spirit was inside the Boosted Gear and couldn't come out. So the idea that they could play with him, freaked them out._

" _Yeah! Play with Ddraig. I can bring Ddraig out of the Boosted Gear for a bit. He would be a little Ddraig but he would still be Ddraig."_

 _Reniel was shocked when she heard what her son said._

" _A… way to bring out Ddraig? Ise… is that strong? Scary."_

" _Okay! Would you explain it to us or would you like to keep it secret?" Akeno giggled._

" _I would like to tell you but not here. Let's go inside! I wonder where mom is."_

 _Issei with all of his knowledge and his power could not overcome the chill that came over his body. He felt something was up, but he knew nothing could come in without invitation._

 _He stopped in his tracks as well as the two girls when they heard a yell._

" _Why have Fallen Angels and a Angel entered my house with_ _ **out my permission?! The intruders will diE BY MY HAND!**_ _"_

 _Issei's instincts flared but not before his face became pale and all three children were frozen in their spots._

 _Ddraig on the other hand was listening to the entire conversation. He felt a mix of different emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Upset. And Embarrassment. How often he told his host that he was not a toy to show off but Issei wouldn't listen like kids usually do._

 _He knew who yelled but still activated the Balance Breaker so his host wouldn't be afraid. Too bad his partner was not as strong as he thought._

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _Issei was snapped out of his shock and stepped in front of the two girls when he saw the light spear coming at them. He couldn't move his arms since he was still afraid but he was lucky that he moved without thinking._

 **Present Time**

"MOM!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw who attacked them. He was a bit happy since he protected the two girls but also angry at his mother that she was playing around.

"Yes dear." Stifling a laugh she went towards her son and the other two children and hugged them. "I'm sorry! Haha! But I knew you three were coming here and I wanted to mess you with a little bit. Akeno and Ray, as compensation for my joke, I will allow a single wish from each of you and it can be used anytime. Although, you can't wish for anything that you have or anything that would impact our livelihood "

Akeno grew a dark smirk and white lightning surrounded the whole house. She knew what she wanted but she didn't want to use it right away. Nodding towards her Aunty Ren, she looked at her sister, Ray.

She was crying. And I mean crying. Snot was coming out of her nose, tears were coming out here eyes and her face was red. Akeno knew that her sister was really fragile, she hoped that a situation comes where she can't her.

Raynare began to sniffle when she heard a single wish would be granted for her aunty's joke. She smiled as she looked at Issei, the one thing she wanted.

"Aunty! I know what I want! I want Ise!" Raynare admitted with a red face.

"I'm sorry honey. But I can't grant that wish."

The other two kids, Akeno and Issei, had their eyebrow raised when they heard this. Something was up and they needed to know but their parents wouldn't tell them.

Dispelling the armor, Issei huffed and went up to his room without even looking back.

"I think you should go girls. Ise, has lost taste for my jokes. Since I usually do them once a day. By the way, sorry! Haha!" Reniel laughed.

 **Scene Change**

As Issei was walking up to his room he mumbled.

"Mom and her silly jokes. She knows I don't like it and she does them anyway."

Opening the door to his room, he walked inside then left it slightly ajar for the girls to come in.

Finally catching up, Akeno and Raynare got to Issei's room and entered. Both of them launched at their friend and began to cry.

"I-I-Ise! I was so scared! T-T-T-Tell Aunty Ren to stop doing that!"

"I know, my mom is a big meanie! She won't stop, I have asked her for over three years already. It's the same. Haha!"

'Alright Ddraig! Time to come out!'

 **[You remember how to do it Partner?]**

'Yeah, yeah. Focus my energy..blah blah blah. Generate the Wyverns and transfer your soul into one of em.'

 **[Partner! I'm so excited! Remember to create the Wyvers from the jewels and imagine it]**

All of a sudden, a small but very powerful Wyvern appeared upon the jewel of the Boosted Gear. The mini dragon began to talk.

 **[Partner, you see me?]**

"Yep. And I can hear you too! Loud and clear."

 **[Hello Ladies!]**

The looks on Akeno and Raynare's faces were priceless. They looked shocked and their mouths were open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. A mini Ddraig.

 **[Rooooaarrr]**

"Do you like it, Ddraig, Akeno and Ray?"

"Yeah!"

"Y-Y-Yes! But Ddraig is scary!"

 **[Thanks Issei! Now let's attack Albion!]**

"Are you out of your mind Ddraig?" As Issei said this he felt a presence similar to himself although somewhat… demonic.

On guard, Issei tells his friends to hide with Ddraig while he investigates what this presence is. He then hears his Uncle Azazel call out for his mother and father.

"Hey! Gorou! Ren! Are you guys home? Haha!"

"Yes, we are here Azazel. Why did you come uninvited?" Ren answered.

"I wanted you to meet somebody."

"You mean the boy shivering behind you?" Gorou asked.

"Yeah that's him. He was hurt badly and I took him in. His name is Vali."

As Issei secretly looked at this boy, he noticed the short silver hair, some tears were coming to his eyes and his whole body shaking. Issei wondered who or what could make this young boy act like this. He wanted to help him out but Ddraig said otherwise.

 **[Partner! He is the White Dragon Emperor! We have to fight him!]**

'Ddraig. Look at him. He is in no position to fight. Uncle Azazel said he was hurt badly and I want to fix him.'

 **[But Partner! It is ou-]**

'Before you say it is our destiny, think about others first Ddraig. Maybe in the future we can spar but not now. If I didn't have my parents or anybody, I would be exactly like him. You got it?'

 **[Okay… But you owe me then]**

'Yeah, yeah. What do you want this time?'

 **[God level des...Hmph. The Red Dragon of Domination doesn't need anything!]**

'Okay then! Suit your-'

 **[Issei. I think I was a little too hasty. Just the usual would be good.]**

'Hmph. Spoiled Dragon. Haha!'

"Ise! Come out we can see you." A voice ringed out.

"Fine!"

"Ise, how you been? How is Ddraig?" Azazel asked his student.

"He is good… well tiny. Haha!"

Vali reacted harshly when he heard Ddraig. Tears fell from his eyes and his body started to shake. He knew of the rivalry between his dragon, Albion and his rivalry with Ddraig. Albion told him to attack the brown haired boy as soon as he came into the room, but Vali immediately denied.

 **{Vali! Attack him!}**

'Big brother Albion, I don't want to fight. Please! I don't want anyone to get hurt.'

 **{Well okay then. I care about you than our rivalry since I saw everything you have been through. You come first okay. I'm sorry I forgot}**

'Big brother! It's okay! You have always been there for me.'

"Vali! Vali! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that the Red Dragon Emperor lived here. I hope you can forgive me." Azazel apologised and bowed. But before Vali could reply, another voice said something.

"Hahahaha! The great Governor General of the Fallen Angels is bowing towards a nine-year old boy. But, I am sorry too Vali. I wasn't expecting my son to come out here." Ren taunted then apologised.

Vali began to smile and wipe his tears away while he approached his eternal rival.

"Nice to meet you, Ise! My name is Vali Lu-"

"Vali! I am so sorry what happened to you! I will try and help you go forward! Let's be friends!" Issei like always interrupted someone again. He hugged the young boy as tears came out of his eyes.

"Yeah!" Vali smiled.

 **Meanwhile**

"Akeno? Where is Ise?" Raynare asked.

"Ray. He went out to see what was going on. He'll be back soon."

"Okay! I trust you Big sister!"

 **With Issei**

"Well anyways! I just came to introduce you to Vali. And not a lot of people know but he is a descendant of the Original Lucifer. So just treat him nice, kay?" Azazel finished.

Azazel and Vali left the Hyoudou residence and left the the family to their own devices.

 _ **Three hours later…**_

"I-I-Ise! Make sure to come next week, okay! It's Raynare's and Akeno's birthday!" Raynare yelled.

"Okay!"

"Girls. For your safety, I'm going to teleport you the shrine. So you don't have to walk. Is that okay?" Gorou asked the girls. He received a nod from both of the girls. He created a magic circle and they disappeared from the Hyoudou's sight.

 **With Shuri and Baraqiel**

"Alright, come to mama." Shuri seductively said.

Baraqiel picked up his wife and began to head towards the bedroom. He took off his shirt and began to kiss his wife.

"Shuri...I love...you" Baraqiel said between breaths. He started to nibble on her neck and slowly went down to her breasts. He ripped off her outfit and threw it to the floor.

Grasping both of her breasts at the same time, he sucked on the left while playing with the other with his hand. He pinched her nipple that he had in his right hand and began to twist. It felt good for both of them. Her nipples were already rock hard as he first played with her.

What he wasn't expecting was for Shuri to turn the tides. She began to scrape on his chest with her fingernails and he let out a moan. Knowing that Baraqiel loves pain, she grew a sadistic smirk.

"Dear… harder… suck harder." Shuri moaned while her smirk was still present.

Both of their faces were cover with a full blown blush as they continued their ministrations. It would be nearly two hours till they finished. But like always, neither of them finished until Baraqiel let out six shots into his wife.

Baraqiel knew they had limited amount of time to have sex with each other, since their daughters were going to come back soon. They took a shower together and put on clean clothes similar to the ones they had on earlier.

Luckily, as soon as got back into the rhythm as Baraqiel began to help his wife cook, both of them saw a magic circle on the ground and what appeared were their two daughters, half-awake. Most likely from playing with Ise.

The family had dinner and soon went to sleep. Akeno and Raynare were hoping that they could see Ise tomorrow but first not without getting answers from their parents. It would be difficult but it would be worth it.

 **Hey I'm sorry it is so late. I had homework I forgot to do. And I am trying to figure how to make my goddamn speech for Tuesday. I still don't understand but I was able to write haha. Thanks. Please Follow and Review if you can.**

 **Aloha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The next day**

"So mom, when Ray wanted me as her wish, why couldn't you accept that as her wish?" Issei asked. He wanted an answer out of his mother since he was irritated that his mom was keeping something from him.

"Honey. I can't tell you. I knew this day was gonna come. All I can say is to ask Aunty Shuri." Issei's mom said cryptically.

"Anyways, mom, I've gotta go to Grigori. Uncle Baraqiel, will teach me his holy lightning."

"Well, be careful honey. You have the paper, right?"

"Yeah! I love you! Tell dad too!"

"Okay honey, bye!"

Creating a magic circle under his feet, Issei smiled toward his mother as he disappeared from the Hyoudou household.

 **Grigori**

Teleporting to Grigori, Issei heads towards the leader of the fallen angels office. He headed there first instead of Baraqiel's office as he has questions for the governor.

"Uncle Azazel!"

"W-What? I-Ise? What are you doing here?" Azazel asked.

"I came to train with Uncle Baraqiel. But I wanted to talk to you first."

Azazel didn't know what to think or do in this matter. He just recently made a stable sacred gear that would help him learn more about dragon type sacred gears. His adopted son, Vali, is in possession of one and he wanted to help him grow stronger. He just didn't know what to call it.

'Gigantis golden spear? Fallen golden dragon? Down fall dragon spear? Bah. That is too much.' Getting rid of his older thoughts, he wondered why Ise would come to him.

'Why did Ise come to me to talk? Shall I teach him the wonders of breasts?' While Azazel thought of this, he felt a cold chill that went up his spine. He hoped Ren Hyoudou, young Ise's mother couldn't hear his thoughts. Since, he knew if she could, Shemhazai would be the next Governor.

'Nah. I'm scared haha. But I'll ask him.'

"Ise, why did you come and what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to get even stronger and smarter. Would you be willing to teach about artificial sacred gears and how to better use my light powers?" Issei begged. "Please! Uncle Azazel! I want to make my parents proud but I don't think I can do it!"

"Ise, you know I am a busy man. I could set something up for you but it would take me awhile to do. Currently, I made my own dragon type sacred gear, but I do not have the necessary power source. So it might take a couple days, is that okay?"

"Yeah! That's okay! Thank you for helping me Uncle Azazel!"

"Slow down! Haha! Now head off to Baraqiel, he came in not too long ago, so he should be in his office."

Exiting out of Azazel's office, he notices his future rival and good friend, Vali Lucifer. Even though they made a deal with each other and with both dragons, he is still scared.

"Hey Vali!" Issei grinned.

"H-H-H-Hi I-I-Issei!" Vali stuttered. Not knowing what to do, Issei asks what he is doing.

"Vali! What are you doing? Are you helping Uncle Azazel with his experiments?"

"I-Issei, dad asked me to _divide_ anything that may go wrong with his work." Vali said quickly.

"Vali, what's wrong?"

"I-I-Issei. I'm s-sorry. Waaahhh" Vali apologised and screamed as he ran into his father's office.

"Ah. I feel bad now. I'm sorry Vali. I'll help you later. I gotta see Uncle." Issei said but before he could fully apologise to his friend he ran into Azazel's office.

Before knocking and opening the door to Baraqiel's office, he heard crying and he wonders what is going on. He eliminates his presence then puts his ear to the door and listened.

"Ahh. Shuri, I am so thankful for you! I am sorry I can't be there right now. Ahh. Also I train Ise today."

'What the heck is Uncle Baraqiel doing?'

"Shuri! Ahh. I love you so much! Ahh. "I'll be there later today! Ahh. Almost there? Ahhhh."

'Anyways. I should knock now.'

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Issei knocks on the door and he is welcomed in by Baraqiel.

"Hello Ise." Baraqiel panted.

Issei noticed his uncle holding a picture frame in his left hand and the phone in the other.

"Hi! Uncle! Are you okay? There are tears coming out of your eyes."

"I'm fine Ise! I was just on the phone with Shuri."

"Okay! Let's train!"

"Correct Ise. Let's train."

The duo began to stretch to prevent any injuries that may happen. Baraqiel instructs Issei to feel the 'Light'. He needs to grab onto it and stretch it. He also says to have faith.

It has been an hour and Issei made significant progress. He is able to call upon his holy power and create a spear but he still cannot create holy lightning. Since Issei Hyoudou is a demigod, more specifically a demigod of the storm and sea, he tries to summon his lightning that way.

His first attempt was successful. He created lighting and a light spear at the same time.

"Alright Ise! Now try and fuse those two together." Baraqiel encouraged.

"Okay!"

'Ddraig. A little help here.'

 **[Partner. I will help you grasp the concept of fusing powers but the rest has to be on your own. Even if I wanted to, you will not get stronger with someone helping you every single time that you can't do something.]**

'B-But Ddraig! You pr-'

 **[I told your parents that I would let you do things on your own and this is one of them. I expect you to be able to create Holy/Divine Lightning by the end of today. Right! The so called strongest Red Dragon Emperor!]**

'You are right Ddraig, yet again. Let's do this!'

"HAAAAAA"

Issei first created his lightning then a light spear, he imagined them coming together and coexisting as one. He closed his eyes and prayed to a higher power and that higher power unknown to him heard him. He needed to be able to do this so his parents could be proud of their son or rather more proud.

"Ise! You did it! Argh. Congratulations, Ise." Baraqiel said as he changed his tone.

"It was only thanks to you Uncle! Now I can protect the people I care about now, better."

Issei began to slowly retract his power as he walked back to Baraqiel. He could feel the sweat fall from his brow and he stumbled as he realized that he used more power than before. Issei hid it well and his instructor for the day didn't notice.

"Ise. Will you promise me this?" Baraqiel asked.

"Yeah. What is it Uncle?" Issei wondered.

"Even though we have the papers, will you protect Shuri, Akeno and Raynare for me in the event that I am _too late_? I have a habit on being late to things." Baraqiel asked his nephew. Baraqiel knew that one of these days, something may happen and he will not make it in time.

"Yeah! You don't really have to ask me Uncle. I planned on taking care of them for the rest of my life. Also, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Ise?" Baraqiel nervously said. He had an idea on what Issei wanted to ask but his wife told him not to say anything that could jeopardize this.

"I have asked mom and even my dad about this but what is up with us three?" Issei said hoping to have his uncle spill the beans.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember you were there when I saved Akeno and Ray from the stray. I saw my parents and you and Aunty agree to something. What was it Uncle?"

"W-What Azazel are you calling me?" Baraqiel huffed as a magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"I'm sorry Ise. I have to go. Azazel needs me for something!"

"WAIT! Uncle, what about my question? What is going on with the three of us? It's not like my parents agreed for us to marry or anything like that. We are just kids and then." Issei urgently said.

Baraqiel paled as Issei got it. He didn't know what to do. He just gently shook his head to deny Issei's claim.

"I thought so. Thank you Uncle. My parents wouldn't do that without asking me. Even though I like Akeno and Ray. I couldn't marry them. They are my best friends."

"Okay Ise. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Baraqiel quickly headed to Azazel's office. The only thing Azazel said was that it was urgent.

"Azazel! What is so urgent that I had to sto-" Baraqiel asked but was interrupted by Shemhazai.

"Baraqiel. As I am about to tell you, this must stay between us three." Shemhazai stoically asked.

"Alright."

"Okay."

Both Azazel and Baraqiel agreed.

"Baraqiel, you have met Vali Lucifer right?" Shemhazai asked.

"You mean the boy that Azazel took in?" Baraqiel asked. A nod as his answer he continued. "What do I need to know about him?"

"I have received intel that his mother is still alive. Azazel told us that his parents were killed by Rizevim but from what I have received, at least his mother is alive."

"W-What?!"

"I know. I was surprised too but my wife reached out for me and she learned of this."

"Do you know how?" Azazel pleaded.

"How what, Azazel? Vali told me that he heard his mother got killed! How is it possible! We do not tell Vali of this right now. If we do, he will leave Grigori and possibly get himself killed."

"Woah woah Azazel slow down." Baraqiel tried to calm his friend down.

 **Meanwhile**

"A-Akeno, do you need help?" Raynare requested as she looked as her sister began to work at their shrine.

"I'm good Ray! But if you wanted both of us could clean the shrine together?"

"O-Okay! I'll be right back. I need to change my clothes. Where is m-mother? And father?" Raynare asked.

"Mother is making all of us a meal while father needed to go to Grigori, he didn't say why though."

 **Scene Change**

"M-Mother! Can you help me with this?" Raynare called out.

Unlike Akeno and Shuri, Raynare always has a hard time putting on her red _hakama_ , a white _haori_ and her white ribbon that goes in her hair. She normally would ask her older sister but since she is already cleaning the shrine, she had her mother to rely on while changing clothes.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right there."

Shuri in her usual attire looked in her girls' room. There is a young Raynare struggling to put her clothes on and a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can do this! Akeno can so I can too! W-Why won't it work? Someone help me!" Raynare struggled.

Shuri seeing this, giggled and went over and properly put the clothes on her daughter. When she walked in, her _hakama_ was in an unusual location. Somehow, she put it on backwards and she put it too loose and it was about to fall down.

That wasn't the worse part.

Her _haori_ tied up her arms and she couldn't fix it. Even though it is a type of jacket, how she put it on was very wrong.

Her attire were finally fixed and Shuri and Raynare began to head toward Akeno.

"M-Mother! Why is Father at Grigori? Can't he stay home?" Raynare pouted.

"Well you see. Your Father trains Ise today. He had free time at work for Ise and requested him to arrive at Grigori. I was just on the phone with him. And would you believe that he was crying when I teased him… again." Shuri smiled.

"I-Ise! I wanted to see Ise today! Also Mother, I asked Aunty Reniel if I could have Ise and she said she couldn't grant that. D-D-Do you know why?" Raynare wondered. She had a major crush on her friend and wanted to see him. Even though she knows he works hard to protect her and her family, she sometimes wants to be a little selfish.

"Honey, I do know why. It started when you and Akeno began having those dreams. We visited Reniel and Gorou and we told about those dreams you girls had. They didn't know why you had them. They could sense a sacred gear in Ise but they didn't know which one… " Shuri paused then continued.

"Both of his parents came up with a decision. For you and Akeno to get married to Ise." Shuri just kept talking and didn't realize what she said until she noticed her daughters reaction.

A face red as a tomato, tears falling down her cheeks and a hand covering her mouth. Shuri had to cover up what she said otherwise her daughter might think the wrong thing.

"Honey. That being said we didn't agree to their decision. I, wanted for the both of you to find your own love rather than being put into a marriage agreement while all three of you were very young. I felt that it wasn't right to do by you and your sister."

"W-W-Why! I love Ise!"

"Yes. I realized that when Ise protected you two during that stray devil attack. Then I told his parents that we agree, since I could see that all three of you cared for each other."

"T-Thank you Mother! I don't know a way I could thank you!" Raynare cried.

"Promise me this honey. Do not tell your big sister or Ise at all! We were not going to tell you till you turned ten. I now remember that your birthday is in a few days so then we will reveal the news. Okay?"

"O-Okay!"

Raynare felt so thankful for her parents. She was saved by Ise and all this time she was engaged to him. She couldn't help herself as she began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Akeno!" Raynare yelled out.

"Ray! Why are you crying? Are you okay? Who made you cry?" Akeno demanded. Only a few could see it but there was a fire in her eyes that would promise pain to any who would cause her baby sister to feel sad or even cry.

"N-N-No! I am crying because I am happy not because I am sad." Raynare stuttered trying to get rid of the misunderstanding while she put her arms in a 'x' formation.

"Okay then."

"Are you girls ready to help around the shrine after we eat?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah! Let's eat Mother!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Akeno and Raynare yelled. They knew that their Mother is the best cook in the world and every meal is amazing.

 **Scene Change**

"Ise! How has your training been with Ddraig?" Baraqiel asked while putting weights on Ise as he did pushups.

"It's been good Uncle. Do you know about the **[Juggernaut Drive]**?" Issei said while doing his pushups.

"I do Ise! I hope that you haven't gone into that state? Otherwise your relationship with my daughters _will_ have to stop." Baraqiel warned.

"No no no. I am almost done creating an alternate to that humongous power. I just need one more push and I can achieve it." Issei shook his head as he denied what his Uncle asked.

"Oh?~ Please do tell, what this new power you are trying to create."

"As you know the **[Juggernaut Drive]** houses all the previous wielders negative feelings that they had while they activated this mode. I have made contact with some of the previous wielders already and I have changed their mind on it but it is the medium or something that can trigger the power into its form." Issei explained. "I have the concept and how I want it to look but I just need that push. Would you be willing to help me, Uncle?"

'If Ise doesn't go into that mode and he can use that power into a different mode and still retain his sanity, he can protect my daughters better if I am not there.' Baraqiel thought.

"I will. On one condition Ise. Will you protect my daughters in the event I am not able to?" Baraqiel asked again.

"I will Uncle! I care for Akeno and Ray alot! I want to protect them!" Issei agreed.

"Alright then let's go. What do you need help with first?"

Issei was extremely confused. Not because of what his uncle asked but because how to create this new power. Ddraig has told him before that his sacred gear bends to his will and his will can change a function or create a function. This is why he is having such a hard time.

He proceeded to close his eyes and have a conversation with his partner.

'Ddraig can you help me?'

 **[What's up Partner?]**

'We have been through this before but I still can't think of a medium to create my power. Do you have any ideas, Ddraig?'

 **[How about this? You could use your divine/holy lightning as a medium. Use it to create a solid object then insert it into yourself.]**

'Will that work? Lightning is not a solid thing. Do you think if I use a little magic then it would work?'

 **[Partner. Sigh. You do know that something like lightning can become solid if you change the properties of it right? Say for instance. Water is not a solid substance. It is a fluid. If you decrease the temperature, it becomes ice. If you increase the temperature, it become steam. All you gotta do is believe you can change it.]**

'Okay. Then how should I make it? I know that the devils have these things called the evil pieces thanks to Uncle Sirzechs and Big Sister Grayfia. But I do not want to directly copy them. Any thoughts?'

 **[How about asking Azazel or Baraqiel for a start?]**

'Okay! Thanks Ddraig!'

Opening his eyes, he sees his uncle waving a hand across his face.

"Ise. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I just had a conversation with Ddraig on the new power."

"Oh? What were you two talking about?"

"Um. Ddraig said to use my divine/holy lightning to create a solid object from it and create a medium from that. I'm not so sure it will work though." Issei pouted.

"Ise. How about this? Try ask someone you know for advice." Baraqiel said.

'Not that I really want him to spend more time with my daughters. I think they are the best bet he has.'

"I thought of something, Ise. Ask my daughters. Those two might be the key to help you unlock this new power."

"Ok! Shall I go to them now? Or later when we finish training?"

"Well. We barely started today. So later would be better, okay Ise!"

"Okay!"

Baraqiel resumed Issei's training and they worked on his body. He stretched again as after Issei finished his pushups. They began to do sit ups, chin ups, and weight lifting.

Since both of them are supernatural beings the total weight would be heavier than what people normally use. 

Issei continued to train with Baraqiel for three more hours. He then thanked his uncle like always and teleported back home.

What would happen next would shock everybody. They weren't expecting this and their defenses that they set up were close to useless.

 **Sorry for that. I didn't have a good drive to write last week. So yeah sorry. I hope you like this. Follow and Review! It would be nice to see what you thought!**

 **Aloha.**

 **If you want to join our discord.**

 **discord. gg/TGPM9pH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Tuesday, July 17th**_

"Ise!" A young girl yelled.

The boy named Ise or Issei visited his best friends again. They were Akeno and Raynare Himejima, twins and the friends of Issei.

"Akeno! Ray! I wanted to talk to the both of you today! I need help with my sacred gear and I was told that you two would be good people to ask." Issei said to Akeno and her sister as she walked into the room.

"I-Ise! I missed you so much!" Raynare cried.

 ***Chu***

Raynare ran at her friend and proceeded to hold on to him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"W-What? Ray?" Issei said as he blushed. He rarely receives this type of affection from anyone except his mother or his aunties.

Akeno's smile turned into a frown then a mischievous smirk. She grabs onto Issei and gently pushed her sister so she would release Issei. She then said.

"Sorry Ray! Ise is mine, so sorry. Even though, you are my little sister, there are things you can't have. Ise, for example, he is mine since he saved me and told me again that he doesn't care if I have these wings."

Akeno unfurled her now two pairs of black angel wings. Both Issei and Raynare were in shock. Both of them didn't know that she got stronger.

"Ehhh?! Akeno! When did you get another pair of wings?" Issei said surprised.

Even though they spend a few days of the week together, he wasn't expecting for Akeno to grow in strength.

"Not too long ago. I think it was the last time Ray and I went to Grigori. We were training with Uncle Azazel and Aunty Penemue. I rarely take out my wings but when I did I had another pair. I even got ice cream because of it." Akeno explained.

"A-Akeno, that is why you were gone for about ten minutes. I remember that I was getting scared since I couldn't see you." Raynare realized.

Issei knew that if a pure or fallen angel gains another pair of wings, it would mean that they got stronger since the pair gives a boost to their current power. He then asked Raynare if she grew another pair of wings.

"Ray, do you have another pair of wings?"

"N-N-No, I-Ise. Everyone is getting stronger without me. Waaahhh." Raynare shook her head as tears came out. She cried thinking that her loved ones were leaving her behind. As if they were living life without her. There maybe some irony in that, who knows.

"NO! We are getting stronger together Ray!" Akeno and Issei rebutted.

They both did not want for Raynare to get depressed and cry. They needed to tell her the truth which they did but not all of the truth. Raynare did not like to fight or hurt anybody. Since she possessed a variation of Twilight Healing, she knew how to heal but not really know on how to fight.

She was always protected either by the 'three great families' or members of Grigori. But since the stray attack she has been getting stronger. Even though she is half fallen angel and still a child, she still can not over power a group of people.

It is the same with Akeno. She is half fallen angel with now more than one pair of wings she is still unable to beat a group of people. Just a timed attack can take her down.

"Ray. I believe in you. I know you are getting stronger to protect all of us like Akeno and I are doing. You don't need to worry about that stuff. Okay?" Issei said with determination. He took both of Raynare's hands into his and began to hold it. He did this as a way to calm her down and to show that he greatly cares for her.

"O-Okay…" Raynare sniffled with a blush covering her face.

"So Ise! What did you need to ask?" Akeno asked.

"Well. I can now do your father's holy lightning and I am almost at the stage where I can have this new power but I need a push to receive that power. Yesterday, when I was training with your father, Ddraig and I had a conversation and he told me to use my lightning then turn it into a solid object. Even though I trust my partner, I don't think that would work." Issei recalled. "Do you have any ideas on how I could make something to channel the power?"

"Ise… did you try to use an actual solid object then put your power into it?" Akeno wondered.

"Well… no. I didn't really think of that. I thought I needed to use my power and make it into a solid object not use an already solid object then inject my power into it. Do you have any suggestions on what I should use?"

"Ise~ How about taking an angel feather and then do the process?" Akeno said as she put her right hand on her chin and began to think out loud.

"You know I trust you Akeno but do I really have to use an angel feather. One time I had to pull one off because it was bothering me and it hurt really really bad." Issei pouted. His mother regularly picked his angel feathers from time to time to get rid of any loose ones that may appear. It could seem like it is like cutting hair but it is totally different. Pulling feathers that are attached to your body can really hurt.

Like hair, it grows out and most times you cut it if it gets too long. But in this case, picking a feather that is embedded into a body can hurt.

"I-I-Ise! Do you trust me?!" Raynare asked with a pouty expression.

"Of course, Ray. I trust you. I don't know why you would think otherwise." Issei smiled.

"I-Ise!" Raynare cried as she hugged Issei again but tighter.

"A-Ahh! Ray, you're hurting me." Issei said.

"Ise. I was told from Father that this **[Juggernaut Drive]** is really dangerous. That is what the power is right?" Akeno asked. She usually doesn't listen to her parents when they are talking about work since she has better things to hear but when she heard Issei's name she began to get worried.

"That is right Akeno! So you know all about it then?" Issei looked worried when he asked. He didn't want his friends to worry about this little thing.

 **[Partner. I don't think that the [Juggernaut Drive] is a little thing.]**

'Ah. I know but still.'

"I do. Well, the both of us do. Father explained what it was last night when we ate." Akeno admitted while switching between her younger sister and her friend.

"We were told that mode can put an excessive strain on your body and mind. Are you sure that it might not… you know… kill you…?" Akeno frowned. Raynare also frowned and began to cry. She knew what it meant when something would kill you. She also didn't want her precious friend to die but she knew that she couldn't do anything.

"Well Akeno. That is why I wanted to create a different power to it. I haven't got to be in the mode yet. That mode is filled with malicious emotions made up of the previous wielders who were killed by it. Not too long ago, I have changed most of the previous wielders minds about it but some still want me to go into it. The only way I possibly could go into it is through negative emotions." Issei explained.

"So it would be alright if you didn't have negative emotions but you could still access that power. Right?" Raynare asked.

"I suppose." Issei sighed. He wasn't saying that he wanted to go into the drive but using an alternate version. Since he is still a kid, it might take years at most to create it. But who knows. Issei is a prodigy when it comes to the supernatural. He has the blood running in his veins to compete with the best of them.

"Ray, Akeno. Did you want to play?" Issei asked.

"Yeah!"

"Y-Yes."

Both girls replied.

 **Scene Change**

"Dear. What did you want to do today?" Cleria Belial asked her husband.

"I was thinking we go out as a family to somewhere. We can bring your peerage too if you wanted." Masaomi suggested.

It has been a long time since the Yaegaki-Belial family did something as a family. Masaomi who is an exorcist in service of the church in Kuoh and Cleria who is the main overseer of Kuoh work hard to have their peace that they both so desire.

"I'll get Hisato ready and we can do whatever you want honey… but first." Masaomi said as he walked up to his wife and hugged her from the back. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder and gently kissed it.

This caused something that is rarely seen except by a few. Cleria moaned from the feeling. She had to cover her mouth because of how stimulating the action her husband did. He began to softly graze his teeth into her neck and began to suck on it.

"Dear. We can't do this. Our son is in the other room. He will hear us." Cleria slowly but hesitantly pushed her husband away. It was not because of her not loving what he was doing. No she definitely loved that. It was because their son, Hisato, would hear both of them make noise if things went further.

"Sorry…" Masaomi apologized.

"It's okay. I wanted it too but our son is in the other room and I don't want him learning about that this early."

 _ **Time Skip - Friday, July 20th**_

 **Location Unknown**

There are five people in this space. Even though you cannot see who it is, you can tell people are there in the room. It was pitch black, in the case so they can't see who the other is. It seems that they are making a deal... a deal that would ruin many lives…

"Have all the preparations been made?" A cloaked figure asked.

"Yes. We have confirmation that he has left the shrine. I have someone there who is acting as my mole." Another cloaked figure replied.

The deal may pertain to a family that has dirtied the pure blood of an exorcist family. This branch family believes that a pure blood child can only be of one of the same species, for example, human. But in this case, this family member mated with a being that is not human.

"This is good. My master foresaw this family as a threat and it must be destroyed. Even if we have to work with you pathetic humans. My master believes that are kind are meant be ruthless, evil, and wicked. So, if his plans are to come to fruition, this family must perish. We will give you resources to destroy this family and also that my master and I will not be mentioned." Another figure said.

This figure then cast a spell that would illuminate his figure. It was none other than Euclid Lucifuge. A devil, who serves the Devil King Lucifer.

"Thank you Lord Euclid. But we will only work with you because we want this family gone. Even if it breaks another one of our rules." Another figure agreed.

"So we will strike in two hours to prepare for anything we may have missed. My question is this though, Lord Euclid. What exactly did your master foresee?" The final figure asked.

"My master saw these two disgusting half breed fallen angels with two beings who foiled his plans. He told me _'Euclid boyo, we need to get rid of this family. If somehow we fail, and we won't are plans will not go according to my plan~. I also gave false information. I even saw my adorable grandson in my vision but don't kill him. I will want to do it by my own hands so I can get rid of my pathetic son's offspring with that pathetic human. Although, I could not recognize the other being. The only thing that stood out was the color red. Uhyahyahyahya~!'_. Ahem. He also told me to find out the family that are responsible for these offspring and to help eliminate them." Euclid recalled.

"Alright then…" Each figure said.

"As the head of the Himejima clan, Suou Himejima, I declare this meeting to be finished and we will strike." Suou Himejima said.

It was time for the strike against this peaceful family. They were teleported into the area before Kuoh, Japan. One of the attendees of Euclid casts magic on each and everyone of the soldiers of the Himejima family. They would be able to go through any barrier that would otherwise block them out. This is a forbidden spell that has been lost to the ages and normally the caster would lose their life twenty-four hours after it is cast.

"Is everyone ready?" The leader of the squad asked.

"YES!" Each soldier yelled out.

 _ **Flashback - Himejima Shrine**_

"Shuri. Azazel just called. I need to go on this assignment and I'll be back later today." Baraqiel sighed.

He didn't like to leave his family without protection. Even if Issei could protect them, he didn't like to leave them.

"That is okay, dear. I expect something in return though, okay?" Shuri smirked.

"Ah~! Alright…" Baraqiel said.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. It felt more passionate than ever since they were in the mood. Who knows, it could be the last one they ever share.

Few minutes after Baraqiel left. Akeno and Raynare walked into the room.

"Mother. Where is Father?" Akeno asked.

"He had to leave. He will be back soon though." Shuri replied.

"Okay!"

"O-Okay!"

Both Akeno and Raynare cheered.

 _ **Present**_ **\- Himejima Shrine**

"Put up a barrier! And disrupt all forms of communication with the outside world. They will die here today and do not show mercy. Understood?" The leader briefed.

"Yes Sir!"

"Barrier is up and I am actively disrupting all forms of communication except our own of course." The attendee of Euclid said.

"Now… Charge!"

A few minutes passed and it was visible that the shrine is in ruins. Everything was on fire except where three figures held onto to each other as they fear for their life.

"You will not harm these children! They are precious children of mine and the precious children of him as well." Shuri said but with traces of fear and anger in her voice.

'I-Ise! Please, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't live a life together with your parents, my parents, and Akeno. I'll miss you.' Raynare thought with tears falling from her eyes.

'Ise. One of the first people who told me that he doesn't care for my wings. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you again. I… love you.' Akeno cried silently.

"No matter how much you plead or cry, all of you are still going to die. You, a Himejima, fell in love and procreated with a being that is not human, that is the worst sin you could ever make. It is because of you, Shuri, by being brainwashed by that dirty fallen angel and having dirty fallen angel children, you are being sentenced to death along with these filthy children of yours." A Himejima clansmen spat.

"Please let them go and then you can do whatever you want to me. Please I beg of you. It is all my fault. They have nothing to do with this." Shuri cried and begged. But to no avail he wouldn't listen.

"We have orders to eradicate this family. So whatever you do will not change a thing." The clansmen growled.

"Akeno, Raynare. I want you to run. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. That is why we have these papers you see." Shuri whispered to her daughters then took out the summoning paper. All three, had them in their hand but for some reason it was not working.

"Why why why?!" Shuri softly cried.

'I am sorry dear. I will not be able to continue our life together. I love you, _My_ Baraqiel, my one and only.' Shuri silently thought.

"M-Mother. I will stay with you to protect you. I want Akeno to run and get away from here. I can tell that whatever they are doing is interfering with the papers. I need to get rid of that person first. Run away. Big Sister!" Raynare said as she stood up.

She spawned a light spear and her holy lightning. She knew that this small opening that she gave her sister is the one she needed to run away.

"No. I won't leave you." Akeno whispered.

"RUN AKENO!" Shuri yelled.

"Bye…" Akeno cried as she ran away. She ran as fast as she could and she got away from the shrine. She wasn't sure how long she was running for. She noticed that she wasn't in Kuoh anymore. Realizing this, she broke down and sobbed.

"Mother and Ray stayed behind so I could live. It's all because of these wings right? Even my family said so. Why? Is it all because of Fa- that dirty fallen angel? Am I a dirty fallen angel? Why does my family have to die? We never did anything wrong. I know why. Just like they said, it is all because of his fault. If he never did what he did. Mother wouldn't have died. WHY!"

Out of tears to cry and out of things to do, she reached into her pocket to grab the summoning paper. But her pockets were empty.

"Why isn't the paper in here? I thought I put it in here this morning. I can't contact Ise or anybody. I still do not know how to make the communication circles. Fa- that fallen angel usually created it for me."

 **A few minutes before with Shuri and Raynare**

It has been seconds after Akeno ran out and got away.

"Tch. That damn brat got away. No matter, we will still find her and kill her. Just like we will kill you all here today."

After the stand that Raynare made, a couple of Himejima clansmen were killed but their overwhelming numbers quickly stopped the child. She was stabbed in her leg and began to bleed. Her face were severely bruised which looked like a bruised tomato.

"Why? Why? Why must we die?" Raynare yelled out loud. She wanted to just be with Ise and live out the rest of her days peacefully.

"As I have said before, it is because of your mother mating with a filthy creature. If she didn't she wouldn't have to die but since she did she will have to. I do not play favorites or anything like that. I follow orders. And this was the order from the head of the Himejima's.

"Uncle… Suou…?" Shuri slowly said. She continued to shed tears since she knew that they disliked what she has chosen but why can't they believe in love.

As Shuri said this though, she was kicked in the face by the clansmen. She fell to the ground and became unresponsive.

"M-Mother. M-Mother! M-MOTHER!" Raynare yelled out. She tried to run to her mother and equip her sacred gear but she was held back by the severe pain in her leg. She finally got to her and healed her mother's wound only for Shuri to get a cut on her back.

A not so deep cut but certainly not life-threatening. But young Raynare did not know that. She knew that if you get cut you could lose blood and losing blood means you will die if something doesn't change.

Raynare tried so hard to focus her magic power into the paper. It began to glow and pieces of the barrier that they put up began to crack and fall down. Her savior appeared in front of her as the clansmen began to deal the final blow.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

"Ray! Are you okay?! Where is Akeno? Aunty Shuri! Are you okay!" Issei asked.

As he asked that, he suddenly felt a chill go down his back. He didn't know what was there but it was there and it was not friendly.

He was in the middle of eating breakfast while Raynare called for him. So when he arrived he was still in his pajamas and his hair all over the place.

"I am okay now, Ise. But Akeno… we told her to run away. I didn't want her to die. Raynare didn't listen though. She stayed behind to protect me." Shuri said as she slowly sat up after regaining consciousness.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to force my way through. I had to overload the barrier to even pass. I do not know how but I think they temporarily disabled the function of the papers. Even though that is not possible. It was designed for it to be used anywhere with immunity to restrictions such as the one that happened right now." Issei explained.

"I have called Uncle Baraqiel, as well my family. Uncle Masaomi and Aunty Cleria are on vacation right now so it was my families job to oversee Kuoh. My family called for my Grandfather and he should be here shortly too."

"I-Ise… I missed… you." Raynare said before falling unconscious. She used too much power and strength today than what she normally uses.

"You did a good job today, Ray. I will take over for now." Issei replied as she stroke her hair.

"Now! Whose bright idea was it to attack this family that is under my protection?" Issei sarcastically asked. He was still in his Scale Mail as he talked. It was supposed to give off the sense of superiority and give others the sense of fear, which was totally working.

"The"

"Red"

"Dragon"

"Emperor"

The rest of the Himejima soldiers replied.

"Yes. That is me. I am the Red Dragon Emperor and you intruded on his territory."

"Now may I ask again, you stupid fools, whose idea was it to attack this family that is under my protection?" Issei asked again. As he said this though, multiple magic circles appeared on the ground. One was the symbol of a God. One was a symbol of a fallen angel. And one was a symbol of the Hyoudou family.

"Shuri! Raynare! Are you okay? Where is Akeno? I am so sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I am so sorry for being _too late_." Baraqiel cried out. He had tears falling down his eyes.

"Dear. We told Akeno to run away, if we were to die here at least you would have a daughter left." Shuri also cried. She was relieved since she believed that she was never going to see her husband again.

Before anyone could say anything else, a God of the Shinto Mythology spoke up.

"Grandson, who are these fools that attacked this family?" Susanoo asked.

"Grandfather, I believe they are Aunty Shuri's family that believe her decision was not a correct one. Falling in love with someone then having kids with said person. Should we tell them that this small family is under the protection and acceptance of you grandfather, the God of Storm and Sea, Susanoo? Or myself, your grandson, a demigod and the Red Dragon Emperor? Or also that this family is under protection of not only the Shinto Trinity, but also the two Heavenly Dragons, Grigori, and Underworld? How would this branch family fair if the ones in opposition to her decision were wiped from the face of this earth?"

"I would believe that this would be considered mercy if a God like myself would take their life that they are in service of." Susanoo smirked.

Each soldier paled at their God's decision. They began to slowly go on the floor and were in _dogeza._ They have resigned their lives to a God and are deeply sorry. But it is not like that is going to change anything.

Susanoo soon told them to leave the shrine as it was burning. He would destroy the ones who attacked this family.

Everyone except the clansmen quickly retreated the burning and destroyed shrine. Shuri though had to get a precious thing that was up since her daughters first birthday. The picture. It was ripped right down the middle as if it was ripped there intentionally. But it wasn't. It was still in its frame when both Baraqiel and Shuri put it in it. It somehow ripped while being in the frame.

Shuri noticed though, the glass on the front of the picture, were cracked in the other direction. In the location of Baraqiel holding Akeno, it was damaged. She shed a couple tears and bolted right out but not without looking at her home that once housed her family. She hoped that she would see Akeno again. After all...

The next day should be filled with happiness, love, and care. But all it would amount to is grieving and resentment of themself.

The next day would very well be Akeno and Raynare Himejima's tenth birthday. July 21st…

 _ **Time Skip - The next day**_

They have been searching and searching for Akeno Himejima. It is like she just disappeared and there is no trace of her ever leaving Kuoh. Even after an extensive search within Kuoh, they still wouldn't find her. The parents would feel regret and sadness as negative thoughts began to surface.

The Himejima family were temporarily relocated to the main headquarters of Grigori

"Happy Birthday Ray!" Issei smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile that was so bitter that even other could people could taste how bitter it was.

"Thanks Ise… Can you come with me to my room?" Raynare slightly smiled.

"Okay, Ray. Anything for you…"

Both children, Issei and Raynare walked into the latter's room. She sat down on her bed and started to cry. Issei sat on the right side of her and they sat in silence.

"Ise… you don't hate me right?" Raynare said while crying.

"Ray. Why do you believe that? I am just like you aren't I?" Issei asked. Getting a nod as a response, he continued. "I don't know why you would think that. Is it because of what your family said? If it is, it shouldn't matter anymore. You are Raynare and Raynare is you. There is no changing it and I certainly do not want you to change. I care for you a lot if you couldn't tell, Ray."

"I-I-I-Ise!" Raynare cried. She got closer and kissed Ise on the lips. Her first kiss that would be given to her first friend.

Issei did not know how to respond. He has seen his parents kiss before so he tried to reciprocate but failing miserably. Raynare began to cry as she could feel her feelings getting returned. Although she knew that her sister is still in Issei's heart she was content that she had a spot as well.

"Thank you Ise! I love you!"

"Ray… I love you too!"

This was the start of a relationship that no one could control. It was time for the both of them to go out and rejoin with the rest of the family.

 _ **Time Skip - Two weeks later**_

It has been about two weeks since the attack on the Himejima shrine. The 'three great families' still could not find Akeno Himejima. They would still look for her for about another two weeks. If they do not, she would be declared missing in action and the official search would be over.

Another family would be leaving the territory if they would not find Akeno. The Hyoudou's would go to live in Kyoto. It would be an off and on residence as they would also live in Takamagahara.

Both Issei and Raynare did not want this since they would be separated from each other but both group of parents agreed to something. Shuri and Baraqiel who hesitantly agreed would treat this as training. Training to be Issei's wife. And yes. Issei was told about the arrangement that both his and Raynare's parents made on Akeno and Raynare's birthday. He felt a little sad since they couldn't find Akeno but he was happy that he still had Raynare.

Like Azazel promised, Raynare got a artificial sacred gear of her choice. She wanted something that could be used as offense and as well defence. She got a dragon type sacred gear from her uncle Azazel. Raynare made a pact with Ddraig. I know that is impossible right. Wrong.

Issei is able to manifest Ddraig out of his sacred gear. This would give Ddraig all of his original abilities and then some. Since Raynare is Issei's future wife, he is able to **[Transfer]** part of his soul to a special jewel made from the Boosted Gear itself.

The Boosted Gear is a sacred gear with unlimited possibilities like all Longinus. Even though it is extremely straining to pull of this technique, both Issei and Ddraig is able to **[Transfer]** power or such to anything that is able to take it. That includes a sacred gear that Azazel made. Both, the Boosted Gear and the sacred gear that Azazel created are connected.

Otherwise, the power being released from the artificial sacred gear would combust and be destroyed.

Raynare called the sacred gear "Wyvern Gear". Since the inspiration is the Boosted Gear, she didn't care about the name. She wanted it close to her Issei that it didn't matter. Even Ddraig said he liked it. So a plus for Raynare. The sacred gear looks like a small dragon i.e Ddraig. The body is all red and with a green jewel in the middle. It was created to act as an independent sacred gear. It also houses a portion of Ddraig's soul. How Azazel created it was a stroke of luck. It is not easy to put a portion of one's soul into something else.

He has never made anything like this before but since Raynare was attacked again he did his best to provide her with a valuable sacred gear. This artificial sacred gear can also combine with her Twilight Healing. If she needs to heal someone far away and can't get there in time, the Wyvern Gear can do it for her.

It had all the basic functions of the original Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost] [Explosion] [Transfer]**

There were a few different functions as well.

 **[Contain] [Blazing Inferno] [Penetrate] [Domination]**

The first function was to key in Twilight Healing. She can **[Contain]** her healing power then **[Transfer]** it to someone in need of it. This is one of the first things Azazel thought of.

The second function is Ddraig's finishing move, **[Blazing Inferno]**. The Boosted Gear still has these functions but are still locked since Issei did not reach the necessary requirements to unlock it. This power releashed flames that could even turn a God to ash.

The third function is **[Penetrate]**. Like **[Blazing Inferno]** it is still locked in the Boosted Gear but in the Wyvern Gear, Raynare can use this power. This can destroy the best defense one puts up as it is the best offensive move that can be used.

The fourth and final function of the Wyvern Gear is **[Domination].** The user can release an aura that is pure domination. She can bend people to her will that are weaker than her **[Domination]** but she can't use it on family. That is the restraint that Azazel put on to prevent her from going power hungry.

Azazel secretly met with Raynare over the years so he could start to work on this artificial sacred gear. She stated that she wanted something like Issei's Boosted Gear so that started turning the gears in his head. It is still far from perfect but it is workable. Using the Wyvern Gear will take a lot out of the user and could cause damage if she doesn't pace herself correctly. Azazel still needs to alter the stamina consumption as it could take someone out of the fight not even ten minutes into it.

It will take time to do it but it is possible.

What is also possible for the Wyvern Gear is to achieve balance breaker but it would have to be adjusted and it would take a long time.

She got that as her present for her tenth birthday. If Akeno was still with them, she would have gotten one of them too… but she wasn't.

 **Scene Change - Akeno's POV**

I, Akeno Himejima, have been on the run for my life for around two weeks already. My family or well they were my family attacked us because of that man. He is the cause of my suffering and I do not want to see him or anyone anymore.

I feel as if this is my punishment for being a filthy fallen angel as a member of my family said. I want to see Ise but if I wasn't a fallen, he would've saved us at that time. My mother and sister are dead because of that man and him. He told us that he would protect us but he failed in doing that. I don't really want to hate him but I do since he went back on his word.

It must be because of my wings. He told me that he doesn't care about them since he is similar but I can't trust him anymore. I can't trust these wings anymore. I was in love with him. But now I am not so sure about my feelings.

Shoot. Someone caught onto where I am. I have to leave. I do not have any money so I may need to do some work. Bye.

 _ **Time Skip - Three weeks later**_

It has been more than a month since the attack on the Himejima shrine.

A month since Akeno went missing

A month.

Anyways. Issei, Reniel, and Gorou Hyoudou are in the finishing stages of packing up there things to move to Kyoto. None of them could find young Akeno after they worked so hard to look for her. Akeno after a extensive and resource consuming search, she was pronounced missing in action.

All three of the remaining Himejima, Shuri, Baraqiel and Raynare were in low spirits. They tried and tried to work hard but with no results. Shuri stopped eating and Baraqiel trained and trained to put a damper on the pain but it barely helped.

Shuri unknowingly fell into a coma a couple weeks back and whatever hope they had were immediately squashed. None of them at Grigori knew how to get her out of her coma. Issei however, could not stand for his aunty to be in a coma. He researched and worked hard to find something to pull her out of it.

Issei began to work with the multiple Shinto Gods he could contact. He learned the proper care for a patient to different fighting techniques. Nothing he could learn was ever good enough to get her out of it.

Issei however had an unusual idea. He has just created a new power called Bilingual. He is able to hear the thoughts of anybody that is in the range of this power.

It would take work but he would soon be successful on his twentieth attempt.

 _ **Time Skip - One month later**_

 **Issei's POV**

I, Issei Hyoudou, have been working really hard. I rarely take breaks during my training of my fear of failure. I failed again to save Akeno. I do not know where she is or neither does anybody for that matter. The only person who can comfort me is Ray. And vice versa. If she is needing comfort, I will provide it, since I really care for her and she is one of the few people left in my life that truly brings a smile to my face. Just like last time she didn't blame me for being too late since she has faith that I would show up and save her every time.

Mom, dad, ray, and I are now living in Kyoto to protect the leader of the Youkai faction, Yasaka. My grandfather, Susanoo, asked if we were able to do this and we were. Originally my dad, told my grandfather no, since he wanted me to experience my childhood with my two girl best friends. As you know, I only have one girl best friend now since Akeno is gone. This event showed that for how powerful you may be there are weaknesses that are available.

Uncle Baraqiel was one of the worst of all grieving. From what he told us, he left that day since he got information regarding my male best friend, Vali. His mother was told to be alive but it turns out the information was false. I remember the day that Vali was told this, he couldn't stop crying. He had high hopes that his mother might still be alive but it all came crashing down that it wasn't true. She was the only one that truly cared for him when he was getting abused by his grandfather and his father. If he didn't leave that day to track down Vali's mother, he would've been in Kuoh.

I still have this feeling that the main Himejima branch weren't the only ones to attack that day. But I shook it off that day since my only focus was the safety of my friends and their family.

Now, Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto, recently gave birth to a healthy girl. The father was gone. And just left after getting her pregnant. The young girl was named Kunou.

That is why we moved to Kyoto. Even if Yasaka has attendees and there are other leaders that help her out, it isn't enough. My dad takes care of the political side of things since he has gone through this already. Being a son of a Shinto God, I was told that they go through training for appearances. They learn all about the history of their parent and about the other Gods and everything else about the Shinto Pantheon. I began to learn this when we moved but I am still catching up.

My mom is helping Yasaka with little Kunou. Since she only has one child, me, she is slightly sad most of the time since I can take care of myself for the most part. She, obviously, has the motherly aura to help with Yasaka.

You may be asking why I don't call Yasaka, 'Lady Yasaka' or something like that. Well that one is easy. Even if she is a faction leader and a Kyuubi, not to inflate my ego or anything like, but I am a demigod, part angel and the Red Dragon Emperor. From what I was told by her, she has a spot soft for the Red Dragon Emperor's since a previous wielder contributed to her faction in the past. So she just told me to call her by her name even if I am way younger than her and still a child.

I really look up to Yasaka and I really like to play with her tails. The last time I touched them, her face turned a bright red for a reason I do not understand but she didn't tell me to stop so I just continued.

Now, again, Ray and I are just training to get stronger. Even though she is living with us, her main home now is the main headquarters of Grigori. Every other week she goes back to her parents. Even if she wants to stay with me, she misses her parents just as much. Both, Uncle Baraqiel and Aunty Shuri, as I have said has been in low spirits. They put on fake smiles when they talk with someone or anything. There is no light that were in there eyes that were previously in them.

I was in shock from what Uncle Azazel made for Ray. It was an artificial gear. I remember he presented it to her on her birthday and he had two copies of them...I wonder if one was for Akeno. He said that it should connect my sacred gear with this one. I asked Ddraig how he could connect to it and he told me that he could put a part of his soul in the gear and have it act like the Boosted Gear but at the same time with less power.

I haven't really asked why she wanted something similar to mine but I guess she wanted to get closer to me or to protect who she cares about better. I should ask right now.

"Ray, why did you ask for that artificial sacred gear from Uncle Azazel?"

Raynare blushed in return as she is embarrassed to even say why.

"Well, Ise, I wanted a sacred gear that could be like yours. I didn't think it could happen at first but when Uncle Azazel told me he could, I was so happy. He contacted Ddraig secretly so you would be surprised when you saw it. I know that Ddraig can manifest outside of the sacred gear thanks to you and I wanted something that could help me." Raynare explained.

"Help you with what?" Issei said this as he was confused. He didn't know what it could help her with but he had a pretty good idea.

"Well, a couple things actually. I thought this could help me become closer to you and I wanted something close to a familiar that those devils have. I personally didn't think Uncle could make it so Ddraig could move around but he did. Also, could I thank Ddraig for helping me?" Raynare replied. Her hands were fidgeting as she spoke.

"Yeah! Go ahead."

A green light appeared on Issei's left hand and as Ddraig spoke the light blinked.

 **[Raynare. It was a pleasure to help you actually. Whatever to get into his thick skull I will gladly help.]**

And with that they trained in silence. Neither talking unless absolutely necessary. 

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Things went down. Sorry if it seems like it was too fast paced.**

 **If you want please join our discord:**

 **discord. gg/TGPM9pH**

 **Aloha! Please follow and Review for more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Akeno POV**

I, Akeno Himejima, have been running for my life for around one year already. I do not even know if that is how long but I remember that my family, the Himejima's, attacked my childhood home and killed my mother and sister right before my birthday.

The fallen angel, known as Baraqiel, was the cause of their death. It is because of him being a fallen angel that they killed them. So I have been running for my life so that I do not end up like my mother and younger sister.

Now, I am in a predicament that I never wanted to encounter. I accidently entered a devil's territory.

I noticed it when I saved a human. The human had this weird looking paper that is similar to the papers that Aunty Cleria gave us. I immediately figured out that it was someone that had a contract with a devil.

The person thanked me just before someone appeared from the paper. It was a adult male and he could tell what I disgustingly am. We made eye contact for a short while before I ran away.

I ran and ran with tears streaming from my eyes. I repeatedly thought.

'Am I going to die today?'

I didn't want to but I felt like I was going to. I then heard some voices as if they were looking for specifically me.

"Where is that filthy girl! Find her! And bring her here so I can take her head!"

"Yes Sir! We will find her and bring her to you Lord Suou."

"We found her trail. She is around here somewhere!"

I could feel that they were close. But I am too much in shock to even move. But then I heard another voice. A gentle and feminine voice.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in devil territory?"

"What do you want girl? We are just looking for that filthy child that one of our previous members created."

 **Third POV**

There are around 20 Himejima clansmen searching for Akeno Himejima. Just like Issei, Raynare, and their families, they have also been searching for her.

What they didn't know was that they were on Akeno's trail but they were always too late since she knew that she was being looked for.

Now, the girl who showed up is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan of the remaining 72 pillars. She appeared to be around eleven years old with vibrant crimson hair.

Rias Gremory followed behind the devil in charge of the area, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, a servant of Zeoticus Gremory and Rias' father. As if a stroke of luck, today, Rias became in the care of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, since both of her parents and her brother and sister were busy so she couldn't be in their care.

She then asked the group of people.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in devil territory?"

A clansmen then smirked.

"What do you want girl? We are just looking for that filthy child that one of our previous members created."

"A girl? Why do you want to find a girl? Even with those swords at your waist and the spears in your hands? Yeah. You are totally just looking for a girl." Rias mocked.

"What!"

Agrippa hearing this pulled his master's daughter behind him and stated.

"Hello. Like Lady Rias said, what are you doing in my territory? I assure you that I have seen no girl except the one with me."

"Well. Keep on the lookout for her. She has black hair and purple eyes. We need to find her. Okay." A person spoke up.

"And excuse me, but who are you?"

"Hello devil, I am Suou Himejima and I am the current head of the Himejima's."

"I am surprised that the head of an exorcist family would come down here personally."

"Well. I had to make sure this group comes back alive since the last group didn't."

As they were talking, Akeno who was watching the entire conversation, fell down in exhaustion. She didn't know what to think so she let her guard down just a bit but that turned out to be the wrong decision.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Suou yelled.

"Find her!" He continued.

"Yes Sir!"

A couple clansmen said.

A minute later and they were holding onto the girl they were looking for, Akeno Himejima.

"Granduncle Suou…" Akeno said weakly.

"Don't talk to me you filth. Just like before. You will die just like your mother and that other damn half-breed you call a sister." Suou stated.

He personally didn't like Shuri since she would not follow rules. It was even worse when he found out about this small family. He knew that they needed to be wiped out. And today he would finish it.

"Please…" Akeno said as she saw the blade above her head. She didn't want to die but she was powerless to stop them. She just closed her eyes before she heard something.

Rias and Agrippa were still there witnessing this and before the Himejima's dealt the final blow. He intervened.

"Wait. Will you let her go, if you leave her with us? You will never see her again if you do."

Suou didn't want to let her go but he was tired already. He was getting old and needed to just let her go and she could die with them.

"...Okay… But she will not be able to appear at any family event since she will now be excommunicated. I will let this filthy child go only on these terms."

"Will I still be able to call myself a Himejima from now on?" Akeno asked.

"Do whatever you wish."

"Alright. Let's go."

As the Himejima clan left the area, none of them including Rias, Agrippa, and Akeno, noticed someone else watching the confrontation. It was a young boy under the direct orders of Azazel, the governor general of Grigori. This person was Vali Lucifer, who unknowingly found Akeno right before she reached this territory.

What he didn't know was that he was indirectly responsible for the incident at the Himejima shrine. He was just ordered to simply find the tracks of Akeno by Azazel but in a discreet fashion. He messed up most of the time due to still being a kid but for the most part he did good.

He created a magic circle by his ear and it immediately connected to Azazel.

"Dad! I found Akeno! She is alive but she went with this girl, Rias Gremory."

"WHAT! Where are you?"

"Umm. Haha. I don't know. Can you look up the name Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa? He said that this is his territory." Vali awkwardly said.

"Okay. I'll look it up. Thanks." Azazel said then hanged up.

Vali, on the other hand was super excited that he successfully helped his foster father. He usually just helps with the artificial sacred gear work at Grigori.

 **Scene Change**

"So. You are Akeno huh? I love your black hair and your purple eyes." Rias smiled.

"...You do not hate me for what I am? A filthy fallen angel is what I am." Akeno said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Not really. You aren't gonna hurt me, and I am not gonna hurt you. Would like if you came to live me and one day become my servant? But I do not want to force you." Rias asked.

"Well. I have nowhere else to go. Will you take me in, Lady Rias?" Akeno asked while still crying.

"If you would have me, Akeno. Let's go."

 **Time Skip**

"So you heard me, Akeno is alive but she went with the devils." Azazel said.

"Are you sure, Azazel? My baby girl is still alive? Who told you this?" Shuri asked since Baraqiel couldn't say nothing as his tears kept on falling from his eyes.

"Secretly after the initial search. I had Vali, follow what clues he received from Akeno's trail and he found her stumble across devil territory. Ahh. I feel like I am repeating myself. Well anyways. She is in the care of the gremory clan."

"So… Sirzechs' family huh?" Baraqiel asked as he finally could understand and speak.

"Yeah. But from what Vali overheard, she may hate herself and fallen angels. He could hear her ask Rias if she would take in her, a filthy half-breed fallen angel."

Baraqiel and Shuri broke down as they heard this. They didn't want their daughter to hate herself after she was told repeatedly that she is Akeno and no one can change that. But if you are told something that differs from what you are already told you would tend to believe it. Now, though, they had to thank Azazel for this.

"Thank you my friend." Both Shuri and Baraqiel said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Ajuka gave us and Michael plans for creating our own reincarnation system. He told us that it is the step toward peace that I have been going on and on about just like the other leaders as well. I don't know when it will be finished but it might take years even though we have most of the smartest minds in the world at Grigori."

"Alright then." Baraqiel sighed.

"I will leave you two now so you can talk about what I have told you and act accordingly."

"Bye Azazel"

"Bye!"

As soon as Azazel was gone, Shuri and Baraqiel latched onto each other and cried their eyes out. They were happy that their Akeno is still alive but sad at the same time since they might not see her for a few years.

"Shuri…" Baraqiel said.

Before she could say anything though, he pressed his lips against hers and held the back of her head.

In shock for a short period of time, Shuri reciprocated it and continued it. She jumped onto the front of her husband and wrapped her legs around his waist. This, as a cue to keep going, he teleported both of them to their room and created a privacy barrier that would be up for hours.

Shuri slowly undressed her shirt before it was ripped open by Baraqiel. He pushed his wife onto the bed but before having his way with her, his movements were soon overwhelmed by Shuri as her sadistic part of her kicked in and she had her way with him.

 **Time Skip**

It has been about five months since the reveal that Akeno is alive and in the care of the Gremory's. Issei and Raynare would soon find out from Shuri and from that, Issei would get on his knees with tears falling from his face and he would pray to any deity that was listening. He would thank them for this and he wouldn't forget it. One in particular smirked and continued on his path.

' _ **I can't wait to see what you can do, Issei Hyoudou.**_

 **Scene Change - Afternoon**

"So mom. Ray, Uncle Azazel and I are going to a church?" Issei asked. He didn't really want to go to a place where he didn't know but since his parents told him, he now needs to go.

"Yeah. Haha. We have intel that there is a project going on but none of those in Heaven can go and Azazel doesn't like it so, I am having you and your fiancée go with him to help." Reniel replied.

"Alright? When are we leaving? Since Yasaka and dad can take care of things here in Kyoto. Couldn't you go too?" Issei asked before getting his cheek pinched by his mother.

"Ow...mom...I'm sorry...let go please…" Issei whimpered out.

"You ungrateful brat! Haha! I believe that you can take care of yourself and Raynare. Did you just ask that so I would want to stay?" Reniel yelled out while still pinching her son's cheek.

"No… ow… well that means for the most part me and Ray will be alone then."

'I should plan something for the both of us. I know she would want to do something.' Issei thought.

"Alright. You will be leaving at the end of the week, on friday."

"Okay. Today. I am planning on going to see Uncle Tannin with Ray after the festival."

"Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

 **Scene Change**

Issei teleported himself to Grigori to receive more information on this mission and ask Ray if she is ready to go to a festival that is being held in Kyoto.

The mission can wait.

He teleported into the main lobby of Grigori where first time visitors would have to check in before having an appointment with anybody in the facility.

"Ise! It's good to see you again!" A woman's voice welcomed.

"Ah! Penemue. It's good to see yo-" Issei replied before getting pulled into Penemue's chest area and he was caught off from finishing.

It is a sad thing that Issei with all his power and knowledge was corrupted by the Fallen Angel mind. Or more specifically Azazel. He corrupted Issei in the 'beauty of breasts' as he calls it. It is a rather hidden side of Issei since he knows how shameful and the repercussions of what it would reflect on his parents.

But it didn't matter when he was at Grigori since most of them fell for lust or other reasons.

"Ah~! This is so nice~! Penemue, can I squeeze them?" Issei said while rolling his head around in Penemue's chest.

"Haha! Yeah that is fine~ Although, I wouldn't mind having a man as yourself when you grow up." Penemue said while having a full-blown blush.

 **Squeeze Squeeze**

Issei cupped his hands around Penemue's breasts and squeezed them. Because of Azazel he loved a good pair of breasts and he can't wait till Ray fully matures.

"Ah~! Ise~! If you keep doing that, I can't help to get serious when you get older. Penemue moaned out as she barely covered her mouth with her hand.

"Anyways thanks Penemue! Your breasts are one of the best I've felt!" Issei said as he walked toward Raynare's room.

Penemue had a hard time breathing as Issei walked away since she got off from that and some of her fluids were falling down her leg since she couldn't control herself when she is around of Issei.

It would make sense.

Issei is the wielder of the Boosted Gear that would make him part dragon. He is part demigod and part angel. He basically is walking aphrodisiac.

Onwards, Issei just got to Raynare's door and he knocked.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Yes?" A voice asked.

"Hey Ray! It's me Ise!"

 ***THUD***

Issei, being the person he is heard a loud noise, after he replied. He immediately opened the door and he saw a nice sight for the young boy.

It was Raynare in the middle of changing her clothes, and she only had her underwear on.

So Issei could see her bare chest. His face broke into a perverted grin as he saw her.

But Raynare's reaction was priceless. Her face was as red as her sacred gear and tears were appearing in her eyes.

She froze in place since she never had to deal with anything like this before. She finally registered what happened and screamed and tried to slap her fiancé.

"ISE YOU PERVERT!"

Issei on the other hand was prepared for things like this.

As Raynare put up her hand to slap him, Issei grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. But this was the wrong move as Issei's foot got hooked on another pair of underwear that were on the floor.

He immediately fell down with Raynare under him. As his reflexes, he closed his eyes and his hands went to prop both of themselves up. This also was another wrong move as they were on the ground, he felt something small, growing, and squishy. Being the person he is, he squeezed it and it felt nice.

 **Squeeze**

"Haha! Oops!" Issei laughed.

Once again, Raynare screamed again. And hit Issei with some success. He flew into the opposite of the wall and slowly slid down.

Now, Baraqiel is always overprotective of his daughters or well his daughter right now.

Since his and his wife's room is right next to their daughter's, he heard her first scream.

He immediately rushed to it as he thought the worst even though it would be impossible.

He saw the door open and saw her daughter on the floor with her fiancé on her before he was launched into the other side of the room.

Baraqiel, broke his stoic character and began to laugh out loud. He has never seen a performance like this. He had to give his daughter something for throwing the Red Dragon Emperor.

"O-Oww…" Issei whimpered.

His body hurt and he couldn't do anything to help it. Thankfully Raynare realized what happened and ran over to heal Issei with her sacred gear.

"I'm so sorry Ise. Here let me make it up to you even though you groped my breast and had a perverted smile on your face." Raynare said.

As she was healing Issei's injuries, she leaned further and put her lips on his and began to kiss the life out of them.

Issei after a few seconds realized what happened and responded to the kiss.

Baraqiel being the father that he is, didn't like what he was seeing, walked over to the pair and forcefully separated them before it became more than what it was supposed to be.

"Thanks Ray! I can always count on you." Issei said.

"It's no problem, Ise. I am your fiancée, after all." Raynare said while blushing.

"Raynare, will you explain to me what happened?" Baraqiel asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"Okay, well I am only gonna say this once. After I put on something to cover me." She replied.

"Okay."

 **Scene Skip**

Raynare explained on how Issei knocked on her door, how she hit her dresser, how she was naked. Since her father saw the rest she didn't need to explain.

"So Ise. Why are you here in Grigori and I hope it is not to take my daughters virginity?" Baraqiel asked.

Both Issei and Raynare blushed hard. Although they are set to be married, it could be considered too fast. Each time this would be brought up, Issei would blush and laugh awkwardly while Raynare would look eager with a blush on her cheeks.

"No uncle. I wanted to see if Raynare was ready to go to the festival today." Issei explained.

"The festival?" Raynare slowly asked.

"Yeah! The one in Kyoto with all of the Youkai! I overheard Yasaka talking about it with my mom. Yasaka wanted to me to bring Ray so she could meet you. Then we are gonna see Uncle Tannin after it so he could meet you too."

"O-Oh! Okay! I have to find Mother so she can help me."

"Okay! I'll wait."

Raynare then left her room to go next door to meet her mother. Apparently Raynare still has not gotten dressing in her clothing correctly. Even though she is eleven years old.

Things never change.

 **Time Skip**

It has been thirty minutes since Raynare left to see her mother. She left to change her clothes and get ready. Issei and Baraqiel left the room the same time Raynare did. They were currently in an office waiting and talking to each other.

"Uncle! How longer are they gonna take? I mean it's getting dark." Issei jokes.

"Fine then. Let me check on those two."

Just as Baraqiel got up, the door opened and two people came in. Raynare in this beautiful red and white kimono that matched her shrine maiden colours. She styled her hair and there was a white ribbon in hair.

"Wow… Ray… You look beautiful!" Issei complimented.

This caused the half-fallen angel to blush. Even though she hears this all the time from Issei, she acts as if she barely hears this from him.

"T-Thank you Ise. Well shall we be off then?" Raynare replied.

"Wait! We still need to take a picture of you both." Shuri said.

"Oh. Ok aunty Shuri." Issei replied.

He stood on the right side of Raynare and smiled.

Raynare took the initiative to grab onto his left arm him as the flash went off and it created a nice picture.

"Okay Uncle Baraqiel and Aunty Shuri. We'll be going." Issei said.

"Okay. Be safe and don't take my daughter's virginity. Haha!" Shuri laughed.

Both, Issei and Raynare would head toward Kyoto and meet up with the leader of the Youkai faction as well as Gorou and Reniel Hyoudou, Issei's parents.

 **Hi! Sorry it took so long for just a single chapter. Not too long ago I recieved a review and it kind of turned me off to continue writing.**

 **It is also mid terms for my classes and I have been trying to focus on that but i have been procrastinating and I am super behind because of it. I have to write a 4-6 page paper and I haven't even started and it is due on sunday.**

 **Anyways. I hope you like it.**

 **Aloha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been a couple minutes since Issei and Raynare left the Grigori to go to the festival. This left Baraqiel and Shuri in their room in silence.

"Shuri." Baraqiel asked. He wanted to do something with his wife since it has been a while and both of them have been too busy to spend some quality time together.

"Yes. Baraqiel. What did you need?" Shuri wondered. She had some thoughts that has been entertaining her mind ever since they moved to Grigori but she has never acted on them. Yes. They have had several intimate times but this is different.

"I'm wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. I have been really stressed out from work and I guarantee that you also been stressed out too. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something together." Baraqiel asked with a smile.

"That would be wonderful, darling. But first, get down on your knees and beg." Shuri said with a smirk.

"W-What! O-Ow!" Baraqiel asked. "Where did you get that whip? Are you gonna continue? I'll get on my knees. Please Shuri! Continue!"

"Oh~ This? I learned some magic while you were busy. I met up with Penemue and she taught me some things." Shuri said.

"I wonder how Raynare and Ise is doing?" Baraqiel wondered while still getting whipped.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you and me. You getting inside me and possibly impregnating me again. Ufufu. Now~! Get on the bed and get ready." Shuri commanded.

"Yes Shuri!" Baraqiel moaned.

"Wrong! What are you supposed to call me?"

"Mistress! I am supposed to call you Mistress!" Baraqiel yelled.

"Good~! Now I will continue~!"

"T-Thank you Mistress!"

While the married couple does their thing, Raynare and Issei had just met up with Yasaka.

 **Scene Change**

"So this is the famous Raynare Himejima, I am always hearing about." Yasaka greeted.

"Yeah! Yasaka, this is Ray, she is Uncle Baraqiel and Aunty Shuri's daughter. And Ray this is Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction and the nine tailed fox."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Yasaka. Please take care of me when I am here." Raynare greeted and bowed.

"Well, it is nice to meet you too Raynare. I hope you don't cause _My Ise_ any trouble." Yasaka said teasingly. From what she heard from Issei's parents, Raynare becomes jealous when others, specifically women, claim Issei as theirs. From all the teasing that her older sister gave her, she still gets jealous rather fast.

"W-What!? Issei! Is! Not! Yours! He! Is! Mine!" Raynare cried while closing her eyes with a bright red face. She was crying out loud to the point of stomping her foot while speaking.

"Haha! I know! I just wanted to see your reaction, little Raynare." Yasaka smiled.

"W-W-What?!" Raynare yelled as she looked left and right since she was embarrassed that someone saw that.

"Anyways. Yasaka, how have you been? Even though it hasn't been too long." Issei asked.

"I've been fine. Kunou misses her Ise, even though she is still really young. That's enough about me. Are you both ready?" Yasaka asked.

All three of them arrived at the festival and each and every Youkai present bowed at the sight of Yasaka.

 **Scene Skip**

It has been a few hours since Issei and Raynare arrived at the festival. It was past midnight before they left since they were too caught up with each other. They had to leave early the next day to meet with Tannin.

"Ise~! Are we gonna sleep or are we still gonna play?" Raynare asked.

She was extremely tired since she woke up early and didn't take one nap. But Issei was worth it. If she gets to spend time with him, no matter how little, it is worth it to stay up even if she is tired.

"I wanted to sleep Ray, but if you wanted to play some more we can?" Issei stated.

"Nah~ I'm tired Ise. Let's go to sleep Ise~!" Raynare weakly said.

Now she had a chance to sleep with her fiance. Nothing obscene just sleeping on the same bed with her fiance.

"Alright, Ray. I need to clean myself. I'll be right back." Issei sighed.

'Haha! I have chance! All I have to do is wait for a few minutes then head toward the bathroom as well.' Raynare thought.

 **Time Skip**

Heading toward the bathroom, Raynare heard the water running and she knew it was her chance.

Undressing and wrapping a towel around her body, she opened the door to the bathroom to see Issei on the stool with water flowing onto his hair.

"Ise~!"

"RAY! What are you doing here? Get out! I'm trying to clean bathe." Issei blushed as he spoke.

"I know Ise! I am here to wash your back. I am your future wife after all and I believe that this is good training. Don't you think?" Raynare sweetly smiled. Oh how she loved that phrase.

This caused a chill to go down Issei's back as he has never seen this side of Raynare. It is always the cute, timid, and jealous sides of her that he always sees. Not the side that she is just like her mother and father.

"B-Bu-" Issei tried to rebut but was cut off by his fiancee.

"No buts Ise. It is my wifely duty to take care of you and it is your husbandly duty to take care of me too. Haha! We are gonna have so much fun!" Raynare smirked.

'Ddraig! Help me get away from this sadistic woman! This is not the Ray, I know.' Issei asked his lifelong partner Ddraig.

 **[Sorry Partner! You do know that Raynare can hear what we are talking about right because I am connected to her other sacred gear, remember?]**

'Ahh WHAT! Who implemented that in the Wyvern Gear?'

 **{It was me, Ise~!}**

'Ray, you can hear my thoughts to Ddraig?'

 **{That's right! Haha! Uncle Azazel created it but I was the one who activated it with Ddraig's help}**

'Ddraig, you betrayed me!'

 **[Well Partner, you have been treating me like a toy since you and the girls were younger. So I thought of some payback]**

'But Ddr-'

 **[Before you even say that you give me treats for doing that to me, remember that when I was still flying around, I was and still am a feared being. I do not want my reputation to ruin. So, I thought by doing this it would stop you from doing that to me.]**

'I'm sorry Ddraig. I didn't know that it was that bad for you.' Issei bowed toward to his left hand. 'Will you forgive me? For being the foolish child that I am?'

 **[Partner, I will forgive you this time. It was breaking my heart that I was just a child's play thing. But don't be like our rival and look at the backsides of women.]**

'Obviously, I don't want to do that. I like breasts not butts. I thought it was your thing for being the opposite of Albion? And did you see and feel how Ray's breasts are growing. They felt nice.'

 **{Ise! Don't talk about my breasts to Ddraig! It's embarrassing! But after your conversation with Ddraig, turn around.}**

 **[And yes Partner, I saw. It was almost as nice as Tia- Ahem. Excuse me for that. Just keep that perverted side of yours to yourself. I don't want us to be referred as some dumb breast dragon, by that Governor. You Hear ME!]**

'Yes, Yes. I hear you. You don't need to shout. I promise it won't happen. _Although I can't promise in the future_.'

Issei replied to Ddraig but didn't say the last part. He knew that Ddraig would persist and like usual, dominate and put Issei into submission.

Shaking his head back to reality, he noticed that Raynare was behind with soap on her small but growing breasts.

"What are you doing! Cover up!" Issei screamed.

"Too bad!" Raynare denied as she rubbed her chest up and down Issei's back to 'clean it'.

Her face became flushed and she couldn't believe what she was doing but she wanted to continue.

"Ise! Ise! Ise!" Raynare moaned for the first time, she had a hold onto the front of Issei's body as she was doing this. Although, she is still a minor, she is still a fallen angel, it is written in her DNA to act like this.

Issei on the other hand, could feel something rising up from the bottom of his towel that was on his waist. This was the first time this had happened but he didn't know what was happening.

"Ray. You need to stop before I lose control of myself!" Issei pleaded.

"I don't care! I love you Ise and if my sister was here too, she would do the same thing too because she's also in love with you."

Issei had a hard time controlling himself as he unknowingly let his draconic senses take over his entire body. If you could see him, you could notice his eyes flashing from his usual brown to a striking emerald green. He all of a sudden growled and turned around and grabbed onto Raynare.

"W-Woah! Ise! Wait! I need to prepare myself!"

Issei was not thinking clearly and just kept on growling. He bit into Raynare's neck hard enough for it to not draw blood. He lowered his hands and grabbed onto her butt cheeks and squeezed them. These two actions caused loud moans from Raynare as she has never felt this good before.

Still not thinking clearly, he released her cheeks and put one of his hands dangerously close to her maidenhood. He immediately put one of her breasts into his mouth and started to latch onto the other one with his free hand.

Still being small but round enough for him to grab on, he squeezed her breast and rolled her nipple with his fingers, in turn causing her to moan loudly while some of her juices to roll down her leg as it has been the first time for her.

She now climaxed for the first time, and she wanted to continue and possibly lose her virginity here and now.

She felt so good in this moment that she didn't want him to stop. So to increase the maximum amount of pleasure for her, she grabbed onto Issei's head and put it right on her breasts.

Right as she was doing this, Issei inserted a finger into Raynare's maidenhood and caused her to scream out loud. She tried to muffle her scream as she kissed Issei with all the passion she could muster but that wasn't good enough.

Issei, hearing a scream, quickly regained control of his body and leaped away from Raynare as he could now see what he did to her.

A blushing face, a red mark on the side of her neck, and liquid on her growing breasts as well as a liquid substance that was falling down her leg.

"I'M SORRY!" Issei quickly apologised and bowed.

"Ise! You have nothing to be sorry for. If I didn't want this to happen, I would've told you to stop but I didn't want you to. I love you with all my heart and I would give you my body as well, as long as I prepare myself if we go all the way." Raynare explained. She has loved Issei for the longest time and her love for him increased every time she saw him and when he would protect her or do anything for her.

"NO! BU-!" Issei protested but was cut off by another kiss from Raynare.

The kiss went on for a few seconds before they separated.

"Ise, I love you and do you love me?" Raynare asked just to reconfirm his love for her as well as admitting again that she loves him.

"I do bu-" Issei admitted but again was cut off again by her.

"No Buts! We love each other. Right?" Raynare asked which she got a nod as an answer. She continued. "So, It is fine for me if you wanted to do this in the future. Haha! My mother and I have already been through the talk, and she said it was okay if we wanted to do 'it'. Her words to me were, ' _Raynare dear, since you are almost a teenager, I just wanted to say this, if you wanted to have sex with your fiance that is perfectly okay with me. If your father says no, I will put him in his place. Now, even though you are still young, I will be behind you on whatever decision you make. Society rules be damned. So lesson one…_ ' yeah… haha… so yeah. Issei, anytime I'll be waiting."

Issei just had his mouth open the whole time. He couldn't even fathom why her mother was fine with it.

"Anyways, I'll go out now to dry myself and we can go see Tannin! Ah~! I always wanted to see a legendary dragon!" Raynare said.

With that, Raynare left the bathroom and left Issei to his own devices.

"Ahh! That girl! I tell you! Ah! Now what am I gonna do with this?" Issei asked as he looked down at his erection. He tried to think of things that he didn't like.

Vegetables. Homework. Losing.

But when he was thinking about these things, they would turn into daydreams that involved Raynare with Vegetables. Raynare tutoring him in a teachers outfit. And himself losing to Raynare which caused her to punish him for losing.

These images kept replaying over and over again. So he just basically said what first came to mind.

"Ah. Fuck it!"

He had to go back under the stream of water but turn it to its coldest temperature. He only needed to stay under it for two minutes and it went away.

 **Scene Change - Dragon Territory**

"Ray, how does Tannin's territory look?" Issei asked. After that whole situation with Raynare in the bathroom, he quickly put on clothes. He was wearing a red shirt with black slacks.

Raynare on the other hand, wore a slightly different kimono than what she wore the previous day. Since her mother wasn't with her, Issei's mother had to help her. She wore an all red kimono with green highlights in it to resemble Issei as the Red Dragon Emperor.

Even Issei was surprised on how Raynare looked which caused for him to stare at her and nicely compliment her.

"It is beautiful, Ise. Because you are so well known with Lord Tannin, do you have a small part that is yours or?" Raynare replied.

"Well, yes and no. I helped plant a few trees in Tannin's territory but this is all dragon territory. Meaning that any dragon can live here but they would need to be registered first." Issei answered Raynare's question.

"Okay!" Raynare said.

Just as Issei was gonna say something, they heard noise in the background.

It was a bunch of dragons that knew about Issei well.

…

…

Or more specifically female dragons that had major crushes on him.

"Lord Issei! Lord Issei!" They called out.

" **Sigh.** Hello!" Issei waved.

Raynare seeing this, waved along with Issei to show that she existed too.

"Lord Issei! Lord Tannin asked us to bring you two to him." One of the female dragons explained. She was a low level fire dragon and her name is Kaida. She was said to have one of the hottest fire breath compared to Tannin, although still being a low class dragon. When Issei first arrived to the dragon territory, she was around the same age as Issei but she could only witness Issei as she was told by her father to not interact.

She, as like all children, didn't listen to her father and greeted Issei when he had some alone time. Both of them worked on the Dragon Apple research, and that is how they connected.

"Alright. I wanted to introduce you to a special someone, this is Raynare Himejima, and she is my fiance." Issei revealed.

Each dragon gasped and a couple had tears rolling down their face and realised that they lost the competition before it even started.

"Okay! Shall we fly over there or will we teleport over there?" Raynare asked.

This caused everybody to laugh at Raynare, even Issei.

"Jeez. Don't laugh at me! Ise! I haven't been here before you know!" Raynare pouted.

"In dragon territory, you are expected or well encouraged to show your wings whenever or wherever you are. So now you are here, you know. But for now, Lord Issei will carry you. Is that okay?"

Raynare nodded with a slight blush.

"Okay! Let's go, Lord Issei would you carry your _fiance_?" Everyone heard the venom in her voice but ignored it. Issei could barely understand why he heard it like that but he could feel that those dragons that greeted them had a crush on him. Unfortunately for them, he was already committed to two women. Anymore and he didn't know what to do.

Issei gave a nod as a reply and the female dragons flapped their wings and ascended into the air.

'Let's go Ddraig!'

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Donned in the traditional red armor, he unfurled his dragon wings and picked up Raynare into a princess carry and he began to follow the dragons.

'I can't believe it, Ise did this to me before but it feels just like the first time.' Raynare thought with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

All of them left the area and started to pass a multitude of dragons who roared when they laid their eyes on Issei. Considering he is the Red Dragon Emperor, he is in high regard alongside Tannin and some other dragons.

They continued their flight for a few more minutes until they saw him.

Tannin. A former dragon king. A purple dragon. A legend.

He was sitting down on the ground next to three other male looking dragons and a female looking dragon as well. All around them were most of the population of the dragon territory in the underworld. Noticing the group, he waved and gently smiled.

The group of a few female dragons, Issei and Raynare landed a few feet away from Tannin and his family.

"Hello Raynare, it is nice to meet you finally. My name is Tannin and welcome to the Dragon Territory!" Tannin welcomed. When he finished though, he began to roar. Which led to all the dragons to roar to greet the group.

 **If you could. Please Review and Follow so I know that people read this story.**

 **It would really help me out thanks!**

 **Aloha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hello Raynare, it is nice to meet you finally. My name is Tannin and welcome to the Dragon Territory!" Tannin welcomed. When he finished though, he began to roar. Which led to all the dragons to roar to greet the group.

"It is also nice to meet you too, Lord Tannin!" Raynare slowly replied then bowed. Even though she knew that nothing would happen, she was slightly scared of Tannin because of how big he is. But that all washed away from what he said next.

"I can smell the fear rolling off of you. I know young one. I understand. Would you prefer this form better?" Tannin asked. He could see the hesitation in her eyes and he could hear it in her voice so he came up with an idea that would calm her as well as get over her fear.

 ***Poof***

This noise caused Raynare's eyes to slightly widen and her mouth to open slowly.

Tannin, the dragon king, became a smaller version of himself. One that he only uses when he is to attend special events and such in the underworld.

Raynare released a few tears and then squealed. She then proceeded to hug onto Tannin and rub her face on to his.

Remembering that Tannin is still a dragon king, former or not, Raynare jumped back and immediately apologised to him. Tannin didn't really mind, his main goal was to establish the girl's trust in him to the point of not being afraid and it seemed like he achieved his goal.

"It is alright young Raynare. Onto business." Tannin said slowly transforming back into his regular appearance.

"Oh right." Issei said knowing exactly why they came here.

"Hatchlings. You will be going through an excruciating training during your week in this territory. Ise, when you first came here, I wasn't so sure about training this generation's red dragon emperor. But you proved me wrong. You had the drive I had back when I was younger and I couldn't have been more proud. With that being said, you will be going through mental, physical, and emotional training with a few of those who are experts in these fields. Raynare, you will be working on getting better acquainted with your sacred gears. Now Ise, you will fight me one on one every day till you can beat me. I will not show mercy. So are you ready!?"

"Yeah!"

"Y-Yes!"

"But first, we shall have a feast to welcome Raynare Himejima as well as Issei Hyoudou."

"Bova."

"Yes, Father."

"You will help both of them get acquainted with this territory like you did with Ise when he came here. If you do this and succeed with all of your tasks given to you, I will grant your wish."

This caused the son of Tannin to widen his eyes and tears slowly came out of his eyes. He begged and begged for his father but he never expected that it someday would become true.

"Yes! Thank you Father!"

 **Scene Skip**

 **[Hey Partner!]**

'Yea Ddraig.'

 **[I have a bad feeling about this dragon. It feels like I have felt this dragon before but I don't know know where. Just be on guard, okay. I can't have my strongest host die before battling with our rival]**

'Yea yea.'

"Alright, Lord Issei and Lady Raynare, we will now begin your training. Please call forth your sacred gears." A blue dragon asked.

"Okay."

"Y-Yes."

"But first." The dragon said.

The dragon morphed into a beautiful woman. She had straight pale blue hair, dark blue eyes. She had a thin blue dress on her and it flowed all the way down just below her knees.

A few people knew who this person was. This was Tiamat, the strongest dragon king, and unfortunately for Issei and Ddraig, Ddraig's ex.

 **[Raynare! Partner! Run away! It's Tiamat! I thought I sensed something off about that dragon!]**

"W-What Partner!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs. He and Raynare were frozen in shock from the desperation in Ddraig's tone. But before they could do anything, the blue dragoness looked at them.

"Now you don't have to be scared of me boys. I didn't mask my presence and looks, just for you to run away from me." Tiamat said with a grin.

"O-O-Okay!" Issei stuttered out, frozen in place. He didn't really know what to do. If Tiamat were here to really hurt him, his first thought was that he needed to protect Raynare first, but she wasn't going to hurt him, it seemed.

"Is there a reason you had to disguise yourself Tiamat?" Tannin asked as he flew over to their location.

He barely knew what the problem between Ddraig and Tiamat was. She recently came to him telling him that she wanted to meet this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. What Tannin didn't know was the reason behind it.

Tiamat heard rumors of the current Red Dragon Emperor and how he wasn't power hungry like the other hosts of Ddraig's power. She began to wonder if this was her chance to finally find out why her beloved broke her heart.

"To be truthful Tannin, I just wanted to meet the host of Ddraig." Tiamat shrugged.

"Well. Here he is. This is Issei Hyoudou, half-angel, and a demigod. And the girl shivering next to him is his fiance, Raynare Himejima, a fallen angel and human hybrid." Tannin introduced.

"Oh! my! Issei Hyoudou. Half-angel you say?" Tiamat began then looked at Tannin.

"That is right. His mother is the angel and get this she can't fall."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes. Moving forward, I hope you will not start a fight here as if you do. I will have to reapply for another territory after an angel and a angry dragon king destroyed it." Tannin put on a grin as he spoke.

"Yes. Yes. Now onto the other reason why am I here. I could never ask Ddraig because of how I got angry at him for always trying to have his hosts run away from me whenever they see me. So I always killed them because of it." Tiamat said dismissively.

Then after she spoke, Tiamat's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes filled with tears and she weakly continued.

"Ddraig. Why? Why did you have to break my heart and leave me alone? You told me… that we would always be together… and raise hatchlings together… I firmly believed that we were in love… but what you did broke my heart… you went off to fight Albion in the middle of the night and you didn't tell me at all… you broke my heart to just fight… my treasure and you broke it… our relationship that we had… that was my treasure… I will never forget all the good times… but it hurts you know… not being able to see you… not being able to feel you… not being able to do _anything with you_ … I finally thought this is my chance… to see why you did what you did… so Ddraig… _**why?**_ "

Right when she began, the tears that were in her eyes fell almost immediately. She finally had a chance to find out why Ddraig did what he did. Tiamat poured out her heart asking why. This resulted in her crying, although this could barely help her already broken heart, it showed how much she loved Ddraig and what he did to her became unbearable.

 **[Before I begin, Partner would you please. Only a few have seen this but this is important for me as well as for her. You might pass out after this but please.]**

Ddraig's tone was full of uncertainty and desperation. He could finally tell her what happened from his side and see if that could change anything.

"Yeah! Anything for you Ddraig." Issei quickly replied.

Issei slowed and quieted his breathing and began to focus on the noise around him. He began to focus on the life force on Tiamat, Ddraig, Tannin, Himself, and Raynare. Only pulling off this technique once or twice but only for a short period of time. He tapped into his life force to fully use the power of Senjutsu.

Yasaka and a few others taught Issei as well as Raynare senjutsu since it would be a good thing for them to learn how to control _ki_. Issei was the first to ask if he could learn and Yasaka immediately agreed. She knew the boy was already an influential figure and that he would become powerful in the future. She wanted to help him as much as she could before he reached a point where it would be difficult learning new things.

After learning Senjutsu but not yet mastering it, he would progress onto learning Touki. But that wouldn't take a while due to Issei being a fast and eager learner.

"Ddraig… get ready!" Issei said.

A bright green light began to shine on all of them. The green light began to take form and all of a sudden a man with red hair and green eyes stood before them.

He wore a black suit with a white undershirt, black shoes and a red tie to complement his hair.

This was Ddraig in his human form.

"Tia… I do not know where to begin."Ddraig said as he slowly walked over to his former lover. He was still in love with her but after what he did. He didn't know how to fix it or if it could be fixed at all.

Everyone except Issei and Raynare were in shock at the sight of Ddraig. Tannin barely knew the extent of Issei's abilities but if this could confirm anything. It was that Issei was holding back some serious power.

"W-What?! How?! How is it even possible that you can come out of the Boosted Gear? I know that you were sealed. I was told when I woke up that morning by Ophis that you and Albion were sealed." Tiamat demanded. She has never seen Ddraig in this form for the longest time, right before he was sealed.

"Well that is the benefit of having a host who is hybrid of an angel and demigod while having a strong will to create functions and be able to bend the sacred gear to his will. I only came out of the gear a few times and that was only in my dragon form albeit it was I as a mini version."Ddraig explained.

Tiamat's tears didn't stop falling from her eyes as she witnessed what has happened over the last few minutes. When she first saw him again, a hand covered her mouth immediately as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Tia. I just wanted to tell you I am sorry. That night, Albion contacted me and told me to come fight him one last time. He wanted to see who had the strongest final attack and he said that it would be the last fight we would ever partake in. But things didn't go as planned. We veered off course and we were above the three factions great war and they interrupted us. We both knew something was off and we tried to say that we didn't know what was going on but they didn't listen. They denied our reasoning and began to insult us dragons and what we represent. Being the dragons we were, full of pride, we both became angry at them but we lost in the end as you know. I told Albion after the second to the last time we fought that the next time we fought would be our last as I wanted to raise hatchlings with you and Albion immediately agreed."Ddraig continued after a while. He noticed that Tiamat was still crying so he went over to hug her and try to calm her down.

"Albion and I, we aren't enemies, we are rivals. Yes, we are complete opposites and yes we fight each other. But us rivals who would help the other if they needed it and so forth. The pride that we have in each other creates the bond that cannot be broken. We believe in each other so much that Albion was willing to stop fighting so I could settle down with you and we could live our life as how we both wanted. But now, since we were sealed, our only goal were for our hosts to fight each other, so we can feel that pride that we once had in each other. I loved you when we were young and I still do, but..."

Ddraig spoke regretfully, tears in his eyes. "Tia, would you find it in your heart to forgive me? I know that is asking too mu-"

Before Ddraig could finish, he was caught off by two things he never believed he'd feel or taste ever again.

Tiamat's lips.

Ddraig slowly widened his eyes when he saw what was exactly happening. He began to kiss her back and both began to shed more tears as a result.

"Ddraig. I still love you." Tiamat slowly said as she pulled away. She felt a whole range of emotions. Happiness, sadness, regret, and eagerness. She had a chance to feel her beloved again and it was all thanks to his host.

"Tiamat, I love you too. But I am rarely able to come out of the sacred gear like this. It would take an incredibly powerful being to bring me out of here. Great Red and Ophis specifically but no one has seen them for the longest time so I am sorry but you may need to wait." Ddraig saw his lover slowing nodding as a sign that she accepted this.

"Issei. I need to thank you for what you did for Ddraig and I." Tiamat said looking directly at Issei and Raynare.

"It's not a problem. And just call me Ise. When I first achieved balance breaker, Ddraig told me on how he broke your heart and how he wanted to fix the damage caused but he was scared of the possible rejection that if somehow you would deny whatever he would say. I wanted to help Ddraig since he helps me protect my loved ones every time so why not help him. It was extremely difficult to pull off. But finally, when Ray, Akeno, and I were younger I was finally able to bring Ddraig out of the sacred gear." Issei replied.

"Honestly, I became scared of you since I was told of how you were capable of killing the past hosts but that slowly changed when Ddraig told me of all the good things you two did together. I just knew that I had to bring you two back together. I was off-guard that you would show up yourself here and you would disguise yourself. So for you and Ddraig, I will find a permanent way for you to be with Ddraig, Tiamat!" Issei continued with tears in his eyes.

Tiamat didn't say anything but showed it. She grabbed Issei and pushed him into her chest and said.

"Thank you Ise. I will never forget what you have done for us. If it weren't you, I think I would still be angry and depressed because of what happened."

"Tiamat, well it's nice for you to make up and everything but will you train these two? I would right now but something came up. I'll see you later." Tannin said as he flew back.

"Alright! Ddraig, how long are you able to stay out of the sacred gear for?" Tiamat asked. She didn't want her time to end so quickly but it may happen so she wanted some information.

"It depends Tia. Partner, are you feeling okay? How much longer do you think you can keep this up for?" Ddraig asked with a grin. If it was a little bit longer then he had a wonderful plan that involved Tiamat.

"Well Ddraig… I'm starting to feel the effects on bringing out of the sacred gear. Since I brought you out in your human form, it takes around twice as much energy than what you would it would take if you were in your miniature dragon form. So I would say around twenty more minutes. But that is stretching it. Unless…" Issei explained before trailing off.

"Ise. If what I think you are planning is correct then do it. I also want Lady Tiamat to be with Ddraig. Okay?" Raynare said with a smile.

"Okay then. Ddraig. Do you have access to your powers in that form?" Issei asked.

"I do Partner but why? Is it… Ah! I got it… Okay!" Ddraig realising what Issei was talking about.

"I hope you aren't going to do anything dangerous. I just got Ddraig back." Tiamat wondered.

"No nothing like that. Tia. Well, I transferred a part of my soul into Raynare's sacred gear so if somehow something happens then you know a part of me is there." Ddraig waved off.

"We will be talking about why you did that, you hear?" Tiamat commanded.

Ddraig could only nod in reply. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he did not tell the truth to his mate.

"Good and before we start. Ise, do you like breasts or butts?" Tiamat asked as she wondered if he was more like Ddraig or Albion.

"I like breasts more. I think Vali likes butts." Issei replied scratching the back of his head not really knowing how to answer the question without being embarrassed.

"Aha! I knew it! You do take after this Breast Dragon after all. And I presume Vali is Albion's host?" Tiamat cheered as she pointed toward Ddraig but then continued.

"W-What! I am no such thing. Hmph!" Ddraig denied and avoided his gaze while slightly turning red that rivaled that of his hair.

But he was. Definitely was. Tiamat was the only dragoness that he was interested in and she had some big breasts. He would deny it for the rest of his life but he was a breast dragon.

There was another reason why Ddraig and Albion were rivals. One liked breasts and the other liked butts. Although, both would deny it, they liked their respective part of the female body.

It wasn't always their power that they would compete against. It would also be the type of woman and showing why their respective part that they liked was better…

Anyways.

"Yeah! Vali is the White Dragon Emperor! We are like brothers in everything but blood." Issei said as he pounded his chest.

"At least, this generation the hosts are getting along." Tiamat said before hearing a shout.

"Ddraig! Let's do this!"

"Alright Partner!

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

"Alright! I boosted my reserves as well as the energy I currently have. I will need Ray and Ddraig to boost as well then transfer it to me."

"Raynare, are you ready to work with me?" Ddraig asked.

"I am Ddraig! I want you and Lady Tiamat to be together and if this is what it will take, I will gladly do it!" Raynare said with determination.

Ddraig began first boosting his power then transferring it to Issei.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

It now was Raynare's turn.

"Wyvern Gear!" Raynare called out. She had her Twilight Healing out but dismissed it when Tiamat revealed herself. The Wyvern Gear had another function, it could be transportable while being convenient. It currently was in a shape of a small toy car before Raynare connected to it and it suddenly enlarged as she called it out. It grew to ten times its size but still small enough for her personal use. Now it looked how Raynare got it from Azazel, a small version of Ddraig.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

Since Raynare still needed to train with it, she could only boost only a few times.

"I can feel the power… Ddraig, Tiamat, Ray. Thanks! Now Tiamat and Ddraig, I think I have about an hour worth of energy for you to be out. But after that, I may not be able to bring you out for a while, a week to two weeks at most." Issei said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ise!" Both Tiamat and Ddraig said simultaneously.

"Now run off you two! Ray and I will just wait for you but don't go too far." Issei continued while looking at the pair of dragons.

"Tia!"

"Ddraig!"

They both released their wings and intertwined their fingers and flew into the sky. They needed to find an area where they could properly communicate to each other what they were feeling.

It was not too long as they were out of sight from the two kids and they just sat on the ground enjoying each others company.

"Ray… do you think that what they are doing right now is the same thing we are thinking of?" Issei asked his fiancee. She was slightly embarrassed for even about it but yes. She was thinking the exact same thing as her fiance.

"Ise~" Raynare whispered avoiding his question.

"Ray… They are doing exactly what we are thinking about." Issei deadpanned.

"Yeah~"

 **I wanted to thank Belial the Liar for helping me on a part of this chapter.**

 **Check out his stories! I really like them!**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. If you have time. Please follow and review.**

 **Aloha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Lemon in Progress**

"Nghh~!"

It has been forty five minutes from when Ddraig and Tiamat left Issei and Raynare. They were still conveying their feelings to each other and didn't look on stopping. Ddraig kept thrusting into his mate and didn't slow his pace.

Tiamat had her legs wrapped around her lover so he could get further into her and we would explode inside of her and she wouldn't lose a single drop.

"Ah~! Nghh~ Ah~! Ddraig~!"

"Tia! Ahh! I am almost there~! Where do you want it?!"

"You shouldn't have to ask~! I am not letting one drop get away~! Everytime we do this~! Ah~! Ah~! Always inside~!"

"TIA!"

"DDRAIG~!"

They screamed out each others name as they climaxed for the fifth time. Even though Issei told the couple not to go that far, neither of them listened. Tiamat brought Ddraig to where she lives in the Familiar forest as it wasn't that far from the Dragon Territory.

Both needed to feel each other again. Right when they got into Tiamat's territory, she immediately kissed the life out of Ddraig but he was having none of it.

The dragon of domination took over the reigns when his mate showed slowing down and capitalized on it.

"Ddraig, should we be getting back?" Tiamat said slowly. She used so much energy _just_ being able to keep up with her beloved. Ddraig was always dominant in bed. He had to be, he _is_ the dragon of domination after all.

"Tia. One more time?" Ddraig pouted. He still had enough energy to go one more round but they had to make it quick.

"Bu-" Tiamat was cut off with a kiss from Ddraig.

"Fine. One more round. You on top or me?" Tiamat asked.

"You can…" Ddraig finished.

No more word needed to be said. They both knew how the each other felt now. They loved each other and with this supposed six rounds, hopefully… hopefully Tiamat would become pregnant and they would have a hatchling of their own.

For Tiamat, it was painful seeing the other dragons she knew that had hatchlings. It was extremely painful but now she he had a chance to have one of her own.

"Ahh~! Ddraig~! I love you~!" Tiamat moaned out.

"Hahh! Hahh! Tia! I love you too!" Ddraig grunted.

"Harder~! Fuck~! Fuck me harder~!"

"As you wish, my lady! Hahh! Hahh!"

Ddraig sped up his pace from underneath and grabbed onto Tiamat's hips and slammed her down onto his cock.

Now, feeling his climax coming, he flipped over Tiamat and drilled her into the bed.

"Ah~! Yes~! Just like that~! Wiggle your hips while you thrust~! I want to feel all of you~! Ddraig~! I'm~! I'm~!"

Ddraig kissed Tiamat with passion that dwarfed the others they had in the past. He climaxed with Tiamat and his seed kept pouring into her with no sign of stopping.

A couple minutes later and they immediately got off the bed and hurried to put on their clothes. Tiamat being as prepared as she is casted a spell to rid themselves of the smell of sex and cleaned their bodies at the same time.

In the coming weeks, Tiamat and Ddraig would find out if they would have a hatchling coming or not. If not, they would do it again. Good thing for the couple. But not for Issei and Raynare.

 **Scene Change**

"Finally! It has almost been an hour! What have you two been doing?" Issei said as he noticed them.

Tiamat and Ddraig did not say anything. They both just blushed and averted their gaze from the angel and fallen angel.

"So you both did what we thought then?" Raynare asked the couple with a slight blush.

Seeing Tiamat nod slightly with a red face confirmed what they needed to know.

"Good. Ddraig you idiot. I can't believe you would just leave your mate just like that." Issei replied. He had grown tired off his partner's remarks about his relationship with Raynare and Akeno. Now though, he could pay back him for all that it's worth.

"Anyways! Ddraig, are you ready to go back inside?" Issei asked not aware of the innuendo.

"Haha. Yeah for what the seventh time! Right Tiamat?" Ddraig laughed.

"DDRAIG!" Tiamat yelled while blushing harder.

"Ew~!" Raynare and Issei said at the same time, realizing what was said.

"Alright! Brace yourself Ddraig!" Issei said while equipping the Boosted Gear.

Slowing his breathing and concentrating on his life force, he shot a white lightning bolt straight at Ddraig.

The lightning bolt hit Ddraig straight on and that same green light surrounded Ddraig and his human body vanished. And with that he was put back into the sacred gear.

"Ddraig! Are you feeling okay?" Issei asked.

 **[Partner! I am. But!]**

"What 'But'? I thought I did everything how I was supposed to!"

 **[No you did.]**

"Then why?"

 **[The lower part of my body hurts… if you get what I mean? Right Tiamat?!]**

"Issei, would you kindly let me kill Ddraig?" Tiamat sweetly smiled.

 **[Urk!]**

"Please forgive this stupid red dragon, Lady Tiamat. I also have grown tired of his jokes as well." Raynare bowed in defense of Ddraig.

 **[... Raynare… ]**

"Hmph! Fine!" Tiamat turned her head and crossed her arms. "But only this time, you hear?"

"So Lady Tiamat, since you got back with Ddraig, what will you be doing now?" Raynare asked.

"I was going to live with you two." Tiamat said as she grinned.

"Huh!"

"What!"

"That's right and it would make it easier for me to be with Ddraig if I lived with you two."

"I think that would be fine, wouldn't it Ray? Mom and Dad would love to meet Tiamat." Issei said.

"B-But… Fine… But Ise you will make it up to me one of these days!" Raynare gave up. Even though Tiamat is Ddraig's mate, it still feels like she is aiming for Issei. She doesn't really like other women being with her fiance but what could she do. She gave in but without something first.

"Alright Ra-" Issei said before getting cut off by Raynare.

"I hoped you liked it Ise. A maiden like me giving a kiss away to her fiance~." Raynare teased.

"Wha… Um…" Issei tried to create a sentence but all that came out was fragments.

"Ise, Lady Tiamat, we should get back to Lord Tannin and our training." Raynare told both of them.

Both agreed and they all released their wings and flew over to Tannin and the rest of the dragons.

 **Scene Change**

"Ise. Are you able to train today or did Ddraig take all your energy?" Tiamat asked. She was in charge of their training for today since Tannin had to leave. She got her answer as he shook his head.

"Tiamat, I don't think I will able to train today, ahh, I can only watch you train Ray."

"Alright. Raynare, please summon your sacred gear." Tiamat commanded. If she was to train them, they would have to be all in.

"O-Okay!" Raynare said.

Raynare summoned her Twilight Healing and it shined a bright green in color. Two rings appeared on her hands and she was ready.

"Sorry. I mean all of them. The one that looked like Ddraig right? I want you to summon that too!" Tiamat continued as she wasn't satisfied with what she was seeing.

"Oops… sorry."

"It's perfectly fine."

"Wyvern Gear!" Raynare called out. The sacred gear began to emit a similar aura to that of Ddraig with a mix of Raynare's.

 **{Hey Tia. How are you?}**

The mouth of the Wyvern Gear opened as Ddraig talked.

"Haha! Ddraig! As a baby Ddraig! Haha!"

 **[Tia. That is hurtful you know.]**

Now Ddraig spoke from the Boosted Gear.

"Well after what you did and I have forgiven you for that, I deserve something like that right?"

 **[Yes…]**

Since the Boosted Gear and the Wyvern Gear are connected, Ddraig can choose to speak from either sacred gear or both at the same time.

That is why there can only be one Ddraig but there can be multiple versions of him. As he transferred some of his soul into the Wyvern Gear, everything about that fragment is the same but it is detached from the main soul in a sense.

"I want you to try and **[Boost]** as much as you can, Raynare."

"Okay, Lady Tiamat!" Raynare said with determination. She wanted to show to Tiamat that she is strong enough to protect Issei and her loved ones for that matter. If she got her approval, it would boost her confidence even higher knowing that one of the most strongest in the world believes in her and her power.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"Ise! Lady Tiamat! Did you see? I boosted one more time! Yay!" Raynare cried out. She normally was able to **[Boost]** only about five times. But with Ddraig's emergence from the Boosted Gear and her help with stabilizing Issei's power so Ddraig could stay out longer, her reserves to **[Boost]** grew slightly larger.

"Yes! Hah! I did! Good job Ray!" Issei congratulated with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Well done Raynare. I knew you could do it." Tiamat said as she slowly pat Raynare on her head.

"Thank you very much!" Raynare said as tears fell down her face and her face turned red. She wanted to get her approval and she did even for something as small as this.

"Now I want to see this Twilight Healing in action." Tiamat smiled.

"A-Alright."

Tiamat stuck her finger out and slowly engraved her finger nail into her arm. She made a cut but not too deep for it to be gushing with blood.

"L-Lady Tiamat!? What are you doing!?" Raynare said with a look of horror. Never would she believe that someone would inflict harm on themselves just to see something but nevertheless, it would help to show what Twilight Healing could do and what it couldn't do.

Raynare rushed over and put her sacred gear over the injured arm and it began to close the wound. It closed up as if it wasn't there in the first place.

 **{Raynare, how about you show Tia a function of this Wyvern Gear?}**

"Another function, Ddraig? I thought it was just like the Boosted Gear just limited." Tiamat asked.

 **{Yes and No, Tia. It has some of the functions of the Boosted Gear but this has different functions and also the locked ones that are in the sacred gear.}**

"Oh. So what does it have, oh great one?" Tiamat joked. She was getting tired and she wanted to see the functions but her beloved was giving her a run around.

 **{Hmph. Alright. I don't want you to do it again but could you make a cut again on your arm.}**

"Alright." As Tiamat did that, Raynare was getting mentally ready for a function that she barely used.

'I just need to show Lady Tiamat the rest of these functions and then I think we can have fun after this!'

 **{Contain}**

"Oh~!" Tiamat whispered.

 **{Contain} {Contain}**

"Now Ddraig, fly over to Lady Tiamat!"

Ddraig flapped the sacred gear wings once and he began to fly over to Tiamat. He was covered in the Twilight Healing's green aura and it slowly began to leak out. Since it is not perfect and not as effective, it will still heal wounds but at a slower pace.

 **{Transfer}**

The self inflicted wound that Tiamat once gave herself again began to close a fourth slower than what it would be if it was the regular Twilight Healing.

 **{So…}**

Everyone could feel Ddraig's smirk. Even though they couldn't see him, they could hear how smug the red dragon was being.

"Alright then, Raynare, let's continue." Tiamat said as she walked closer to the girl.

 **Scene Change**

"I am sorry for being late, Lord Sirzechs." Tannin apologised.

"It is quite alright, Tannin. We have had word of a new stray devil that killed their master." Sirzechs Lucifer relayed.

"Huh!" Tannin said in shock.

"I know, I know. It has been a while, since a stray devil has made all of us come together." Sirzechs shook his head as he explained. "The person who killed their master, was a Nekoshou, we unfortunately have limited knowledge on Youkai abilities but we believe that she became mad with her power and killed her master."

"That is impossible, Lord Sirzechs! Please excuse me when I say this but, of all the beings I know that can use senjutsu, they couldn't become mad with their power." Tannin respectfully rebutted.

"Well, until we gain more information and evidence on what happened, then we will change our minds, but for now she is to be ruled a SS-Class Stray Devil." Sirzechs continued.

"So I may be informed, Lord Sirzechs, what is the stray devil's name?" Tannin asked.

"Surely, you wouldn't care about this stray devil Tannin! We should just leave it alone for now and if we see her, we shall kill her on sight." An elder of the devil council interrupted.

"Next time, you shout out something without permission, _Lord Bael_ , I will see to a punishment for you, _myself_." Sirzechs smiled.

"..."

Lord Bael didn't reply and kept his mouth shut and let Sirzechs continue.

"Tannin, the stray devil's name is Kuroka. She was taken in by the House of Naberius. But she wasn't the only one taken in, she has a younger sister by the name of Shirone. We have her in custody now, but since the news spread fast, they were calling for her execution."

The meeting soon finished with an explanation on what to do if they should encounter Kuroka, and the necessary procedures to do if they capture her. She should be captured and not killed. There is too little information about what happened and they couldn't agree to something but for the public, she was declared one of the most wanted criminals. Sirzechs made it perfectly clear. If she is killed, there will be major repercussions.

 **Scene Change**

"Good job Raynare, we are now done for the day." Tiamat said as she sat down.

"Ise. Are you ready to go?" Raynare asked but she didn't get any response. She noticed that her fiance was asleep. It would make sense. She was being trained by Tiamat for a couple hours now. He couldn't do anything because he had so little energy, so why not sleep.

As she looked at Issei, she couldn't stop her mind from going wild with ideas when he would he asleep in the future. But now she would act on one of those ideas. She gathered her confidence, even if it was not that much, she slowly walked toward him and bent down at her waist. She gently grabbed onto his face and put began to put their lips together.

Issei, on the other hand, felt something on his face and lips. He opened his eyes slowly and saw it was Raynare. He smirked inwardly and went on the offensive.

Raynare felt herself being pushed down and she wondered why. Then she opened her eyes again, it was Issei on top of her with green eyes.

"I-I-Ise!" She could barely stutter out.

"Ray… I think it… is time." Issei said between kisses. He went down to her neck and bit on it which caused Raynare to moan out. They both were high on emotions and were unaware that Tiamat was still with them.

"Ahem."

Issei's eyes turned back to their normal brown and immediately jumped off Raynare. He looked at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw it was Tiamat.

"Oh. Hey Tiamat! I didn't know you were still here." Issei laughed.

"Yes. And I was just about to watch you and Raynare… do it. Anyways, we are done with training for today." Tiamat continued.

Issei looked toward Raynare and saw that her eyes looked like spirals and her face was extremely red. He called out to her but she was too lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear him.

"Ray!"

'Oh my goodness! We almost did _it_ here. I couldn't control myself. He had those green eyes and I felt like I was being told to be submissive and to comply with every demand, that he came up with. I would've been perfectly fine if I submitted to him since if I did in that moment, I would be in ecstasy right now. And later on I would pay back what was due.'

Issei shook Raynare out of her thoughts and she felt immediately disappointed. Not at what did happen but what at didn't happen.

"Yeah, Ise?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Issei waved off.

"So Ise and Raynare, where are you two going to stay for this week of training?" Tiamat asked so she knew if she could follow them or not. Even if she couldn't, she would do anyway.

"Since the Dragon Territory doesn't have the necessary things for Ray, we were going to teleport back to our home in Kyoto. And we would go back and forth everyday."

"Oh~. Alright, we will go to Kyoto, but I will need to to talk to the leader of the Youkai faction there." Tiamat grinned.

"W-What?" Raynare and Issei asked.

"I'll be living with you two now. So please take care of me." Tiamat said as she bowed.

"Don't bow to me. Oh and that's right you said this already. Why would you want to live with us?" Issei said while confused.

"I want to be closer to Ddraig so living with his host would be perfect. And it would be easier to train you two if I did live with you guys."

"Okay then." Issei said as he gave up.

"I-Ise~!" Raynare cried.

"If Tiamat wants to be with Ddraig, then I have no complaints, how about you Ray?"

"Alright, if Lady Tiamat wants to be with that lame red dragon Ddraig, then that is okay…" Raynare said in resolution with her head down.

 **Scene Change - Kyoto Hyoudou Residence**

"We're home!" Issei shouted out.

"Welcome back, Ise and Ray. Who is this?" Issei's mom replied as she hurried to the door as it opened.

She had a white blouse and a blue long skirt on that was covered by a white apron.

"Oh hey mom! This is Tiamat, Ddraig' mate." Issei replied unaware of how his mother was going to act.

"Tiamat...Tiamat...where did I hear that name from?" Reniel wondered as she put a finger on her chin and looked up.

"Well Mrs. Hyoudou, I think I should properly introduce myself. My name is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, the strongest dragon king, and Ddraig's mate, it is nice to meet you." Tiamat bowed at the end.

"Ah! The dragon that hates Ddraig and his hosts! Why?! Have you come for my son?!" Reniel said as she became on guard and unfurled her wings.

"No no! Ddraig and I, we are back in our relationship and it is all thanks to your son and daughter in law. If it weren't for them, I would still be angry at Ddraig for what he did." Tiamat denied and waved her hands frantically.

"And please do tell me what Ddraig did to you." Reniel said as she slowly dispersed her powers.

"Well you see…" Tiamat began to explain. She told her that what Ddraig promised her and he got sealed trying to make that promise happen. She continued for about a couple more minutes and finished on a good note with a few tears.

 **And that is it for this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. I think next chapter is gonna have a time skip. Everyone wants to see Akeno meet her sister and her mother again. So I will have to grant that sooner that I would like. Haha. If you have any questions or anything like that please message me or do it on the review thing.**

 **If you would. Please Review and tell me what you thought and follow and favorite please.**

 **Aloha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **One week later**

"So mom, we are gonna go to that church today, right?" Issei asked as he sat down waiting for his breakfast. He and Raynare were extremely tired when they got back from the Underworld that they ended up sleeping for a whole day. That is because of the tough training that the both of them had to endure during that entire week. Issei was lost in his thoughts as he visited what happened during the previous week.

As said of Tannin, he sparred with Issei everyday until he was beaten. It only took Issei a couple days but he successfully defeated the former dragon king. They ended the day with a grand feast. A couple days after that, Raynare visited a few of the sick and injured to try and heal them up. She wanted to get better at using her Twilight Healing, so that is what Tannin suggested. Tiamat being an instructor as well gave Raynare her blessing which in turn caused Tiamat to give a fraction of her power to her and to the artificial sacred gear.

A feature was created by both Tiamat and Raynare that could make Raynare temporarily invisible from other dragons and from anyone weaker than her. The power that Tiamat gave her was a pair of dragon wings. Now, Raynare is still a half fallen angel but her human side which was fifty percent went to about twenty-five percent in the wake of the dragon wings. Raynare is now a dragon/human/fallen angel hybrid. This gave her a power boost as well as her body changed.

At the young age of eleven, she was a solid B-cup. Now though with the body change, she was a barely reaching D-cup. She would go on to grow a little bit larger.

Ahem.

Before all three of them left the Dragon Territory to head to Kyoto, Tannin granted his son's wish. None of the other dragons and certainly not Issei and Raynare knew what it was. Bova would become a subordinate of the Red Dragon Emperor. The conversation… well… was a bit emotional.

"F-Father… are you saying what I think you are saying?" Bova slowly asked. He knew he completed all his tasks given to him by his father and was steadily hoping that his father kept his word. But knowing Tannin, he always keeps his word.

"That is right, Bova. Ise. My son, Bova, has been in awe ever since you first came here to train with me and the others here. When you first left, he was heartbroken, he asked if you would ever come back that he would become a subordinate to you and would help you with whatever you needed." Tannin explained before continuing and bowing towards the Red Dragon Emperor. "Will you take my son as a servant?"

Multiple gasps could be heard as Tannin finished and saw him bowing before the child.

"Are you sure, you want _me_? I am still a child you know and I don't know the inner workings of having a subordinate." Issei said with a neutral expression. To be truly fair, Issei didn't want to be the master or the boss of anyone. He just wanted to get along with everyone and be treated and to treat others as an equal.

"That is perfectly fine for now. Now, Ise, will you take care of my son? I ask not as Tannin, the former dragon king, or the blaze meteor dragon, but as a concerned father wanting to see his son succeed in life."

After a minute debating on whether or not he should accept, he got a nod from Raynare and he made his decision.

"I will Tannin! Thank you for giving me such a great honor." Issei accepted and bowed.

" **ROAR"** All the dragons began to roar into the sky.

"Ise, are you listening to me?" Issei's mom asked as she saw her son with a dazed look.

"Yeah yeah!"

"And do say back to me what I just was talking about."

"Um…" Issei tried to think but he wasn't listening. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

" **Ahem.** Anyways. You three will be going to Italy and visiting a church. I was told by Azazel that you him and ray will need to check up on this young girl and make sure nothing happens to her." Issei's mom explained.

"R-Right! After we eat breakfast!"

 **Scene Skip - Kuoh**

"Dear~. I was thinking about doing something." Cleria lazily moaned out. They were on their bed with their young son between them.

"What were you thinking about doing, Cleria?" Masaomi replied.

"I just want to live with you and Hisato peacefully with my peerage. I still think about ceding my right to Kuoh and give it to Uncle Gremory. I know that they have a daughter around the age of Ise, and she loves Japan, so why not?" Cleria explained. Truthfully, she was getting tired of watching over an entire town. Even though she had help through the form of her husband, peerage and any other supernatural person in the territory, it was just tiring.

"Whatever you want to do, Cleria, I'll be behind it all the way." Masaomi breathed out as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Dear…." Cleria said as she also leaned in.

"WAHHH!" A young Hisato wailed as he chose the perfect time to interrupt his parents. The almost four year old was still a little baby. Well to his parents and his parent's friends. A normal four year old would be able to pedal a tricycle, and be able to stand on one foot but Hisato…. was no normal four year old. A little bigger than the average size of a four year old but he still acted like a year younger as he knew that he would be attended to first.

"Hmph…" Masaomi huffed and altered his course to look at his crying son.

"It's okay Hisato, mommy and daddy are here." Cleria said in a sing-song tone.

She began to pick up her son and get off the bed to try and calm him down. She left the room but a few minutes later she came back to breast feed her son.

And Masaomi would never agree that he was a little upset that his son interrupted their intimate moment but he was getting a good show and he would get his time with his wife later.

 **Scene Change**

"Cleria, are you actually rebuilding Shuri and Baraqiel's shrine?" Masaomi asked.

"That is right~. Is it a problem?" Cleria replied before shooting him a glare.

In all the years, Masaomi Yaegaki has been an exorcist, he has never flinched or anything of that sort. But with a sharp glare from his wife, he flinched harshly.

"No no no. I was just wondering." Masaomi quickly denied with a shake of his head.

"Alright then. Yes, I am. And hopefully it will be done soon. I want them to move back in before I cede my rights to Kuoh. It is a good thing we are working with that governor to rebuild it." Cleria explained as she put back her son in his crib. He was already asleep so she tried to be as quiet as possible.

Now was the time for Masaomi, he had a perfect idea as their son went back to sleep so they had a few minutes to spare. Ah. He could get it done in a few.

"Shower?" Masaomi smirked.

"Shower!" Cleria blushed but then smirked as well. She knew what her husband was planning and hopefully it would lead to another kid.

 **Scene Change - Italy**

"Wow~! The air is so nice and it looks so beautiful!" Raynare shouted as they walked out of the teleport circle that Azazel created.

"We can sightsee later you lovebirds, we need to get to the church." Azazel waved off as he started to walk.

All three of them could not teleport straight at the church as only a select few could do so. They needed to teleport out of the property so it would work.

"Uncle Azazel…." Raynare pouted with a small blush.

"It is alright, Ray. We will go see Italy together after we are finished, is that okay?" Issei asked as he gently grabbed both of her hands and gave a nice smile.

Raynare, began to fantasize on what they would do and began to get redder from the ideas. She just rigidly nodded as they tried to catch up with Azazel.

It was a few minutes later and Azazel already met with the priest in charge of the church as they held a conversation there, where Azazel, Issei, Raynare were supposed to meet this supposed 'Holy Priestess'. She was called in by the priest, and the priest went away for the time being to do his daily duties.

"A-Ah. Hello. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Azazel, Mr. Issei, and Ms. Raynare. My name is Asia Argento. Father told me your names before you came here and spoke wonderful things about you." Asia spoke timidly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well it is nice to meet you too, Asia. Please take care of us for the time being." Azazel bowed which caused the other two to bow as well.

"U-Um. I-I was told that you would be escorting me from place to place. Y-You don't really need to. I-I-I don't want to cause any of you any trouble." Asia said as her gaze was at the floor.

Asia's veil drooping slightly as she looked downwards.

"It is alright, Asia. We want to look after you, and after this job, I hope we can become great friends!" Issei said as he brightly smiled. Raynare smiled also as she noticed that this girl, Asia, was missing something.

What Issei wasn't aware of was that Asia the Holy Maiden never had a friend before. The word 'friend' to Asia was a bit foreign. She always followed the Lord's teaching and never bared any hate for anybody or anything.

"Y-Y-Yes! I would like to be friends with you, Mr. Issei, Ms. Raynare! Thank you!" Asia said as tears came down her face. Finally, the 'Holy Priestess' known as Asia Argento will have friends.

All four of them walked out of the church and headed toward the location where Asia lived for the time being at the Vatican. It was a successful trip and they would have to escort her for the next couple days.

 **Time Skip - The next day**

"Ise~" Raynare tried to get her fiance's attention. Both of them slept in the same bed while Azazel teleported back to the Grigori to see the progress on his coworkers. One of them, Shemhazai, was supposed to go to see his wife but because of Azazel and his dumb paperwork, he won't be able to see her.

Now, Raynare was quite in a suggestive position. Her face was on Issei's chest, her legs were intertwined with his and something was poking her stomach. She felt weird but couldn't do nothing about it now. She wanted Issei to get up and get that weird poking thing to go away.

Issei, being the heavy sleeper that he is, didn't respond from Raynare's attempts to wake him up. A hand began to travel down the male's body. It stopped at the weird poking thing and began to grab ahold of it.

Raynare touched it with her hand and her hand was stuck. Why? Issei absently moved and trapped her hand between his arms. The only motion that Raynare could do was move her hand up and down.

She began to gently do it but as time passed she began to get frustrated and put slight pressure. What she didn't expect happened next. Her insides began to become hot and her hand somehow began to get a little wet.

'How is this possible? We aren't near a water source or anything. How is my hand getting wet?' Raynare thought as she began to add more pressure and go faster.

Four minutes went by and she felt extremely hot in her crotch area and she began to touch it. Now, she has never touched it before but with a few lessons from her mother, she realised what it meant. But she couldn't stop. It felt too good to stop. She continues and remembers that Issei did something like this to her once in the bath. She inserts a finger into the area and she releases a quiet moan.

As if a dam broke, she felt her hand become extremely sticky, the one that was touching the weird poking thing. Something landed on her face and it ran down her face to her mouth. She, didn't know what it was so she opened her mouth and it went in. It was a salty taste with a tinge of strawberries.

For Raynare, it tasted good, she couldn't wait to have more. But as if time froze, Issei woke up and the same time she climaxed.

Raynare breathing heavily, greeted Issei.

"Good morning Ise~. Did you have a nice rest?"

"It was good, Ray. But I have a question." Issei asked still confused on what happened.

"Hmm."

"Why are you touching me down there?"

"Well, it was poking me in the stomach and I thought I would get rid of it since it was really hurting me." Raynare explained.

"A-Alright…"

'Ddraig, could you help me? I still don't know what happened.'

 **[Ahem. Partner. She basically indulged herself on your morning wood. She just touched it and began to play with it. It happened to me before, right Tiamat? Oh wait. She isn't here with us. Thank Great Red.]**

'Alright, so she basically played with me and herself at the same time?'

 **[That is correct, Partner.]**

'Shouldn't you feel a little bit scared? If Tiamat finds out what you are saying?'

 **[Nah! She won't find out. But bad things will happen if she does find out, is that understood Issei Hyoudou?]**

'A-A-Ahh! Yes, that is correct, the supreme, totally awesome, best Heavenly dragon, Ddraig, and not a whipped dragon who is scared of his mate.'

 **[What was the last part, Issei?]**

'N-Nothing!'

 **[Alright...I'll let it slide.]**

' **Sigh** ….'

 **Scene Skip - Kyoto, Hyoudou Household**

"Achoo!"

"Tia? Are you alright? Do you need some medicine?" Reniel asked out loud.

Both Tiamat and Reniel were lounging around not doing anything as today was a day to do nothing. No kids. Just adults having fun. Both of the women, had a wine glass in their hand with a half filled glass of red wine. Even if it is early in the morning, it doesn't affect them as they were tough supernatural beings. One being an angel who can't fall and the strongest dragon king. A silly alcoholic drink wouldn't affect them.

"I'm fine, Ren. Although, I have a feeling that someone is talking about me. That is what it means when someone sneezes right, in this country?" Tiamat asked not aware of any social cues or anything about the Japanese.

"Um… Yeah… If you sneeze once, someone is saying something good about you. Two times, not so good stuff. Haha! I bet it is that dumb Ddraig talking about you again. You didn't sneeze for a second time, so it must be something good." Reniel explained.

"...Alright… If I sneeze one more time…. Ddraig will die…." Tiamat evilly grinned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Achoo!"

"Haha!"

"I am so going to kill him!"

 **Scene Skip - Italy**

 **[Uwaahh. Partner! Did you feel that chill?]**

'What chill?'

 **[Nevermind…]**

A few hours later after Issei, Raynare and Asia ate breakfast. They got ready and left the housing to head to the Church. It wasn't that far, only a block away.

As Issei and Raynare were walking down the road with Asia, they noticed a man on the side of the road not moving at all.

Raynare and Asia rushed towards the man and he had a large slash on his chest and they began to heal him. All three of them were in the sight of the church. They thought that they were helping an injured person. But a person in the service of the church saw what happened.

The man that Raynare and Asia tried to heal was actually a supernatural creature. He was a devil. Right when they finished healing him, he unleashed his bat wings and flew into the sky.

How that devil got so close to a church, they wouldn't know. It would be technically impossible.

The member yelled at Asia and Raynare as they witnessed both of them healed a devil. Asia was told to follow him but Issei and Raynare followed her as was their job. They watched what happened and were helpless to stop from what they were gonna do. Issei could've showed his wings but was too in shock to do anything. They just excommunicated her. For one small thing. There was no trial or anything. The church officials, for some reason cut Asia loose, and didn't take into consideration of all the good things she did.

The only thing Asia could do was rush out, with tears streaming, and ran down the road to the housing and began to pack her things. And how few it was.

"A-Asia." Issei choked out. He didn't know what to say. He witnessed her get excommunicated right in front of him.

"Mr. Issei, Ms. Raynare…." Asia tried to say but her tears kept muffling what she was trying to say.

Issei and Raynare didn't think anything. They just hugged her to try calm her down. How would one feel if the church they served at just cut them off and basically blacklisted someone for doing their job. Horrible. That's what someone would feel.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you can come and live with us, Asia." Raynare said while crying.

"B-B-But! W-Won't you two look bad if you are seen with me? Mr. Issei Ms. Raynare, are you sure?! I'm sorry!" Asia stuttered.

"No, we are sorry Asia! Our job was to protect you, but we failed. We are sorry." Issei and Raynare bowed.

"Alright. Please." Asia said.

"Do you have everything? Hold on tight, Asia." Issei said as he created a magic circle under them. He asked if she had everything which she nodded and they disappeared from the housing in Italy.

 **Scene Skip - Kyoto, Hyoudou Household**

 _ **Ise POV**_

"Ise! Ray! What are you doing ba-" My mom asked as we appeared in the living room. I could tell why she stopped as she took a good look at us. She gave me a look and I just nodded. Mom didn't say nothing else as she was walked to Asia and welcomed her.

"Hi, Asia. So you will be staying here for now on?"

"U-Um. Excuse me, Ms.?" Asia asked my mom as we forgot to introduce her.

"Ahem. Asia, this is my mom, Reniel." Issei spoke up.

"Ms. Reniel? I-I am sorry but I have to live here from now on. I-" Asia timidly spoke before crying again.

"Asia… It is alright. You can live here from now on. And you don't have to call me by my name, you can call me, Mom or Mother. A sweet girl like you shouldn't have to worry anymore." My mom said as she hugged Asia and stroked her hair. "We can take of you now, so you don't have to worry, kay?"

"...Okay…"

My mom switched her look towards Ray and I got scared.

"Ise and Ray, would you kindly explain what happened even though I have a good idea on what happened?"

"Alright…" I said hesitantly.

As I explained what happened to mom, she began to frown, I noticed a tear fall down from her eyes. I didn't know why but I had a suspicion that the thing that happened to Asia happened to her as well.

"Asia, you can stay here forever if you wanted to. I will always protect you, so you don't have to be sad anymore, okay. But first, I have to talk to my silly little brother. Excuse me." Mom said then she left the room.

"Asia. We have an extra room for you. Ray, can you show her to the room please?" I asked.

"Anything for you, Ise."

 **Third POV**

As Reniel left the room she created a powerful barrier, and unfurled her white wings that had a tinge of black and a cracked halo appeared above her head. Her chocolate brown hair turned to a pale, yellow color. Her normal brown colored eyes turned into a forest green color. This was her angel form. After all, she was the ' _violence permitted by Him_ '.

Reniel, an angel who cannot fall, still has a connection to Heaven. Michael the Archangel, the current leader of the angels and of Heaven does not know of this. This connection was created by the Father Almighty, God of the Bible himself. It was created as a way for his daughter to be undetected if she appears or leaves Heaven for any reason. But she would need to chant and call upon the power that He gave her. A power of God, so to say.

'Let's do this!' Reniel thought.

 **I call upon the power that You have vested in me, Father. The connection to Heaven that you have created** _ **only**_ **for me. I seek the way, the truth, and the life from you, Father. Create a path for me and I will bring brutality, ferocity, and disturbance to the world. Give me the power to clash and win against the strongest.**

 **THE TOUCH OF GOD**

…

…

Reniel's base power then exploded into a strength that is stronger than the leader of Heaven. She took in the ' _touch of God_ '. This power was almost as strong as the God of the Bible. She needed to be at least this strong to be His _'violence'_.

This also gave Reniel two extra pairs of angel wings but they were golden. Just like her little brother Michael, but she was much _much_ stronger.

Reniel disappeared from her house and reappeared in the throne room of God. The seventh floor of Heaven and where the system of God resides.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! If you feel Asia's part was rushed, so did I but I didn't know how to do it as there is little information on how exactly she was excommunicated. The wiki said she was walking down the road and saw Diodora but that is kind of it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I would really love the feedback thanks!**

 **Aloha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Heaven - Sixth Floor, Zebel**

"Ah~! It is such a beautiful day today~! Michael said as he sat on his seat with the other Four Great Seraphs.

Currently in Zebel, there was the Four Great Seraphs as they sat overlooking the progress of the creation of their own reincarnation system via magic circle.

All of a sudden, all four of them felt a power that only one of them has ever felt before.

Then Michael felt a slight change towards the _system._

"Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. We need to go to Seventh Heaven now. I felt something happen to the _system_." Michael urgently said. He was rarely flustered or nervous of anything. But this could be considered the first time.

"Alright~! Let's go Big brothers~!" Gabriel said with a smile on her face.

"Hmph. Alright." Uriel huffed out.

"As your wish, Brother." Raphael said.

All four Seraphim teleported to the Seventh Heaven and were in shock of what they see.

 **Heaven - Seventh Floor**

"Hello, little brother. It's been a while…" Reniel said as she looked down from her father's throne. When she appeared in Seventh Heaven, she appeared right next to it.

"Reniel. I thought I cast you from Heaven, after what we learned of what you did." Michael asked.

"Father created a way for I, to get in and out of Heaven with ease."

"Alright...Hahh…. Now please tell me why are you here?..." Michael sighed. When he found out what she did, he didn't want to cast his sister from Heaven, but what could he do? It was either try and reboot the system that their Father left or potentially destroy everything that He created. Michael the Archangel and the leader of Heaven was a put the needs of many over the few type of guy. He, the Archangel, felt that if he would choose to sacrifice a life to save a million or a billion lives, he would do it.

All of the Seraphim reactivated the system, but it was not what at all they expected it to be. They barely had enough power to even activate it again. It was not at all functioning the way it was when the Heavenly Father was still alive. So Michael had to take necessary steps to preserve the current angels and the humans that live down on earth.

"I came because I needed to talk to my stupid little brother and his decisions." Reniel said as she crossed her arms.

"What did you need to talk to me about older sister?..." Michael asked.

"Do you have anything to say to me about what you have done to the poor girl Asia that you excommunicated from the church?" Reniel asked with a tear falling from her eye.

Before she got casted from Heaven, she always listened to her Father. She did as he commanded with no negative response or anything. She did her job as the _violence permitted by God_ and never questioned what she was told or anything.

But what her younger brother did, casting her from Heaven just for listening to their Father. Not having a chance to speak for herself or be able to try and fix what happened, she was just kicked out of the only place she could call home.

As she was cast, there was no apologies nothing, just _leave_. Asia Argento was a lucky case. She was able to take her stuff with her, Reniel however, couldn't take anything. Her doll that was given to her when she was first created or the picture of her and her father. _Nothing…._

"Reniel, you know that Father is gone…. I needed to protect the system. Anything that could cause it to malfunction, well, I needed to cut it loose… It was the same thing that happened with you, sister. Asia Argento was one of the unfortunate humans to be caught up in the preservation of Heaven. Are you able to forgive me for my sins? We have all done something." Michael sadly explained.

"Are you able to reinstate Asia in her position in the church?"

"Unfortunately not… If we did such a thing, we would lose those who have faith and the power of Heaven would certainly go down."

"It will be hard little brother but I will at least try to forgive you. I have a son and a husband now. Those are the few things that are good from you casting me."

"Alright, that is what I ask for. But Reniel, how did you even get into Seventh Heaven?" Michael asked the question that the other Seraphim were wondering.

"Well, haha, Father created a way for solely I could get into Heaven if I absolutely needed to in a time of crisis or such, but I could only use the power every so often. I can take in my power but to use this technique it is extremely draining. So I opted not to do it a few times when I wanted to tell you off." Reniel grinned as she explained. She then continued as she unfurled her wings. "As you can see, I have these wings to combat any defense mechanism the _system_ has on foreign entities that try to enter the throne room."

"H-How?!"

"W-What?!"

"Impossible!?"

"I can't believe this, ufufu."

Michael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel shouted respectively.

They have only seen one person with seven pairs of wings, their father. So if they didn't believe Reniel's statements, they sure have a reason to now.

"Heaven has a problem right now and if you can help then it is possible for Asia to not be blacklisted by Heaven but I can't say anything by the church." Michael spoke up after a minute of contemplating.

"It would be better if it included the church but… I know where you are coming from… Father would do the same thing unfortunately…" Reniel shook her head but agreed. "So what is this problem that you guys have brother?"

"Reniel, a bishop of the church has conducted a project involving kids from church run orphanages. It wasn't sanctioned by Heaven and we just learned about this not too long ago. If you would, could you do something to stop this project. We do _not_ want kids to be tested on. That being said, having an increase of these wielders would certainly benefit in the long run, but we would not and I repeat do not want these kids to be tested or killed just for the betterment of the church and Heaven, they are God's children and it is our duty to protect them." Michael concluded hoping his older sister would help Heaven as a final act.

"I can do it but we will do it, my way. Just so I can be briefed where is the place where they are doing this project and what is this project called."

"Sister. It is close to where Asia Argento was located before she was excommunicated. And the name of this project, it is the _**Holy Sword Project**_."

"I will take my leave now and prepare for this mission."

"Please try and do it right away. I have a bad feeling but we cannot do anything."

"Alright…" Reniel finished as she created a magic circle under her feet. She thanked her father in her thoughts then left Seventh Heaven.

' _It's good to see you again, Father. I will see you soon_.'

 **Scene Change - Kyoto, Hyoudou Household**

As if time didn't go by, Reniel was back in her house after the confrontation with her younger siblings.

She would now need to prepare for her final mission from Heaven.

How she would do it would be to eradicate all members who participated in this project. She would kill everyone except the kids who are being tested on.

She could just easily snap her fingers and each members insides would explode and kill them instantaneously. No mercy. That was her way.

She would be blinded by her emotions and do that or make them suffer for even thinking they could do this to kids.

But there was a third way she could go about this. Simply create fear in the hearts of those who participated and let them go. This would be the way of those who showed mercy.

She would do the way she has been doing when her father was still around. She would just destroy them all. She didn't care about the consequences. She would take charge and finish what she had started.

But for now, she had to talk to Asia.

She was thrown out of her thoughts by a male voice. She turned and saw her husband Gorou.

"Ren! So the girl got excommunicated huh?" Gorou asked. He found out from his son on what happened. He didn't know how the girl feels but he knew what happened to his wife. And it was close to the same thing.

"Dear...yeah...but I talked to my younger brother and he could do something but he couldn't give back Asia back her position in the church." Reniel nodded sadly.

"Michael huh? Well what do you have to do?"

"Heaven has found out about a project and they asked me to stop it. I could do it myself but I want our son and our daughter in law to get some experience in the field as well as Bova. I might ask Tia and most likely she can make that stupid Ddraig help too."

"Do you want me to help too?"

"I would but it's better if you stayed here. Can't let the Shinto Pantheon deal with a problem Heaven has."

"Alright. When do you leave?"

"Almost immediately. Michael has a bad feeling and if I don't go soon something bad will happen."

"Ren. Even though I don't think you need it. Be safe and come back alright. And we can start to work on another child if you want." Gorou smiled. He got closer to his wife and kissed her. She happily returned it but broke it off.

"I love you Gorou. And we will definitely make another child." Reniel said as she gave her husband a perverted smirk.

Oh yeah. Reniel is totally a pervert. But no one but her husband needs to know that.

A chill went down his spine but replied nonetheless.

"I love you too, Reniel."

Reniel left the room and headed up to the spare room they had.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"You can come _sniff_ in." Asia replied. She couldn't stop crying. Even after Raynare left the room to her and Issei's, she just kept on crying.

Hopefully, her new mother had some good news at least.

"Okay." Reniel replied as she opened the door.

"Asia, I wanted to tell you that I have talked to my little brother."

"M-Mother...who is your little brother?" Asia stuttered out. She never had a mother or a motherly figure in her life as she was an orphan.

"You may know him as Michael the Archangel. Or Lord Michael."

"What?! Huh?! Then Mother then you are a…" Asia was cut off as Reniel finished her sentence and let loose her wings.

"Yes Asia. I am angel, and so is Ise."

"I am so sorry…" Asia didn't know how to react so she just got on her knees and prayed.

"Asia. Look at me." Reniel said as she saw her new daughter on her knees with her gaze at the floor.

"I told you I would protect you forever and I would love you forever. So you don't have to worry. But I have good and bad news."

"...What is it?..." Asia reluctantly said.

"Firstly, I am sorry but I am unable to get you back your position in the church…. Heaven would recognise you as for what you have done for them and the church. I just need to do something for them." She stopped for a while because of Asia. She began to cry again and went to console her.

"Why would you do all of this for me? Not that I am ungrateful or anything but why?" Asia asked with tears still falling down her face.

"You silly girl, I can sense the good in you and that you would never discriminate against another person. When I laid my eyes on you earlier today, I could see that your experiences were just like mine. I barely had anybody when it first happened, then Gorou helped me and took care of me when he absolutely didn't have to. Just know that I consider you my daughter even though we aren't blood related."

"M-M-Mother! Waaahh!" Asia began to ball. She has never had anyone who cared about her that much and to top that they just met not too long ago.

Reniel being the mother she is, began to hug into Asia and gently stroke her hair.

She noticed Asia getting softer and then quiet. Asia fell asleep while being held onto Reniel. This caused her to smile and she then picked up her new daughter into her arms and placed her in the middle of the bed.

She quietly left to go see her son and her daughter in law so they can head to the project.

"Hey Ise! Ray! I need you guys for something!" Reniel said as she got to her son's room. The door was open since that was the condition for Raynare living in the house with Issei.

"Yea mom?" Issei lazily replied. He was sitting down beside the bed reading a chapter of Drag-so Ball while Raynare was leaning into his side reading a manga about romance.

"Where's Tia? I have a mission and I am asking you two to come with me." Reniel said with a smirk. How she loved seeing her son like this.

"Ray? Is that fine with you?" Issei asked the other person in the room.

"Oh. My. I am fine with it, if you go Ise." Raynare said with a sweet smile.

"As for Tiamat, where else do you think she is?" Issei retorted. His mother should know this already.

Ever since Tiamat came to live with them, she had her own room that she occasionally shared with Ddraig when he came out of the sacred gear. If not, she would be off training one of the kids, either it would be Issei, Raynare, or Bova.

"Ah. What did you say you brat?" Reniel huffed out as she put her son into a headlock and began to graze her knuckles into his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom let go! Fine I'm sorry!" Issei said.

"That's what you get! Haha! Alright we need to get Tia and possibly Bova too."

All three of them got Tiamat and Bova and briefed them on the situation. Bova wouldn't need to be asked if he wanted to go with his master, Issei, as he saw it as a great honor to be asked of or for something.

Tiamat has a blood thirsty grin as she heard what happened. It has been a very very _very_ long time since she could go all out. And from what she was told these people deserved it.

Ddraig would help too when they got there as that would put less strain on Issei. Well in the beginning he didn't really want too but his mate gave him a perfect reason to help. She would give him pain if he didn't. And to be said, Ddraig isn't a masochist. So he was extremely whipped and scared.

They left as soon as Tiamat agreed while the sun was slowly going down.

 **Scene Change - Italy**

"Hey, um, mom?" Issei asked as he saw a church in the distance but wasn't sure if that was the one.

"Yes. My boy."

"I'm not really sure how we should do this. And this is the church correct?"

"Well, how would you want to do it? Bloody and brutal or Gentle and risky?" Reniel asked.

"Well, I wanted to help these kids out as they are just like me right?"

"That is right, Ise. Why?"

"Oh. No nothing. I was wondering that is all. Do you have some type of power that would let us get them all in one swoop or what?" Issei continued.

"Actually I do, but I can only use it once every six months. Shall I do it?" Reniel then gave a blood thirsty grin just like Tiamat did.

"Ah. I guess."

"Well hold onto me. The only people who can resist this is only those who are stronger than me. And that's not a lot of people. So everyone here should hold on. I will need to power up though." Reniel explained.

"Alright, everyone please hold hands." Issei asked and he held onto his mom's shoulder while she got ready.

 **I call upon the power that You have vested in me, Father. The connection to you that has been created** _ **only**_ **for me. I seek the way, the truth, and the life from you, Father. Create a path for me and I will bring brutality, ferocity, and disturbance to the world. Give me the power to clash and win against the strongest.**

 **THE TOUCH OF GOD**

It was a slightly different chant from what she used before she got into Seventh Heaven. Each power that she would receive would receive a similar but different chant.

She now has the _touch of God_ so she is slightly weaker than her father but has close to the same powers He had.

Her appearance was the same as before. Seven pairs of angel wings, two pairs being golden. Her eyes turned to a forest green and her hair turned to a pale, yellow color.

"That's cool mom. You look a little like Asia in that form. Super scary but cool nonetheless."

" **Ise. Ray. Tia. And Bova. Are you ready?** " Reniel spoke with such power. The only reason why she didn't speak like this to her younger siblings was that she was too caught up in her emotions to even realise that before she showed her wings.

Everyone nodded and Reniel did her thing. The power she is about to use didn't even need a chant. She just needed to snap her fingers and something would happen.

Reniel then snapped her fingers and everything stopped. Time completely froze as if it wasn't a real thing.

" **We need to hurry. I haven't use this form in a while so I am a little rusty. I don't know how long I can hold it.** "

All of them ran towards the church facility and blew the doors down.

Issei using the Boosted Gear and Raynare using the Wyvern Gear boosted their speed enough times so they would be able to run around and collect all of the kids in the despicable project.

Both collected a whole range of kids. A few had Blonde hair. Black. Brown. Red. So many kids they they just saved in a matter of minutes. They brought all of the kids out of the facility and waited for the other group to come back.

Issei brought one boy farther than the rest as was commanded by his mother. He didn't know why but he knew that his mom's orders were absolute.

Being tired of waiting, Issei and Raynare went back inside and saw a shiny sword on the wall. Or well a few swords on the wall.

These were the legendary Excalibur. Or well fragments of the strongest Holy sword.

Inside, the adults of the group including Bova rounded up all the church members who were part of this project.

The members of the church just released the poison gas in the room which held the kids. They were ready to kill the kids and and if it was a few seconds later, that task would've succeeded.

Now, each arm was tied to each other as well as their legs. A total of thirty members that all four of them got together.

Reniel told Bova to find Issei and Raynare and stay with their group as it was the adults job to finish the mission.

" **Are you ready, you two? I can feel the power slipping. So get ready to eradicate them all.** " Reniel said.

"Alright."

"Yeah!"

Tiamat and Ddraig said respectively.

Reniel snapped her fingers again and had time resume.

"What?! We just released the gas. How are we all tied up?" A old man with glasses and a beard said.

"Your time is up, Valper Galilel . Your crimes against Heaven and the Church will result in your death as well as those who helped you. The kids you tested on shouldn't have been tested on in the first place. Not that my father could have stopped you anyway."

"Hmph. Those kids were just materials for my project. The needed to die to get rid of the materials and to clean up. I already got my research and I finally know how one can wield Excalibur or any holy sword now." Valper spat out.

"Well say goodbye to the world you once knew." Reniel finished. "Ddraig. Tia. Would you like to do the honors? I don't want to see his face anymore."

"I wil-" Tiamat said but was cut off.

"I will do it. They will pay for what they have done." Ddraig said as he cut off Tiamat.

"Ddddraigggg, you will pay for tonight for interrupting me." Tiamat said with a sweet smile on her face. Yep. Ddraig was in a world for pain tonight.

"Urk. Ahhh. Alright, Tia. I am sorry. But first." Ddraig said as he harshly flinched.

" **Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boooooosssst!"**

" **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames!"**

"Ahh. Ahh. Oh yeah. Like that." Tiamat moaned out as her mate boosted his power higher. Everytime she gets a small taste of Ddraig's power she just can't control herself. She tried to put her legs together to control her urges but it was failing. Her female fluids begin to leak and she wanted to jump him and have him impregnate her as much as he wants.

All of the members who participated turned to nothing. No one could withstand Ddraig's flames except his rival and the Two Dragon Gods. He would burn the soul that any creature had so it has no way of coming back alive.

Even if Ddraig was a highly temperamental being, he wouldn't go as low as to test and plan to kill kids. The pride he has a dragon would never allow himself do that. If he thought about it, it would give a bad name to dragons in general and the meaning of being a dragon.

"So that is done. Can you both check if Ise and Ray missed anything? When I activate my power, I get a vision and I already fulfilled one thing but I have a feeling that we are all missing something." Reniel asked the two dragons.

"Alright. Ren, we will check and if we find anything we will contact you." Tiamat said as he pulled her mate with her.

"Haha! Still whipped!" Reniel laughed.

This comment from Reniel caused Ddraig to flinch again.

"Alright I'll go outside and meet Ise Ray and Bova."

 **Scene Change**

It has been a few minutes since Ddraig finished off the members of the former project and all four of the people who invaded the church were waiting for the couple.

When the kids woke up they began to cough from being posioned but luckily it was a small bit that went into their lungs. Raynare helped all of them with her Twilight Healing. If it was anymore than what was in each and every young kids lungs, she wouldn't be able to save them.

The survivors of the Holy Sword Project began to tear up when they were able to comprehend what happened. They heard what was gonna happen to them for being failures in the project. They prayed and prayed but there was no answer. It seemed that God wasn't listening to their prayers.

But they all began to cry as they saw their saviors. An angel with ten wings, and three young kids. God sent an angel and answered their prayers.

"Hey, mom? Why did you tell me to bring that boy farther than these kids?" Issei wondered.

"Well it was because my Father told me to." Reniel bluntly said. She couldn't reveal the whole truth. The visions she gets are actually orders from her father. All the seraphim in heaven believe that the Heavenly Father is dead. That is only partially true. He is considered dead from the physical realm but He just left this realm and continued things behind the scenes.

He wasn't able to stop anything since He already knew what was gonna happen but He could send people to stop things that were happening.

He would give Reniel for example, a look into the future. Then Reniel would follow what she would see. This was one of the ways He would give orders to Reniel if she was very far away or not even in Heaven.

He gave her a simple instruction when she appeared in Heaven.

" _Have your family meet me in a few years. You may be wondering but I am still alive Reniel. I will give you a way for you to meet me where I am. It may hurt since I am not in the physical realm anymore but back in the place where I was before I created everything. I will see you soon, Reniel_."

Reniel shaking her head. She listened to her son's reply.

"Oh.. alright…" Issei said. He knew not to question his mother at all. After all, his mother's orders were absolute.

Time passed and they were still waiting for the couple. Reniel transported all the kids they saved to First Heaven since she called up her little brother to take care of their possible injuries that Raynare didn't heal and as well to check anything that they might have missed.

"Mom, how was Tiamat acting like when you left them?" Issei asked.

"Well it looked like Tia was aroused for some reason." Reniel replies.

"Ah. So that is what they are doing…" Issei deadpanned as he realised what they were doing. "Ahhhh! These sex addicted dragons! You can't take them anywhere without them trying and possibly and successfully ripping each other's clothes off!"

"Ise…" Raynare blushed.

"Honey…" Reniel sweetly smiled.

"Yes mom!" Issei smiled as well. He thought his mom was just giving him a smile.

"Where the hell did you learn these words?"

"U-Urk. Well I learned most from Uncle Azazel and some from Ddraig."

"I will be having a talk with both of them when we get done with this." Reniel said with a powerful twitch of her eyebrow.

"Finally!" Issei shouted as he saw Tiamat and his partner Ddraig.

Everyone waiting for Ddraig and Tiamat noticed that Ddraig was carrying something. It was a giant pod. He fireman carried it and then gently placed it in front of everyone.

"Yo. Sorry it took so long. I was wondering how to carry this and bring it here. We could have teleported but we didn't want to take the risk." Ddraig apologised.

"It was about damn time. We all thought you were procreating." Reniel said.

This is turn caused Tiamat to blush and Ddraig to smirk and replied without even thinking.

"Nah. We will do that later tonight. Right Tiamat?"

"Ddraig….you really want to die don't you?" Tiamat slowly said with an evil grin on her face.

"Sorry… I said something before I thought about it." Ddraig said with his head down.

"Anyways. Let's get this pod to Grigori and find out what or who is in here? Did you get anything else?" Reniel said as she created a magic circle. She knew nothing was gonna happen to this pod. Her father already told her. This was what she was missing during the mission and now she knew what to do.

"I got the research that was created. Thankfully no one died. But we can't be too sure." Tiamat replied.

"I will have Grigori researchers sweep the facility tomorrow morning." Raynare stated. She had some pull in the faction since her father was a leader. She could be considered a princess so some would listen to her.

They all left Italy with a completed mission. And went back to their own lives. All of the kids from the Holy Sword Project would live in Heaven until they reached the age where they could take care of themselves but that wasn't mandatory. They could leave or stay there.

The first thing that happened after they were cleared for not having any health problems. Michael the leader of Heaven and the other Seraphim bowed their heads before the children and begged for their forgiveness. Some thought that was the least they could do but all of them had an image to uphold. And going on their knees with their face to the ground was too much. So this would be fine….. for now.

 **Hey thanks for reading if you still read my story! I know it's not that good so just bear with me. I wrote a lot for this chapter and I think this week I will be posting two chapters.**

 **I found out some news on the Yugioh Community and yes I'm a nerd..aren't you too if you read FanFiction anyways the Six Samurais will get a link monster and I am so happy.**

 **P.S - The next chapter may feel rushed so bear with me. It will have like a six month time skip so yeah. If it does, I am super sorry!**

 **Aloha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Time Skip - Six months later**

 **Issei POV**

"Hey, Ray! Are you almost ready?" I asked.

It has been six months since we saved those kids from that project. I was told that they were living alright in Heaven and someday we could see them again. Lord Michael kept his word and Asia wasn't blacklisted by Heaven anymore for healing a devil but she wouldn't get her position back in the church. Recently though, she was now okay with it since she had mom by her side.

Every time they would talk, I could be at peace knowing that Asia was doing alright.

I also learned that Lord Michael used the research created from the Holy Sword Project and created hundreds of blue looking stones.

Coincidentally, what Valper Galilei found out was that you need a certain Holy Factor to be able to wield the Holy swords. And you could safely remove this Holy Factor from those who volunteer. I was tested for a Holy Factor and I could wield a sword.

Maybe I should tell someone that I still have those Excalibur pieces. Nah. They can just wonder where they are. Although, if I am asked, I'll answer truthfully.

A week after the rescue mission, we found out that Tiamat became pregnant with Ddraig's child. Apparently, the process quickened since the power between the two would speed up the creation process of the 'Hatchling' or so it was called. Even though both dragons has a human form, both of them decided to have Tiamat deliver the 'Hatchling' the normal way for their species. He or she would be hatched as an egg and would be introduced to the world that way.

"Yeah Ise. I am finished already." Ray answered.

"I was going to ask you that. We have permission to travel around the world and I have a good idea where but I am not exactly certain." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"O-Okay. Are Vali and his girlfriend coming with us?"

"I think they are. Vali wants to learn more about the world and have our spars in some fancy places." I said.

"I really think Kuroka would like it too! Not to mention she was following him all over the place when she healed up." Ray smiled.

Oh, how I love that smile. That smile brightens up my day, and now I have no worries that today will be a good day.

A couple months after we saved the kids from the Holy Sword Project. Ray, Vali, and I came across this nekomata named Kuroka as we were about to begin our monthly spar. Even though the dragons in our sacred gears are rivals that doesn't mean that we have to be enemies or anything. Vali is still my best friend and I was lucky enough to help him with his problems.

Kuroka, apparently is a SS-class stray devil. She was extremely injured and didn't put up much of a fight, so we all brought her back to Grigori. She needed an IV and needed to gain as much rest as possible since we found her she was half-dead and on her feet.

Uncle Azazel questioned Kuroka when we brought her in and he found out what her previous master did to her and what he was planning on doing to her little sister as well. She would have to tell him again as she was delirious but it seemed what she told was true. Vali, who knows the pain of abuse, stayed by her side the entire time, and barely took any breaks. He wanted to be the first one she would see when she wakes up. I even told him to hold her hand as it is a good way for someone to heal up.

Being the kid I was, I didn't know if that was true or not but it helped my best friend at least.

When Kuroka woke up around a week later, I was there in the room having a conversation with Vali and he told me to be quiet all of a sudden. We both noticed that her eyes were slowly opening and her hand tightened the grip she had on Vali's hand. All of us in the room could hear her mumbling something.

"Shi…."

"rone…."

"Shiro…."

"ne…."

"Shirone….Shirone…. Shirone…."

She kept mumbling but it was hard to hear as she began to weep. Her hands tried to wipe her face as she cried but one of them, the one held by Vali didn't move. He tightened his grip and brought Kuroka into a hug and tried to calm her down. He petted her hair and let her cry into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kuroka began to sniffle and that showed she was beginning to stop crying for that moment.

"I-I'm sorry, nya." Kuroka apologised.

"It is okay. Kuroka, I am so glad that you are awake! Are you feeling a little better?" Vali replied with a smile.

"Um. Thank you, but I need to go! Nyow." Kuroka said as she tried to get up but her abdomen was hurting.

"Ah! Are you alright?" Vali asked as he saw her flinch.

"I am okay. Nya." Kuroka said with a sad smile. She realised that she couldn't do anything in her current state. She would have to heal up and find a way to reunite with her sister.

"Oh! I forgot. This is Ise and Ray." Vali said as he pointed at the two.

"It is nice to meet you two, nya."

"It is nice to meet you too, Kuroka." Ray returned and bowed.

"Ah. Hah. I-It is nice to meet you as well." I said. Even though I was committed to Ray and Akeno, I couldn't help notice her breasts. She was changed constantly and she was currently in a kimono. I could see her big breasts threatening to spill out of the attire. But yes, I know. How shameful. But who cares?

Anyways, the day after she woke up, she slowly began to follow Vali everywhere he went. Even when we trained together. When he went to the bathhouse together. And when we played video games together. Somehow, she knew where we were and followed us. Kinda creepy but considering since she didn't know what to do, it made sense.

As a couple more months went by, as we were on our way to the training room, I asked my best friend a question with a sly smile. Truthfully, I already knew the answer but I wanted him to admit it. But that is not the only reason. Because the cat we were talking about walked around the corner as he answered.

"Eh, Vali. I always see you blush or freak out when you see Kuroka. Let me ask you this. Do you have a crush on her?"

Vali didn't answer vocally but his reaction answered the question. His face turned an atomic red and steam began to come out of his ears. It was an odd reaction for my best friend but he doesn't really have any other interaction with girls our age except Ray and another girl.

"I-I-I-Ise! Don't say anything else! You already know that I like Kuroka! Why did you have to go and say that out loud!" Vali yelled as he regained his senses. He covered my mouth trying to stop me from saying anything else.

"Ha…. Vali, you do…. know that you… just admitted your feelings… to Kuroka, right?" I mumbled since his hand was still over my mouth.

"WHAT!?"

Vali let out a few tears as he noticed her and averted his gaze from any of them. Kuroka, on the other hand, walked closer to Vali and put a hand on his chest.

"Vali… do you really like me, nya?" Kuroka asked with a slight blush on her face. She never had anyone admit their feelings for her so it was a new experience. At the tender age of thirteen, she has never even fallen in love with someone except Vali.

" _Sigh_. I do, Kuroka. Please don't hate me. I'm sor-" Vali said before getting cut off by something.

"Vali-nya~! How do you like my first kiss?" Kuroka teased with a blush on her face.

"Ah… Hah…." Vali tried to comprehend what happened and tried to express his feelings but nothing could come out.

And now that brings us to now.

Ray and I came to an agreement and we decided that we would travel the world together. It would be considered training for our future.

I know it sounds weird but we both have to get stronger so that we are able to protect each other. Well we aren't the only ones going to travel. Tiamat has to go with us, obviously, since she is pregnant and we need to watch over her.

Bova, my unfortunate subordinate, will also be coming as I would have to personally train him and fulfill a partial role as his master.

Asia won't be going with us since she wanted to stay with mom.

And I think that is all of us. Vali hasn't decided yet and even if he did he would need Kuroka's permission. So I wouldn't know.

Wait someone's coming?

 ***SHINE***

A red magic circle appeared on the floor of our room.

"Hello Issei! It is nice to see you again." The person greeted.

The person that came out was Lord Sirzechs. I changed the name I address him by since Ray told me it was extremely rude but eh. Still got to listen to her.

"Good day, Lord Sirzechs! Thank you for coming. I will need to call both of them here now. Although, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." I replied.

"Ah~. That's too much for you. Didn't I tell you to call me by Big brother or Uncle? What changed?"

I smirked as he said it but then I flinched seeing the glare on Ray's face.

Lord Sirzechs saw my flinch and said.

"Oh. I know the feeling. So shall you call them here?"

"O-O-Oh yes!"

I created a communications magic circle and called Vali.

"Hey bro, Lord Sirzechs is here. Could you guys come now?" I said.

' _Alright, we will be right there. And thanks!_ '

* **SHINE***

A silver magic circle appeared on the ground and it was Vali's circle.

"It is nice to meet the Devil King who holds the title of Lucifer." Vali greeted.

"H-Hello, L-Lord S-Sirzechs!" Kuroka shrieked.

I assume she is scared of the strongest devil alive but who could blame her?

"And you are?" Sirzechs asked Vali as he glanced at him.

Oh that's right! I forgot to tell him about Vali…

Oops…

"U-Um..sorry I always wanted to say that line...Ahem…. I am the descendent of the original Lucifer...my name is Vali Lucifer.."

"What? Oh. Alright. It is nice to meet you too. And this is Kuroka?"

"Yes Lord Sirzechs. And Kuroka is willing to tell her side of the story of why she did what she did. And if it is possible could you rescind her stray devil status?" I asked politely.

"Wow you load a statement. It is possible. But at the moment I have a problem and I won't be able to do anything till it is solved. In the future, my sister will be wed to an arrogant man. If I was able to do something I would. But since I am a devil king, it would surely throw the underworld into chaos. So would you be able to help me? If you do this and if Kuroka's testimonial is understandable then she will no longer be a stray devil." Sirzechs explained.

"How long do we have?" I asked. This felt rushed to me. Why would someone get married super early? I know that Ray, Akeno and I are engaged but we wouldn't get married till _way_ in the future.

"Hopefully not till a few more years. Speaking about Kuroka though, she wouldn't be completely clear but to us devil kings and to our siblings peerages, she will be clear."

"Alright." I finished. It sounded good to me but I don't know about Vali though.

"Lord Sirzechs. Is it okay if I go with Kuroka? When she first woke up, she was crying nonstop and I don't want her to feel that same pain again." Vali asked.

Kuroka kept silent throughout the entire conversation. I could see she was holding on to Vali's hand tightly as if she was scared he would disappear.

"That is fine. Isn't that right Mr. Boyfriend?" Sirzechs teased. It was as if he could sense there connection or he just picked up on the clues from Kuroka.

Oh man. He is too good.

Both Vali and Kuroka stiffened and began to blush. I think that both weren't expecting him to find out so quickly.

"Thank you." Vali replied as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Okay! We should go now so I am actually working and so Grayfia won't freak out that I took a break to see you all."

"Thank you Lord Sirzechs! Vali is my best friend and I don't want him to see him sad as well as Kuroka too." I bowed.

Hopefully they would understand what she did and forgive her for it.

"Funny thing, Issei. When I found out about Kuroka, I told everyone in the council to not harm her. I had a feeling something had to be done but no one brought it up. So the rules were 'if you find her capture her and do not kill her….if you kill her you will be punished _severely_ '. So yeah. No need to worry."

With that said, Lord Sirzechs created a magic circle and motioned both of them to stand next to him.

"Bye, Ise. Thanks!" Vali said with a tear rolling down his face.

"No problem, brother!" I shouted back before they disappeared from my room.

"So, Ise~. It is time for your punishment~."

Oh God!

I saw a whip and she changed her outfit into one I did not recognize. Help me!

 **As you can see, I haven't updated for a realllllyyyy long time. I am sorry for that. This was supposed to be the chapter posted after the last one. But I was smashed, destroyed. I got an extremely big sticker order on and I had to fill it. After this week, which is finals, I should be updating. Sorry.**

 **Aloha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ow!~"

"Ufufu! I know you love it, Ise~"

"No!"

"I!"

"Don't!"

Raynare had her dominatrix outfit on and was currently whipping her fiance for smirking at her in the presence of the devil king, Sirzechs. One hit on the face. One hit on the chest. And one hit on his butt. She kept alternating to bring her the utmost amount of pleasure.

"I have said before! I am sorry! Please stop!"

"Ara ara, you know once I start, I can't stop until….you know." Raynare replied with a tiny blush.

 **Time Skip**

It was time for those who were to leave Kyoto which included; Raynare, Issei, Bova, Tiamat, and Ddraig.

Vali and Kuroka would join them halfway through the trip as they already had something planned. As they would go their route first then meet up with the rest.

"Mom, dad. I'll see you later! Thank you for this! I am not really sure when we'll be back, but if you need anything just contact me." Issei said with a grin.

"I know dear, but make sure to not do anything obscene and if you do, do it with Ray only. Father knows I worry too much sometimes." Reniel said and grinned as well.

"Son. Come here…" Gorou motioned Issei to him.

Issei went over to his father and then his father put an arm around his son and turned away from the rest of them. Gorou then said, "I am giving you this, my boy, if you guys ever want to do _it,_ use this."

"Ha...ha...alright dad. Thanks. I guess." Issei replied with a nervous smile. He quickly hid the box and went back to his position next to Raynare.

"Ise. What did your father tell you?" Reniel asked with a suspicious glare. Both Hyoudou men withered at her glare.

Issei contemplated on what to say. He had an idea and was gonna roll with it. He looked at his father and gave him a smile.

"Dad said for me to take of myself and Ray. He wouldn't like it if something would happen to Ray, so he gave me advice and I agreed." Issei replied with a smile. It was not the whole truth but it would do for now.

"Alright."

Now it was time for Raynare's parents to say their goodbyes to their girl.

"Ufufu, you and Ise on a trip around the world together. How romantic! Ufufu." Shuri teased her youngest daughter.

"M-M-Mother! What are you talking about?! Bova, Tiamat and Ddraig will be with us!" Raynare shrieked with a blush covering her face. Even though her mother teases her often about the relationship she has with Issei, this was on a new level.

"Ufufu. I know, I just wanted to see your cute blushing face." Shuri smiled.

"M-Mother…" Raynare pouted.

"My little angel, Raynare… I am so gonna miss you….waahh!" Baraqiel said with tears falling from his face.

It felt like it was only yesterday when both of his daughters were born. When they were at the Grigori hospital with all the leaders except Kokabiel surrounding the room to see the future generation of fallen angels.

It felt like it was only yesterday when both of his daughters turned one. They were in their own kimonos and both with a smile on their faces.

….It felt like yesterday….

As Baraqiel was recalling this, Shuri was calling out to him as she saw him with a dazed look in his eyes and tears falling from it.

"Dear! Dear! Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Shuri. Yes, I'm sorry. I was just recalling something." Baraqiel replied with his usual smile.

Shuri as the person that she is, knew her husband was keeping something from her. So she quietly put her mouth by his ear and whispered.

" _I know you are hiding something, Dear. Tonight, we will play tonight but you can't touch. I will punish you until you tell me the truth. If that doesn't work, you will be tied to the bed and I will ride you so hard, that you will die from exhaustion and you will be unable to do anything. Do I make myself clear?"_

"YES!" Baraqiel yelled out feeling his lust taking over his entire being.

All Shuri had to do was snap her fingers for Baraqiel's testosterone levels to go to near normal levels. That is how much control she had over him as an _'S'_.

Ahem.

"Is everything ready, Ise?" Raynare asked.

"Yep! We are ready to go." Issei replied.

"So we are off then. See you later. And we will be back. No promises, but we will back in time to see him. If anything changes, let me know. Mom, Dad, Love you!" Issei said.

"And we love you too, son. See ya!" Reniel and Gorou said in unison.

"Tiamat, would you do the honors?" Raynare asked her new mentor.

"Ugh. Fine. But just know I will be upping your regime."

"U-Urk!"

Tiamat casted a huge magic circle which enveloped all of them and they were teleported to their next destination.

Meanwhile, Kuroka, Vali and the Devil Kings were going over Kuroka's case.

 **Scene Change**

"So what you are telling us is that, your master did experiments on you to create a new super devil?" A man with green hair asked. This man was the Devil King Ajuka Beelzebub. He is the chief advisor for the technology department and the creator of the evil piece system and the rating game.

"T-That is c-correct Lord Beelzebub!" Kuroka stuttered out. It still appears that she is still afraid of them even though they have said repeatedly that they weren't going to do anything.

"Kuroka…" Vali whispered out and tightened his grip on her hand.

Kuroka heard this and saw the look on Vali's face. It was a look of love and admiration. This caused Kuroka to calm down slightly as she felt the love from him. Just by looking at him, she fell in love with him all over again.

"Well, this is troublesome." Sirzechs said out loud.

"I know, Sirzechs. Kuroka, why would your master want to create super devils?" Ajuka asked.

"Um. Well, let me start off by saying that, Shirone and I were on the streets when our parents died." At this Kuroka let a few tears loose, but Vali brought her in a hug to calm her down again. After he did she continued. "The House of Naberius took us in and I agreed as long as Shirone and I were taking care of. But things went downhill fast. He began to do experiments on me as I was stronger than him in magical power alone. You see, I would do anything for my little sister. But when I overheard him talking to a researcher about doing experiments, he mentioned he was gonna do it to her. Ah. Ah. Haah. I took on the pain of being experimented on for her. So, I wasn't gonna let anyone experiment on her. Only I would do that to her as in with cute outfits. Not painful and strenuous experiments. And that brings us to now."

"Wow. So that is a long story. Alright. You will be given temporary immunity to the stray devil hunts. Ise will also need to do his part but now my plan also concerns Vali over there." Sirzechs commanded.

"Yes, Sir?!" Vali squeaked. Even he was scared of the strongest devil currently alive.

"There is another way for Kuroka to get her stray devil status erased. But Ise will need to do his part but this will give both of you a certain amount of clearance in the underworld." Sirzechs smirked.

"Um. What is it?"

"You will need to announce your heritage to the underworld. Then when that is clear, you will be able to get your own set of evil pieces."

"Ah. Kuroka, what do you think?" Vali asked his girlfriend.

"Well, Vali-nya, I will support whatever decision you decide is best. You could ask your dad, if this is okay. I don't want to push you into something that would be difficult for you." Kuroka explained.

Vali sent a smile to her and he petted her hair. This in turn caused Kuroka to purr and nuzzle into his hand.

"Ahem. Who is your father?"

"Oh sorry! You may know him but he is Azazel. He isn't my biological father but I consider him as mine."

"Ara. Azazel huh? You guys, shall we call him here?" Sirzechs asked the other leaders in the room.

"Yes, I will be fine with that."

"Woo-Hoo! I haven't seen Azazel in a long time!"

"..."

"I will be on guard, Lord Sirzechs, but I agree you should call him here."

These were the responses from Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, and Grayfia, respectively. Although, Falbium was asleep during the whole interrogation.

Sirzechs nodded and created a communication circle and contacted Azazel.

"Hey Azazel, would you kindly please come to the throne room? I have something to talk to you about."

" _Oh? Is it Vali? I guarantee its Vali, right? I'll be right there. And thank you. I can get away from paperwork and leave the rest for Shemhazai."_ Azazel replied.

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the throne room and appeared Azazel, the governor general of the grigori.

"Hey Vali, Kuroka." Azazel greeted his son and his girlfriend.

"Hey guys. So what did you need me to tell you?" Azazel asked the crimson satan.

"We want Vali to announce his heritage to the underworld and so he can get his evil pieces." Sirzechs said.

"Vali." Azazel said as he shifted his gaze towards his surrogate son.

"Yeah, dad?" Vali replied unsure of what to say.

"I will support whatever decision you make, son. I have taken care of you for a while now and if you want to come back as a prince of the underworld then you can very well do that. Just know that you will have a place at the Grigori." Azazel said with a soft smile.

This caused Vali to break his facade he usually puts up and began to shed tears. He ran towards his father and broke down. Just knowing he had a place to go even if he leaves it for a different location filled his heart with an rare feeling he has barely felt.

Belonging.

" _ **Sniffle. Sniffle.**_ Alright. I would like to be put back into the underworld's records, Lord Sirzechs." Vali said with tears still falling from his eyes but with a smile. He glanced over to his girlfriend and she also had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and said.

"Kuroka, I love you."

He then proceeded to kiss her lips with intense passion. They began to wrestle tongues and soon broke apart with blushes.

"Neh, Grayfia, they were just like us when we were younger, I can tell they are truly in love with each other." Sirzechs told his wife.

"That is correct, Lord Sirzechs." Grayfia stoically replied.

"Lord Sirzechs?" Vali asked the Devil King.

"Yes, Vali." Sirzechs replied.

"Isn't Lady Grayfia your wife? How come she is so formal when it is just us?"

"Yes, that is corr-" Sirzechs replied with a smile before getting interrupted with a paper fan to the head courtesy of his queen.

"I am sorry for my master's joke. So shall we get you registered?" Grayfia said.

"...Ah….yes….."

 **Scene Change - Kuoh**

Cleria Belial-Yaegaki was currently packing her things up from her office in the Kuoh Academy. Today was the day she would give up her territory to Zeoticus Gremory, and so she could live peacefully with her husband and child.

All of them: Cleria, Masaomi, Azazel, and Cleria's peerage rebuilt the Himejima shrine. Soon Baraqiel and Shuri would be able to move back and be in their home where they raised their girls.

"Dear, I have signed the papers to Uncle Gremory and he will have control of this town. Although, we will still be able to live here, I just wanted to tell you." Cleria told her husband who was sitting down at her desk in her chair spinning it around like an excited child.

Why was Masaomi so excited?

It was because he would be able to live his life with his wife and his child. He wouldn't have to worry about being on guard all the time and just relax like he deserves. Hopefully nothing goes wrong….

Damn… I jinxed it didn't I?

A red communication circle appeared next to Cleria's ear.

"Hello?" Cleria asked.

" _Ah. Cleria! It's Zeoticus Gremory. Sorry for the call of a sudden!_ " The now named caller said.

"Oh! Uncle Gremory! It's fine. I'm in my office now." Cleria said.

" _Oh. Alright. No need to rush. I wanted to talk to you face to face. And to see who I'll be giving the territory to._ " Zeoticus said.

"Okay! I'll be there soon." And with that the call ended.

"Dear, I'll be going to the underworld soon. Please look after Hisato. You know how he gets when I am not around, haha! Anyways, I'll see you soon." Cleria finished then kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I'll see you, Cleria, I love you."

"Hmm. I love you too!" Cleria said cheekily.

Then she was gone from Kuoh.

And nothing would change….. As long as Cleria was alive.

 **Hey! Next chapter already! I'll try and create these fast to make up but they won't that long. This chapter was just about Vali and Kuroka basically. I should have another tomorrow and then the next day as well. But no promises. I just had good ideas. After next chapter, there is gonna be a giant time skip to when the group meets the Holy Father. Anyways.**

 **Aloha.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Underworld. Gremory Territory**

Just seconds after leaving Kuoh, Cleria appeared inside Gremory Territory and was met with a maid of the family. She was then escorted to the main house and was greeted by the Lord of the house, Zeoticus.

"Cleria, it's good to see you. So shall we begin?" Zeoticus said.

"Uncle Gremory, it is good to see you too. Yes, we should be begin." Cleria replied.

 **Time Skip**

The two devils just wrapped up their talk and Cleria was about to leave before Zeoticus remembered something.

"Oh! I totally forgot. Cleria, I should introduce you to the future owner of Kuoh."

"Alright. Is it your daughter?" Cleria asked.

"Yes. That is right. She has always had a fascination with Japan so I thought this would be a good learning experience for her. She recently got a servant and she is half Japanese." Zeoticus explained.

"Oh? If she is powerful and japanese, I have must've heard of her. What is her name?" Cleria asked.

"Her name is Akeno Hime-" Zeoticus revealed before getting cut off by a loud yell.

"WHAT!? Akeno is here?! I have to see her!" Cleria frantically yelled.

"Ow… It seems you know her. I wouldn't have a problem with bringing you to her."

"Please right now! It is all my fault." Cleria sadly said. Ever since she took a leave of absence watching her territory when she was pregnant, she could never forgive herself. If she was there she could have stopped the intruders. She broke down crying knowing that if she was actively there, it was never going to happen.

"Alright! Now please!"

 **Scene Skip**

The duo of devils, Zeoticus Gremory and Cleria Belial-Yaegaki were just outside of the door of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory began to share a room as a result of Rias' engagement coming to light. Rias was scared that she would be taken against her will so she wanted a little protection and Akeno was glad to fill that spot.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Rias?"

"You may come in Father." Rias replied.

Opening the door to the room, both Cleria and Zeoticus saw the occupants of the room fixing their hair in the vanity mirror.

"A-Akeno?" Cleria hestantly spoke.

"A-Aunty Cleria! What are you doing here?" Akeno screamed out. Truthfully to her, she was hurt that no one of her family or friends looked for her. But in reality, everyone searched as hard as they could. The only thing was, Akeno was always one step ahead so they couldn't properly find her. It was only till Vali found her entering Agrippa's territory that they found out she was alive.

Cleria, just couldn't think or speak anymore. All she did was drop to her knees and bowed to the young girl. She had tears coming out of her eyes and when she finally found her voice, she was begging for forgiveness. She thought it was her fault that this happened. It wasn't entirely her fault but it was the fault of everyone who wasn't strong enough to protect them.

This is why Cleria had safety measures in place so something like this would not happen. The flyers…. The added support for watching over Kuoh…. Facilitating the peace that was in Kuoh so none of them could feel oppressed or saddened. But she failed. She, like others, wanted to find happiness and she did but that came at a cost. The love and safety of the Himejima family. They were now a broken family. Even though everyone was alive and well, Shuri and Baraqiel only had _a_ daughter who they could spoil with love and affection. It would have been _two_ but she messed up. But she would never mess up again.

...Never again…

"Aunty Cleria, please raise your head. I don't blame you anymore or anyone anymore. I know the truth already. I've known it for quite a while already." Akeno said with a nervous smile. Even though she knew what happened, it is still difficult for her to see or talk about anybody from her past.

"Your father has been missing you and Ise as well!" Cleria said after she got up from her position of the ground.

"Yeah….right… I am not ready to see them yet, Aunty Cleria. Maybe in a few years but not now. The sores are still there even though I forgave you guys already. Could you not tell anybody that you saw me?" Akeno said with a sad smile.

"But, why?"

"Because I have a new life now. Rias is my king now and I am her loyal queen. I can't just abandon her for selfish reasons."

"Ria, Akeno, and Cleria, this is supposed to be top secret but there is another reason why I was first in line to take over Kuoh. Sirzechs and the other satans have come up with a plan to further peace. We have come closer to peace between the three factions but Sirzechs have thought bigger. A treaty between the Shinto and Youkai faction with the Biblical faction. We plan on having members of our respective factions go to school together at Kuoh academy." Zeoticus interrupted.

"Akeno, we have rebuilt your family shrine, your father has taken residence there again as chance that you may come back." Cleria said but stopped when she saw Akeno's hands tighten.

"Akeno… do you hate your father?" Cleria asked which caused the two pure-blood devils to widen their eyes.

"Yes." Akeno gave a short answer.

"Why?"

"It's because he wasn't there to protect Mother, Ray and I! He should've been there. He always goes off without saying anything and being the child I was, I follow my parents without question. He should've known! He should've stayed! It is all of his fault! It is all of his fault that Mother, Ray and I got attacked. IT IS ALL OF HIS FAULT!" Akeno poured out her grief, sadness and anger. But this was only one side of the story.

"Akeno, I'm sorry but you are wrong." Cleria said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked with a confused expression while tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you remember Vali Lucifer? You childhood friend, and the White Dragon Emperor?" Cleria asked trying to have Akeno see the otherside of the story.

"Yes…"

"Well, your father went to find Vali's mother. Azazel received information that his mother was alive. He left that day because he needed to confirm it. None of us was planning on the Himejima getting attacked. That is why I created those silly papers. They don't work based on how much power you put into it. It works based on the will of the user. When I found out about the attack, I cried for days to be honest. I chose to take a break from watching the territory because I was pregnant and I would have to watch my son." Cleria stopped to not have tears fall from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Akeno, truthfully it is my fault as well. The ones that who attacked you guys, were killed by Ise's grandfather, Lord Susanoo. The current Himejima family head is a different person now. He was killed as well by Ise's grandfather. Vali, also found what happened, he begged for forgiveness from your father. He didn't want to break apart your family to help his. I know when he sees you again, he will cry and ask you to forgive him. Do you see why you are wrong, Akeno? They still love you for who you are. Ise and Raynare, they miss you very much and it hurts not being able to see you. Oh! There is one other thing."

"..." Akeno couldn't even say anything. She just sobbed silently and knew that she would have to fix this….somehow.

"Ise and Raynare are engaged." Cleria said bluntly.

" **WHAT!** " Akeno yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That is correct. Issei Hyoudou and Raynare Himejima are engag-."

"Why? I love Ise too!" Akeno cut Cleria off.

"Akeno Himejima, next time you cut me off, you will get a spanking."

"U-Urk!"

"As I said, Issei Hyoudou and Raynare Himejima are engaged. But that wasn't the only agreement. You are also engaged to Issei Hyoudou. You were engaged to Issei ever since that stray devil attack at the park." Cleria finished.

"Yay! I get to marry Ise! Yay!" Akeno cried out.

"Uh. Congratulations for you at least, Akeno." Rias said feeling upset that Akeno gets to marry the guy that she loves.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry Rias."

"It is fine…." Rias said as she looked towards the floor.

"Oh yeah. Akeno, how did you find out?" Cleria asked.

"Well…"

 _ **Flashback -**_

" _Lady Rias! Where are we going today?" Akeno asked as she was being pulled by her hand._

" _I want you to meet Tannin! Big Brother and I met him before and he is really nice! So I wanted for you to meet him!" Rias replied with a smile. "And didn't I tell you to just call me Rias."_

" _Sorry, Rias. Are you sure that I should be calling you by just your name? Isn't that a little rude?" Akeno asked with a small frown._

" _I just want you to see me as Rias… Is that such a bad thing to ask for? Not see me as the heiress of my family or a high class devil… just Rias." Rias asked her friend._

" _Okay then, Rias."_

" _Rias~! Where are you going?" A voice called out._

" _Oh! Mother! I was just going to bring Akeno with me to see Tannin!"_

 _The voice is Rias Gremory's mother, Venelana Gremory and the Lady of the Gremory pillar._

" _Oh? Alright then. Be safe! And make sure to check in once in a while." Venelana told her daughter._

 _ **Scene Change - Dragon Territory**_

" _Tannin! It is so good to see you again!" Rias waved as she saw Tannin. Ever since she was young, she is so fascinated by dragons and not camels. How she hated camels. It all started when her big brother brought her to meet Tannin, to see the progress on the dragon apple research, when she was younger. They took a ride on him and she was automatically hooked. How she would do anything to do that again._

" _It's good to see you too, Lady Rias. But what is Raynare doing with you? Oh wait. This is a different girl. I'm sorry. The girl that I thought she was has a lighter skin tone and her aura is a bit different." Tannin greeted._

 _Akeno heard this and her widened her eyes with a few tears. She began to think. Is her sister alive? Is her mother alive? Can I trust this big purple dragon?_

" _WHAT!? Are you sure? How do you know that girl's name in the first place, Lord Tannin?!" Akeno frantically asked._

" _A-Ahem. Excuse me. Alright then. Yes. If I remember correctly her name is Raynare Himejima. She was with the current Red Dragon Emperor." Tannin replied with a confused expression. "Does she have to do anything with you miss…"_

" _Akeno… Akeno Himejima. The girl you just spoke of is my twin sister." Akeno cried. Her sister is alive. Could by some miracle her mother survived as well? She began to have tears fall from her eyes faster. Rias didn't know that she had a twin sister. She thought Akeno was an only child. She tried to soothe her friend by rubbing her back and grabbing her hands and putting them to her heart. This, unfortunately didn't work so she threw themselves into a hug to try and calm Akeno down._

 _Only after a few more minutes, Akeno began to sniffle. She was out of tears but she was still sad. The emotions knowing that her sister is alive and possibly that her mother too. It was too much for her that she couldn't do anything but to cry._

" _Lady Akeno, I am sorry. I didn't know." Tannin apologised. He always wanted to take care of the younglings. Dragon or not. He felt that it was their duty as the older generation to take care of the younger._

" _No it is okay. So you said Ise was with her?" Akeno asked._

" _Yes! The current Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. They were here not too long ago, for a fact."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"And that is it! It was a long time ago but I knew the truth." Akeno finished her explanation.

"Well, when you get back to Kuoh when you get older, you will be able to see them." Cleria finished.

This finished the conversation which caused Zeoticus and Cleria to leave the two young girls in the room.

 **And that is it for this chapter! I would go further but I am too scared haha. I actually wrote a little based on what I would see happening. But anyways. Hope you like this. Next chapter may be almost canon. Or possibly canon. Next chapter they are gonna meet the Holy Father.**

 **Aloha.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Time Skip - Four Years Later**

 **Issei POV**

Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou, although my family and friends call me Ise. For the past four years, I have traveling the world with my fiance, mentor, partner, brother and his girlfriend and my willing subordinate. In that time, I have learned a lot. From the techniques of the Norse to the pleasures of the flesh. I have learned quite much on this trip but now it has to unfortunately end.

And now that I have talked about what I have done for this past four years, it is time to tell you who I actually am. I am a hybrid. No really it's true. My father is a demigod of the Shinto Pantheon and my mother is the only angel who couldn't fall. My father is the fifth son out of ten sons. His father and my grandpa is Susanoo the God of the Storm and Sea. My mother is slightly difficult to explain.

She is the ' _violence permitted by God_ '. I didn't really know what that meant before I heard stories about her from the places, I've traveled to in these four years. She was apparently something like an assassin of God. She would carry out missions from God and follow them to the tee without question. But all that changed when God died at the end of the Great War.

And yes. I know about God's death. But it's weird, you know, my mom said we were going to see her Father when we go back today. How could I see someone who is said to be dead?

Ah. My head hurts.

Anyways. I think that should be enough about my parents for now.

I have met a multitude of people and it is only thanks to the connections that my family and friends have.

I met this silver haired valkyrie when all of us visited the norse pantheon, so I could learn more of Lord Odin's perverted ways.

Wait! No! That's not what I mean! I mean to say Lord Odin's _ecchi ways_!

No! That is the same thing! Ah! What I meant to say was Lord Odin's powerful ways! Yes that is what I mean! No! Don't start assuming I am a pervert! I am not a pervert that loves big breasts that wants his fiance to press her glorious breasts against my face, right now. For me to use them to my will and make my girl just scream out in pleasure.

NO I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Okay. Alright. I am a pervert. What do you expect? I am a healthy and powerful male who has a fiance or rather fiances. Unfortunately, I knew most of the leaders at the Grigori. They were the ones who corrupted me! Bring your issue up with them! Not me!

Getting back to the silver-haired valkyrie.

She was slightly older than me and she was pretty cute to say the least. She was really fragile as if you just say these certain words, she will just start crying and fall down to the floor.

' _The Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend_.'

Even I had to try using that and it came true. Sad but true.

As I have said before, I am already committed to two women. I don't know how I would handle another. Guess what happened?

Guess what freaking happened?!

That old man! The Chief Deity of the Norse! Lord Odin! He decided to put me into a marriage contract with this girl! I told him what I just told you. But does he listen?

No!

So now I am betrothed to three women now. And great. But that day was the day I lost my virginity. I lost it to Ray. Not that I would consider that a loss since it was certainly a gain too, but ah. It's just hard to explain sometimes.

I will talk about the other things that happened later as I feel something coming.

Talk to you guys later. I have to continue what I was doing with Ray before I introduced myself to you all.

And now please excuse me. I will have to continue having sex with my fiance.

 **Third POV**

 ***Lemon In Progress***

 **Explicit...Fair Warning**

"Ah!~ Ah!~ Harder!~ Harder!~ Ise! Please fuck me harder! So good! So good!" Raynare moaned out and her face in an ahegao expression.

"You like it like that babe?" Issei growled out as he began to pump back and forth into Raynare's womb. He began to hold down her hands flat against their bed to keep her from moving. He roughly kissed her before switching his target to the bouncing flesh know as Raynare's breasts. He latched onto her breast with his mouth, he then swirled his tongue over the hard nipple and bit on it. This caused Raynare to tighten her insides as she came again for the fifth time this morning.

"YES! All of me is for you, Ise! Mark me as your own! Love me like you do! I want you to fuck me harder! Do what you must to impregnate me! If that will please you, DO IT!" Just as Raynare said these words, Issei climaxed for the second time into Raynare. Since both of them are now part dragon, only one time isn't enough to satisfy either of them.

Now, this isn't their first time making love. Their first time was little over two years ago. Issei was embarrassed to try but Raynare asked him and he couldn't say no to her.

Today was the day they go back to Kyoto. They would soon meet the Holy Father as was told by Reniel Hyoudou.

"Turn over!" Issei said pulling out of her. Usually in the morning, they would start off with the missionary position then end the day with the usual cowgirl position. Not waiting for Raynare's movements, he flipped his fiance over and then began to thrust himself back into her from behind. He roughly slapped her ass a couple times but this only further turned Raynare on more.

"Harder! Hit me harder! I want my cheeks to become red. My insides white, and my skin covered in your essence! I love it so much! I love you so much, Ise!" Issei hearing these words from Raynare, made him pound into to her harder and more wildly. He could feel himself going over the edge again but he bit his lip to alleviate that pressure.

"Ise, it's time!" That was the cue for them to finish for that encounter. Issei took himself out of her and changed his body position so that he was sitting on the corner of the bed.

Raynare began to sit on his lap facing him and she began to grind against his sword.

"Nghh. Nghh." Issei groaned. He was unable to put in words how great that feeling was. Raynare knew it was time. She grabbed onto his manhood and lowered herself onto it. But she wasn't expecting Issei to thrust up at that exact moment.

"Kyah! Yes! Punish this naughty girl who wants her fiance's seed deep into her! Yes! Yes! YES!" Raynare climaxed again and she sagged onto Issei, but Issei was far from finishing. He began to thrust deep into her which caused her masochist side to resurface.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Hard! ISE! Fuck me till I see stars! Do it Ise!" Raynare cried out. She could feel Issei was close. She kissed Issei with all the passion she could muster before he sped up his pace and shot his load into Raynare.

"RAY!" "ISE!"

Both lovers cried out. Issei soon pulled out of her and fell back onto the bed and brought Raynare with him. They cuddled until an alarm began to ring.

 ***Lemon Finished***

 ***RING* *RING***

Issei got up to turn off the alarm but first he had something to say to his fiance.

"Ray, I love you." And he kissed her on her forehead to wake her up from the pleasure coma she was currently in.

"...A..h….Ah Ise…"

 ***RING* *RING***

"I'll be right there!"

Issei got up off the bed and turned off the alarm and said something out loud to Raynare.

"Hey Ray, we need to go see mom, today. It's finally time for us to go back to Kyoto."

"Hmph. Alright, let's shower together. It will be faster that way." Raynare said with a sly grin.

"A-Alright." Issei stuttered with a blush.

 **Time Skip**

Raynare and Issei finished their shower and were ready to leave. But Raynare brought up something.

"Ise, shouldn't we tell Bova, we are leaving?"

"Nah. Bova went back to his father today, something about challenging his brothers and father today to see his progress." Issei waved off.

"Okay. Let's go!"

 **Scene Skip - Kyoto, Hyoudou Household**

A big red magic circle with the symbol of the welsh dragon that overlapped an image with lightning bolts and angel wings appeared on the ground.

The people who were waiting for the duo to show up were the Hyoudou family and the Himejima family.

"I guess this is Ise?" Reniel said.

"Will I finally get to meet my big brother?" A young girl asked her mother.

"That is correct Yuna. He is coming back from his long trip around the world." Reniel said with a grin. Oh how she will tease him on could or has happen on the trip.

Out from the circle appeared Issei and Raynare with smiles on their faces. Issei had a tired smile on his face but Raynare had a bright smile.

That as she was practically glowing.

"Waahh! Waahh!" A person began to cry and it was the resident cry baby of the group. And I didn't mean Yuna.

It was the strong and stoic cadre of the Grigori, Baraqiel. Raynare's father and Issei's future father-in-law.

"Oh how I missed you, my little angel! It has been too long! Too long! Waahh!" Baraqiel cried out and ran to hug his now teenage daughter.

"Yeah. It's good seeing you too Father. Mother." Raynare greeted her parents. "Mother, you seem different."

"Wow. You must've gotten stronger on your sensing." Shuri smirked. What shocked the duo who just arrived was that Shuri unfurled wings.

Shuri has wings, they are black, and there are four of them.

"Mother? You are a fallen angel?" Raynare asked.

"That is right, honey. Azazel finished the fallen's own reincarnation system. So I am now your father's queen." Shuri replied with a smile. "But it should actually be the other way around. I should be the king and your father should be the queen." That part was said with her 'S' look. Baraqiel on the other hand, had flushed cheeks and was panting heavily. He must've dreamt on what is to come.

"Anyways! Mom, so we are gonna meet him, huh?" Issei asked.

"That is right, you brat." Reniel said with a grin. But she then switched to her dramatic side. "Ah! Mommy missed you so much. I didn't know what I would do. Mommy could only spoil little Kunou for so long. So, your dad and I did something else, created someone else, now, my son meet your younger sister."

"Um...Um….My name is….Yuna….Hyoudou….Big….Brother…" Yuna quietly said. You could barely hear her as she spoke in a hushed tone. She was in behind her mother the entire time listening to the conversation.

Yuna Hyoudou was a young three-year-old girl with long flowing brown hair, light brown eyes and she had a cat hair clip in her hair. Possibly the influence of being in the Youkai capital, generated her love for the youkai there, her favorite but not a surprise were the nekoshou. She is extremely shy when someone meets or talks to her if she doesn't know them.

"I have a sister? I have a sister. I have a sister! It is so nice to meet you, Yuna! Oh you are so cute! How old are you? Are you eating right? Oh you like cats? I know a whole bunch of cats! Do you like foxes? Yasaka is a fox! You are so cute! Come here!"

Oh no.

The strongest Red Dragon Emperor turned into a squealing siscon in the first five seconds he talked to her.

Oh how times have changed.

 **Hey! I just had to end it here. I know I said this is when they meet the Holy Father but I had inspiration for the beginning of this and this is sorta like a transition chapter. The next chapter should be out soon.** _ **Hopefully**_ **. And yes. Issei is engaged to three women. Akeno, Raynare, and Rossweisse. Rossweisse is still gonna be Odin's servant girl and she may appear earlier than what she did in canon. Please excuse me.**

 **Aloha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"...Kyah!..." Yuna cried out.

She was just brought into a bear hug by her big brother, Issei. He kept ranting and ranting on how cute she was. She looked to her parents for support but all they did was give her a thumbs up. That didn't help her at all.

"My baby sister Yuna. You look very cute today. So very cute! " Issei said as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I swear that boy." Reniel groaned as she was getting tired before today's big event.

Today was the day for them to see the Holy Father.

"Ise. I am ready to go if you are." Raynare said with a painful smile.

"My little angel, you seem more mature….did something ha-" Baraqiel said before stopping. He looked down with an unknown look in his eyes. That look was anger.

"Dear?" Shuri called out.

Baraqiel did not reply since he unfurled his five pairs of black wings and he unleashes his aura.

"What did you do to my daughter? Issei Hyoudou!" Baraqiel yelled out. The overprotective father, side of him is coming out again. All he needed to do was take a good look at his daughter and he could tell something was different with her. In the beginning, he never wanted his daughters to be seduced by that demigod. But he couldn't stop it. If one falls in love with another and vice versa. You can't stop it.

"Father! Wait! You are correct! Something is different with me! Ise and I have gave our virginities to each other. And also this." Raynare said with her hands up in front of her father.

"WHAT!" That was the collective response from everyone except Yuna as she didn't know what the big deal was.

Raynare then began to unfurl her black wings. And everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

She now had five pairs of black wings and a pair of dragon wings. Raynare was cadre level. Gaining another pair of wings is obviously extremely difficult. You would have to be mentally prepared and physically prepared. You just need that correct push and it would be easy to achieve. Plus having the strongest dragon king and a heavenly dragon as your mentors. Raynare achieved these wings fairly easy because of that.

"Y-Y-You have FIVE pairs!" Baraqiel, Shuri, and Reniel screamed out.

"Ow..Yes." Raynare muttered as her ears hurt.

"Well mom, I also have five pairs as well. I also altered my sacred gear. It is now a sub-species with a unique balance breaker." Issei said proudly. It took alot of will to be able to change a sacred gear. And to do it to a Longinus, he must be some type of prodigy….

Oh wait… Issei Hyoudou is a prodigy.

Nevermind.

"Wow, Ise! That is so cool!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Issei, how are you doing?" The only blonde asked.

"I am doing good Asia, how are you?" Issei replied.

"Mother has been taking care of me and little Yuna has been a joy to be with. I missed you too. Can you come here?" Asia said before gesturing.

"Alright." Issei walked over to the girl and leaned in. But what happened next shocked him.

Asia leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Asia!" Raynare yelled while having an angry pout. Even though she has become one with Issei, she still gets jealous and quite fast.

"Did you like my first kiss, Issei?" Asia said with a smile.

"Wh- Ha- A-" Issei couldn't formulate sentences, so he did what anybody would do. He passed out.

"Geez!" Raynare continued to pout.

 **Scene Change**

Issei just woke up and it was time to leave. The only ones going to see the Heavenly Father were: Reniel, Gorou, Issei, Raynare, Asia, and Yuna. Baraqiel didn't want to see his old man so he decided or rather Shuri decided that they weren't gonna go.

"Mother! Father! I'll see you later! I love you!" Raynare said goodbye.

"WAAHH! WAAHH! I love you too my sweet little angel!" Baraqiel cried.

"Raynare, I'll see you later and you need to give me all the juicy details when you come and see us later, kay?" Shuri teased.

This caused Raynare to flush red and avert her gaze.

With this, Shuri and Baraqiel teleported away and left the Hyoudou family so they could leave.

"Before we go, I will need to say something." Reniel said with a sad smile.

"What is it mom?" Issei asked.

Reniel firstly looked at her son before she switched her gaze to her blonde haired daughter.

"Asia. As you know my Father was the God of the Bible, right?"

"Yes. Mother, I remember you saying that when I first began to live with you." Asia spoke out of confusion.

"Then, I will need to tell you one of the biggest secrets of the supernatural world. Are you ready?" Reniel said.

"Always! I love you very much mother and I will always listen to you!" Asia said with resolution.

"My Father, the God of the Bible is _no longer of this world_." Reniel said with a look that could send shivers down someone's spine.

"What?...My Lord and Savior is dead?...My God is dead?" Asia said before passing out.

Issei caught her before she hit the ground and began to carry her in a princess carry. He looked around to see no one else weak or anything like that. Possibly, his father and younger sister were told before hand. Raynare found out the same time as Issei, so she wasn't doing any fainting like Asia.

A few minutes later, Asia wakes up and she began to cry. The shock that the Biblical God is no longer of this world shook her up bad. But before Issei could say anything, Reniel speaks up.

"Asia, I know this may have shocked you, but I wasn't finished."

" **Sniff** …. **Sniff** ….Finished with what Mother? My God is Dead! What else is there to say!" Asia rarely exploded but in this moment all of her sadness came out at once.

"Asia, I didn't say that my Father was dead. All I said was that he was no longer part of this world. He left the physical realm to go back to where he was before He created everything. Yes. I know how you feel. I was just like you. I believed my Father was dead too. He was gone after the Great War. He didn't respond to any of my messages and I certainly wasn't getting orders from Him. Then you know the story. Of how I was casted from Heaven for listening to my Father and that's when I met Gorou. He was a stringy guy. I didn't know why until he told me and then confessed to me after that. I don't want to say it but there have been good things that has happened from my Father's disappearance." She paused since her daughter began to cry again. She began to like usual hug her and stroke hair while telling everything was alright. "Then, when my younger brother felt the _system_ deactivate, there was panic throughout Heaven. That could only have met one thing, Our Father was gone. But no. We were wrong. All of us were wrong. And now you will able to meet my Father."

"How? How will I be able to meet God?" Asia asked through tears.

"My Father gave me specific instructions during the time I went to Heaven about you. That was when I realised that my father was still alive. I will need all of you to get ready as we will be leaving shortly." Reniel said with a smile.

A few minutes passed before Reniel asked.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" She received nods as an answer and began to immediately power up. Doing this on purpose, she straightened her right arm with her palm open and her left arm crossing and holding up her right to chant the words she never used before. Although, now that I think about it, she may or may not have had chuunibyou syndrome like Azazel.

Anyways.

Unfurling her ten wings, she began.

 **I call upon the power that You have given to only me, Father.**

 **Please protect us from temptations and guide us to the righteous path.**

 **Surround us with Your love as we travel to you, Father.**

 **I call upon the connection to You that has been created** _ **only**_ **for me.**

 **Light from Light!**

 **True God from True God!**

 **Consubstantial with you Father!**

 **I seek the way, the truth, and the life from you, Father.**

 **Create a path for us and we will bring Love, Brutality and Ferocity to the world.**

 **Give us the power to clash and win against the strongest.**

 **TOUCH OF GO-**

But before Reniel could finish the chant, all of the Hyoudou family were ripped from existence.

 **Scene Change**

The Hyoudou family soon found themselves unable to move. The mother of the family, Reniel, still had her fourteen wings out, but she was out cold. The father of the family, couldn't move as well as the kids of the Hyoudou family. The thing was, they couldn't tell if they were alive, dead, awake, asleep, or anything at all.

But a voice said out.

 _Young ones, need not be afraid. I will hold you always. But now I think it is time for your parents to wake up and then you could come and greet me._

"...Nghh...Nghh...Ah...What happened?...I thought I wa-" Reniel said before slowly awakening and shooting up.

"FATHER!" Reniel screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to shed tears as she hasn't seen her father for a very long time. She has heard his voice but nothing of his actual face or body.

 _Hello Reniel, I see you are doing good._

"Mom, could you help us?" Issei asked since all of the kids were just stuck and were beginning to freak out.

"Oh yeah sure. Father could you?" Reniel said.

All God had to do was will it and they could move again. The four children then dropped to their knees before the God of the Bible.

"...Ah Ren? What happened?" Gorou moaned out. He felt sore in all the wrong places.

"Father brought us here, dear." Reniel replied.

"Father? Father. FATHER!" Gorou tried to figure out who was the father she was talking about and then it finally clicked. He also dropped to his knees and said.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Elohim." Gorou greeted while bowing his head. He had to. This was the Chief God out of all the Gods. But Gorou didn't know what to do next.

 _Gorou Hyoudou. Son of Susanoo and Hikari Hyoudou. Thank you for watching over my eldest daughter for me._

"N-N-No! It has been my pleasure taking care of Ren all these years! She broke me out of my shell and I really love her. She has been the best thing that has happened in my life." Gorou nervously said. He didn't really know what to say to the God of the Bible.

 _Issei Hyoudou. Son of Gorou Hyoudou and Reniel Hyoudou. I have been watching you for a while. Actually, a whole bunch of deities have. Keep up the good work. When this is all over, I need to talk to you and as well give my daughter's children gifts._

"T-T-T-T-Thank you very much, Lord Elohim!" Issei squeaked out.

 _Raynare Himejima. Youngest Daughter of Baraqiel Himejima and Shuri Himejima. I have been watching you as well. A daughter of my child Baraqiel who is now 'cadre' level. Do you remember when your shrine got attacked?_

"Yes!" Raynare said with tears falling down her eyes. How could she forget? That was the time when she was weak and unable to protect anyone. But now things were different. She has the drive to protect those who she cared about and from what Issei and her did. It broke her mental wall so she now was able to learn new things and learn them fast.

 _As you remember the paper created by the devil, Cleria Belial-Yaegaki, did not work. I was the one who allowed the paper to work even though there was a barrier that cut off all communication with the outside world. I know all of what happened. Your eldest sister Akeno Himejima, needed to leave when she did. Otherwise, the world as you know might not exist. I have set things in motion from when I left the physical plane. And things are almost full circle now._

Raynare couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew the paper didn't work when her mother attempted to use it, so why was she able to. And now it all makes sense. The God of the Bible was looking out for her and her sister.

But why did Akeno have to leave? Why did the things happen how they did? Just why? Although, God of the Bible answered her questions when she thought of them when she was young. Apparently he knew everything.

 _Asia Argento. Daughter of Gorou Hyoudou and Reniel Hyoudou. Ever since you were dropped at that doorstep, things for you have been set in motion. From the activation of your sacred gear to the meeting of my daughter's family. These events have been planned so that you could be here in this exact moment. I will do something special for you alone that I haven't done to anyone else in my entire existence. This is for being alone all these years and not being able to leave or do anything you may have wanted to do._

"My God, My God, why have you forsaken us?" Asia said with tears falling from her face.

 _I was no longer necessary._

"You are necessary! I need you! I grew up hearing of you and I believe in you! Why do you say that you were no longer necessary?" Asia continued.

 _I worked hard to seal, the beast, but then I grew exhausted from putting millions upon millions of seals so it would not come back to this world. But I knew that it was all for naught. That is why I set things in motion. The thing that would keep the ball rolling was the 'death' of me. That would make my children, and the devils to create a ceasefire. If I was still around, the world would have ended, I have already foreseen it._

The entire Hyoudou family silently listened. There were different reactions. Reniel began to cry along with Asia. Gorou, Issei, Raynare, and Yuna began to pale as they didn't know what was happening and they didn't want to interrupt.

 _The beast, can only be defeated by my daughter and her family. In all the futures I have seen, you only win one and the world survives. The rest, well, millions die and almost every leader of almost every faction seal themselves with the beast to protect the world. It wasn't enough though. They were too late as the beast killed everyone and everything in its path._

'Only we can defeat it? That is a tall order for us. I will need to get stronger.' Issei thought.

 _You are correct Issei Hyoudou._

This made Issei jump in place as he didn't think the God of the Bible could hear his thoughts.

 _And finally, Yuna Hyoudou. Youngest Daughter of Gorou Hyoudou and Reniel Hyoudou. I have high hopes for you. I have seen your future and you remind me of my daughter. Do not let your emotions control who you are. You are Yuna, never forget that. You will have support from your family and as well as your friends. I have faith in you, Yuna. Now I will be giving you information and gifts, think of this as insurance for the future._

"T-Thank you, Grandpa!" Yuna said with tears. This was a new experience for Yuna. How could she _not_ cry?

 _Firstly, Reniel, I will give you something that only I have and another has previously used._

A bright light appeared and out came a sword. The sword appeared to look gold in color with gems that decorated the middle of the blade.

"W-What?! Father! Why am I getting your blade? Why am I getting the blade I created for you, Father?!" Reniel cried out. She made this blade as a thanks to her Father.

 _Reniel, you are getting the sword known as Yasha, to protect you from whatever that may harm you. And.._

The blade suddenly made a copy of itself and now appeared two blades with the same appearance.

 _I have created another for you to give to your husband, Gorou. These blades will protect you._

"T-Thank you Father! I don't know what to say."

 _There is no need to say thank you. You have done what I have asked. Now it is time for the children. Issei Hyoudou, I will give you one of the last fruit from the knowledge of good and evil. This tree was originally created for this moment. I grew angry at Adam and Eve for consuming the fruit after I told them not to. This will give you information of the world I created and it will better serve you during the time it will come._

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Issei thanked.

 _Raynare Himejima. You are one of the keys to the survival of this world. I will be giving you the ability to will things into existence. There will be a limited amount of what you can create but I know you will figure it out._

"Thank you very much, Lord Elohim. You will not regret this!" Raynare said through tears. Just the idea that the God of the Bible had that much faith in her gave the determination to win against anything.

 _I know I won't. I have already foreseen it. Now, Asia Argento, I will be doing something that I have never done in my entire life. You, Asia Argento, will become an angel._

"M-M-M-Me become an angel? Hahh?" Asia yelled out.

 _Do you not want to become an angel? And an angel that can never fall? Like your Mother and my Daughter, Reniel?_

"AH! I would be extremely grateful! My Lord! Please make me an angel." Asia nervously said before finding her confidence.

 _Alright. This may feel funny._

A glow appeared around Asia and then ten white wings with black spots burst out from her back.

 _Also, would you like to become my Daughter's actual child? I can change your DNA so that you will have Gorou and Reniel's blood in you._

"Ever since I have met, Mother and Father, I have felt that I wasn't her real daughter, I thought I would be neglected and that would just be a name I would have to call her by. But as time passed I grew to love Mother and Father as my own parents. So please, My God, please make me into Mother and Father's biological daughter." Asia started before finishing with a few tears.

"...Asia…" Reniel said.

Gorou then began to walk to the mother and daughter duo and began to hug them. If you could see it, it was a beautiful scene.

 _And it is finished._

With that, Asia Argento became Gorou and Reniel Hyoudou's biological child.

 _I also have another thing to say to Asia Argento. The devil that you healed along with Raynare Himejima is the younger brother of a devil king. The devil who caused you to be excommunicated is named Diodora Astaroth. He has a vile plan for Holy Maiden's as yourself. You will eventually see him again in about a year. So this is my warning to you, Asia Argento, if you ever get taken by him, pray and that person will come and save you. You have a good heart Asia Argento. The dragon tamer as one would call it, can connect with the dragons in this world. You may be the one of the only ones that will be able to gather the young dragons if a battle or war breaks out._

After this statement, everyone was extremely quiet. They now knew who the devil was that caused Asia's banishment from the church. This would change some key events that were destined to play out.

 _And finally, the youngest out of my Daughter's children, Yuna Hyoudou. In the future, you may not remember me as you are only still a young child but remember this. I will always be here if you need anything. If you ever want to talk to me, pray and I will be here. As your gift, I will be giving you the very last sacred gear that I have ever created._

The God of the Bible stopped for a little bit as a bright light engulfed his left hand and from the middle of his palm, it was shaped as a spear and this was the last sacred gear that he had created.

 _This is the last of the Longinus created by me, the spear named Rhongomyniad. It was created from a fragment of the ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. This spear was has the capabilities of rewinding time to the point of a few minutes or so. And you may be able to see the future as that is a power that I have inputted into this Longinus. One you reach a certain age, you will stop aging as that is the final function. Now, I am giving this to you as I want you to become a pillar of light for the future children of this world. Your name Yuna Hyoudou or the meaning of your name, gentle soldier, will be what you will become in the future. That is why I will be giving you this Longinus. It will now be the thirteenth and final of its kind._

"Thank you Grandpa! Waahh! Waahh!" Yuna began to cry and ran to her grandfather. Even though you are not supposed to do this with the King of Kings, the God of the Bible broke that rule, and hugged the young girl back. But then, the young girl began to quiet and she fell asleep while hugging the King of Kings. He touched her heart and the final Longinus disappeared from view.

 _That is alright, Yuna Hyoudou. Reniel, one other thing before I send you all back, I will be staying here in this realm. I will need you to give, Michael and my other children, their present as well. This ball of light will be able to let them reproduce without falling and give Michael enough energy to sustain the system. Even though I had perfected it, anomalies like the one when I left may happen. If you need anything, you know where to find me. It just matters if I allow you to come._

"Alright, thank you Father! I love you very much. And I will miss yo-" Reniel cried before getting ejected from the space along with her family.

 **And that is the chapter! I would've finished earlier but I had minor writers block early this morning. I hope you like it. Please review and follow. Reviewing helps me out and to get feedback from you. I just get an amazing feeling from it. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Aloha.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Kyoto. Hyoudou Household.**

"-u…" Reniel cried out before realizing where she was. "Oh we are back."

"Yeah mom. Ray and I are gonna go up to are room and we'll be down by dinner." Issei said while looking at Raynare.

"Okay, you brat, but no having sex in my house!" Reniel grinned as she had a feeling that they were gonna do that.

Raynare couldn't take the attention and the embarrassment so she just ran up the stairs to their room, while blushing the entire way.

"...tch…." Issei replied quietly with a small blush on his face.

Issei soon got up to his room to see his fiance on the bed with her knees up to her face while hiding her face.

"It's ok, Ray. You don't have to be embarrassed." Issei said as he stroke her hair. He just loved touching her raven locks.

"It's not that Ise. I just don't want to be called out on it. I love doing that with you." Raynare whispered to her fiance but it seems like he wasn't listening to her.

Issei, thought about the secret conversation he had with his grandfather, the God of the Bible.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Just as my grandfather was saying something to Asia, I also heard him in my head for some reason. But by the time I realised what happened, time stopped where my family was and I saw my grandfather looking straight at me._

 _He told me, "Issei Hyoudou, there is an enemy coming in the future."_

 _I asked him what that meant._

" _As you remember, the attack on the Himejima's shrine, that chill you felt, was the person watching you through a magic, I have rarely seen."_

 _Ho-...Wh-..._

 _I just began to start stuttering as I didn't know what to say. He knew I felt something on that day._

" _Of course, I know everything."_

 _So who is this new enemy?_

" _It is the one who carried out the orders to attack the shrine. He is the descendant of the first angel I have ever created. He is the son of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."_

 _Why would he want to attack us? We didn't do anything to him!_

" _Issei, you will need to think about that, the adolescent mind you currently have will need to change. I will announce this to my Daughter and her family after we finish talking, but I will be giving you, one of the last fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. This will give you a new perspective on life, but it will unfortunately come at a minor cost."_

 _Why me? Why did you choose me?_

" _Why? It is because of you being my Daughter's son. I have done a lot of things while I was back in the physical realm. Some were good and some were...not so good. But I did it, so I would be able to be here at this moment, to talk to you about your future and your destiny."_

 _Is that why, grandfather? Because I have a destiny to fulfil?_

" _That is correct, Issei. Why do you think I have done the things I have? The random meeting of you and the Himejima twins. To the young daughter of the Shidou exorcist. I have done all of that to be able to talk to you. You are the savior of this world. You are the one who is making the world turn. If you weren't here everything would not be happening the way I have seen it. It would have become worse. But now you, you could call your actions a second coming of my Son, Jesus. But you are not him. He is gone. When I left, he left as well."_

 _Alright. I don't really get it but alright._

" _Ask my Daughter to read my Book. She should still have it from the last time I have seen her in the physical realm. Onto more pressing matters, soon, you, Raynare Himejima, Asia Argento, and the youngest son of Tannin, Bova Tannin, will be heading back to Kuoh, Japan. It is vital that you appear and in the future defeat, my warmongering Son. I know you are stronger than Azazel, Michael, my sons, and the Gremory devil combined but soon a bigger threat will appear, more severe than the son of Lucifer."_

 _Heading back to Kuoh? Okay, when will my mother tell me?_

" _When I send you back to your house, she will tell you that the leaders of the Biblical faction along with Gorou's father, Susanoo and the Kyuubi will be sending a member of their faction to facilitate peace."_

 _I understand._

" _Good. The threat you will face in less than two years will be the beast of the Apocalypse. The son of Lucifer, will be the one who will break the seal, that I have set. Your future wife, has wrote a paper on the beast and she is the only expert on it. Go to her to learn about it."_

 _Hmm. Future wife? Ray?_

" _No, the other one. The one from the Norse Pantheon."_

 _Rose?_

" _Yes. Just before you left there, she wrote an exquisite paper on the beast. When you see her next year, ask to read that paper."_

 _Why next year? Why can't I just g-. Oh that's right. I'll be in Kuoh doing my duty._

" _That is correct, young one. Everything that I have seen will be happening next year. The young phenex will soon be pushing for the marriage. The devil who caused the excommunication. And the world possibly ending. But these would not happen if you interfere."_

 _Phenex? Excommunication?_

" _I will tell you when I resume time and you will be able to understand about the excommunication. But the young Phenex is the one the Gremory devil wants you to interfere with. Continuing, you still have the Excalibur pieces correct?"_

 _Yes. I do. I took them as I didn't want anyone to use them for bad things. I could pick one up but I have never used them._

" _I will combine the swords and I will need you to give them to a specific boy."_

 _You mean the boy mom told me to take farther than the rest?_

" _Yes. You will see him very soon. I also have inputted a bit of my holy factor into the blade so when he touches the handle, he will be able to wield it. The six fragments of the sword will become one again. The other fragment is with the descendant of the original King Arthur, he is currently with your rival, Vali Lucifer."_

 _Okay. I just got to open my pocket dimension and you can do it._

" _Alright I got it. The blades are now one. But I will make another one to replace the fragments that were created as it still needs to be fused to another blade in the future."_

 _Thanks Grandfather!_

" _If you need to talk to me in the future, you will know how. When you are ready, tell the leaders of the Biblical faction and as well as your family. I will now resume time."_

 _I remember time resuming and I immediately paled knowing that the mission my grandfather gave me was a big deal._

 _My grandfather then told the rest of my family about the beast. I began to think about all that was my destiny._

 _Only we can defeat it? That is a tall order for us...me. I will need to get stronger._

 _Then my grandfather said out loud, "You are correct Issei Hyoudou." I think he made it seem that nothing actually happened and he just heard my thoughts which he did._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

"Yeah Ray! What's up?" Issei said with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Raynare asked with a frown on her face.

"Not really, but I tell you when I am ready." Issei replied.

"Ise, can we do it again? I am feeling very hot right now. I know we can't do it here and you know I have a room at Grigori. We could do it there.~" Raynare seductively said.

"Okay! I want to do it again too! Let's go!" Issei smiled.

And with that Issei and Raynare left Kyoto.

 **Meanwhile**

"Dear, did Ise seem different to you?" Reniel asked as she sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"Not really, Ren. But he did receive that fruit, so he may be a little more mature." Gorou stated.

"Alright! Asia! Yuna! Let's play dress up! I'll call Kunou and Yasaka here as well!" Reniel grinned as both of her daughters turned white.

 **Scene Change - Kuoh, Japan**

"Rias. In a few days, members of a few factions will be attending this school to see if they could work together to protect this town. The factions that are sending members are Heaven, the Grigori, The Shinto and Youkai Factions, and finally a member of our faction. It may seem weird that you all already here but this is something the other devil kings have decided." A man with long crimson hair said.

The now named Rias said, "Big Brother….Lord Lucifer, if that is your wish, we shall follow it."

"Could we have a list of who is coming or will we just meet them blindly in a few days?" Rias continued while looking at her queen, Akeno. Rias knew that her queen had a problem with the fallen angels. Akeno has told Rias what happened from her perspective all those years ago but she is still uncomfortable with the idea of having fallen angels in the school.

"Also, I almost forgot to mention this. There is a new cadre in the Grigori. Azazel, has just told me before I came here to brief you." Sirzechs said with a mischievous smile that was directed at the young queen.

"And who is this new cadre, Lord Lucifer?" Rias asked.

"She will be one of the ones coming to be in this school with all of you." Sirzechs said.

Now this was major news. Why would a cadre, even a new cadre, want to enter _high school_? Even more so, why would Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan allow this cadre to even be close to their sisters, as they were known to be siscons.

"B-B-Big B-Brother! Why will a Cadre come to my school!?" Rias yelled as she forgot what position she was currently in.

"The list will be given to you five days from now. Now onto more important business?"

He looked at Akeno and said, "Akeno, have you seen your father at all?"

This caused her to flinch.

"No, I haven't. Why would _I_?" Akeno spat out.

"Not even to see your own mother, Shuri?" Sirzechs said with a smile still on his face.

Akeno then burst into tears. She has been putting off heading up to her childhood home as she didn't want to see her father. But to know that her mother was there as well. That just broke her heart.

"H-How do you know, Lord Sirzechs?" Akeno stuttered.

"How could I not know? Before, as you were there, Cleria said that Baraqiel took residence back in this town five years ago. And you have just gotten here a month ago already. Even the stoic character of the cadre known as Baraqiel and his queen, Shuri cried knowing that their eldest daughter didn't want to see them." Sirzechs said with an plain voice.

"Can I go now?" Akeno asked totally missing that he said her mother was a queen.

"No. Or well not yet. I was informed that Baraqiel and Shuri left the town early this morning to head to Kyoto. That was the deal, I made with them so that they could continue living here. They would tell me when they arrive or leave so that they wouldn't be targeted by accident."

"Wait! You said my Mother is a queen?! What do you mean?!" Akeno just like Rias yelled out.

"Your mother is now a fallen angel. Good day." Sirzechs finished before creating a magic circle and leaving Kuoh.

"Rias. Can we...do it again?" Akeno asked slowly.

"Are you sure, Akeno? We are in school." Rias replied.

"We can just put up a privacy barrier up in the room down the hall." Akeno said.

"Alright."

 ***Lemon, Very Explicit! Fair Warning!***

A few minutes later and both of the girls are in the room, slightly blushing.

'Um. Rias." Akeno said while leaning in. She couldn't wait until she did this with her fiance. Everytime she would do this with her master, she would fantasize it was Issei.

"Akeno, are you sure? Won't this be cheating on your fiance?" Rias replied leaning in also.

And then they connected their lips. Akeno inserted her tongue into her masters mouth and she happily inserted her tongue as well. Wrestling tongues, Akeno tore off her Rias' uniform and began to cup her breasts over the bra.

"Ise will forgive me. We only do this to get rid of stress. There is no love involved. And I know what you are thinking. You were going to seduce my Ise."

"Well, I do this with you to help you Akeno. Now, will you let me cum?"

"Alright."

"Ahh! Akeno! Akeno!" Rias moaned out. She couldn't take much more so she separated from her best friend and took off her uniform with her bra as well. Rias could see her friend's bare breasts and she attacked them with her mouth.

"R-Rias! Harder! Squeeze my breasts! Suck my breasts! Make me cum! Oh! Oh! Rias! I am cumming!" Akeno cried out happily.

"Me too, Akeno! Cumming!" Rias moaned out as she felt herself go over the edge.

Resting for a few seconds, both young women took off all their clothing and stood naked.

"Akeno, are you ready?" Rias asked.

"I am Rias." Akeno confirmed.

Akeno then pushed Rias onto the bed and began to grope the redhead's breasts while kissing her passionately. Akeno could see Rias' nipples were hardened and she began to suck on them to make Rias feel even better.

Without any warning, Rias flipped her servant so that her head was at Akeno's pussy. She licked at the slit and began to pump her tongue into it. Her lust taking over her mind and she just wanted to cum her brains out.

Akeno returned the same gesture and began to do that as well. This caused both girls to scream out in pleasure.

"AKENO!"

"RIAS!"

They slightly sagged but Akeno still had a little left in her. She turned around to see her master's body and began to insert her finger into her core. In and out, in and out. A minute went by and a sloshing sound could be heard.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Akeno moaned out.

Grabbing Rias' legs she began to intertwine her legs with her own. And then began to fuck her master's pussy with her own. Rias began to sit up and kiss Akeno while feeling something build up and build up. She tried to relieve it but they kept on bucking their hips together.

Both Akeno and Rias began to play with each other's breasts while making out with each other to give both maximum pleasure.

"Rias! Cum! I want your cum in my mouth!" Akeno screamed at the top of her lungs. She separated her legs from her master and began to lean down and began to lick her pussy again with her fingers as she pumped it in and out.

"Akeno! Fuck! Fuck! I am coming! Put your mouth to my pussy! Ah! Ah! AHHH!" Rias moaned out before screaming out loud. Rias' cum shot into Akeno's mouth and she gulped it down.

"Thank you for the nice meal!" Akeno said before passing out.

"Akeno." Rias said before also passing out.

Ahem.

 ***Lemon Finished***

 **Time Skip - Five days later**

It was already the end of the week and they would move to Kuoh today, and they would start at Kuoh on monday, so Issei, Raynare, Asia and Bova would live at Issei's old house. There has been renovations to keep the house from crumbling to the ground. The group of teenagers, were saying their goodbyes to the parents of the Hyoudou family. Gorou and Reniel would stay in Kyoto to care for the leader of the Youkai faction.

"Issei, my boy, be safe. I know you can protect the rest of you guys, but just be cautious. Asia, my daughter. Take care as well. Raynare, my daughter-in-law, make sure not to get pregnant soon, it is okay if you do, but I just don't want any of you to rush into that stage of your relationship that fast. And Bova, a person who I see as a son, please watch over my son and yourself to." Gorou said.

"Hey, you brat, take care of yourself and if you need us just call us okay. Here is the key to the house as well as the passwords for the secret rooms. Anyways. I love you all. Be safe!" Reniel said before she cut it short as she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Big Brother! Please stay here! I need you!" Yuna cried out.

Issei just smiled and pat his younger sister on the head.

"I would like to but the world moves on. I need to prepare for what is to come, my super duper cute baby sister. But, I'll be back my dear sister, or maybe you could come and see me. Make sure to listen to what mom and dad says and to keep Yasaka and Kunou company. I love you my dear baby sister." Issei said as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

He never wanted to see his younger sister crying but things can't be helped. He needs to do this and that so that the world may survive.

Issei created his transportation circle that covered the range of the four people he wanted to transport, including himself. He then sent a smile to the rest of his family and said.

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Yuna! I'll see you later!"

And like that, the four were gone from Kyoto and reappeared in Kuoh, in the living room of the old Hyoudou home.

 **Scene Skip**

Rias, Sona and their respective peerages were shocked at what the letter stated. The letter that said who would appear at the school so they could learn together.

 _As decreed by the Four Devil Kings,_

 _Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus_

 _The following persons who will be enrolled into the academy at Kuoh who the following devils have control over, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, are:_

 _Issei Hyoudou, the son of Gorou and Reniel Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, a angel-demigod hybrid, coming from the Shinto and Youkai factions._

 _Raynare Himejima, daughter of Baraqiel Himejima and Shuri Himejima, fallen angel- human hybrid, new cadre of the Grigori, coming from the Grigori._

 _Asia Argento, daughter of Gorou and Reniel Hyoudou, seraph level angel, coming from Heaven._

 _Bova Tannin, son of Tannin and Kori, just below the level of dragon king, coming from the Devils._

 _Vali Lucifer, son of Azazel, the White Dragon Emperor, a devil-human hybrid, coming from the Grigori and the Devils._

 _Kuroka Toujou, Nekoshou, queen of Vali Lucifer's peerage, previous stray devil, coming from the Grigori and the Devils._

 _Signed, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus._

 _Please keep this letter in the academy of Kuoh, that way none of the devils who attend the academy will be attacked. That is all._

All of the devil's in the peerages paled.

"So, it is true? Ha ha! Ahh!" Akeno laughed.

"Akeno…" Rias muttered.

"It is okay, Rias." Akeno waved off.

"Koneko, are you alright?" Rias asked her rook.

"I am okay, president. Four years ago, when Lord Sirzechs told us that Big Sister isn't a stray devil anymore, I didn't know how to deal with it. But when I see her, I will make her tell me why she did what she did." Koneko said. Usually, she was not a talker, but because of the new information, that went out of the window.

On Monday would be the time that these devils would see all of them in actions. And may Satan help them so.

 **Okay! This is the newest chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you and this it. We are almost at canon. The group is there one year early so that the problems that everyone has can be resolved by the time of canon. Thanks.**

 **Aloha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Monday - 6 A.M.**

It was early morning and today was the day for the teenagers to attend Kuoh Academy. We currently see two sleeping bodies curled up against each other. These two are Issei Hyoudou and Raynare Himejima. Two people set to be married in the future.

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

Unfortunately, the alarm went off signaling that they had to wake up in order to get ready.

"Nn...Ah...Ise..wake up…" Raynare said slowly as she rubbed her now open eyes to get rid of the sleep. She tried to wake up her lover but he still wouldn't get wake up, she then had a wonderful idea.

She unhooked herself from him and began to take off his pajama shirt. Knowing what will happen next will wake up him up, she continued.

Seeing Issei's bare chest, she had a hard time controlling herself. Just as she was about to twist something on his chest, the door flew open and an angry dragon king yelled for him to wake up.

"ISE HYOUDOU! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Tiamat yelled out.

It wasn't the first time that Tiamat woke him up. Back when they traveled around the world, Tiamat was an intense drill instructor. Waking the boy at 6 am every day so he could get used to the routine but when she and Ddraig left them so they could be alone when the hatchling...well when it was laid. He lost that routine. And now he will be punished for it.

"YES MAM!" Issei yelled as he shot out of bed. He was suddenly attacked with a paper fan to the head, arms and legs in a split second. He could normally dodge this but he was still half-asleep. And his instincts be damned.

"..Owww…" Issei moaned out.

"Lady Tiamat! When did you get back?" Raynare asked. She hasn't seen her mentor for over two years. Just before they went to the Norse Pantheon.

"Just last night! Ryuuji, just woke up all of a sudden so I had to take him flying and why not come back here?" Tiamat shrugged.

For those of you who do not know, Ryuuji is Ddraig and Tiamat's hatchling. He is a red dragon with dark blue eyes. He can shapeshift into a human form so it's easy for Tiamat to bring him to places.

"Did you tell Lord Sirzechs you were coming?" Raynare asked while looking at her fiance half-asleep.

"Oh, shit! Let me contact him real quick. I better see you guys out and ready to train." Tiamat grinned.

 **Time Skip**

It was time to leave the house to school and they would meet up with Vali and Kuroka on the way there. All of the kids, Issei, Raynare, Asia, and Bova were in their uniform and about to go out of the door.

During his training with Issei and Tiamat as his mentors, Bova learned how to shape shift due to the careful instruction from Tiamat. His current appearance was of a purple haired man with purple eyes. He had a look of a delinquent and had canine sharp teeth. He had a long chained necklace with the wording 'Destroyer' and a ring on his right middle finger that said 'Brave' and to top it off, his left ear was pierced with a single earring.

The training he received caused Bova to become more respectful to those around him. He became traumatised by the strongest dragon king, because she told him.

" _If you don't change your attitude, Son of Tannin! I will fix it for you!_ "

And she did. Over and over again. Until he was respectful as one could be to someone above them. But this caused the youngest son of Tannin, to not only become traumatised, he also became a lot more stronger to just under dragon king level.

Walking down the road to the school, Issei noticed his rival and his girlfriend...or rather his pregnant girlfriend.

"Vali! Kuroka!" Issei called out.

They both snapped out of their own world while walking down the street and saw that it was Issei calling out to them.

"Hey, Ise! It's been a while." Vali grinned. He went to hug his best friend and fist bump him. They occasionally met to spar once a while. The last time they did was a year before Issei and Raynare moved back to Kyoto for the week.

"Hey, Vali! It's good to see you bro! Is there anything you wanted to tell us?" Issei said with a powerful twitch. He didn't like it when his best friend and brother didn't tell him things as important as this.

"Haha! Yeah! But can't you already tell bro?" Vali laughed.

"I can tell. But it would have been nice to know, you know." Issei pouted.

"Well, Kuroka is expecting, haha! And thanks to the Nekoshou cycle she is almost ready to give birth." Vali said with a blush.

"Congratulations! Vali and Kuroka!" Raynare said out loud. Hugs went around and then they were back to walking to school.

But before that, when Kuroka went up to Issei to give him his hug, she whispered in his ear.

" _Ise, I can feel how strong you have become, nya. I am still waiting for you to give me your child, Ise-nya. My legs will always be open for you, nya. When I give birth to this kitty, I expect you to put one in me, or rather double team me with Vali-nya."_

She then licked his cheek and went onto hold her boyfriend's hand with a smirk.

Issei on the other hand, had a nosebleed and a perverted smirk while he fantasized about touching Kuroka's big breasts. But that all went away when Raynare pinched his cheek and brought him back to reality.

They all finally arrived at the school to be met with the principal of the academy, Venelana Gremory.

"Good morning, shall we continue this in my office?" Venelana politely asked.

"Yes, mam." Was the response from all of the supernatural beings.

"Good. Now would you please follow me."

 **Scene Skip**

The transfer students were now in Venelana's office. They were getting talked to about the procedures on what to do in this school. But they would soon have to meet the holders of this territory, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Enter." Venelana said surprising the lot of kids at the tone.

Who entered were Rias Gremory and her peerage and Sona Sitri and her peerage.

But before Venelana could introduce the young devils, Raynare yelled out loud and attacked one of the members...or rather hugged that member.

"Big Sister! Big Sister! Big Sister! I am sorry! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Please! I love you so much! I will protect you now! I am stronger than I was before! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Raynare cried out. She just couldn't control herself. She has been wanting her big sister's forgiveness ever since she told her to run away that fateful day.

But all Akeno did was smile and pat her younger sister on the head.

"Ray, I am not mad. I know what happened. Aunty Cleria told me already. So please stop crying. If you continue, I won't be able to hold back my tears either." Akeno said.

"Akeno, I am sorry. Could you for-" Issei apologised before getting cut off by something.

It was Akeno but she didn't say anything, she just did it through her actions. She kissed her love with all the sadness and love she has for him.

Issei was in shock but then slowly replied to the kiss and moaned when she inserted her tongue into his mouth. They slowly broke apart with blushes but then put their foreheads together.

All of the girls who were pining for Issei were jealous which included; Raynare, Rias, Asia, and finally Sona.

"It is happening again! Big Sister! Ise is mine!" Raynare cried out with a angry blush.

"Nuh uh uh!" Akeno said with a wave of her finger. "Don't forget my dear Ray, Ise has always been mine, or did you forget the arrangement that our Mother and Father created?"

"Wha-...N-... I didn't!" Raynare still looked angry.

"Okay! Break it up all of you! You can catch up later! Now I have to tell all of your classes, and class will start soon. So say your greetings and get to class!" Venelana yelled out finally having enough of the banter.

They were given their classes and they went off but without a couple kisses to Issei.

"Ise~!" Raynare seductively said. She then pressed her breasts against her lovers chest and then started a passionate kiss between them. It was soon broken up by her sister before Akeno did the same thing but with added movement and Issei's hand on her right breast.

"Ise! You naughty boy! Do you really want to do it here? I wouldn't mind." Akeno said after the kiss with a small blush.

"Kuroka, wouldn't you want to speak to Shirone?" Vali asked his girlfriend.

She looked at her younger sister before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Vali-nya, Shirone doesn't need her Big Sister anymore…..she isn't a little kitty anymore. She is stronger without her Big Sister." Kuroka said but she choked on some words. It showed how painful it was to say those words but they had to be said.

"Kuroka…" Vali said with a frown.

"Big Sister Kuroka." Koneko said out loud with her eyes widened. Hearing those words, even though she was upset with her sister, tore her heart into two.

"...Shirone….." Kuroka said quietly. She was scared to even make eye contact with her beloved younger sister. She knew how bad she hurt her and wasn't expecting them to become sisters again.

"Big Sister Kuroka. I learned of what happened from Lord Sirzechs. But I want to hear your side. And Big Sister Kuroka, I will always have a need for my Big Sister. If I didn't I wouldn't call you Big Sister. I am angry, yes, but I know why you did what you did." Koneko said with multiple pauses. It was hard for her to talk about her feelings to the one person she was related to.

"Shirone...Shirone...Shirone…" Kuroka then began to bawl just like the time when she woke up in the Grigori.

Vali just smiled but then turned his sights on the person he screwed up, because of his selfish issue. He walked in front of Akeno and then began to get on his knees and then prostrated before her.

"Akeno. I have done something that you may never forgive me for. Because of my issues, caused Uncle Baraqiel to leave to find my dead mother, if he didn't he would have been at home that day. It has been killing me that when I would see you again, you would never forgive me for this. So please! Akeno! Please forgive me! Hit me! Injure me! As much as you want! Just please! I am sorry, Akeno!" Vali apologised.

"Vali, please stand. I have already forgiven you, when I found what happened from Aunty Cleria. You have nothing to be sorry for. I forgive you." Akeno said with a soft smile.

The group then split apart to have them go to their classes. Koneko went to the middle school division. Issei, Bova, Asia, Yuuto left to go to their respective classes. The first three were in the same class while Yuuto had the class next door. Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Raynare, Vali, and Kuroka left to their class. There, they would begin the day.

 **With Issei, Asia, and Bova**

"Class, we have three new students today. Please be quiet when they enter." The teacher said to his students.

"Yes!" All of the students said.

"Enter."

Issei, Asia, and Bova walked into the class and then began to stand at the front of the class, ready to introduce themselves. But things didn't go as planned.

"Wow! A couple new princes! And a new princess!" A couple girls said.

"Please go out with me!" A bald boy said.

"Beginning scan!" A boy with glasses said.

"Ahem! Please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher finished.

"Hi. My name is Issei Hyoudou and I came from Kyoto." Issei introduced.

"G-Good Morning, My name is Asia Argento and just like Issei, I also came from Kyoto." Asia timidly introduced herself.

And now was the introduction of Bova.

"Yo! My name is Bova! And like Lor- Ahem. Like Issei and Asia, I also came from Kyoto."

"Now class please take care of our new students and guide them so they do good this school year!" The teacher lazily said before getting back to reading his paper.

"Yes!" All of the students replied.

 **With Raynare, Vali, and Kuroka**

"Please Enter!" A voice said from inside the classroom.

"Wow! Two more Great Ladies! And a Prince!" A girl shouted out.

"Please introduce yourself and tell us where you came from." The teacher replied while standing next to the transfer students.

"Ara. Excuse me. My name is Raynare Himejima and it nice to meet you all. I came from Kyoto." Raynare bowed as she began. Her breasts bounced when she bowed. She then took a quick look at her older sister and she was rapidly shaking her head. It appears she knew what she was gonna say. But she continued with a smirk. "I moved here with my fiance with our friends and family."

As soon as she finished, the class exploded.

"The new great lady has a fiance!"

"Ah! We lost before we could even start!"

But then the teacher quieted the class with a yell.

"Be Quiet! The next boy who shouts out loud will get detention!"

"Good morning to you all, My name is Kuroka Toujou and this is my super scary boyfriend Vali Hyoudou." Kuroka introduced both of them before continuing. "We are both from Kyoto just like Raynare over here."

"Okay. Thank you and please go to your seats."

"A question, Ms. Raynare." A different girl said.

"Yes? Miss…" Raynare trailed off not knowing the woman's name.

"Kiyome, Kiyome Abe. This may seem as a dumb question to you but are you related to Akeno Himejima in our class as you two look alike?" Kiyome asked.

"Yes. Akeno is my Big Sister and to add on we are twins. I haven't seen her in a long time due to my fiance and I and a few of our friends took a trip across the world." Raynare said with a smile.

"Thank you for answering my question and it is nice to meet you." Kiyome finished.

"No problem and it nice to meet you too." Raynare said as she sat on her seat on the right of Akeno.

 **Time Skip**

Classes just got out and the supernatural beings soon gathered in the new Occult Research Clubroom or ORC for short. There they will learn more about each other and that brings us to now.

"So, Issei, would care to tell us about yourself? I have heard good things from Akeno, my big brother and sister, and surprisingly Sona as well." Rias started.

"Okay, so as you know, I am the Red Dragon Emperor, and a angel-demigod hybrid. I am currently am in the top ten strongest in the world, unofficially of course, but I don't know what else to say." Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ise~! Why don't you tell how many fiance's you have now?" Raynare teased.

"Hmph. Alright, Ray and Akeno are my first fiance's but I actually have one more."

When Issei said he had one more fiance, he felt a few things. Lightning, the Power of Destruction, and holy power.

"Her name is Rossweisse, or as I call her, Rose. That old man, put us into a marriage contract. Rose freaked out in the beginning but after spending time with each other. We fell in love with each other. I am not saying that I don't love Akeno and Ray less but she is in the same spot in my heart as them."

Issei then switched gaze to the the blonde knight of the Gremory peerage.

"Kiba. Do you remember the church a few years ago?" Issei said with a frown.

Kiba's eyes widened and he shot Issei a hard glare. His hands tightened and he grit his teeth.

"Kiba. I am sorry for what they did to you."

"No! It is _just fine_." Kiba spat out. He went through so much pain just to be labeled a failure.

"Do you remember that red figure who carried you?"

"That was you?!" Kiba yelled out ready to spawn a demonic sword.

"Yes, that was me. My mom got word from her younger brother that this project was going on. Being the mother that she is, she told us to come along with her, so we could gain experience in the field, but we had to leave immediately. Her brother felt something wrong and if he does, something must be wrong."

"Who is your mother?"

"Reniel. The only angel who can't fall or rather was the only angel who can't fall."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room. How could they understand that there was an angel who couldn't fall! But now there isn't just one of them but two of them? Or three?

"I see. My question is to you. Did you just save me or did you save everyone else as well?" Kiba asked with tears in his eyes.

The next words could destroy or lift Kiba's spirits.

"We saved _every single one of them_. They are living in heaven as we speak and if you want to see them, which I know you do, it can be arranged." Issei smiled.

All Kiba did was fall to his knees. His tears fell freely from his face as he was relieved that his brothers and sisters from the project were still alive.

"Kiba, I have something to give to you." Issei said with a sad smile.

"Ise, you can't be talking about that!" Raynare said in shock.

"Yes, Ray. I am."

Issei began to use a pseudo chant that is similar to his mother's so he could call out to the blade that now has a part of God's power in it. He unfurled his ten angel wings and chanted.

 **I call upon the connection to you Grandfather that has been created** _ **only**_ **for me.**

 **The Strongest Holy Sword that is at my disposable.**

 **I call thee to grant my wish and to come greet your new wielder.**

 **One of the last to be blessed.**

 **One of the first to be created.**

 **Give your power to me as I reshape this world.**

 **And bring me closer to the road of righteousness.**

 **EXCALIBUR**

The blade soon shimmered into existence in front of Issei. And Issei grabbed onto the blade before handing it to Kiba as was instructed by his Grandfather, the God of the Bible.

"Wait, Yuuto! Don't! It will burn you! Stop!" Rias tried to stop her knight but she was too late. She closed her eyes to hear the screams of pain but she didn't hear any.

Slowing opening her eyes, she saw her knight wielding the legendary Excalibur. The sword that he was made to suffer for.

"I-I-Is this real? How am I wielding _Excalibur_?" Kiba said as he was in shock. He was told he was a failure. So how?

"My grandfather put a fraction of his power into it so you will be able to wield it, Kiba. It is only because of Him, you became a natural wielder of Excalibur. This is an apology from him as he couldn't stop it." Issei said.

Kiba could only stare at the blade. He felt a whole range of emotions. Anger, fear, regret.

"Also, Kiba. All of the church members were disintegrated by Ddraig. Their souls were burnt by Ddraig's powerful flames." Issei said.

The Boosted Gear which had an appearance of a red ring with a green gem in the middle appeared on Issei's left middle finger and the green light began to flicker signaling that Ddraig began to talk.

 **[That is right, Boy. I was there also and I killed all of the church members who participated in that horrible project. They are never coming back. Partner. If you would.]**

"Oh yeah, sure." Issei replied. A bright green light shined from the current shape of the Boosted Gear.

And out came Ddraig, the red dragon of domination, in his human form. Because of the work that Issei put into getting Ddraig out of the sacred gear to have him live with his mate and hatchling. Ddraig is now able to come and go as he pleases from the sacred gear if he chooses. But Issei will need to be the one to flip the switch, as you could call it.

"A-A-And this is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor?" Rias began to stutter as fear and awe overwhelmed her entire being.

" **Yes that is right. Good job, young Gremory. By the way, nice breasts and nice hair."** Ddraig said with a grin.

This caused Rias to flush red and avert her gaze from the dragon in his human form. Ever since that ride on Tannin, she began to research all of the popular dragons in the world. Ddraig was one of the ones she was extremely fascinated with. And now that she is getting complimented by him. She felt like she could faint.

" **Akeno, it is good to see you and your breasts. They filled out nice."** Ddraig grinned before he paled when he saw her sadistic smirk and a blue magic circle appeared on the ground.

" **Oh shit! Partner! Hide me! She is going to kill me!"**

"Ddraig. I have said this before. She is your mate. Live with the choices you make and take the consequences from those choices. I had to. So you have to." Issei grinned.

"Issei? Who is coming, Ddraig's mate? Who is that?" Rias asked as she tilt her head.

"Have you done any research on Ddraig and his past?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't explain a 'She' who would kill him. All I remember from my research is that Lady Tiamat hated Ddraig for breaking her treasure…Oh…" Rias explained but paused when she saw Ddraig flinch harshly.

"Yeah that is right. Tiamat is coming and will be taking Ddraig back to do some mating." Issei said while having a blush on his face.

"Ddraig! I'm feeling horny. Let's go home and fuck." Tiamat said as she appeared from the circle. "Also, Ryuuji hasn't seen his father in a while."

" **Partner! Partner! Help me! I am going to die by having intense sex! Please help meeeee!"** Ddraig said as his collar was grabbed by Tiamat who dragged him all the way back to her circle before they both disappeared from their view.

All of the people who were in the clubroom just deadpanned.

"Now that Ddraig is gone, I think it is time that I properly introduce myself. I am a wielder of Twilight Healing and the Wyvern Gear. I am a fallen angel-dragon-human hybrid. I recently revealed that I have ten wings and am now a current leader of the Grigori." Raynare said. She proved her point by unfurling all of her wings. Her five pairs of black angel wings and her scaly blue dragon wings.

"Wow!" Rias said out loud. Never has she seen a cadre level fallen angel up close before. So this was a new experience for her.

"Big Sister. Have you gained anymore wings?" Raynare looked towards her big sister to see a nod of her head only to see a shameful look with a shake of her head.

"I stopped myself from using that power because I believed that my younger sister and mother died because of our father. But I didn't take into account that it was our family's discrimination towards other races." Akeno said with a frown.

"Excuse me. But what is the Wyvern Gear?" Sona asked.

"Oh yeah. I didn't explain that part. It is an artificial sacred gear that is linked to Issei's Boosted Gear. It was still in the test phase when I got it for my...ten birthday...anyways. I created a balance breaker for it and some cool powers as well. I also got Lady Tiamat's blessing. I grew a little bit and I have a fraction of her powers which gave me my dragon wings. Akeno, when you have time, please see Uncle Azazel. He has a artificial sacred gear for you. We were both supposed to get it on our tenth birthday but you know." Raynare stated.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Ray." Akeno said with a small blush.

"Anything for you Big Sister!" Raynare replied.

"Ok. Next, Asia? Would you like to go next?" Rias asked politely.

"Y-Yes, alright. I am also a wielder of Twilight Healing and I am an angel who cannot fall. I am seraph level, but I-I-I don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't want to fight anybody. I was once known as the Holy Priestess before the church excommunicated me. Raynare and Issei were there when it happened. Things happened before I came here and I am now biologically a child of Issei's parents or rather my parents. There isn't that much to me. I guess that is it." Asia said.

"Yo! Good Afternoon Lady Rias. I hope you are doing good today. I am a son of Tannin, and Lord Issei's subordinate." Bova greeted and caused Issei to sigh. "I have gotten a lot stronger than I was years ago, thanks to Lady Tiamat and Lord Ddraig. Although, I am just a little weaker than Lady Tiamat. When I went to see my Father and Brothers, and asked them to fight me full on. I won but barely. So yeah! That's me!"

"My name is Vali Lucifer but I am going by Vali Hyoudou while attending this school. If you don't know, I am a descendent of the original Lucifer and I am the current White Dragon Emperor. Ise, helped me when we were young and I honestly do not know what I would do without him." Vali said.

"But aren't you rivals? Shouldn't you be fighting right now as we speak?" Rias wondered.

"Well, no. I, just like Asia, did not want to fight anybody, but it all changed when I met Kuroka. I wanted to be strong enough to protect her, I can say that I can accomplish that task. Kuroka is my queen in my peerage and I also have others but they didn't want to attend school till next year." Vali continued.

"And finally, Kuroka." Rias said as she glanced at her rook to see her reaction.

"Yes, nya. I was previously a stray devil for killing my master, nya. The reason, I did it, my master began to experiment on me, nya. I was okay with that if Shirone and I could live peacefully, nya. But it all changed, nya. He was going to experiment on my cute little Shirone-nya. I just couldn't have her go through the pain I did, so I stopped him and killed him. I am so sorry Shirone." Kuroka said while crying. Her sister slowly walked up to her and began to hug her but this caused Kuroka to cry louder. "Anyways, nya. I will need to tell you all, Vali and I kept this secret but I am pregnant."

"So, I think that is all of us…" Issei said before getting cut off with a yell.

" **WHAT!** "

"Wha-nya?" Kuroka asked as it was no big deal to her.

"Y-Y-You're p-p-p-pregnant?" Rias asked.

"Nya! There are only two men who can impregnate me, Vali-nya and you all know the other one." Kuroka smiled.

"K-K-Kuroka..." Raynare said while shaking and she began to look down. "You will not take my Ise away from me!"

"Not really, nya. Vali-nya, Ise-nya, and I created an arrangement. Vali-nya is my lover. But Ise would just give me his children as well. I am lucky to know both Heavenly Dragons. These two are considered miracles. Why wouldn't I, one of the last remaining Nekoshou, open my legs to such a powerful being to repopulate my species. Also, Vali-nya said it was okay. He told me, ' _As long as Kuroka is happy, I'll do anything for her, I just love her too much_.'" Kuroka said mimicking Vali's voice .

Everyone had their mouth open and just listened to what the Queen of Lucifer said. The girls who liked Issei now thought, ' Do I have a chance with him now?'.

"Big Sister, how big are your breasts? They look big, but not as big as mine." Raynare said while looking at her sister while holding her breasts in her hand.

"I think the last time I checked I was 102. How big are you my dear little sister?" Akeno asked with a sweet smile.

"My beloved Big Sister, I am now 108. Did you know that Ise loves big breasts? I beat you in that and one other thing." Raynare smirked.

"What is it?" Akeno asked with a confused expression.

Raynare walked over to her sister and leaned into her so that her mouth was close to her ear and whispered.

" _Ise and I gave each other our virginities two years ago. And we have been having sex ever since._ "

This gave Akeno a shocked expression but then it shifted to a sadistic look that sent chills down Issei's spine.

"Ara ara. So you guys did that huh? Then it seems that I don't have to hold myself back anymore. Right, Ise?" Akeno asked.

"A-Akeno, now hold on a minute. We don't have to do this rig-" Issei tried to say but he was taken from the clubroom in a matter of seconds. And they reappeared in Akeno's room in the apartment that she and Rias share. It had the distinct smell of leather and it was hard to miss it.

Issei could smell an arousal that was hard for him to be in his right mind. All his mind was saying was to take Akeno here and now. But Akeno had other plans.

She was in a dominatrix outfit that consisted in strap-like leather that barely covered her breasts and she had a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She finished the look with a long horse whip.

She smacked her fiance on the ass before a series of hits. Soon thereafter, Akeno would lose her virginity to the only man she would ever love.

 **Alright. I hoped you liked it. Please tell me in the review section about what you thought about the riasxakeno part last chapter. It seems that you guys aren't realizing that** _ **they aren't human**_ **as they are devils. They are the the definition of sin. Not that I am saying what they did is something wrong, although it could be in a someone else's eyes. I thought it as a stress reliever and they would usually do it. If you don't want to read anymore, you don't have to. But please be more open-minded.**

 **Aloha.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A few months after they left to travel the world, Issei gained his fifth pair of wings, he finally had enough power to create a technique that would help his mentor and his partner. He would be able to create a permanent body for Ddraig, so he would be able to leave the Boosted Gear, when he wanted to. This technique would involve a few things.

For one, a scale of a dragon. He obtained this fairly easy from Bova. A scale that would hold enough power to be the basis of Ddraig's new body. Only a scale from a male dragon would work since Ddraig is a male dragon. A scale from Tiamat would only work for a female dragon.

Two, a feather from an angel and a fallen angel, Issei and Raynare respectively. These would act as support as both of them held a partial draconic aura that was linked to Ddraig.

And three, the full power of the person trying to create this body. Issei needed to be at his max power to be able to even **[Transfer]** Ddraig's complete soul, let alone create a body. If it was anyone else, it would have been fairly easy, but this **[Transfer]** was of a Heavenly Dragon. Whose power was greater than the God of the Bible.

When the transfer of Ddraig's spirit was complete, the Boosted Gear and some of its functions changed. When Ddraig was out of the Boosted Gear, he wouldn't be able to balance the draconic senses that gave Issei as he was a host of a dragon. Things would affect both the host and those around the host for an extended period of time. All Ddraig needs to do is reappear around his host to regulate that instincts and he would be able to think clearly until it goes haywire again. Unfortunately, this change would cause the host to lose their rational mind and soon have the instincts of a dragon. But in this case, the host, would soon begin to have their mind filled with one word.

 **[Domination]**

And that is what brings us to now.

Issei, for the past ten minutes has been getting whipped by his fiance, Akeno Himejima. But what she didn't know was that, Issei began to lose control. His rational thoughts soon began to be filled with **[Domination]**.

Issei's teeth began to sharpen. His eyes began to flicker between his normal chocolate brown and Ddraig's Emerald. Then it kept on flickering until it chose a color.

Emerald.

..

..

Akeno Himejima has awakened the Dragon.

 **Lemon Warning - Fair Warning**

Issei halted Akeno's movements so that she wouldn't be able to move. Right when Akeno attempted to whip him another time, he got off the ground and pushed Akeno on the floor, all within a split second. He tore off the top of Akeno's dominatrix outfit and began to assault the globes of flesh that are Akeno's breasts.

His left hand pinned both of Akeno's hands above her head while he began to kiss, suck, bite and grope her breasts. These actions made Akeno scream in pleasure but this was nothing yet.

With his free hand, he tore off the remainder of Akeno's outfit and began to play around with her private areas. He inserted two of his fingers into her which caused Akeno to climax and her body began to shake as a result. He kept inserting his two fingers into her vagina, that made her go over the edge multiple times.

"Ise~! Ise~! Ise~! Be more rough with me~! Make this fallen devil bleed~! Nghh! Nghh! You haven't gone in me yet..nghh...and I am going to cum again! Please! Hurry! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Akeno screamed out in pleasure, her masochistic side coming out.

Issei, couldn't hear his fiance, as his rational mind was gone, all was the draconic senses which told him to take her here and take her now.

What happened next caused Akeno to climax again.

Issei began to lick the juices that came from Akeno's pussy while he kept on thrusting his fingers in. He darted his tongue in causing Akeno to slightly arch her back and moan lustfully.

But it all changed when Issei touched Akeno's clit with his tongue.

"KYAHH!" Akeno screamed and cummed hard from this. Her juices were overflowing and she wanted her fiance to fuck her but it seems that he wasn't listening.

"Ise~! Please fuck me~! Hurry~!" Akeno begged. She couldn't really do anything. Her hands were pinned above her and her pussy was getting licked which caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head. She just wanted to lose her virginity right there but it seemed he wasn't listening.

Issei felt the pressure of his lower regions straining to pop out of his uniform pants. He then began to take his pants and underwear off while thrusting his tongue into her pussy.

As he took off his underwear, his cock sprang from its confines to finally be greeted with fresh air. A eight inch hard cock that would soon go into Akeno.

Issei began to take his mouth away and began to insert two of his fingers into both holes of Akeno. This gave way to the pleasure filled Akeno that we see now.

"My ass! My ass is getting penetrated by Ise's fingers! AH! Yes! How long I have waited for us to be like this! Be more rough with me, oh great, Red Dragon of Lightning! The Red Dragon Emperor! Please Rougher and HARDER!" Akeno screamed out before climaxing for a sixth time.

"Grrrrr!" Issei growled and flipped over Akeno so that her backside was facing him. But by now, all of his rational thought was swept away and was replaced with his dragon instincts. And it was saying.

'Take her here and now!'

 **[Domination]**

'It started.'

 **[Domination]**

'It looks like it has started.'

 **[Domination]**

'What the dragon desires.'

 **[Domination]**

'What the dragon rejects.'

 **[Domination]**

'Has always been for power.'

 **[Domination]**

'Has always been for love.'

 **[Domination]**

Then without warning, Issei plunged into Akeno's asshole from the back.

"KYAAH! FUCK!" Akeno screamed in pleasure.

Issei then began to thrust in and out roughly, as he grabbed onto Akeno's breasts and began to squeeze them.

He kept thrusting into her asshole and let go of her breasts. And repositioned his hands to Akeno's ass cheeks and began to swat at it.

All the while, Akeno began to lose herself in pleasure as her masochistic side was still out for both of them to see.

"My Asshole! It's getting fucked by Ise's big cock! AH! YES HARDER!"

" **ROAR!** "

Issei thrusted faster and harder while slapping her cheeks. He wanted to make her bleed the color of the Red Dragon Emperor.

The dragon, that had replaced Issei, soon exploded inside Akeno's bottom. But that didn't stop Issei from continuing to fuck her. Even while he was climaxing, he picked up speed. His left hand turned into the original form of the Boosted Gear. Which had the claws and spikes of the Red Dragon Emperor. He, without thinking, dragged his fingers from the top to bottom of Akeno's ass and he began to put a finger in Akeno's pussy to warm her up.

Akeno couldn't believe what was happening to her. All she wanted was for her to lose her virginity to the only man she would ever love. But she got more than that. She got much _much_ more. When she got flipped over onto her back, she thought Issei was just going to thrust into her pussy, but she then got assaulted by his fingers and his mouth. From her breasts to her genital areas. But then that all changed when she was flipped again and her back was facing him.

All she could do was moan and smile in expectation. Her mind was already clouded in love and lust so she wouldn't stop her beloved even if he wanted to do something absolutely crazy.

But then it happened. Finally. He took off his pants and underwear and out came a hard and thick penis that would soon go into her. But it didn't go as she planned, it went much better. He roughly thrusted into her asshole with little to no preparation. Akeno climaxed again when he did because she _loved_ pain. She received pleasure as he began to fuck her without reserve.

But now, was the moment of truth for Akeno. Issei had just climaxed into her bottom but was still thrusting. She would cry out for him to fuck her in his special place. He would be the only male to ever touch that place.

Issei had just pulled out of Akeno's asshole. His cum began to flow out as spurts. There was no sign of stopping for the cum that was in the young fallen's asshole. It was a dragon sized load. And for the next minute or so, it would continue to flow out.

He took out his clawed finger out of Akeno and began to rub up and down the pussy that would soon home his cock. With one movement, he thrusted into Akeno's pussy, and blood slowly trickled from the previous virgin woman. All Akeno could do was have her mind focusing on one thing and one thing only.

Issei's cock.

"Grrr...Grrr….Nghh….Nghhh." Issei continued to growl as he thrusted inside Akeno. In the beginning, it was hard for him to enter her as she was really tight. Tighter than Raynare was when they had their first time.

Akeno, had finally enough control of her mind, to look back to see Issei fucking her. She was even more turned on when she saw his emerald eyes. She has never seen those eyes before. So she assumed it was the dragon inside of Issei that was controlling him. She now knew that she would get the best night of her life.

"YES! ISE! YOU DID IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Akeno could only scream out. She felt his hands on her hips. He let go of her hands when he began to fuck her vagina. But her hands were still there until she forcefully stop his movements, freed herself from his hold and unhinged herself from him. The dragon could only growl in displeasure. This created an opening which Akeno fully took advantage of.

Akeno tied both of his hands to the top of the bed with her powers. Issei could only thrash and growl out. Apparently, he didn't like being tied down. He wanted to be free and take this fallen for all she was worth. But it wouldn't work, he pulled and pulled on the restraints for only it to become tighter.

"Grrrrrrr!" Issei growled.

Akeno, after checking that her restraints were working properly, lowered herself onto his entire length. What Akeno wasn't prepared for was Issei thrusting his lower half up when he saw that he was going back into her. This carelessness by Akeno caused her to instantly cum from the rough treatment.

Akeno began to bounce up and down on Issei's length. The only sounds in the room were moans and growls. Akeno, being relatively new at this, couldn't last that much longer as she felt her consciousness slipping. As, with every thrust from Issei and her jumping his dick, caused her hold on Issei to slightly weaken. Just as Issei came again into Akeno, she screamed out and Issei took this chance to do something he couldn't do before.

He broke the restraints.

He got up while still connected to Akeno and began to fuck her vagina as hard as he could. Akeno could only do was scream in pleasure and cum. She was reduced to a mess of pleasure. She just couldn't handle it and she was about to pass out.

"ISE~! I LOVE YOU~! KYAHH~!" Akeno screamed. At the last part, Issei began to bite her neck as he kept fucking her. This just gave her more pleasure and more before she finally couldn't handle it.

"ISE~!" She came for a final time before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell onto the bed, unconscious. But this didn't stop Issei to continue having sex with her. He kept thrusting in and out with no end in sight.

 **Scene Skip - Hyoudou Household, Kuoh**

They weren't the only ones having a passionate time, Ddraig and Tiamat were both fucking their brains out….or rather Tiamat was fucking Ddraig so he would give her another child. All Ddraig was doing was laying down with Tiamat jumping his ten inch penis. His eyes were attracted to her bouncing breasts but he was distracted by something, around the eighth load, he deposited into his mate. He felt a buzz in the back of his head.

It kept getting more annoying and more painful. It was like something was calling out to him. He was suddenly attacked with double the pleasure as he could feel an in out of body experience. Right when that happened, he came but then came again seconds later. He had only had one idea of what was happening right now as it has only happened a few times before.

"T-Tia! Partner! I need to go to Ise!" Ddraig cried out. It was hard for him to think with him just cumming but he needed to get to his partner, Issei.

"Hmph. That boy. I tell you~! Ah~! Fine. I have had ten loads into me already. I want more but I know what could happen if you don't get back there." Tiamat said before getting off of him and giving the time for Ddraig to get dressed and teleport to where Issei was. Tiamat, on the other hand, had Ddraig's fluids falling out of her. She just couldn't help it as she took a handful that was coming out and put it to her lips and drank it.

"Ah~! His taste~! I can't believe he came from just my breasts, that one time. Hah~! He is the breast dragon, after all. Haha! HAHA! That is so stupid." Tiamat laughed.

 **Scene Change - Rias and Akeno's Apartment**

Ddraig appeared at an apartment complex to see his partner still fucking his fiance who was asleep. He could see the green eyes and his sharpened teeth for a split second. But that changed when it forcefully changed back to the usual chocolate brown and regular sized teeth. It seems it was true. Just being in the vicinity as Ddraig can balance Issei's draconic senses.

"Hah? Akeno? Ddraig?" Issei said as he regained his senses. He stopped thrusting into her as he did. He saw the position Akeno was in and he could clearly see Ddraig. So what happened?

"Partner. You lost control again. Do you know what may have happened this time?" Ddraig asked.

"Lost control? What do you mean? All I remember was Akeno took me from the clubroom and I was getting hit then I am here in this position talking to you." Issei said.

"Issei…." Ddraig couldn't hold back his annoyance as his eyebrow began to twitch. He sighed then said.

"Alright partner. I'll be going back into the Boosted Gear now."

With a bright light, Ddraig was gone from view.

 **[Back in here Partner!]**

"Akeno, I'll see you later. Sorry, haha!" Issei said as he kissed her cheek which caused Akeno to moan slightly. Then with that Issei teleported back home to clean himself up.

 **Scene Change - Hyoudou Household, Kuoh**

Issei appeared in his house to see three angry women.

Raynare, Asia, and Tiamat.

"H-Hey...Guys…" Issei nervously laughed.

"Hello Ise. How was fucking my dear older sister?" Raynare said with a sweet smile.

Issei immediately put up his hands and said.

"N-Now hold up! Akeno wanted me to take her virginity….which I did….but I wasn't in control."

"Issei. Will you have s-s-s-sex with me next?" Asia blushed. Reniel always was the one to tease her about her crush on Issei. But now that Issei has taken the purities of a couple women, she believes it is now her chance.

"Asia. You are my sister. I can't have sex with my sister. That's wrong." Issei shook his head.

"That is right, Asia! Ise is mine!" Raynare proudly said.

"But! But! Mother said that Issei can have a harem! I don't mind if I am the fourth girl. I just want Issei's love as well!" Asia said with her eyes closed and a blush.

"W-Wha?! Fourth Girl?" Raynare shouted with a look of disbelief.

"Yes. Mother said, 'Asia, as you know my boy is a dragon, angel, and demigod all wrapped into one and dragons love women. So he will have a harem. If he says anything else, tell me and I will rough him up, kay?' And so you have it." Asia said with a smile.

"Mom…" Issei face-palmed.

Of course, Reniel would say that. She is a pervert. She would also put her child's needs and wants before her own. Plus if it's something perverted...she would love it.

"I will talk about this with mom, and in the off chance I agree with her, we can work something out." Issei said with a frown.

"Yes! Thanks Issei!" Asia said then leaning over to him and she connected their lips for the second time.

"Asia! What are you doing?!" Raynare yelled out. She _still_ didn't like it when people touch or flirt with _Her_ Ise.

"Thanks Issei. I'll see you later." Asia said as she seperated her lips from him and licked her lips with a smile. She then went up the stairs to her room.

"ISE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Raynare screamed.

"W-Wait! It wasn't my fault! She caught me off guard!" Issei said as he tried to find a way out. But like always, there was no way out. Raynare, now got out her whip, made out of her own dragon aura and lightning and began to whip her fiance. And all Issei could do was scream in pain.

"OW! OW! OWWW!"

And that ends this part of the Red Dragon of Lightning…..

 **I hoped you like this chapter. It was extremely hard for me to write this chapter. Haha. Anyways. I don't know what else to say. Please Review. It really helps me. Some of you guys want him to have a small harem. I know me too but I have some good things planned but I can't do it if I listen. Sorry. But know that his harem will have around ten people. Maybe more...maybe less. Anyways.**

 **Aloha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N - *Please Review, I had a hard time writing this because hardly anyone reviewed. Please do so.***

 **Chapter 23**

"Well this is interesting…" A voice gravely said.

It was the next day and three people began to converse in their meeting. What was shared was news given to them by Reniel Hyoudou. After she was told by her Father to tell these people.

"I know what you are talking about Sirzechs. My old man is alive...I thought he died after fighting that thing, but apparently, he won't be coming back." Another voice agreed.

The now named Sirzechs spoke again. "Well, we need to keep this a secret between just us. Also, now, even though you both have reincarnation systems, Michael, I heard from Reniel that the angels can reproduce without falling?"

"That is correct, Sirzechs. It was the last gift from our Father. We are now able to reproduce without falling. But we can still fall due to other sins though. Now what I was creating, with the other seraphs and also thanks to Azazel as well, can be put back on the shelf." Michael said.

"Oh you mean the _Interdimensional room_ for that Shidou girl, right?" Azazel asked with a grin. He had a different plan when he helped come up with plans for that room. He wanted to seduce Gabriel and make her fall.

"How are those two doing Sirzechs? The descendant and the Longinus user?" Azazel switched his gaze and continued.

"They are relatively safe for now. The longinus user is with my family but the descendant is with Serafall. In the coming year, we can bring them back into society but for now it is too early." Sirzechs sighed. He needed to keep the descendant a secret from the devil society because he knew there were traitors, but he couldn't say anything just yet. He was thankful that Issei and his group saved both of them, and that they could get the necessary things they needed to survive.

"Anyways, Michael." Azazel stared at his brother.

"Yes, Azaze-." Michael asked before stopping and looking at his face. It had a perverted expression and Michael automatically knew what this meant. He then continued. "No."

"But! Whyyyyy?! You didn't even know what I was going to even ask?!" Azazel complained.

"I do. You were going to ask if you could start a relationship with my dear sister." Michael elegantly said as he continued to sip his tea given to him by Grayfia before she left the room.

As per the usual, Grayfia, accompanied Sirzechs to the confidential meeting but left as was asked of her. This meeting was considered top secret, so not only the other Devil Kings didn't know except Serafall but their aides as well. She, Grayfia, understanding the situation, gave them all tea then bowed and left the room.

"Can I just ask her? Now that you guys can reproduce, I think it's time I ask for real this time!" Azazel resoluted.

"Michael, so the _Joker_ will be heading to Kuoh soon?" Sirzechs asked. It was true. The Joker of Heaven would soon be apart of Kuoh Academy. Since, Heaven has only sent Asia Argento, the other seraphs wanted just so that they could protect what peace they had, they would send Dulio Gesualdo, the only _Joker of Heaven_.

"Yeah. I know we sent Asia, but my brothers and sisters wanted to send Dulio. It is because Asia...well doesn't want to hurt anybody...even though she is has power equal to that of a seraph." Michael explained.

"And please tell me how, a sister who was human, gained six pairs of angel wings and power equal to that of Gabriel?" Sirzechs asked. He couldn't wrap his head around that one. Normally, to gain wings, the way he knew, was to train. But this girl, didn't want to hurt anyone. Even though she has the power to now, she still didn't want to.

"Haha. Well. My Father...may have changed her DNA to match that of my older sister and her husband...so she is their biological child now… and he gave her power to keep her alive?" Michael slowly said. He didn't understand what exactly happened to Asia. Yes. He was told of what happened to her by Reniel but still it was hard to believe.

"Alright. When will he be arriving?" Sirzechs asked so he could tell his sister in advance.

"The end of this week. He is still traveling around the world, tasting the food the world has to offer." Michael finished.

"So, Baraqiel's daughter has become a cadre, huh?" Sirzechs smirked.

"Yeah. I am as shocked as you. Before she left Kyoto, she was relatively weak, but now she came back stronger than her father and Kokabiel. Not counting Me, Vali, and Tobio, for the obvious reasons, she is the strongest out of all the Grigori. Hah, I don't know how or when but Tiamat and Ddraig sure do make good teachers it seems, as well as what they learned from their trip around the world." Azazel explained.

He originally believed that even with the artificial sacred gear, Raynare wouldn't even get 3 pairs of wings let alone 5 pairs. It was unheard of this much progress of gaining pairs of wings.

"I almost forgot. Baraqiel and Shuri and coming home today. If you would, could you shoot a message to Rias? I will be there with her father and mother as I have to give Akeno something." He continued with a sigh.

"Ria? Alright. When we finish, I'll have Grayfia tell her in person." Sirzechs said before he laughed.

"We will have to reconvene as Issei would like to talk to all of us. He received information from the old man. I can guarantee you that it will be something absolutely serious." Azazel said.

"Oh? And why did he contact you, Azazel? It could have been easier to contact me as in the future he will be my new brother in law!" Sirzechs said with a frown at first before smirking.

' _One way or another, Rias will fall in love with Issei Hyoudou and he will be my brother in law. Muahaha! Hahahahaha! They are giving me weird looks, I should stop thinking in my mind._ ' Sirzechs on the other hand thought, he had to stop quickly though because of the other leaders.

"Ahem. Anyways. Yeah! Okay! I will tell Grayfia. Now would you please excuse me. I have work to do, otherwise Grayfia will get mad." Sirzechs finished before shuddering.

Leaving the room, two angels remained, pure and fallen.

"Michael." Azazel asked with a straight face.

"Yes, Azazel." Michael replied.

Azazel then jumped up from his seat, did a flip and put his head to the ground and yelled.

"LET ME GO OUT WITH GABRIEL!"

"No. But you could ask her." Michael said. He uncharacteristically grinned.

But the thing was, it was still early morning in Japan. Not even six in the morning. Something was happening in the Hyoudou Household though.

 **Scene Skip - Hyoudou Household, Kuoh**

A female teenager quietly slept in Issei's bed. Issei, on the other hand was woken up by sucking sounds. He didn't really understand why, so when he opened his eyes, he saw his fiance, Akeno, in her birthday suit, on her knees sucking his entire length.

"Ara. Ise, good morning." Akeno paused before whispering to her beloved as she saw him awake but her sister still asleep.

"Hey, Akeno. Ahh. Did you want to do this?" Issei moaned out, he then climaxed into her mouth. It was rare that anyone would catch him off-guard like this. So, he was having a hard time holding back his urges.

"Yes Ise, thank you for the treat. Now, I want you to make love to me again. Yesterday wasn't enough for me." Akeno teased but then went back to her job.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet." Issei grinned.

 **Scene Skip - Raynare POV**

"Nghh!~ Nghh~!"

"Mhmmm…" I moaned before slowly waking up. I heard a moan but that was weird. Only I can make Issei moan, so who els-

"AKENO!" I yelled while opening my eyes and I saw what was being played out before my eyes.

My sister on her back with her legs up in the air. Ise was thrusting in and out of her and a rapid pace while kissing her thighs.

"Ara, good morning Ray. Did you have a good sleep...nghh?" Akeno asked. I personally didn't know why but I began to feel hot again. Ah. Screw the consequences. I was already naked.

I called out to Ise.

"Ise!~ Lay down. I want you to do me too."

"Hmm. Alright Ray. Akeno. I'm going to pull out. And then come back onto me okay."

"Okay! Ufufu!" My sister agreed.

I saw Ise lay down and my sister began to mount him. She positioned herself before pushing herself onto his length. They both, with my greatest displeasure released moans of pleasure.

"Ah~!"

"Nghh!"

I began to hover over Ise's face but then it seemed he knew what I was doing as he began to lick my pussy. I don't think I have ever cum that fast before but Ise made me cum from just a couple licks. After that was accomplished, I faced the other way to my sister, who was bouncing up and down on Ise's cock, I called out to her.

"Akeno!"

"Ah~! Yes, Ray?~"

I just wanted to get her attention before I did something that I haven't done before.

Kiss another girl.

I kissed my older sister while having my pussy licked by my fiance. We batted tongues for a while before we separated.

"Ray? What was that?" Akeno asked with flushed cheeks.

I couldn't control myself in that moment and just let my lust control me. I didn't want to, but a small part of me did. Well, I should get used to these threesomes sooner or later.

Akeno and I switched positions so that I was riding Ise's cock and she was above his head. For a few minutes we just began to go through the movements, but then the alarm clock beeped signaling to wake up.

And Ise and I knew what this meant.

A scary dragon king was about to bust through that door and wake Ise up. Oh shit! The do-

 **Third POV**

 **WHAM**

The door flew open and in came a blue haired woman who looked around her late-twenties. It was Tiamat and she was not happy.

"Wake up Ise!" She said out loud. "Ara ara, what is going on here?"

Issei, Akeno, and Raynare just froze in place. They didn't know what to do. They just slowly turned their heads to the dragon king and saw.

Her eyebrow began to twitch.

She roared.

" **GET UP ISSEI FUCKING HYOUDOU!"**

This roar caused Issei to like usual, jump up and say in fear.

"Yes Mam!"

"Good! Ara, I can see you also got something else for being the host of Ddraig. Haha! Get your ass downstairs, and we will start training. Akeno, will you be joining us for morning training?" Tiamat asked with a grin.

"Ufufu, Lady Tiamat, next time." Akeno said with a smirk.

 **Time Skip**

It was now time for class. Raynare and Issei were seated next to each other. With Issei next to the window and Raynare on his right. Bova and Asia were in the back and front of him respectively.

 _ **Later that day….**_ **Occult Research Club**

"Issei? Is it alright if I call you Issei?" Rias asked kindly. It had been a few hours since they gathered in the clubroom. First they introduce themselves, then Akeno kidnaps Issei. Overall, a relatively good day.

When they got together again, it was so they could learn more about each other. Akeno, being the resident hostess, gave each and everyone of them, Issei, Raynare, Bova, Asia, Vali, and Kuroka, tea. A few minutes passed until Rias spoke up.

"Yeah! It's fine. You can call me Ise. My friends and family call me that." Issei replied before taking a sip of his tea. Oh how he loved tea. It was like his most loved obsession. Second, to breasts, of course.

"Is there anything that you would like to share that you couldn't yesterday?" Rias asked with a slight twitch of the eyebrow. Memories resurfaced as she thought back to what she found yesterday.

She, Rias, found out what happened yesterday from her queen. When she arrived back to her apartment, she called out to Akeno to not hear anything at all. Worried, she ran to her queen's room to see her on the bed with fluids still coming out of her body and with a smile on her face as she slept.

Shaking her head, she heard Issei reply.

"Firstly, Akeno." He switched his gaze to one of his fiance's and a sad smile appeared on his face. He then continued. "When you went missing, all of us were heartbroken, of course. Aunty Shuri, went into a coma and medicine or machine could bring her consciousness back."

"...What?..." Akeno could only cry at that thought. Her own mother was in a coma because she was heartbroken.

"Although, we eventually got her out of it due to a power I created. It is unique but I believe it could do some good for other people." Issei finished with tears in his eyes. Even though it was agreed to keep it a secret, he was unable to keep it from Akeno. She deserved to know.

"Akeno...Ise, you were able to successfully bring back the consciousness back of a person in a coma?" Rias asked. Although, she began to think fast at the applications of this technique.

'Could this help Aunty Misla? Would he be willing to help her? Should I even try to ask?' Rias thought.

Akeno did not even say anything.

"Yeah! I can!" Issei said.

"Is there anything else, Ise? Raynare?" Rias asked.

"Ah~. When time comes, we'll tell you, Rias." Issei replied not wanting to give away all of his secrets.

 **And that ends this chapter. Sorry if it feels weird. Haha. It does to me. I will be writing a new story it seems. It is actually a rewrite of another story which I had permission to do. It felt weird how it ended so yeah. I will be focusing on that story so I won't be updating this possibly for a while. Who knows. But please Review.**

 **Aloha. And Happy New Year.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Kuoh, Japan. Himejima Shrine**

It was the end of the day and Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima were coming back to Kuoh today. Akeno would see her father and mother again after years of hiding away and living with the Gremory family.

'Breathe in. Breathe out.' Akeno thought. She was extremely nervous. It made sense. For someone who believed her mother was dead and she hated her father and what he was, for a short time. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to do anything with him anymore.

But that all changed when she learned of the truth of what happened. She still was angry at her father but she understood.

To help another, in this case Vali, is what Baraqiel was all about. He changed quite a bit during the time he lived with Shuri. He was the stoic leader of the Grigori. He rarely showed emotion unless the job called for it.

But now, after everything all of them have experienced, it wouldn't be surprising if there were tears shed and so on and so forth.

Akeno stood by with Raynare and Issei at the front door. They all had just arrived and were waiting for Akeno to give them the signal.

Akeno nodded and Raynare called out to her parents.

"Mother! Father! I'm back!"

Raynare opened the door and was greeted by Shuri with an apron over her regular clothes.

Shuri greeted her daughter and hurried to the door but then froze when she saw her eldest daughter standing their with tears in her eyes.

"A-Akeno?" Shuri slowly asked. She was told that Akeno was never going to see them as she still hated Fallen Angels with a passion. But it looks like Shuri didn't get the news that, that hatred disappeared when she saw her sister and lover again.

"H-Hi, mother. I missed you." Akeno cried out before dashing straight into her mother's arms and began to cry harder.

"Akeno! Akeno! Akeno! I'm sorry! I missed you! I love you, Akeno!" Shuri cried as well. She just tried to stop her tears by running her fingers through her daughter's hair but that never helped.

"Shuri? Oh?" Baraqiel walked into view, greeting the three as well before freezing like Shuri did.

"Akeno?" Baraqiel hesitantly said. Even the stoic cadre couldn't hold back his tears. _He_ was the emotionally weak one of the group now.

Akeno slowly let go of her mother and walked up to her father and did something that shocked the rest of them.

She hugged him and just cried like she did with her mother.

"Father. I-I-I am sorry." Akeno whimpered out. Baraqiel wrapped his arms around his daughter and cried harder.

"No, Akeno. I am sorry. If I hadn't left that day to find Vali's mother, I would have been there. Please forgive me. It was my fault this all happened. If I hadn't met Sh-" Baraqiel said before getting cut off by a hand to his face. He was hit by his daughter. Because he was about to say something absolutely heartbreaking.

"NO! Don't ever say that! Be happy, Father! If not, I will not be happy. We are finally back together. All of us. Please…" Akeno screamed. She had to stop him before her heart broke again.

"Alright.." Baraqiel finished before he picked up on something as he held his eldest daughter.

"Akeno…." Baraqiel said in a low voice.

"Yes, father?" Akeno replied. She didn't know what was wrong.

"I sense something is different with you. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is absolutely fine, father. I am extremely happy. I see Ray and Ise again, _Ise took my virginity last night_ , then we did it again this morning with Ray, I had a good day at school today, hmmm, nothing wrong." Akeno said with a bright smile.

On the other hand, Shuri gained a sadistic smirk and that sent chills down Baraqiel's spine. Pleasant chills though.

"Again! You have taken my daughter's virginity again! I will never forgive you, Issei Hyoudou! You have corrupted them with your pretty boy smile and your nice personality!" Baraqiel yelled out as he let go of his daughter and unfurled his wings like last time and spawned his powers while glaring at his future son-in-law.

Issei could do nothing but smile nervously. He was much much stronger than his uncle but saying that out loud would be disrespectful.

"Dear." Shuri said. It took only word to calm Baraqiel.

"If Akeno wants to have sex with Ise, she can, we can't have a say in that anymore. We knew what we getting into when we let the girls meet Ise. We needed someone who would be there for our girls in the event, we aren't. That is, unless, you will go against my agreement with Ren and make your daughters upset. It is time for your punishment, dear. Get ready." Shuri continued as she scolded Baraqiel. But, by the time Shuri said the second sentence, he began to pant hard and blush as he felt his defenses become overwritten. It was like he had no say in controlling his body.

Just that feeling on not being able to control his body, was euphoric to him. It was like all of his self-control went out of the window as Shuri talked to him in her strict voice. It also didn't help that she held a sadistic smirk.

"Akeno, it is great to see you, but your father needs a lesson. So it may be best to come back for dinner if you would like, as it may get very loud." Shuri explained.

"Okay, _sniff,_ it is great to see you mother, father."

"Mother, father, all of us will see you later okay, we have to go to the Grigori now." Raynare said.

She created a magic circle on the ground that reached all three of them and they left the shrine. All that was left the two parents of the Himejima twins.

"On your knees now!" Shuri commanded.

"YES!" Baraqiel moaned. As he said that he was whipped in the face with Shuri's whip.

"Baraqiel, you know that I want what is best for our girls. But you saying that you didn't want what I wanted, it is time for your punishment." Shuri continued to smirk. "Beg for my forgiveness and I will think about a reward for you."

Well that is all I want to say about that situation.

 **Scene Skip - Grigori**

Issei, Raynare, and Akeno just appeared at Grigori right at a new office for the new cadre of the Grigori. It was themed with red, white, and purple. There were pictures all over the room of all three of them. Pictures of Shuri and Baraqiel with Akeno and Raynare. And one of the most important pictures were a copy of the entire Himejima family during the girls' first birthday.

Raynare would still have to decorate it a little bit more.

"I hope you like it, Akeno. This is my brand new office. It is right next to father's. So shall we get to Uncle Azazel's?" Raynare said with a smile. When she came back from her trip around the world, she always wanted to show this to her older sister. Issei helped her with this room as another pair of hands. Even though Raynare could do it herself, she wanted to have a reward for being a new leader.

To put it simply, Issei and Raynare had sex in the room when it was finished. Oh. To help, all of the pictures were down so that they weren't watching.

"...Okay…" Akeno hesitantly said.

"Ray, let's go!" Issei smiled. He grabbed onto Raynare and Akeno's hand and brought both to Azazel's office.

Akeno gently knocked on the door and was told,

"Enter."

All three of them went inside of the office to see Azazel and was greeted by him in a knee-length dark blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie. He wore faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes. It was covered by a lab coat. He had his fingers running through his hair and a smirk on his face.

"Good evening Akeno, Raynare, Ise." Azazel greeted.

"U-Uncle Azazel...I'm sorry." Akeno apologised.

"No, Akeno. I am sorry. If I didn't send your father to find Vali's mother, he would've been there. So please forgive me, Akeno." Azazel choked up a couple times. He always regretted sending him on that last minute mission, but he needed to confirm it, at least.

"Anyways, here is your artificial sacred gear you would have gotten on your tenth birthday. You will just need to meet with Ddraig and have him connect himself with the sacred gear. You can learn from Raynare about the functions. It is good to see you Akeno. Raynare, we will have a leaders meeting on Friday after school, so be here before it starts. Kay?" Azazel continued before standing up from his seat and walking over to Akeno. He just hugged her gently before his tears fell from his eyes.

"I am glad that you are safe Akeno, you have grown into a fine young woman." Azazel finished as he let go of her and left his office.

"Okay, Ray and Akeno. I should leave you girls so that you can catch up. I'll see you both tonight. I'm going back to learn more about Rias and the rest of the peerage." Issei said with a smile. He first kissed Ray but she grabbed onto his collar and deepened the kiss. Raynare moaned into it before getting pulled away before her bigger sister.

Akeno then waited for her kiss from Issei. She puckered her lips and then that was the cue for Issei to kiss her as well. But before he pulled away from her lips, she pushed him on the ground and grinded both of their private parts against each other. This made Issei release a moan and he blushed. Akeno then separated from his lips before licking his neck and grabbing both of his hands to place on her breasts. She then let him do what he wanted but this made Akeno cry out in pleasure as Issei pinched both of her nipples at the same time.

Raynare had to forcefully separate Issei and Akeno from each other before they fuck in the office.

"Ah. Ah." Raynare said before creating a magic circle under Issei and transporting him back to his house. "Big sister, shall we catch up? Ufufufu."

"Ara, we shall." Akeno replied.

 **Scene Skip - Old schoolhouse building, Occult Research Club**

"So you wanted to know more about me, Rias?" Issei asked gently. When he arrived at the clubroom, Rias stated her desire to learn more about the one she was crushing on. From hearing what Issei was like from Akeno over the years made him steal her heart even though she has never met him.

"Y-Yeah! I heard about you from Akeno, but I wanted to learn more about you, from you. Do you think you could come with me, Ise?" Rias asked sneakily. She had a plan to seduce Issei but she wouldn't believe it would work. All she had to do was to try.

"What about Koneko and Kiba?" Issei asked. Rias, on the other hand, had the perfect response for this question.

"Oh? That? They both have to go out and meet their clients. So it will only be us two until they come back." Rias smiled. Now it was the time to seduce Issei.

This was the cue for both of them, Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Toujou, respectively, to head to their clients.

"I'm off now, President." Yuuto said before disappearing.

"...President, I'll be going…" Koneko quietly said. What Koneko didn't know was who her client actually was. The only name that signed up for her was the name "Black Song".

Now that both of them were gone, it was time for Rias' plan.

"Ise. Alright. Follow me."

"O-Oh. Alright." Issei stuttered.

Rias grabbed Issei by the hand and led him to a side room adjacent to the clubroom. It was a nice room. It had the standard queen size bed with a desk and vanity in it as well.

Issei was daydreaming not really paying attention to the situation, so he didn't notice what was happening to the other person in the room.

Rias began to strip her clothing. She first took off the corset and cape. Slowly she trailed her hands down her nice curves to give Issei a show. But he wasn't paying attention at all. She then went to take off her white long-sleeved. Now you could see her nice red lacy bra. Her breasts jiggled as they were released from the long-sleeved prison. Her final article of clothing that she was brave enough to take off was the magenta skirt. She unhinged it and let it fall to the ground. You could also now see her matching red thong.

Meanwhile, Issei was having a conversation with Ddraig in his head.

["Partner. I assure you. There would be no other reason why Rias Gremory would bring you in a room, only the two of you, just to talk. I think she has something perverted in mind."]

Issei gave him a doubtful stare before replying.

'I don't really think so Ddraig. Why would she like me like that? There are so much better guys out there than me. But I have to say. When I first saw her, the way her breasts moved. Ah! I could hardly control myself and you know, I just wanted to touch em. Aha.'

["Hey partner. You should really pay attention. I've been getting a free strip show from the redhead. I wonder. Would she take off her bra so we both can see that delicious chest."]

'You know that Tiamat will give you hell if she finds out that you are fantasizing about another girl.'

["Ah. Ah. Like she could do anything to me in here."]

'Yes, she could. And if she couldn't. I would help her.'

["Why partner? Why won't you let me have my fun?"]

'One word. Khaos.'

["Ah. Alright. Fine. You should pay attention. She has been calling your name for ten seconds. Better now wait, if you want to get some new breasts for your collection."]

'Perverted old dragon.'

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

"Yes, Rias?" Issei replied with a perverted grin. He finally noticed that Rias was in her undergarments and he could see so much. It was hard for him to control himself. Thankfully that Ddraig was with him otherwise, he would've lost control of himself, like he did with Akeno.

"So what do you think?" Rias asked confidently but with a blush. She found out from Akeno that he had a thing for breasts. Even though she disliked perverts, due to her unwanted fiance, she knew Issei is different. That part could be turned off if he wanted to as he knew how shameful it was.

"Well. Does my opinion matter? I heard that you had a fiance. Should you really be cheating on him like this?" Issei asked only focused on her breasts.

"AH! That damn Riser! Ise. I did not want to be engaged to him. I just want to be loved as _Rias_ not as _Rias from the Gremory_. My father and mother put me in that contract so that our families would become closer." Rias exploded. She didn't think her crush knew about her predicament with Riser. Her confidence fell through the ground because of it.

"Yeah. Lord Sirzechs told me about it years ago. What? But he told me that you both were in love so much that you asked both of your parents to create the contract" Issei smirked. He wanted to see her reaction and then he would go from there.

When Rias heard this all she could do was let out a few tears, her face turned red with anger and she clenched her hands.

"NO! I don't like him at all! Ise! I love you!" Rias shouted out not really paying attention that she just confessed her feelings for him.

Issei, on the other hand, just dropped his jaw as he didn't think he was going to hear that. Ah. Another girl is in love with him.

"You? Love me?" Issei asked with a slight blush. Even though he has his other fiances, being confessed to still brings a blush to his face.

"W-What?! W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Rias screamed out loud. She had to find where she confessed.

'We were talking about Riser, ugh. Let me think. Oh. There is was. I remember now.' Rias thought.

"Yeah, I know. I was just joking, Rias." Issei laughed but still keeping his eyes on her breasts. Just seeing them jiggle from the slightest movements just brought a smile to his face.

"Jeez." Rias pouted.

"I was wondering about something, Rias." Issei said not sure on what her reply would be.

"Yes, Ise?" Rias asked confused.

"Why are you still dressed like that?" Issei asked still focused on her breasts.

"Oh. I wanted to see if I could seduce you as I know that you love breasts and mine are big. Not as big as Akeno's or Raynare's, though."

"Well. I don't discriminate, Rias. If it's nice, it's nice."

The whole conversation was awkward. Issei felt uncomfortable as he didn't know what to exactly do. There was a woman in front of him, undressed, only in her undergarments, telling that she was in love with him. How else could he react?

Rias nodded and went closer to Issei. She gently grabbed his left hand and put it straight on his breast. It was big enough that his fingers could claw in to it and there would still be enough room for more.

"R-Rias? W-What are you doing?" Issei freaked out. He was not expecting for her to be so forward.

"Ah~. Just as I suspected. Just by your touch, I am feeling hot. Ise~. If you wanted to come and attack me, you can~ I won't stop you~ Actually, this is all yours~" Rias said seductively. To prove her point, she took off her bra and showed off her nice round breasts to Issei to also get him hot and bothered.

All Issei did was put his other hand on Rias' free breast and began to massage both with his hands. He leaned in to look like he was about to kiss her but then change his direction to her neck. He grazed his teeth into it, which caused Rias to let out a slight moan.

It may have seemed that Issei gave into the temptation that was the she-devil known as Rias, but this was his plan. He didn't plan on doing her right there and right now. He wanted to get to know the girl before they do anything big like sex.

So he acted like he gave in. He palmed her breasts. Caressing them as if they were a baby that needed care. He needed to be able to get his mouth on her neck so he could temporarily paralyze her in the case that she wouldn't take advantage of him.

Rias could only let out moans of pleasure as Issei continued his work.

She cried out, "Issei please take my virginity!"

But she was denied and she fell backwards, paralyzed, onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I know that you love me and all but wouldn't it be better if we get to know each other first? As you can see, I have stopped your movements for a little while so I could take my leave and tell you one final thing." Issei said apologetically.

"Ah~! Ah~!" Rias could only release moans now, she couldn't even talk.

"Rias. I like Rias as you, not from Rias of the Gremory. For this week that I have been here, witnessing you in action with Akeno and Kiba and Koneko. I could see that you are a wonderful woman to be around. I would like to get to know you a little better first before we do anything as grand as having sex. But know this Rias. I think you are an attractive woman and would be honored to be someone who would have you as a lover but we need time. Just know that you would be the fourth girl I would love romantically if we even did do that." Issei said with a smile. He finished and moved to brush the girls hair away from her forehead and planted a kiss on it, just like Raynare did to him.

"See you later Rias." Issei said before he helped Rias put her bra back on and covered her up, in the case anyone would see her like this."

 **Scene Break - Unknown Client's House**

Koneko Toujou, Rook of the Rias Gremory had to travel across town to reach her client. When she arrived it was a beautiful house, there were three stories that gave of the sense that the owner was rich. Even before the front door, it was a gated house. Meaning that the only people who were authorised to come in would be through that gate.

There were a fountain display that had a odd design that was spurting from the top that had the water coming out. Weird enough, it was a western looking dragon on top. There also was a large garden in the front with multiple types of plants.

Normally, when devils do their contracts, they are able to teleport straight into the home or workplace. But for some reason, when Koneko tried to teleport in. She couldn't. The closest she could teleport there were a few feet from the gate. So that was strike number one. The next one would have been the eerie feeling that she was getting for just standing close to the house.

Now, she was let through the gate and was about to knock on the door when it opened all of a sudden. A person she wasn't familiar with opened the door. It was a young man with short black colored hair.

To Koneko, now that she has been working with her sister with senjutsu, could feel that this man was a devil and a youkai. But the question was, why would a devil want to summon another devil? Unless there was a very specific reason.

This caused Koneko to be on guard and look around frantically.

"Oh? You must be the devil that was asked to come?" Bikou sarcastically asked. He obviously knew who this was. It was all part of the plan his queen came up with. It was to get her sister to do some "amazing things". Or rather that is how she saw it.

All Koneko did was nod.

"Ah. Alright, please come in?..."

"...Koneko…." She quietly replied.

"Oh. Alright, Koneko."

Koneko walked into the room and she was totally distraught with what she saw. There were outfits and outfits and outfits all around the room that was all one size.

Her size.

She still had her blank face on but inside she was a wreck.

'Cosplay?...Not the first time..' Koneko thought.

Then a voice spoke up and she recognized the voice and froze in fear. She was the one who made this contract. "Ara?" The only one who would have this much outfits that would fit her size. It was as if she knew her size all along. But there only a few people that would know her current size.

Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Venelana, and…..Kuroka….

"Shirone, I am so happy to see you!" Kuroka cried out. She ran to her younger sister and hugged her as tight as could be.

Koneko, on the other hand, turned white as paper. She wasn't expecting her older sister to be the one she would have a contract with. When she would get back, she would need to talk to Rias about how she does her contracts because this can't happen again.

"Big sister. Why did you make a contract with me? Aren't you a devil as well? Then why?" Koneko asked even though it was muffled as she was in her older sister's well developed chest.

"It's obvious right? I wanted my cute little Shirone to follow my orders. I wanted my cute little Shirone to put on all the outfits I have bought, and be able to take picture and keep them as they would be one of my most precious possessions. So to start, gothic lolita outfit?" Kuroka smiled. This contract may have been something do to her personality being different with her pregnancy.

Nah. She would still have done it with or without her pregnancy. That is how much Kuroka loves her little sister.

"W-Wait! Big sister! We can talk about this right?" Koneko uncharacteristically said fast. Ripping herself from her older sister's embrace. As, she was always one who never spoke that often or loud.

"Now let's begin the contract." Kuroka grinned with fire behind her eyes.

This just caused Koneko to pale some more. But she had to comply.

"Alright."

 **And that is it for this chapter. Sorry Koneko but it was too funny to not do. Alright. I hoped you liked this chapter. I will be updating this unless I get inspiration for the other story. So don't count on it. I haven't updated this for a while because of school and because no one said like "Ah, when are you going to update?" Haha. Makes me feel bad you know. Anyways thanks. Always try to leave a review and follow.**

 **Aloha.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I haven't got that many reviews so it makes me feel bad. For so many people who read this, and no review, it hurts ya know. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Aloha.**

 **Chapter 25**

It was the next day and Issei, Raynare, Akeno, Asia, Bova, Vali, and Kuroka just arrived at Kuoh Academy for class. There were multiple things that happened yesterday, and some were good and some were bad, depending on who you ask.

Kuroka could be seen with a bright smile on her face than the usual mischievous smirk. She was treated to sister bonding with her sister. Well. It was basically torture for Koneko as it was embarrassing for her sister to ask of that of her. A whole range of cosplay outfits. A whole range of different pictures that were taken.

"I hope you two had a good time last night. You girls both came back late. I couldn't even take a bath with you." Issei pouted. Ever since that time with Raynare in the bath, he loved taking baths now with his fiance's even though it was embarrassing when he was younger.

"It's okay, Ise. Let me make it up to you tonight, ne?" Raynare said cutely with a smile and a wink.

"Ah. Alright." Issei sighed, then smiled.

 **Scene Skip**

"Will anyone please read the first paragraph page ten, hmm, Hyoudou?" The teacher asked.

Issei, on the other hand, was not paying attention in class. All he could think of was what Rias told him the other day.

" _No. I love you."_

'Why would Rias Gremory love me? I only just met her. Ahh.'

But his daydreaming came to a close when his chair was kicked and he freaked out.

"AH!"

He was torn from his daydream and glared at the person who kicked his chair, oddly enough, it was Asia.

"Ah, yes." Issei asked.

The teacher replied, "First paragraph of page ten."

"Right."

 **Scene Change**

"Rias, would you let me judge the power of Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko?" Issei asked.

The Occult Research Club, the Student Council, and Vali, and Kuroka were in the Occult Research Club Room. When classes were finished, Issei asked if he could meet with all of the devils again to test their power as well as to see what could be fixed.

"Sona, could I test your servants as well?" Issei asked the other heiress.

"I'm fine with that, but please don't go overboard." Rias agreed but with caution.

"U-Um. Okay, Issei, but just like Rias, please be careful with them." Sona blushed when her crush set his eyes on her.

"Rias, is it possible to get your other servant out here?"

Both peerages were shocked that he knew about the one member who is locked up in a room in the old schoolhouse.

"Y-You know about Gasper?" Rias asked.

"You're kidding right?" Issei had a look of disbelief written all over his face. "When I first walked into this building, I could feel how potent his power is. If trained successfully, he could be as strong or stronger than Lord Sirzechs."

"Ara? You know about that, huh, Ise?" Raynare purred. She often liked when Issei showed his intelligent side. Most of the time when they traveled together, Issei had this look on his face that couldn't reveal what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, Ray. I know all of you felt it as well." Issei looked at the rest of them, Vali, Bova, Kuroka, and Asia.

"Yes, we did. Now are you going to show the paper you got from, Lord Sirzechs or what?" Vali teased.

"Brother. Hahh. Why did you have to reveal that?" Issei said back.

"I didn't like the suspense and the build up. Just get to it."

"Alright, alright." Issei waved off. He created a magic circle in his hand and out came a document signed by all four Devil Kings stating "under Issei Hyoudou's supervision….Gasper Vladi, Bishop of Rias Gremory….is able to to come out of his sealing…."

All of them had looks of disbelief, a couple were paling, and a couple had seductive looks.

"So shall we go?"

"Yes!" Rias squeaked still in shock by the knowledge that Gasper was known by Issei and his group.

 **Scene Change**

They all just arrived in front of a door with tape that said "KEEP OUT" and there were magical seals carved on it as well.

"Now then, I am opening the door." Issei told everyone. The magical seals that were on the door disappeared when he touched it. But all of a sudden there was a high pitched scream coming from inside the room.

Rias wasn't even surprised, she was even sighing.

Issei walked in first then he was followed by the rest of them, Rias behind Issei.

"Good day to you. It's finally nice to meet you and to see you all energetic." Issei greeted.

"W-W-Whyyyyyyy?" Gasper cried out. The image of Gasper had platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he also has pointed ears.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to come out now." Akeno gently said.

"Noooooooooooooo! This place is goooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet people!"

"Gasper Vladi, I am sorry, we weren't there in time to save you from your family. You ran ahead of your friend right? We couldn't even find you at all, but I knew that someone found you, and I am glad it was Rias." Issei said sincerely. The thing that caught everyone's attention was that Issei was on his knee bowing in front of the young vampire. But not only him, Raynare as well.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gasper asked with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"You remember your friend….Valerie?"

"Valerie? You know Valerie? How?" Gasper said through his tears. With the mention of his only friend, back then, his timid nature disappeared.

Issei and Raynare both got up and looked at Gasper right in the eyes. "Yeah. We arrived right before the ones who were chasing you got her. Although, in the future you can see her. She is still trying to get strong enough so that she can go back out in society even if she doesn't want to."

"Um. What is your name?" Gasper asked.

"Issei Hyoudou, and this is Raynare Himejima." Issei introduced. Raynare bowed then spoke. "It is finally nice to meet you, Gasper, ara, why so afraid?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Anyways. Lord Sirzechs gave us permission to train you. I'm strong enough that I can resist your power, Ray as well, so we will be your new mentors, from here on out, Gasper." Issei bowed as well, not knowing how much he was scaring the young vampire. He stood over one foot taller than Gasper. He was basically a giant to him.

"Are you sure that you can help me?" Gasper asked.

Issei not answering his question asked Rias and the rest of them that greeted Gasper, "Rias. Is it alright if you can leave this to me and ray?"

"If it's you, Ise, alright." Rias agreed before telling Akeno and Yuuto to leave with her.

"Akeno, Yuuto, let's go back to the clubroom."

"Ufufufu, I'll see you later, Ise, Ray."

"As you wish, madam president."

When Akeno addressed Issei, a chill went down his back, but before leaving she went up to Issei and gave him a kiss.

"Behave yourself, ufufufu."

Meanwhile, Vali, Kuroka, Koneko and the Sitri group stayed behind.

"Shirrrrrone. Would you please come here, nya?" Kuroka asked.

"No, big sister. I won't after what you did to me yesterda-" Koneko rebutted before getting cut off by loud cries.

"Shirone. Shirone. Whyyyy? Waaahh!" Kuroka cried, her emotions flaring up due to her pregnancy.

All Koneko could do was huff and walked to her big sister as she couldn't take too much of her crying anymore.

Kuroka patted her lap for Koneko to sit on, while not hurting the baby. Koneko did, but then she started to purr for some odd reason.

Oh wait.

You could see Kuroka gently petting Koneko's head.

Koneko, was snapped out of her trance, to Kuroka's dismay.

"B-B-B-Big sister! What did you do to me?" Koneko cried out.

Kuroka just smiled gently at her younger sister and touched her face with her right hand.

"Shirone, I know you don't remember but you were a young kitten then, but Mother used to do that to us. I used a bit of senjutsu for you to feel calm and then I just pet your head. Just like Mother used to do to us." Kuroka said with tears falling from her eyes.

Vali, couldn't take seeing his lover like that so all he did was pull her head into his chest and pet her hair.

"It's okay, Kuroka. It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to worry any longer." Vali whispered.

"Nya, thank you Va-nya, I love you." Kuroka said with a smile with a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you too, Kuroka."

"Well this seems like a nice atmosphere!" Sirzechs said as he appeared in the clubroom with Grayfia by his side.

"Lord Sirzechs!" Vali said before bowing.

The rest of the devils bowed as well except Kuroka. She could only bow her head.

"Lord Sirzechs, I would bow fully but the baby…" Kuroka explained.

He just waved it off.

"So you are here to overlook Rias' and Sona's peerage while Issei tests them?" Vali asked.

"Right as always, Vali. I wanted to see their progress." Sirzechs said.

"Well, um, they are at the hikikomori's room."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She should be back any minute now."

Just as he said that, Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto went through the clubroom door and noticed Sirzechs.

"Big Brother!?"

"Lord Sirzechs." Akeno and Yuuto bowed.

"I assume Ise is getting Gasper out of the room."

"Well, him and Raynare."

"Oh. Alright. So let's go outside. They are there already."

"What?! That fast!"

"Ise is a real magic worker, haha."

 **Scene Change**

Issei and Raynare stood in their regular attire unlike everyone else who were all in tracksuits or their P.E clothes.

Rias had a white and red one. Akeno and Koneko had a white T-shirt with bloomers. While Yuuto had a gray tracksuit.

Sona had a white and blue tracksuit, contrasting from Rias' red. Tsubaki had just like Akeno and Koneko, a white T-shirt with bloomers. And the rest of the peerage which consisted of all girls also wore a white T-shirt and bloomers.

"Now, Rias and Sona, let's get started." Issei said with a smile. He began to power up and soon reached the power level of Raynare.

The first person who stepped up was Koneko, oddly enough, she let loose her white ears and tail. Although, she had begun training with her sister, she is not that much in depth with senjutsu.

"...Fly…" Koneko muttered out when she tried to throw a punch that contained _ki_.

Issei just put his palm up lazily and stopped her punch.

"Wha? He stopped Koneko's punch?" Rias cried out. To her, Koneko was one of the strongest Rook's. Her power could defeat stray devils all by one of her punches. But that is only a bias opinion. Koneko Toujou may be strong but not strong enough to combat possible threats.

"Good job, Koneko, I felt the power behind that punch, but focus on your accuracy and speed. Right now, you are a Rook. You are supposed to be strong and durable. All I could feel from you is nothing like that at all. You are strong, but not strong enough. I would like if you could train with Tannin but it all depends on Rias."

He looked to Rias and he could see her contemplating on what the right action would be.

"Ise, when we have a break, I can see if we can have Lord Tannin train Koneko, otherwise for now, you will have to do."

Before Koneko went back to her original position, Issei went closer to her and just pat her on the head as it was too hard for him not to do that.

"Issei? What?!"

But then all of a sudden, it was as if a lightning bolt went through Issei's hand and straight to his mind.

 **BZZTT**

 **Issei's Mind**

All of a sudden, Issei was overwhelmed with memories that were not his own. He saw two familiar persons and one unfamiliar.

' _Shirone, you are a good kitten. I hope you will be strong in the future.'_

' _Please forgive me, Shirone, I couldn't become the mother, you believe me to be.'_

' _I fell too hard for your father, I know he doesn't love me, but I just can't seem to tear myself away from him.'_

' _Don't worry about me, my kitten, I have helped your father with his research, but he still won't acknowledge you two.'_

' _Please forgive me, Shirone, Kuroka.'_

' _Whatever Kuroka does will be for you, don't forget that Shirone, even if she has to break the law, I have given her the task to protect you in case I cannot.'_

' _Your father, now I can tell, has never loved you, he only cares about his research, Shirone.'_

' _Shirone, your hair clip has the information of the research that we have been doing.'_

' _I was too blind to see it, I feel like my time is up, I guess this would be my punishment for doing what I am about to do to you two, my kittens.'_

' _And again, please forgive me, Shirone...Kuroka, please forgive your mother for being somebody who let the one she loved walk all over her.'_

' _Find someone who would love you, and not just love you from their lust.'_

' _Find someone who would care about you the way I care about you.'_

And then… there was one last memory that Issei saw before that lightning was ejected from his mind.

' _You there, I know you are watching my precious kitten's memories, I have seen it, I shouldn't tell you but I am proficient in Senjutsu, so I can tell when my daughter's life force has changed. It doesn't matter where she is or when she is. I have placed something on her, so that I know that when you interact with her, you would get to see all of this. Please do not tell my kitten yet, she is still to fragile from what has happened, on the other hand, Kuroka, knows. She will know when you get out of this sequence. Tell both of them I am sorry….'_

 **Real World**

"Ise!" "Ise!"

Raynare and Akeno called out. Apparently, when Issei seeing memories of when they were young, time had passed, but not too long. Maybe a couple minutes, so it freaked out everyone when he wasn't moving, especially, the two nekoshou.

Issei began to cough hard and began to pale from what he saw.

"Hmm. Could we take a small break." Issei asked when that effects of what happened shortly stopped but then came back with a vengeance.

"Alright." That came from Rias as she was in shock from what she witnessed.

 **Scene Break**

Everyone temporarily separated from each other and took a break. The shock for Issei seeing that, was too great for him to come unscathed. As strong as he is and with all the training he has done, nothing could prepare him for that. Although, this may have been the cause of eating that fruit from the knowledge of Good and Evil.

When Issei separated from Koneko, he immediately fell backwards and passed out, the strain was too much. Thankfully, Raynare caught him in time before he hit his head on the ground.

When Koneko walked away from Issei, Kuroka encouraged her little sister.

"You did a good job, Shirone! When I have this kitten, I will train you harder, is that okay Ms. Rias?"

"Yes, only if Koneko wants to."

"...Please train me more, big sister..."

This caused Kuroka to break out into a smile and tear up.

"Yes!"

A few minutes later, Issei awoke and everyone around him was worried.

Raynare and Akeno had tears in their eyes when both of them saw their lover waking up.

"Ise, are you alright?" Raynare cried and grabbed his head and put it in her breasts.

"Yeah. I just saw something and it really overwhelmed me, ya know." Issei said with a smile. But what he said was muffled as he spoke from Raynare's blessed bust.

Then both Akeno and Raynare gave him a kiss. And helped him off the ground from where they all were located.

"Ise. Are you alright?" Sirzechs asked his future brother in-law.

"Oh. Yeah. I am now. Lord Sirzechs! Thanks for worrying about me!"

"Ah~! How much times do I have to tell you to call me Big Brother~?" Sirzechs complained.

Rias had an atomic blush as she heard her older brother say such embarrassing things.

"Big Brother! Stop!"

"Oh? Could it be that you like Ise here?" Sirzechs teased his younger sister.

All Rias could do was blush harder.

"BIG BROTHER!" Rias cried out loudly and could only run away back to the clubroom.

"...Hahaha! Sorry Ria!" Sirzechs began to laugh out loud.

" **Sigh….** Lord Sirzechs, you are the Devil King Lucifer, please show proper decorum." Grayfia said in a threatening tone.

It wasn't the first time that Sirzechs did not act like his title. When the topic came to Rias, he would act like this.

Sirzechs hearing his wife say that, caused him to flinch harshly. But it was barely noticeable to the others in the room.

"Lord Sirzechs, at the meeting I will tell the leaders what happened. Just please don't ask yet. I'm still trying to process it." Issei said with a frown.

"It's okay, Ise. I didn't think something like that would happen. Must have been a side effect, right?"

"I came to that conclusion as well."

….

….

Time had passed since then and the break was over. Rias came back from her tantrum about being teased for being in love with Issei, but not without any effects that would be humiliating.

Rias had red eyes, showing that she had been crying a bit and her hair was all over the place. But anything else looked good.

"Who's next?" Issei asked.

Yuuto stepped up for his evaluation and Issei accepted.

"Kiba, first we will start seeing how fast you are, you are a knight, one of the first responders in case Rias needs help. So today we will work on your speed. I don't really need to see how your swordsmanship is, since that isn't my forte. If you want, if Vali allows, you could work with Arthur, he is a strong swordsman, even stronger than me in that field. But I would at least like to see how strong you are with Excalibur."

"Okay, I understand."

"Alright. Come at me." Issei said as he gestured for Yuuto to attack him.

Issei began to test Yuuto and he did a couple of tests. He now made Yuuto bring out Excalibur and there was a new reaction that none who stood there ever saw before. But in the end, it took a few minutes and they were finished. It was now Akeno's turn.

"Ara ara, what am I going to do, Ise?" Akeno said with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to see how strong you are. And how strong your lightning is."

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled. She seductively licked her fingers and had a smirked.

Like usual, a chill went down Issei's spine.

"A-Akeno, now let's calm down here."

"Ise~!" Akeno said as she unfurled her fallen wings her two pairs of them and her pair of devil wings as well. Her outfit changed as well. She was changed into a nice and expensive looking kimono.

"I see." Issei muttered. "Alright Akeno, do your worst!"

Clouds appeared overhead as Akeno began to use her power.

"I haven't done this in a while. Even though I am scared of this power, I will use it."

" **Holy Lightning!"**

And a lightning bolt hit Issei dead on. Akeno Himejima is a powerful individual just like Koneko Toujou. But they haven't really trained or tried to really break through the wall that had been holding back.

With that level of power and with Issei's resistance to the elements and resistance in general, he couldn't even be bothered by that holy lightning.

"Hmm. Akeno, good job but we will fix it. I could barely feel anything. Now it's Rias' turn."

Rias scrunched up her long sleeves and tied her hair into a ponytail to get ready for her test with Issei.

"Ise, don't go easy on me, kay~!"

"Are you sure, Rias? You won't be able to stand. Should I use the original form of the Boosted Gear or not?" Issei asked.

"I want to see you use the original form!" Rias said with stars in her eyes. Finally she would be able to see his power. Finally she would feel that dragon power.

Issei, just because he changed the Longinus into a subspecies, it doesn't mean that he couldn't change it back, if he wishes.

"Okay then. Prepare yourselves!" Issei said with a smile. "Boosted Gear!"

The ring on his left hand morphed into the original gauntlet called the "Boosted Gear".

Then with the spawning of the Boosted Gear, everyone who couldn't withstand the pressure were immediately send down to their knees.

Even Rias, who wanted to fight him was on her knees.

"Rias, how much do you care for your outfit?"

"Ughh….Not that much...I have multiples of these….Do your worst!" Rias said slowly with a blush as she was still under the pressure.

There were a few bystanders who had mix reactions. A few were close to passing out.

A few were aroused by this display of power.

Those were Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, and oddly enough Rias.

She was still on her knees but she was panting hard, she had a bright red face and she was close.

"Alright. Watch closely, everyone!" Issei said as then shouted out and snapped his fingers.

 **[Dress Break!]**

And with that, Rias' outfit was wiped away from her body. She was nude with her still on her knees.

"Kyaaah!" That sound came from a very naked Rias Gremory who began to cover herself up.

And then, that was all Issei would show….at least for now.

Then there came a bright green light and out came,

"Ddraig."

" **Partner.** "

"I did as you asked, Ddraig."

" **You don't have to say that out loud, Issei. Thank Great Red, Tia isn't here.** "

"Hm. Just you wait, Ddraig."

" **What is that supposed to mean?** "

"Haha! Nothing!"

Ddraig in his human form walked closer to Rias who was still covering up her naked body.

"Lord Ddraig! Please don't look!" Rias cried out. She was embarrassed to have one of the few people that she looked up to, see her in this vulnerable position.

" **I asked Issei if he could use that move, so I could see it, Rias Gremory.** "

"W-Why?" Rias stuttered, unable to comprehend why the Red Dragon of Domination wanted to see her breasts.

 **{"Hey, Vali!"}**

A voice called out from Vali's right hand. It was a blue colored gem that flashed every time, Albion spoke.

"Yeah, Albion?"

 **{"Could you tell Rias to stand up? Even though Red is Ddraig's color, I want to see her butt!"}**

This caused Rias to blush more.

"Albion!"

 **{"What?! Like you aren't as bad! I still remember when you first became one with your mate, you couldn't stop touching he-"}**

But before Albion could finish, Vali smashed the jewel that appeared on his right hand. That was to stop Albion from revealing Vali's perverted nature. Even if he is not that much of one.

Kuroka had a crimson red face, which in turn gave Vali red cheeks as well.

Ddraig disappeared from sight as he went back into the Boosted Gear just before Issei despawned, so, everyone would be at ease.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. That won't happen again."

"No, i-it's fine." Rias muttered before standing up and creating a magic circle which reapplied the same type of tracksuit she had wore to her once naked body.

"Well, I hope you liked that Rias?" Issei scratched his head and asked.

Rias walked forward to Issei and whispered in his ear,

"Did you like the show, Ise?"

"Of course!"

"Then I don't have a problem with it, as long as you like it~" Rias seductively said. She then proceeded to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"R-Rias?! What are you doing?" Raynare cried. She didn't want Issei to have more women. Just them three were enough. Even after all these years, it still hasn't gone away.

"Ara? Don't you do this as well, Raynare? Showing affection to the one you love?" Rias smirked.

"LOVE?! No! You can't love my Ise! He is mine!"

"Arara, I have already confessed to Ise. So your rebuttals are denied, sister~" Rias laughed finally revealing it to the world.

"That's enough! I tell you! These girls!" Issei shouted.

"Hmph. Fine." All three of them huffed.

"Rias. Hit me with an attack with all your power." Issei said to change the topic back to their training.

"Okay." Rias agreed before charging up her power. Spawning a ball of the power of destruction, her power that was passed down by her mother, Venelana Gremory, formerly, Venelana Bael, after she married her husband Zeoticus Gremory.

"HAAAHH!" Rias yelled as she launched the ball of destruction.

When it came to reach Issei, all he did was raise his palm to catch the "ball" and he just smashed it in his palm.

"Wha-?"

"How is that possible?"

"I see. I see."

Those were the responses from Rias, Sona, and Sirzechs, respectively. They were in shock of what they witnessed, or rather just Rias and Sona, since, Sirzechs knew of Issei's power.

"Well, Rias, how harsh do you want me to be?"

Rias, visibly recoiled, "How harsh? I couldn't have been that bad."

"Weeellll. All I can ask right now is, Rias, have you done any significant training?"

"Yes…...No." Rias said confidently before seeing the withering look from her crush. She had to be honest and tell that she hasn't been really training.

"And how come?"

"Well...Um...You know…"

"Oh. Alright. To me, you are basically a one-trick pony. So right now, you are basically weak. But we will fix that over this year. Alright?"

"Yes…." Rias felt overly frustrated. She didn't want the one she loves to see her as weak. But he did. The Phenex situation was the cause of the procrastination of training for her.

"It's the same thing for you, Akeno."

All Akeno could do was look straight down in shame.

"We will do Gasper for last, but now, it's Sona's turn."

 **Time Skip**

Issei finished evaluating how strong each and every member of the two peerages were. Sona's group weren't as strong as Rias' but she could beat Rias' if her strategies were on point. Gasper freezed everyone around twenty one times during the ten minutes, Issei was testing him. And each and every time, Vali would have to reduce Gasper's power output.

Issei, as the Red Dragon Emperor, could have done it but Vali was getting bored so he decided to help. Oh. And because Kuroka told him to.

It was now Friday and school just finished. The leaders meeting would happen in an hour or so, for Raynare to get ready.

"Ise! Are you ready to go?! Father and Mother will be waiting for us! We have to leave for the meeting now!" Raynare yelled out as she was gently brushing her hair. To celebrate her first leaders meeting, Baraqiel and Shuri, her parents bought her a special _kimono_. It had the theme of cherry blossoms as that was one of Raynare's favorite things to look at, back when she and Akeno were children.

"I'm here. I'm here." Issei said trying to fix his tie as he came out of their shared bathroom. Issei had a black suit on with a red colored long sleeve undershirt. He had black pants and black shoes and a red tie.

When Raynare saw him, dressed up in his fancy clothes, she had to bite her lip because if she didn't, her lust would take over and they would absolutely miss the meeting.

"You look handsome, Ise."

"Well, Ray, you look better than me, you look ravishing." Issei blushed as he spoke the honest truth.

This made Raynare turn a little red but tried to play it off.

"Ahem. Thank you. I'm finished. Let's go!"

 **Scene Change**

Raynare and Issei had just appeared in Raynare's office and all they had to do was meet Azazel and then they would teleport over to the secret meeting room only known to the main leaders of the respective factions and their aides.

Raynare and Issei has already saw Baraqiel and Shuri and all they did was give words of encouragement.

"Hey Ise, Raynare. You ready?"

"Yeah!"

And with that Azazel teleported all three of them to the meeting place.

This meeting would let Issei reveal all the information he received from his grandfather, the God of the Bible.

 **Scene Change - Meeting Area**

There were five people already in the room and they were of different species. Well two different species.

In one seat, there was the Devil King with the title of Lucifer, Sirzechs. With his wife, maid, and queen standing behind his seat.

In another seat, there was the Devil King with the title of Leviathan, Serafall.

The final seat, that sat a Devil King, was the one who held the title of Beelzebub, Ajuka.

And the seat that sat a Holy being, was Michael. The current "God" of Heaven, and the current leader of the angels. He was also the uncle to Issei Hyoudou.

As the last three who arrived sat down, Serafall cried out in displeasure.

"Sirzechs! Why is he here? The last time I saw him, he was going to marry my beloved younger sister. I hope you haven't done anything to her, Issei~!"

Both Issei and Raynare took their seats at the table before Sirzechs spoke.

"Sera, calm down. You know why he is here. This is a leaders meeting and Ise will be relaying the information he learned from his grandfather. I am sorry Ise, please start."

"Alright. Um. How should I begin this? Oh. There. As you know, Asia Argento, my new younger sister, was excommunicated from the church due to healing a devil. Ray and I were there, we saw it happen, and Ray also healed the devil as well." Issei said.

"A devil? And do you know this devil's name?" Sirzechs asked grimly. It was a shock to him that even though they had a temporary peace with the other two factions, some incidents like these would still occur.

"Yes. His name is…" Issei said before slowing down and looking straight at Ajuka Beelzebub. "Diodora Astaroth, he is the devil that caused Asia's excommunication." Issei immediately went through all the young high class devil's information. Because of the fruit, he is able to gain information in a split second. He is able to know who they are and what type of power they possess.

This was how Issei knew that Yuuto was the one he brought further than the rest of the kids. For Diodora Astaroth, he is able to know who is in his peerage and how they were put there.

"Um. As I can see, he has multiple "Holy Maiden's" in his peerage. He most likely have had them excommunicated on purpose to satisfy his disgusting fetishes."

All three Devil Kings slightly paled at the revelation that a brother of a current Devil King would do this.

"Onto more pressing matters. There is a new group going around by the name of the "Khaos Brigade." And the one who is supposedly is leading them is, Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon. But she is only the figurehead."

Issei took a small breather to drink his tea that was put on the table by Grayfia.

"The real leader behind the Khaos Brigade is Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Issei said calmly.

Everyone became shocked from hearing this. Rizevim was one of the three super devils, as Ajuka and Sirzechs were the other two.

"Fuuu. So he is the actual leader of this "Khaos Brigade" huh?" Sirzechs asked angrily. He was wondering why the son of Lucifer went quiet after all these years.

"Yeah. And another thing. You all know about the attack on the Himejima shrine, right?" Issei asked not knowing if they did or did not know about it.

"Yes."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Yeah~!"

"How could I forget?"

"Yes, sadly I do."

"..."

Those were the responses from Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Raynare, Michael, and Azazel, respectively.

"Well, I am sad to say but Rizevim was also behind the attack at the shrine…." Issei revealed. Now this was major news. Why would a super devil want to ruin a Fallen Angel leader's family?

"What?!"

That was what everybody cried out at the same time.

"Yeah. I know. Think how I felt when I was told that by Grandfather." Issei said. "Lord Sirzechs, do you remember during the training I blanked out?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, you might not believe me but it was because I saw Koneko's memories."

"How did you see her memories? How is that possible?!" Serafall asked.

"The only thing I did was pat on her head because her expression was cute and it was hard to resist. Then all of a sudden I was hit with a whole bunch of memories that weren't even mine. It wasn't even a first person view. I was seeing it how it was actually playing out."

"Okay. And how is that important? Serafall continued to ask.

"Hahh. Let me finish. I was told that the information that Kuroka and Koneko's mom and dad did is in her hair clip."

!?

"I-Information in a hair clip?!" Ajuka finally spoke up.

"That is right, Lord Ajuka. Kuroka told me that her old master was conducting research on how to artificially make super devils. I believe that information is in Shirone's hair clip." Issei finished, he even further proved his point by saying Koneko's original name before she was given a name by Rias.

"I understand. Is there anything else?" Azazel asked.

"Yes. This is the biggest news that He told me."

"So what is it, Ise?" Sirzechs wondered.

"My grandfather told me about the beast of the apocalypse, Trihexa."

"So he told you about that, huh?" Azazel and Michael said that at the exact same time.

"You all know about that?" Raynare asked.

"You don't become leader of our respective factions if you don't know what lives in this world." Sirzechs smirked. "We would need to know what could attack us in the case it does."

"My grandfather also said that Trihexa could only be defeated by my family for some reason."

"I understand that part."

"Okay? That is all what my grandfather told me."

"Thank you for your information, Ise." Sirzechs thanked and then Issei just bowed and sat down on his chair.

The meeting continued on for thirty more minutes.

 **Scene Skip - Kyoto, Japan.**

"Ren! Are you here?" Gorou shouted out. He had recently just gotten home from helping Yasaka with her daily activities. It wasn't too bad; just the typical meetings and the once in awhile training of the guards.

Growing up, it was hard for Gorou. He was the weakest of his other half siblings and the youngest of ten. His mother was always there for him and he rarely met his father until it was time. Given the time that Gorou grew up, it was expected that Gorou would become stronger than some of his siblings but it never came to be. He was always depressed and he became a shell of his former self. That is until he met Reniel, the love of his life. He could never thank her enough for what she has done for hi-

"Ren! Are you here?" Gorou called out again!

Now Gorou was worried, he called out twice already but nothing yet. Sometimes when he got home from helping the Youkai faction with their business, Reniel would greet him at the door in an apron over her regular clothes but still nothing.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a scream.

"Kyaaaah!"

Gorou used his powers to create wind magic powerful enough to be able to travel distances in a short amount of time.

He looked in all of the rooms, except one. His youngest daughter, Yuna's room.

He swung the door open and there they were.

Two girls in his life, his wife and his daughter.

Both were dressed in…

...magical girl outfits?

"Ren? Yuna? What are you girls doing?" Gorou asked absolutely liking the sight of seeing Reniel in the magical girl attire.

"Hi dear." Reniel kissed him. "I expressed my desire to see our daughter in a cute magical girl outfit but she denied. I, then just snapped my fingers and her clothing changed to what it is now but there was a kickback. I think Father's Longinus that he made for Yuna shot the spell back at its caster and ta dah! I'm in a magical girl outfit as well. Even though it worked on Yuna, it still came back to me. Haha! That is why Yuna cried out. I think she has had too much of my experiments with her being the test subject."

"Yuna, are you okay?" Gorou asked, concerned about his daughter.

"I'm okay now, thanks daddy. Mommy, ah, I don't know what to do about her, haha. It's okay." Yuna replied.

 **Ten minutes ago…**

"Honey! Your dad is coming home soon! Come here!" Reniel told her daughter. They had just finished their mini training as Reniel wanted her daughter to be ready for the future.

When they were finished, they took a bath together and they were finished. Both of them had dried their hair and now Reniel called her daughter because she had a "wonderful" idea.

"Yes, mommy?" Yuna asked innocently as she walked into her room. But when she looked up at her mother, she saw a face and took a step back.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, sweetie. I just wanted to do something." Reniel smiled creepily. She had a wonderful idea that she didn't want her young daughter to know what it was.

"Oh? Alright! You needed me for something, mommy?"

"Yes sweetie. I wanted to know what you wanted to wear to show your dad."

"Hmm. I guess the usual colors, mommy. Daddy is just coming home. I don't know why I have t-" Yuna stated before her words died in her mouth. She paled greatly when she saw an outfit, she didn't know ever existed only in her T.V. shows.

It was an outfit that she knew where it came from. It was an outfit that a leader of the devil faction regularly wore. It was an outfit that she adored greatly but feared as it was in her mother's hands.

"Hah...Hah….Yuna-dear~...Come put this on~...Hah...I know you love it~..." Reniel's speech was slurred as she was now breathing heavy in a weird manner.

"No, mommy! I don't want to try any more of your outfits! Stop!" Yuna cried as she tried to run away from her mother. She was inching closer and closer every second and it was scaring Yuna.

Then it happened, Yuna was trapped!

The door she tried to go out of closed all of a sudden and trapped her with her heavily breathing mom.

Reniel smirked because she knew her daughter was trapped. She didn't teach her any teleportation magic for this specific reason. So she wouldn't get away when she wanted to dress her daughter up in cute outfits.

"I got you now, Yuna! Now feel the might of my power!" Reniel boasted with a smile. She then, snapped her fingers and it sent a beam to her daughter which successfully hit her but something else happened.

"Kyaaaah!" Yuna cried as she was dressed in the same magical girl outfit that her mother showed her.

Then seconds later the door swung open and Gorou came through with a worried look on his face.

 **Present Time**

"Ren, my goddess. You look amazing!" Gorou whispered in her ear and licked her neck which gave Reniel a chill down her spine.

It was now a few minutes later and both of them were still in the magical girl attire.

"Thanks dear. I wasn't expecting this but if you like it, then I can't complain then, huh."

"So how long will this getup stay on you for?" Gorou asked his wife.

"Maybe at least ten to twenty minutes. It was supposed to be only directed at Yuna but it was backfired at me."

"Oh. Alright."

Yuna, who went to pout in the corner, spoke up.

"Daddy! Tell mommy to stop! I wanted to wear my usual colors but I am stuck wearing this amazing outfit!" Her words contradicted with each other.

"Sweetie, I can't tell your mother to stop what she does because it would be unfair." Gorou said trying to come up with a reason so that he doesn't directly tell Reniel to stop. If he did, however, he would be in a lot of pain, as Reniel would try a whole range of things.

 **Scene Skip - Kuoh, Japan**

Raynare and Issei just got back from the meeting and something happened during it that Issei wasn't expecting but Raynare totally did.

Issei was asked if Rias could move in, call it, a big brother conforming to his little sister's wishes.

"We're home!" Issei and Raynare called out.

And out came running to greet them was none other than Akeno Himejima. In nothing, but an apron.

Issei could see all of Akeno's curves. The view of side cleavage that the apron wasn't covering all of her breasts. How the apron ended just after her pussy so when she moved he could see it.

Blood exploded from Issei's nose and flung him back against the door.

And then Issei Hyoudou was out like a light.

 **Scene Skip**

It was the next morning as Issei passed out from seeing one of his fiancé's in a naked apron.

"Good morning Ise~!" Raynare moaned out as she woke up.

After Issei passed out, Akeno teleported Issei to his room for him to sleep comfortably.

"Good morning, husband~!" Akeno said.

"Mmhm. Oh?" Issei began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and saw his two fiancés naked as the day they were born. "Good morning, Ray, Aken-."

Issei greeted both of them before getting cut off by Akeno. She stole the first kiss of the day which caused Raynare to growl.

"My dearest older sister, what are you doing claiming my Ise's lips?"

"Ara ara. He isn't just your Ise, isn't he my younger sister? So I can fully be able to claim the "first kiss of the day"."

"That's not fair, Akeno!" Raynare cried.

"It is totally fair my dearest sister, I have years worth of kisses that I need to catch up doing."

"Come on~!"

"Ah~! Anyways. Ise, are you gonna send that to little Yuna?" Raynare asked.

"Umm. Ise, who is Yuna?" Akeno asked.

It seems that Issei, Raynare, Asia, or any of them forgot to mention that Issei had a baby sister.

"Well Akeno, when we got back I found out that mom and dad had a new kid. And she is Yuna. You should really see her, she is really really cute."

Oh no. His siscon tendencies are starting to kick in.

Then, Issei got a fist to his stomach.

"Urghhh!"

"Well Akeno here's a picture of all of us before we left to come back to Kuoh." Raynare said as she searched for the picture on her phone and handed it to her sister.

It was a picture of all of the family, Bova included.

"Wow! Yuna is so cute." Akeno squealed.

"I know right! Big sister!"

"Ahhhh. Ray, whyyyyy did you do thaaattt?" Issei said.

"It had to be done, Ise. You were getting in to your siscon tendencies again."

"Ahem. Yeah. I'll send it over right now." Issei cleared his throat after the pain finally went away.

What he got was a summoning paper for his little sister, the devil she would summon, Serafall Leviathan.

"I can't believe she agreed to it." Issei said in disbelief. He was expecting a big "no".

"Yeah, Ise. Me either."

While Issei created a magic circle to deliver that summoning paper to his family, he began to think back on how he asked for it.

 _ **Flashback - Issei POV**_

 _It was just after I finished telling them the information from my grandfather that I totally remembered what mom and I agreed to before I left Kyoto._

" _Lady Leviathan?" I asked not wanting to accept a devil king._

" _Hmph. Serafall is fine." Lady Levi- Lady Serafall said._

" _Hmm. Okay. Lady Serafall, I have a request for you, if you would grant it." I continued._

" _It better not be asking for my precious Sona's hand. If you do, I'll never forgive you!"_

" _Hahh. No. Nothing of that kind."_

" _Continue."_

" _I heard that you like magical girls very muc-" I said but I was cut off when I heard a loud noise._

 _What I saw couldn't even bring words to my mouth. There she was with a Magical Girl outfit, the one that he saw in her show._

" _I DO! Do you like magical girls as well? Did you know I have my own television show?"_

" _Well no…. But I know who does…. Um… My sister likes them very much and she watches your show…. I have watched it a few times with my younger sister…." I answered awkwardly._

" _So, your sister likes it! I totally have to meet her!"_

" _Yeah. That was going to be my request. If it would be able for her to summon you and you two could do something together." I explained. But then I heard Ray whisper something._

" _...Sis-con…"_

" _Huh? Ray?"_

" _Oh. Nothing."_

" _So, Lady Serafall, it has already been cleared with my grandfather and the rest of the two factions, if you do this, our factions would become closer, and you would fulfil a young girl's dream. So would you do it?"_

" _Of course! Anything for a young fan! Here you go Issei!" I was given one of her rare contracts and I would soon give it to Yuna._

" _Thank you very much Lady Serafall. I just wanted to do something for my precious younger sister."_

" _We always need to care for our younger sisters! Right, Sirzechs?"_

" _Yes! Ria is always such a good girl! Ow!" Lord Sirzechs said before getting hit on the head with a paper fan by Lady Grayfia._

 **Flashback End**


End file.
